Kumori's Bane
by Chibiyu
Summary: It's always been about the Heroes and the Villains. No one ever talks about regular people doing extraordinary things – just extraordinary people doing regular things for their line of work. No more. It's time for the world to sing a different tune. JONAS
1. Magnetism Sucks

**Kumori's Bane**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_It's always been about them: the Heroes and the Villains. No one ever talks about regular people doing extraordinary things – just extraordinary people doing regular things for their line of work. Heroes are glorified for stopping trains. Villains are cursed for breaking the railing. The world rejoices from the triumph of good. Heroes are put on their thrones. Villains are put behind bars. _

_No more. It's time for the world to sing a different tune. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hello, Lucas's," the oily call had the older of the two brothers snapping their gazes to the once blank computer screen. "I see you're having troubles locating me?" the voice hazarded a guess, his shoulders shaking in amusement as Joe and I stood. "That's no surprise really, considering I am holding the brains of your entire operation. It's a bit sad that a Normal can shine brighter than his Hero brothers."

I raised my eyebrow at the screen, turning to Joe. "Are you surprised?" I called out, looking back towards the shiny-headed villain guy.

"Yes. He was quite easy to subdue." The man pushed his rolling chair away from the monitor, showing our younger brother chained to a simple kitchen chair. Nick was looking up at the ceiling, tapping his foot lightly as if he didn't have a care in the world. In fact, he probably didn't. "Now are you going to talk to me about your brother's situation, or are you going to watch me kill him?"

"K-kill him?" Joe stuttered, looking at me with wide eyes. We stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Good luck!" I gave the guy a thumbs up, watching Nick lower his gaze and scowl over at us. But he knew that we took his safety extremely seriously. It wasn't like we were laughing at the thought of Nick actually being dead – who would laugh at that?

"You don't think I can do it?" the balding dude asked, lifting a simple gun and pointing it squarely at our brother. Nick sighed, resting his hands on the lock of the chains and leaning back slightly. "You don't think I can do what multiple others have failed at doing?"

Joe shrugged and his eyes met Nick's. "No, I don't think you can." He pointed at our brother and rolled his eye. "I dare you to try it."

**"**You dare me, The Great Tac, to kill your brother?" The man threw his head back, revealing his clef chin, and laughed a laugh that sounded like sand paper scraping against wood. "I will kill your brother, in cold blood, right in front of you. You both will regret the day you challenged me! I always raise the bar and do what I say I am going to do. You are there, he and I are here! I am going to kill him and there is nothing you will be able to do. I, The Great Tac, will have my day! And that day is – "

A dull thud sounded.

Joe and I watched the man crumble to the floor, howling in pain. The undeniable chink of metal heard when the projectile fell to the floor.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Nick called, plopping back into the chair and winding up the chain. "It's always 'The Great Tac' this and 'I will do that,' but all I ever see is your mouth moving. Maybe you'd be a decent villain if you duct taped your own mouth."

The Great Tac groaned as he peeled his tiny self off of the floor and shot a glare at our brother.

"Still think it will be easy?" Joe called, leaning back in his chair and winking towards Nick. "Clearly you didn't do your research." Nick rolled his eyes at Joe, no laughter in his face and a look that made my stomach churn in his eyes.

The so-called villain stood and faced our 'useless' brother, cracking his knuckles. "So, you're a fighter after all. But you're nothing compared to me! Nothing! I am The Great Tac!" He opened his palm, cackling lowly. Nick stepped back, watching the metal fly into the guys open hand, not a worry in his eyes.

The chain met Baldie's open palm. His mouth opened in a terrible howl. He shook his hand, dropping the metal links and looking like he was about to cry. He lowered his palm, a thin line of blood trailing down his wrist. A nail was embedded in his hand – a nail, might I add, that Nick had placed in one of the chain links when he was winding the metal back up.

"Magnetism sucks." Joe commented, eyeing the damaged skin through the computer screen. "Easy to sabotage – even Frankie could do it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," the bitter statement came from Nick as he glared towards us. He stood and walked over to the nearly sobbing man, plucking the nail from his skin easily. "How are you anything over than a Great Baby?" The insult was heavily laid on when Nick shoved him away, only anger coating his face as he stalked out of view. What was his deal?

Tac growled lowly, opening his palm and pointing it towards where our brother had disappeared to. We barely heard Nick sigh before a something red flew and nailed the villain in the forehead. He fell with a thud, not moving other than the rise and fall of his chest.

"Don't forget the day you messed with the Great Nick." Said teen walked back into view and lifted up the thing that struck Tac. "The idiot forgot I could duck." He held up the fire extinguisher.

"Are you ok?" I finally spoke, earning Nick's glare. "Dude, why are you so angry?"

He scoffed, laughing out in disbelief. He bent over; ignoring us for a moment as he angrily bound the guy with the chains. "Bet your own life next time."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_Confused why Nick is a bit OoC? All will be told next chapter. I need at least three reviews to know you all are interested before I get into this story. I have about 7 chapters already written haha. Thanks! Until Next Update! _

_On my DeviantArt account (Chibiyu) I have character banners/profile of all my Oc's and Sandy, Frankie, and Tom Lucas! I don't have them of Tom Lucas, Joe, Kevin, Nick, Stella and Macy as you all know what they look like (and my 30 day free trail of photoshop ran out before I could perfect them). Check them out if you want! _


	2. Within Darkness

**Chibiyu: **_I'm going to switch it up a bit with this story. At least, I hope I am. _

**Nick: **_Please tell me that you're going nice?_

**Chibiyu: **_Uh…define 'nice.'_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**He scoffed, laughing out in disbelief. He bent over; ignoring us for a moment as he angrily bound the guy with the chains. "Bet your own life next time." **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nick's PoV

I wouldn't have known about the smirk lifting the corner of lips as my nimble fingers fiddled with the metal ray gun in front of me, if not for the equally devious purr sounding at my feet.

"How that idiot managed to construct this is beyond me." I told the feline, looking down at the copper striped tabby before flicking the switch. A ringing sound grew, as did my smile. "I always did love that sound." The sound of a metal marvel warming up. "I wonder what it does?"

As an answer, the cat leapt from the cold sheet metal floor and settled beside me, her paws landing on the trigger.

"You're right." I whispered, lifting the thing and pointing it at the annoying picture of the 'Great' Tac holding up the world. I glanced towards the creature, watching its ears pull back and its eyes widen in anticipation. It meowed, the noise sounding like the order to fire. My finger pressed the trigger and I whooped loudly after the silent chaos.

"SO COOL!" I smiled at the exclamation, pushing the cat to the side.

"Cat's don't talk." I told her with a not-so-hidden smirk. I looked back towards the picture, elated that the ray gun had caused it to crumble to the floor in a heap of ashes. "What do you think, Para?"

The cat jumped back to the floor and inspected the pile of ash, sniffing it before sneezing. "Yuck." She looked back over to me, her amber eyes sparking. "Keep it." I nodded, bending the thing over itself until it was pocket size. That was what originally caught my eye – I had never seen a weapon that can fit in your pocket. "Use it against your brothers?"

"Nah," I leaned back on my hands as I breathed out my answer. "No matter how tempting it may sometimes be."

"Where's the fun?"

I just rolled my eyes. "Not here, Paragon."

She sighed and shook her cat head, flicking her tail in distaste. "Your brothers are bastards," she told me, jumping up on another desk and eyeing the unconscious villain. "And this one is the biggest idiot yet."

"The standards for villains must be dropping," I responded, already bored again. "Joe and Kevin should be here soon." I pushed myself to my feet and walked over to her. "Stay or head out?"

"What would piss them off more?" I glanced back to the computer screen where Joe and Kevin's faces used to occupy. I recalled Kevin's order for me to stay put. "Let's go."

Before I took a step, Paragon leapt from the table, aware that my eyes were locked on her. Her form elongated. Her paws lengthened and separated. Her legs straitened. It was always impossible to accurately describe what I was witnessing as a cat turned into a young woman. Said woman turned to me and winked, flicking her copper and black stripped hair out of her nearly colorless eyes and adjusting her black leather top. "What?"

"I will never get tired of watching that," I told her, smirking once more as I shoved my hands unto my pockets. "Now let's go before the brothers find out I'm hanging out with a villain again."

Paragon laughed and took off with a skip in her step as she strutted over to the entrance of Tac's stupidly small lair. "How many times do I have to tell you," she turned and threw a wink in my direction before pushing open the door, "I'm on my own side."

I took her outstretched hand, allowing her to lead me through the pitch black corridor. Dampness reached my nose and rocks met my shoe every time I placed it on the ground. "A cave?" I guessed, hearing the echo and immediately knew that my assumption was correct. "How unoriginal."

The villainous breathed out a light laugh, using her heightened sense to guide us through. "We all know that you would prefer a ruin or something." I rolled my eyes, not denying this statement at all. From all the times I have been taken, I can count on one hand all of the times where a lair hasn't been hidden in a cave. "The bad ones are never that creative," she told me, her deep voice sounding out of place in this abyss.

She stopped suddenly, me knocking lightly into her. "Your brothers are coming down," she hissed, pulling me against the cold wall. Something wet landed on my head and I knew Paragon was under the water's assault to as she whined lowly. We both crouched down, hoping my brothers were as ignorant as they both appeared. But deep down, we both knew that Kevin would never overlook us.

Laughter sounded and echoed down to us, the sound detached. Shivers ran down my spine form the mocking nature. We both heard muffled voices, but I had yet to hear the actual words. The thuds of footsteps resonated, making it feel like they were right in front of us. Paragon's hand slid out of mine and I heard her scraping at the thin layer of dirt, her sharpened nails screeching. I winced at the sound, looking to the ceiling even though I knew where it was coming from.

"Bats!" Joe yelled from close by. I nearly smiled at the thought of him throwing himself to the rocky floor with his hands held protectively over his hair. I looked to my left, knowing that my friend was making the thudding sounds of a hundred wings, even though I couldn't see her actions. I heard Joe scream and his footsteps received. But Kevin didn't follow.

"Joe!" my elder brother called, causing me to run an impatient hand from my thicket of curls. "There's nothing there! It's probably just a recording or something."

I closed my eyes, seeing Joe slink back to our brother with a paranoid expression, his eyes darting to the unseen stalactites. He would be cowering still, walking more carefully than before. And Kevin would just be standing straight, flashlight in hand as he rolled his eyes.

Paragon growled next to me, the sound hiding her laughter. "You'd think Mr. Macho wouldn't be afraid of a few flappers," she taunted, her voice puffing against my ear.

"He's a wimp," I managed to breathe back before footsteps started back in our direction. Soon, the beam of light entered my view and I knew kneeling here in hiding would be hopeless. So I stood, pulling the slightly shorter girl up with me. I stood in the middle of the cavern, knowing that Paragon's company would not cause a happy greeting. I nudged her, telling her silently to go, but she stood her ground, her hands coming up and resting on my shoulder.

"Jo-oe, Kev-vin," She called, her voice tantalizingly drawn out and mocking. They stopped the beam of light landing on both of us. "It figures that a villain would get to your brother before you did," she whispered, leaning closer to me as I rolled my eyes and bit back the reply that would surely get Joe to kick my ass. "And it makes sense that I was the one in that lair and making sure the idiot Tac didn't kill Nick like you so challenged him to do."

I was glad that I was used to Para's voice; used to the dramatic change between low and calming to poison and seductive. Any other man would be trembling at their knees to the malice in her sickly sweet tone. My eyes flocked down and I barely suppressed a smirk when I saw Kevin and Joe both shifting uncomfortably.

"Get away from him," Joe growled, stepping forward.

Paragon only laughed, throwing her head back and exposing her fangs from her loud bellows. "Oh, Joseph," She wiped away a fake tear, "You wish that you could intimidate me." Her fingers reached over and caressed my neck, knowing it would only further annoy my brothers. I shot her a warning glare, not wanting to put her in any danger. She just stuck her tongue out at me and winked.

"Go on, scat!" Joe tried again, waving his hand at her like she was just some fly that could me flicked away.

"I am not a dog, Joseph," she growled, letting me go and hissing lowly. "You're the animal in this situation." She leaned forward, the challenge issued as her eyebrows cocked.

"That's rich," Joe took on his hero tone as he addressed her, wanting to me make claw my ears off, "A villain is telling a hero that he is doing the wrong thing."

"Actually, _Hyperion,_" I inserted, letting him hear the scathing disdain rushing from my entire being, "She called you animal. And I think it fits."

Kevin finally stepped forward and rested a warning hand on Joe's shoulder. His eyes jumped to me when my hand nudged the ray gun in my pocket. "Nick, what do you have there?" I shrugged, giving them a look that would let suspicion mount in their chests. They would later blame my actions on Paragon, saying that she was changing me to better fit in her lifestyle, but I knew better. I blamed them.

"Nothing important," I finally told them, looking to the only female, letting her know that I had a plan for when things got ugly. She shot me a grin in thanks, nothing but recklessness now in her richly colored eyes.

"What's the matter, Joseph?" she called out, now pulling gently at the hairs at the base of my neck. She was loving the growing look of murder in Joe's eyes. "Can't hit a girl?"

"You're more of an it than a girl."

Para just rolled her eyes. "How original. And here Nick was actually thinking that the villains had the lack of creativity."

"Don't you dare say his name!" Joe shouted, trying to protect me from nothing. He failed to see the growing rage that boiled in my twitching eyes or the way I clenched my fingers. "Paragon, you're nothing more than a monster and you _will _stay away from my brother!"

"Make. Me," the villainous pressed a kiss to my cheek, whispering for me to calm down before Joe really does kick my ass.

"Don't goad him, Elizabeth," I whispered back, using her actual name so she knew how serious I was about this. "He looks ready to tear you in half."

"But you have a plan, so I can afford a little fun." She pulled away from me and we both met my brothers' dual glares.

"Does Kevy have a problem with this too?" her voice morphed again, high pitched and patronizing. "Why don't you speak up then?"

Kevin pointed at me, his jaw set. "Nick, come here."

"No." His eyes widened at my outright and unhesitant defiance.

He tried again. "Nicholas, she is bad. She will hurt you given the chance. Let Joe and I take care of this before your ignorance kills you."

He took a step back at my expression; wild and unhinged. "Don't you dare," I growled out, even causing Paragon to take a step back. "I may not have powers like you two, but I am not ignorant. I am not vulnerable. I am not weak." No one rose up to contradict me. No one moved in fear of an attack. No one breathed in worry that they would miss my next heated words.

"I may have gotten the short end of the stick, I may be a Normal, but I'm smarter and more aware," My gaze flicked to Kevin, him ducking away, not able to handle the look of hatred seething from my eyes, "and I am stronger," I shifted my gaze to Joe, only to find him looking right back, flinching every few seconds I held his gaze, "then both of you."

"You're not." Joe informed me, taking a step out of Kevin's reach and one away from being in mine. "If you were smart then you wouldn't be kidnapped every other day. If you were aware then you would realize that this monster," he shoved Paragon away from me, her stumbling back and landing hard on her butt, "Is out to hurt you." He took a step so we were nearly nose to nose, both of us glaring without a single care. "And if you were stronger, you would actually be useful."

His words struck me to the core, chilling the base of my heart and feeding the flames that boiled my blood. "Useful?" I laughed out, stepping back and reaching into my pocket. I pulled out the metal bit and started unfolding it. "Who runs the lair? Who makes sure that when your asses are in trouble, that backup comes? Who steals data from villains? Who _defeats _them every other day?" Joe lost his look of steal, backing down slightly when I raised the now assembled gun. "And who outwits anyone who crosses him?"

Kevin pulled Joe back, looking only at the gun he had sensed was there. "Nick, please put that away." I heard Para shuffling behind me as she stood. She whined slightly and rubbed her backside before lopping her arms around my stomach and resting her head on my shoulder. Joe was beyond livid at that. Kevin only closed his eyes, trying to accept something that Joe could not.

"I suggest you both get Tac before he escapes." I told them before pointing the gun to the sky in between us. I fired once, the flashlight beam instantly vanishing under the downpour of gray flakes. Paragon let go of me, only run in front of me. I hung onto her now thick body of fur, loping my arms around her neck as she climbed with speed and power unmatchable by any man.

By the time Joe managed to fight his way through the ash and take a swipe at where we had been standing, there was nothing but open air. And even on the ground and covered in sunlight, we could hear his aggravated scream.

"Good thing you're not heavy." Paragon grimaced, shaking out her arms as she turned her huge head towards me, her eyes soft.

"Good thing you can turn into a giant gorilla."

She smirked, before standing upright. Only this time, I turned my gaze to the hole in the ground. A human hand rested on my arm and she shook her head.

"It absolutely sucks," she dryly commented. I nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. "Well, I'm going to go rob a convenient store. You want to come?"

I eyed her oddly before she shrugged. "Don't get caught."

She laughed and waved to me over her shoulder. "Please, like anyone could ever tame me."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_So I introduced a main villain pretty early on. Paragon isn't like a BLOW UP EVERYTHING kind of girl, as I am sure you've noticed, but she is quite fun to write. Until Next Update! (Written on 9/11/11)_


	3. Throwing Stones

**Chibiyu: **_So I completely forgot what I wrote and it's not even 4 days in the future. _

**Nick: **_Is school already murdering you?_

**Chibiyu: **_Yup._

**Nick: **_*Is worshipping school*_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**She laughed and waved to me over her shoulder. "Please, like anyone could ever tame me." **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Nick's PoV_

I had known that this day would be a long one when I put my hands in the air and surrender to the so-called 'Great' Tac without so much of a fight.

I sighed heavily, focusing solely on putting on foot in front of the other as I walked without a destination. I knew it would only be a matter of time before my idiotic brothers would drive next to me and yank me into the car. I fingered my dog tag, wishing that I was oblivious to the tracker they had installed in it years ago, but nothing gets by me. I can't afford to let anything go unnoticed. If I do…

I shuddered at the thought, unable to not raise my gaze to the horizon. Tombstones; rows marking the dead with their dusty cracks and immobile silhouettes all gathered into my mind's eye. Forgotten names and untold pasts crowded my vision until I couldn't see anything but the long since memorized words. Words of those killed, words of those loved, words of those who are just like me: Normal. Children and teenagers who never got to see their second decade of life because of poorly made bets, mistakes, and terrible circumstance and greed. Lives that were taken because they were bet upon, like Joe had done to mine. Lives lost by so-called Heroes who ran from the self-destruct without taking the hand of their sibling. Deaths that could have been avoided, if anyone had given a shred of care towards them. They're nothing now. No visitors other than me. No flowers. Only weeds and only a blurred out names.

My fists clenched tightly as my heart purged itself of acceptance. Those Heroes were blind and they paid the price for their ignorance. I hope that my brothers learn their lesson before I end up sleeping with the rest of the forgotten. There is no eternal glory of a Normal, only for the Heroes that doomed them.

This is our life. My life.

I threw a glare over my shoulder, in vain hopes that my brothers would be there, watching me. But all I saw was an empty street.

Everything was always about them – the Heroes. They had light shining out of every orifice and they could never do a wrong deed, even if it was murder. In the eyes of the public, of their fans, they were no less than Gods. I scowled at them for letting their vision become clouded with the false propaganda. Their victories always had a dark side; a side the media didn't show. No one knew who died. No one knew who suffered from the battle. They only knew that good had once against trumped the 'evil.

And the Villains? You would think they were all devils with the way people spat their names and cursed their very lives. I knew better. I cursed the Heroes; I only loathed the Villains. But there _is _a difference. I hate all Heroes. I can stand most Villains.

My eyes flicked over when sirens sounded and I had to just roll my eyes, knowing that Paragon was the cause. She was the sweetest girl a person could know; protective, loving, and devious, almost like a sister; and yet she was a villain. She was hated for the side she chose. For the side she was forced to take. When young grow up from nothing it's difficult to not steal. It's difficult to save those who refused you a dollar. Paragon can't be blamed. She isn't even bad. Sure she robbed a few places, but never anything life changing; just items to survive. And sure, she loves to fight, but she will never kill. But everyone knows her as a monster.

Heroes. Villains. That's all there seems to be in this day and age. But what about the siblings who received the short end of the stick?

I'm a Normal. My family has powers, but I do not. Why? Because in every family, one child will not receive the genetic code for powers. One child, whether the first born or the last born, will not have powers. That child will be kidnaped, held for ransom, and destroyed just to get to their sister, brother, or parents. That child won't live passed 20.

That child is me. Mom, Dad, Kevin, Joe and Frankie all have powers. What do I get? My name slated for death. I'm 19 now. I only have another year before I break the record for the longest living Normal in this town.

The Villains – the evil ones – won't let me do that.

I'm not afraid. I've known this all my life: I always knew that I was going to die young. What else could I do but to accept it? No one knows the reason why I am this way; without powers. No one even cares to study it anymore. But I know why one person is cursed to this life. It is so they can be blessed with the gift of sight. Only my kind can see through the mirrors of secrets and through the bottles of broken lies in order to find the love in the side everyone hates. Every Hero seems to have forgotten something that Normals instantly understand: Villains are people too.

I shook my head, letting it drop again, my feet finding a pebble to kick. Perhaps my passing will knock some sense into their heads. All of my family has been unbearable the past few years: always dogging my steps, treating me like I'm weak and worthless, and acting as if they are the ones how do the work. I can understand it all – they just want me to live – but I won't be able to live if they keep coddling me. I am not weak. I am not worthless. And I do most of the work for them. The sooner they understand that, the sooner I will stop throwing my hands in the air when a Villain informs me that I will be coming with them.

"Nick!" I closed my eyes briefly at the aggravated call. I came to a halt and turned, facing Kevin's car window and waiting as Joe rolled down the tinted black so I could properly see his enraged face. "You shouldn't have gone with her."

"And you shouldn't be impersonating Clark Kent." I remarked, pointing slightly towards his glasses in jest. He didn't smile; who can blame him? "I'm ok, aren't I?

"No!" Kevin inserted, leaning forward and shifting his gaze from concerned to a glare. "You're not ok!" I frowned at him, knowing exactly what I was; pissed. "You can't go hanging around with her, Nicholas! She is [i]_bad[/i]._ She is [i]_wanted[/i]. _She is changing you!"

I rocked back on my heel and shoved my hands into my pockets, letting out a deep sigh. "No, you've done that. [i]_Both[/i] _of you."

Confused looks were exchanged and I bit my tongue. How could they not know about their inflated egos? How could they not see that I'm _not _their 'little' brother anymore? How can they be blind to the fact that they aren't the greatest thing in the world?

"Paragon isn't what you think," I whispered, ready to defend the only person who was actually on my side. The one person who shared my feelings towards both categories; Heroes and Villains.

"Villains are deceitful by nature," Kevin told me, shivering at me deep growl.

"And Heroes are hateful to those above them." With that statement, I turned swiftly and walked down an alley way, one the car couldn't fit into.

They don't understand. I doubt they ever will.

My eyes flicked up, the sight causing the corner to my lips to curve. Sunlight was filtering through the opening, the power lines casting zebra-shadows onto the ground, but I wasn't smirking at that. No, I was now laughing at the squirrel on said power line with a box of tampons clutched tightly within its mouth.

"Way to go, Para," I complimented, watching the brown fluff ball wink before struggling to scamper off.

A rock flew up, and nailed my friend. She screaked in pain; her much needed stolen good falling from her mouth and into my awaiting hands. We both glared, sneers hard on our faces when Joe snapped his arm forward, releasing another trajectory.

"Get out of here, you bitch!"

Paragon screamed; the hairs on the back of my neck stood at the haunting sound, high pitched, unending, and without waver. Kevin clapped his hands to his eyes, looking guilty that he pointed out her presence to Joe. The stupid brother threw another stone. I closed my eyes, not wanting to what she did to him.

The sound of skin meeting talon was enough of a description for me.

Paragon wasn't bad; it was the people around her who were. If there were no Heroes, would there be any Villains? [i]_They[/i] _instigated the fights. [i]_They _[/i]caused them to become who they are today. [i]_They [/i]_shaped them and first called them "evil."

I held out my arm as I turned to the mouth of the alley at the opposite end. I heard Joe call out to me and Kevin spit out insults. I felt something light plop down on my outstretched arm before hopping onto my shoulder. I held her needed goods out, knowing that she would take them without word and fly off. When she did, only then did I turn and see the scratches along Joe's arms and face. No sympathy rose.

"Stop her!" Joe yelled, pointing to the sky.

"She didn't do anything wrong," I whispered, turning my back to my loved ones. "How are you a Hero," I raised my voice, speaking to the road in front of me though it was well known that they were meant for my brother's ears, "When you're the one throwing stones?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_So now you know more. Action stuff coming up next chapter, along with a look into what Nick was thinking about before, with his family. Keep in mind, Joe is not an ass hole for doing what he did. Put yourself in his shoes. Until Next Update! (9/26/11)_

_Did you catch the Superman reference? _


	4. The Bladder Functions of a Crow

**Chibiyu: **_I completely forgot that I wrote last chapter haha. _

**Nick: **_I fail to find that possible. You made Joe into a total douche. _

**Chibiyu: **_I have my reasons! YOU were hanging out with a villain!_

_THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER! _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**"She didn't do anything wrong." I whispered, turning my back to my loved ones. "How are you a Hero," I raised my voice, speaking to the road in front of me though it was well known that they were meant for my brother's ears, "When you're the one throwing stones?" **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Nick's PoV_

The cold wood under my hand sent shivers through down my spine. I knew what was waiting for me on other side of this door and I knew that it wouldn't even involve the nuisance that were Joe and Kevin. I swallowed down my already rising irritation and managed to blow out the flame that was dangerous close to my fuse before I pushed the rest of the door open.

I instantly ducked, feeling shoes brush the top of my head and hearing laughter as my mother screamed for Frankie to get back in the house and finish his training. I eyed him, glaring slightly as I pointed back inside the renovated firehouse. Frankie, who was currently hovering about ten feet in the air, stuck his tongue out at me before zooming back inside, purposefully shoving me over. I really hope his prejudice against people without powers was just a phase.

"Nicholas? Is that you?" I sighed at Mom's voice and walked out of the doorway and into her view. "I'm so glad you're safe!" My teeth pressed together tightly as I awaited the long since memorized speech.

"I'm fine, Mom," I stressed, leaning on the marble countertop and looking her squarely in the eye. "This dude was a complete joke. It was easy to deal with him."

"Deal with him?" I blinked, confused at her question, her brow furrowing as she felt the confusion enter my normal carefully guarded mind.

"Yeah," I was uncertain about this answer, saying it almost like a question. "Joe and Kevin showed up late _again _and I took care of the idiot and broke out before they even entered the lair." I willed her to see the truth in my thoughts.

Mom stared at me, her brown eyes wide and her fingers lost in their plethora of red hair. I waited for her to process this information. I had no doubt that my brothers had been lying to her all of these years, telling her that they always got to me in the nick-of-time and saved my sorry butt. I bet she thought I was a groveling weakling from their stories. I wonder what it was like for her to be slapped in the face with the truth. I bet they fooled her with thinking all too hard on their lies. So much for 'a mother always knows.'

"You did that?" She whispered, her hand falling her hair. I nodded, causing her to smile and pat me on the cheek. "Of course you did, sweetie."

I felt my eyes widen in horror and my mouth opened slightly as I gawked at her. "You don't believe me?" Her smile of understanding and pity said it all. "Why would I lie? Joe and Kevin are the ones lying to you!" She didn't even believe me when I opened my mind to her, when I allowed her to read the truth in my thoughts. She only believed the lies my brothers have been feeding her.

Mom laughed lightly and shook her head, turning back to the sink and throwing a wink over her shoulder. "Ok, hun. I'll let you be the Hero for today."

My entire frame shook with anger at her words. "I'm more of a Hero than your insolent sons will ever be."

If she turned at my words and opened her mouth to yell, I would never know. I was already sliding down the golden fire pole and into my brother's own lair. I would get punished for that, but it didn't matter. I only spoke the truth and deep down, my mother knew it too.

"Nick?" I turned, trying to crush the anger that riddled in my trembling fists as I regarded the large eyes of my younger brother. "Am I an insolent brother too?"

I closed my eyes his words slamming into me and making me catch my breath. "No, Frankie, I didn't mean you."

Frankie, who normally wouldn't take the energy to walk over to me, actually used his two feet to reach me and touch my arm. "I don't mean to so bad. You know I love you, right?"

I knelt down so I was at his eye level. "I know that and I love you too. I'm just so frustrated at everyone treating me like I'm useless."

"But you're not!" Frankie cut across me and shook my arm lightly. "You may not have powers like us, but you're still an amazing big brother and the best role model I could have!"

I smiled at the youngest Lucas, a genuine smile that felt like the first one I had achieved in years, truly touched by his words. "Thanks bro." I hugged him briefly before pushing him towards the fire pole. "Go finish your training."

Frankie scoffed and rolled his eyes, not liking the idea of getting extra homework. "Fine. You're lucky you never had to do this."

"No I'm not. I taught myself through experience. You don't want to have to do that." Frankie's face fell at my words; at least he believed in me. I stood and began to walk away, wanting to leave him with those words to think about. But his voice had me stopping and nearly made it impossible to take the next breath.

"Did you ever get hurt because Joe and Kevin didn't come?"

Should I lie to protect him or tell the truth to let him be warned to what is coming? I turned back to him, and refused to meet his gaze. "Yes, Frankie. I did."

"How bad?"

I shrugged, not wanting to give him nightmares. "Not bad enough to be killed." I forced a smile before pointing upstairs. He nodded, message sent, and took off, leaving me in seclusion.

"Yo Nicholas!" I nearly growled at the call from Dad as I stormed over to the intercom.

"Yes?" I didn't bother hiding the aggravation; he knew to not extend the conversation when I was like this. I loved my dad, but he could be a total pansy.

"Don't go out tonight. There's word that a lot of them are going to be out and about tonight."

I blinked; this was interesting news. "Do you know why?"

There was a pause as Dad read the memo, the shuffling of papers filling the static. "Something about a search party."

"A casualty?" I guessed, already feeling terrible for the family on the lost life.

"Oddly enough, no," Dad told me, his voice just as lost as my thoughts. "We don't know what, but with that much evil out on the streets, everyone, even Heroes, are told to remain indoors."

"Good to know. Thanks Dad." I walked away from the intercom, stopping for the millionth time tonight as Dad's voice called me back.

"You should thank Joe and Kevin. They just gave me a very insightful account on how they saved you. They want to come to the Lair when they get back and requested, as a thank you, to clean it up a little. That's all."

What am I, a cleaning lady? I knocked the keyboard off the desk, feeling no satisfaction when I heard the dull thud. I tried to control my rage, curbing into the rapid clenching and unclenching of my fingers and kicking the desk chair. I watched it roll away, banging into the plaster on the opposite side. Joe and Kevin wanted a clean Lair? I'll give them something they will talking about all night.

I picked up the keyboard, smirking in a way that Paragon would be proud of as my fingers danced across the black keys. I hit the 'enter' key, and stood straight. Let's see how Joe and Kevin get into the 'newly cleaned' lair when all of the security passwords are changed? Now for some 'cleaning.'

I will be killed when they find out. Too bad it will worth it.

I grabbed my leather jacket and threw it over my shoulder, walking out of the emergency escape door with a little swagger in my step. I know Dad said to not go out tonight, but what does it matter? I can outsmart any of the villains on the street and besides, if this reconnaissance mission is as important as Dad implied, then why would they be bothered by little old me?

I whistled loudly, hoping that my friend would be able to hear it. I looked up, smiling when I saw a bat waving one wing at me.

"You never were a subtle creature," I commented, stopping and looking up at her furry face.

"Where's the fun in that?" She responded, her little feet letting go of the flagpole. "Anyway, I'm sure you've heard, but you shouldn't be out here after the sun sets."

We both looked towards the horizon, me cocking an eyebrow. "Well I'm not going to make it back inside in three seconds."

"You'd better." The sun set behind her and I just crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, putting all my weight on one foot. "It's not a night for anyone to be out."

"And why might that be?"

She looked nervously over her bat shoulder – do bats have shoulders? – and shuddered. "I can't tell you and I have to say that I'm not going to be involved. It's too weird and too dangerous, even for me."

"And we all know that you can't be tamed," I commented, not liking that everyone was trying to order me around.

"Please, Nick," she begged, her eyes going timid as something bolted across the street a few houses down.

I shrugged, neither saying yes or no. "What if I told you that I'll be careful?" She glared at me and stiffened, her eyes going wide. "Paragon?"

"Go!" She urged, taking off quickly and turning her head to scream the word "run" towards me again. I took her advice and bolted down an alley, not stopping until curiosity got the best of me. I sunk low in the shadows, looking just in time to see a silhouette dragging along the street. Its back was hunched; its left foot dragged across the pavement, something dripped from its mouth and the stench was enough to have me gagging. What the heck was that? [i]_Who[/i] _was that?

"Hideous, isn't he?" I nearly jumped out of my skin from the male's voice. I squinted through the darkness, my mouth opening as I tried to ask for this person's identity. A hand was slapped over my mouth and we both waited for the thing to pass. I could hear his breathing, hushed but strangled in fear. He removed his hands after twenty seconds after the things passing. "Never cross him, but this will probably be the only time you'll see him. He remains hidden as his appearance is…"

"Hideous?" I echoed him from moments earlier, hearing him nod. "Who are you?"

The guy laughed lightly and stood, the light above his head flaring. "Many people say that I turn them on; it's a joke in bad taste." The guy laughed, offering me his hand. I took it, allowing him to pull me up. Everything about this guy screamed 'Villain,' but I didn't care. He wasn't attacking me so why should I provoke him?

I sized him up as he was doing to me. Glinting dark eyes, black neatly trimmed hair, defined muscles and a darker skin tone; those should be enough traits to identify him to anyone if he decides to turn mean. My brow furrowed when he stepped back from me, the glint in his eyes turning dark.

"You're Nick Lucas, aren't you?"

"And you're a Villain."

The guy nodded. "Technotron."

I shook my head and crossed my arms. "No cover names. It's not like I can kick your ass anyway."

He smirked, showing off his pearly whites. "It's Tony. And I know that you [i]_can[/i] _kick my ass."

I spread my arms and let him see my normally suppressed ego. "What can I say?"

Tony nodded in amusement before holding out his hand again. "Well before I try and take you down, how about have a little bet?"

I eyed his hand briefly before raising my skeptical gaze towards his. "I'm not gullible." I knew that if I would have taken his hand, I would be fried corpse. Now there's a lovely image. The guy laughed, shifting his golden sad-eyed mask before chuckling.

"They always did say you were smart, along with strong." He laughed, louder this time. "But with the Stone, then I will be able to beat you. I will be able to beat everyone! I can finally say SCREW YOU to the higher order and do what I want to do!"

"Don't you guys do that anyway?" I always knew that the Heroes had a higher order, a ruler of sorts, but I had no idea that Villains had the same.

Tony shrugged, lowering his hand. "We do as we see fit. If it is too out of order then we are punished."

"That's awful," I tried to sympathize, hoping that a fight could be avoided. I did not want to get my eyebrows fried off.

Tony shrugged, not taking my bait. "Unfortunately, the leader has made it a number one priority to deliver your head to him."

"Attached?" I joked with confidence.

I watched his smirk grow to one that was similar to that on my face earlier in the night. "He prefers the neck to be out of the equation."

"Cute," I dryly commented, done with this conversation deal. "Now act instead of talk."

Tony smirked, his mouth closing – a happy change of events considering the last blabber mouth who tried to take me down. Now, you can make lights flare up and there are poorly constructed puns about you turning them on. Figuring out his power was easier than boosting a Hero's ego; electricity. That was why I didn't take his hand before.

"I can beat you without the Stone," he whispered, cracking his neck. But my mind was far from his so-called intimidation technique. That was the second time he managed this stone. What was it and why were all the Villains searching for it?

I could hear his heart beating, thundering with a mix of anxiety and excitement; ready to face the one who lived all this time. But even his heart couldn't overpower the shrill screech of his smirk; boisterous, ready for anything, and a touch of uncertainty. People always tried to make themselves look overly confident when they weren't sure of their abilities. Tony wasn't sure he could beat me. But why is that? It can't be because I am 'so powerful,' no; it had to be because my brothers could come bursting through the mouth of the alley at any given moment. Tony needn't fear them however – the true threats are often those suppressed and demeaned, a someone perhaps, like me.

I heard the air crackle, the sound just a whisper of the night an impossible to hear it you had not have been listening. My eyes flicked up and over towards the only electrical source in the vicinity; the overhanging lamp Tony had previously lit. My gaze found a frayed wired, uncapped and sticking out from behind the blackened-with-rust metal. I lowered my gaze, looking into his dark eyes and wondering how far his ego would go before it burst.

A cackle of a crow broke the silence as the beast landed on a window sill, ruffling its feathers nervously. Paragon. I flashed her an inconceivably small wink before putting on my own scared façade.

Tony chuckled lowly, the air filling with the unmistakable tingle of static. The hairs on my arms rose and I had to force myself to remain still, acting ignorant to the danger of my surroundings. This man could kill me with a single shot if I wasn't careful – and I had to make him think that I wasn't wary of him at all. The more I run, the more excited he will become to catch me and 'play' with his prey instead of outright ripping off my head. And that means more time to create a better plan.

I stumbled back just as the electrical charge in the air became almost too much to bear. I pretended to fall, landing hard on my butt and withholding a smile when I thought that I did a perfect imitation of my brother Joe. I let out a terrified gasp as a flash of white nearly blinded me, scorching the spot where I had been standing moments ago.

Tony was laughing again, approaching me slowly. He hopped over a puddle and leaned over me, a taunting look on his face. But my eyes were glued to the reflection on the water. That was the answer.

"I guess all those over Villains were just wimps and sugarcoated. You will be easier to take out than my dog." Great comparison Tony, I am sure the girls just love you. "Well I won't be as nice. I won't even give you last words." The air fizzled again and I took a slow breath, knowing that this wouldn't be the end.

I had to smirk as Tony, with a very disgusted look on his face, started shaking in utter rage when he noticed the now dripping white substance on his baggy gray shirt. I had to bite my tongue to keep back the laughter when the teen whirled around and started cussing at my friend on the window sill. She, for once, acted like a regular crow and chose to ruffle her speak feathers and cock her head to the side.

"It's a bird. They crap on things," I stated, using this time to push myself to my feet and plunge my hand into my pocket in a seemingly nonchalant manner.

Tony lowered his head, and glared at me, as if I had just been the one to soil his shirt. "You did this!"

"Normal," I labeled, pointing to myself. "Last time I checked, I cannot control the bladder functions of crows."

Tony growled, stepping forward, but I stood my ground. "I know that that crow isn't a bird."

It was my turn to title my head to the side as I stared at the Villain in false confusion. "Then what species is that crow? My vote is arachnid." He scowled at my smart aleck responses, giving me enough to time untangle what was hidden in my pocket.

"Well my vote is that you're going to pay."

"For the shirt or for you being the unlucky target?"

"Shut it!" His arm flew out, his fist colliding hard with the side of my face. I rolled away from the blow, not wanting there to be an obvious bruise. I would call it a battle scar; the world would look upon it as a sign of my naivety. Could I have avoided the blow? Yes. But I needed Tony to get into range.

"One hit?" I mocked, shaking my head slightly. "Lame."

He should have known that he was being goaded. He should have known better than to fall into my trap. But he didn't. I held my hands in the air, opening my palm but the object was still hidden for my opponent. Paragon, however, instantly knew my plan and took it. Tony would only see an idiot bird flying too close to the one she pooped on.

For the third time tonight, the air thickened and static danced along my exposed skin. I stood my ground, eyes on the puddle, rising slowly to Tony's face, then to the cord where the sparks would jump. Something cracked and popped and the smell of sizzling plastic burned our nostrils. Tony looked over to where my gaze was so adamantly placed and he gasped. Paragon was quick to drop the other end of my iPod headphones, which she had chewed off to expose the wiring, into my hand. She dived at the other, giving me a chance to thread the cord through one of his belt loops and touch his exposed backline.

Tony screamed when he felt he wires searing touch and he tried to move fast enough to get it away from his skin, but nothing moves faster than electricity. I turned my back, cruel as ever, and walked down a side alley, listening to Tony's screams fade as the distance between us increased. He would live, but he would not be without memory of this incident. He will find me again and next time, he won't hesitate to kill me. I will have to be on my toes from now on.

"Thanks for that, Para," I called out, knowing the bird-girl, wherever she was, would hear me.

I stalked about the night, always looking ahead of me and never once looking over my shoulder even when I become victim to the prickle of someone's gaze. If you want to survive in this world, always look like you have a purpose to your actions and never look shifty or paranoid. The second you show vulnerability, you're doomed.

My eyes flicked, uninterested, into shop windows. I paused when something small skirted across my path, causing me to follow its movements in a reflection of the shop window next to me. But the thing didn't hold my attention. I turned, looking into the candle lit window; dark burgundy curtains covered the bottom half and above lay shelves upon shelves of books. In front of the window treatments were novels on display. I smirked at the title on a white and red book: "Well…Just Beware."

I turned towards the door, finding it odd that the shop name was not imprinted on the glass. Slowly, as if trespassing, I pushed open the door. Bells hit the glass, causing me to jump out of my skin from the sudden chime.

"Hello?" a younger female voice called. "Enter, please!" The door shut softly behind me and my single footstep echoed strangely on the wooden floor. "Over here," she giggled, drawing my attention to the small round table. I walked over, smiling slightly and sat opposite of her, looking out the window for a moment and choosing to study her reflection instead of her actual features.

"I'm Lilly," she introduced, pushing her long deep red hair over her shoulder as her slender fingers separated the pages of the book in front of her. She turned her light hazel eyes towards me and leaned forward, studying me intently. "Who are you?"

I turned to the teenager, thinking that she couldn't be older than 19, but I wasn't fully convinced on that. "I'm Nick. This is your book shop?"

She nodded, looking rather fondly at her large collection. "I have no place in this war except to aide those who can find me." She smirked at my inquisitive face. "This store can only be entered by a certain group of people." She leaned forward even more, whispering the last part even though we were very much alone. "It can only be seen by those who are on the same side as I."

"Villains." I hazarded a guess. She pulled back, leaning smugly back in her simple kitchen chair.

"Villains." Lilly nodded in affirmation. I wasn't fazed by this – I wasn't a Hero and I didn't want to be after I've seen the way they act to those 'inferior.' Villains saw everything in a different light; everyone was equal to one another. This was why many challenges broke out among them and the Heroes; someone always wanted to be better, higher up on the 'evil' scale: more of a threat towards the ones who suppressed. "But not every Villain. Ones who can see passed the hatred and see the truth behind this society."

"That it's messed up."

She nodded at my statement, her eyes growing dark. "Heroes will never be able to see a thing. Blind fools they are, ignorant and suspended by the thin thread known as their pride. Stubborn street rats; filth, the lot of them are." She slammed her fist onto the thin papers bound in leather. "They will never know and never care that they share the world with other humans."

I nodded slowly. "Everyone is only human here. We have families and loved ones even if we don't have the genetic mutation or are on their side."

Lilly turned her head, wiping away her tears, but I saw them glisten in the light. "You speak the truth, Nicholas. They don't understand a thing. Hyperion didn't even bat an eye when he left my sister in my old Lair to die. He didn't care that she exploded. He didn't care that I was willing to go with him without a fight if he'd only let me save her. He just carted me off. And all because,"

"You had kidnapped me," I interrupted, remembering that day five years ago. I looked the girl up and down before reaching over to the lamp. Hawk eyes traced my hand as I flicked the switch, casting darkness into the flickering of the few candles. My eyes adjusted and the sight in front of me was a shock even though I had seen it coming.

Lilly was gone and in her place was an older woman. Wrinkles lined her forehead and her heavily lidded eyes. Her wispy black hair floated around her head like a ghost, weeping for the vibrancy it used to have. Her skin was taunt and pale, her fingers long like spiders and her eyes were a black iceberg.

"Lilith," I whispered. Her face had haunted my nightmares for years on end. Out of all of my kidnappings, hers had been the one I feared the most. I recalled sitting in a dark room, hearing her cackle and feeling her nails scrape against the nape of my neck. Her whispers were snakes spinning the air and the candles she would light would burn deep unto my skin. But she wasn't that person anymore – if she was then why was she sitting across from me in this cordial manner?

"Hello, Nicholas." Her eyes twinkled as she stood, her black dress unfolding and dusting the ground. "I'm so glad you're on our side."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_So there was another two scenes for this chapter, but I decided to cut it up and stick them into next chapter. Until next Update! _

_Written 10/6/11_


	5. Control

**Chibiyu: **_Are you really surprised that I put Nick on the Villain side?_

**Nick: **_Yes. Normally I'm an angsty good-two-shoes. _

**Chibiyu: **_Well you're still angsty…_

_Don't own Jonas but the plot and OC's are mine. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**"Hello, Nicholas." Her eyes twinkled as she stood, her black dress unfolding and dusting the ground. "I'm so glad you're on our side." **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

My blood ran cold at her words. Yes, I had known that I wasn't a Hero and yes I was a friend with a Villain, but I never considered myself to be one. Like Paragon, I had chosen to remain on my own side, not supporting the actions of anyone unless justified in my mind. But because I was sitting across from the lady who once held me hostage, I knew it to be true. And it brought a sadistic little smile to my face.

"And you're happy about this?" Lilith shouted out in glee, flicking the lights and returning to her seat as a teenager. "I bet you prefer this version of me like most people before you."

I shrugged, blinking away the tears from the sudden onslaught of brightness. "I think no one should wear a mask to be accepted; you should be loved for who you are."

The woman blushed lightly, smiling at my words. "My, you are a gentleman. Pity I missed that fact when we first met. Now Nicholas, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Why would you help me?"

She rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers lightly on the book cover in front of her. "You're on my side and therefore against the one, your brother, who brutally left my sister to die."

"Shouldn't you want my life in exchange for hers?"

She sighed heavily, tracing the impurities on the leather skinned novel. "At first I did, but then I realized that Kevin or Franklin would be a better target, considering that you aren't expected to live another year anyway." She looked at me oddly before speaking again. "Perhaps the fact that you are one of us will keep you alive."

"I doubt it." I really didn't care any other way, but I did lean forward and allow a glare of warning to come into my eyes. "If you lay a finger on any of my family, I will gut you until everyone sees the real you, not the masks displayed by the light and dark."

Her lips pursed into a thin and straight line. She was obviously displeased by this threat, but the gleam in her eyes told me that she hadn't expected anything less. I let out a slow breath, one I hadn't realized that I had been holding when she smiled.

"Love is deeper than any sort of wound," she breathed before tapping her fingers together, her young face which was stiff with intent. "If you do not have a question, I suggest you leave as Villains prefer to do their business in isolation."

I turned my head and stared through the window, the fog on the street was as muddled as my own thoughts. "What if I'm not a full Villain?"

Lilly laughed gently and turned as well so we were both watching shadows of unseen silhouettes passed beneath the street lamps. "You fight for what you think is right; that is the status of all Villains. Heroes fight what they think is wrong, not standing up for their own beliefs, but rather for others."

"And no one knows which side is the better option," I commented with a breathy voice, swearing that I just saw Kevin walking down the road and I swore that his eyes had been fixed on mine.

"He cannot see you or sense you while you're within these walls," Lilly reminded me, a sneer in her voice as she too watched my oldest brother peruse along the sidewalk. She suddenly turned to me, her hair whapping my cheek. "You haven't smiled in a while with one of them, have you?"

"Of course I have." I had been smiling earlier, hadn't I been?

Lilly shook her head, her nails dragging down her exposed arm. "I am really smiled. Not a smirk or mocking, but an actual smile caused by your elders."

I let my head drop, finally tearing my gaze from the long since vanished form of my brother. "No." I sighed lightly, not remembering the last time when I had truly been happy. Everything nowadays was filled with anger or humiliation; never glee. "Why do you ask?"

I watched her stand and bend over the previously unseen counter that sported an old-fashioned copper cash register. "Because I could see the anger in your eyes when you looked towards your brother," she revealed, not sounding her physique at all. "And your loneliness."

I didn't answer, simply having nothing to say. She was right; I did miss it when times were simpler than this. When Joe and Kevin didn't have their Hero status yet and were stuck in training. When they actually knew that they weren't the best people in the world. When I was their brother to them instead of a weak Normal. But those times are gone. I have to move on from them.

"It doesn't matter." Lilly pursed her lips at my answer, but let me retain my feelings. "Why are all of the Villains out tonight?"

A small shadow of a smile grew on her defined cheek bones, making her face glow with deceitful delight. "You're a smart boy; guess."

My fingers tapped on the polished wood, my mind getting casted back to 'Technotron's' words. "Some sort of stone?"

Lilly nodded, pulling her chair over to a book shelf and standing on it so she could reach the highest shelf. She pulled down a thick volume; scratches decorated the aged brown leather and its pages were yellowed and crackled at the touch. I was afraid that one turn of paper would send the entire thing crumbling into dust. She set it on the table, flinging it open, her fingers skimming down the index. Dust swirled into the air when she turned to the appropriate page and she turned it to me, pointing.

"Kumori's Four?" I read the name, it feeling foreign on my tongue.

Lilly nodded. "Legend tells that the first four Villains put their souls into a single stone." She pointed to the page again, her finger tapping lightly on the first word. "Read."

_Kumori's Four is the ancient artifact that is said to date back to the beginning of all Villains. Legend tells of our four fathers: Kumi, Benvolio,Tardis, and Micah. Kumi was blessed with the power of concealment, able to hide anything and anyone from sense for an indefinite period of time. Benvolio was given the power of telekinesis, able to move objects with a single though. Tardis was endowed with the control of fire and nothing could withstand his heat. Micah had the gift of darkness, able to animate the shadows to do his own bidding and slightly increase the darkness within a persons' heart. _

_Together, the four were unchallenged for many years, shaping the world as they saw fit. Kumi covered the existence of those threatened and made animals seem extinct until their numbers rose again. Benvolio built magnificent structures, his plans inspiring many of the wonders such as the pyramids. Tardis controlled forest fires which flared up often in the dry seasons. Micah made it dark enough for children to sleep soundly at night. _

_But the Heroes quickly came into existence and rose up to stop them and seize their power for themselves. Wars broke out and the fight began. _

_Towards the end of their lives, the four knew that they wouldn't have a much longer time here on earth. So they sealed their souls into a single ruby, giving all their powers to hide it away until a worthy enough soul would come to save the world from the Heroes._

I looked up to Lilly as she dropped another book on top of this one. "That is dated and heavily biased, but you get the idea. The four wanted their powers to help tip the balance back into the Villains favor." She paused, laughing to herself. "And I'll be damned if all they did was help. Villains have the urge to do bad things; it's who we are."

"Or who society told you to be." I bitterly added, dragging the other, newer, book over to me. One the page was just a single sketch. A black snake with no distinguishing features covered most of the page. A ruby, the size of a quarter, was held by ivory fangs; the serpent's mouth was wide open and its body encircled the stone, its tail hanging down. All in all, the thing couldn't have been bigger than three inches.

"It is noted that the pendant, the stone or the snake, had no depth. Paper thin they are. And this is the Four, as it was remembered last time seen."

"And when was that?" I questioned, looking up from the simple pendant.

"Necrophere," She was hesitant when speaking the name, her own fear shining through her seemingly fragile eyes. "He last found the stone about 70 years ago. He was a young lad, bight with good intentions. But he found the stone and his soul was muddled and overpowered by the four trapped within it. Kumori's Four gave him great power, but it also took his sanity and his life. No one knew what happened to the stone after it killed him. All we know is that his name, Necrophere, is a borrowed one." She paused again, tracing the swirl of the serpent's body. "It is tradition that the successor takes on the name of the Four's only son – Kumi had a son while the others had daughters – as the stone was supposed to have been passed onto him."

"He died, didn't he?" I guessed, eliciting a sharp nod.

"Heroes took his life."

"And the Four?" I asked, getting eager about this new bit of information. I finally knew something that Joe and Kevin didn't. And maybe, just maybe it could be used to turn the tables.

"Lost. No one knows where it is or who is concealing it. For 70 years we have searched and for 70 years, we have failed." Lilly told her, her voice also getting animated as she caught on to my plan. "We all roam on moonless nights in hopes the stone will reveal itself to one of us, but it has never happened."

I narrowed my eyes at this, noting how Lilly's own gaze was far off, as if lost in a fond memory. "You've seen it."

She snapped back into reality, her eyes sharp as she studied me. "You're too observant."

"And you didn't take it?" I stood, not believing that she would have the willpower to leave such a powerful thing behind. "I'm impressed."

She smiled kindly towards me before pressing her nose against the cool glass window, watching the stars move with the night. "I was only allowed to see it because I didn't want to take it. I didn't want to tell anyone about it. I just wanted to see it. I needed proof that all my years of collecting the history of our ancestors wouldn't go to waste. I am a knowledgeable being, Nicholas, and knowledge I was able to obtain."

"Can Normals see it?" She looked at me, crossing her eyes slightly to better focus. "It judges heart as well as power. You do not need to have a power to see. But to get to the stone, you must be chosen by it, and then chosen again."

I nodded, looking back to the picture, swearing that the pendants eyes, though an artist's rendition, were following us around the room. "And what if a Villain does get his or her hands on it?"

Her eyes dropped as well, a sinister look crossing her young features. "Then the Heroes will fall once and it will be our time again."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kevin's PoV

Mom was sitting by the window, not moving as she watched the sun slowly rise. We all knew she was searching for a flicker of Nick's thoughts, but it would be pointless. After years of living with a mind-reader, the younger knew how to elude her better than most. Sandy Lucas would be lucky to even detect her sons scorn. Joe was still pacing in front of the door. And I was standing behind Mom, finally getting her to stand up and go to bed. Nick had been gone all night. At first we were all pissed off that he had the audacity to change the security settings to our Lair and trash the place, but that all turned to worry when he never returned home. Joe and I spent hours wandering the streets while Dad and Frankie manned the computers for any kidnapping transmissions. Nothing came our way. Joe was glad that we didn't find him as he was ready to tear our brother to shreds for what he did and earlier said. I was just glad that we didn't find his body.

"He's coming," I whispered, watching him walk down the sidewalk with a slight strut in his step. I couldn't help but feel relieved when I noticed he was unharmed, minus a faint bruise on his cheek.

"Why does he look so proud of himself?" Joe scoffed, crossing his arms. "Making us stay up all night in worry shouldn't make him that happy. Doesn't he care that we just want him safe?"

I didn't have a chance to answer as Nick chose that moment to reach the door and slink quietly inside. His tired eyes instantly fell on us and he waited for the harsh words that he knew we had for him. He shrugged after a few seconds of silence, climbing the stairs, aware that Joe and I were hot on his heels.

"Where have you been?" I hissed in a hushed voice, walking forward as to tell him I meant business.

"Figuring out why the Villains were out tonight," he answered evenly, causing Joe to blink in surprise and me to take a step back.

"That was stupid!" Joe exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "You could have gotten hurt!" He pointed to Nick's cheek, "You're lucky that's all that happened!" He walked forward and touched the bruise lightly. "You're lucky." He repeated, stepping back and letting the worry drain from his face.

"I know." I almost had to do a double take at the sincerity in Nick's voice. "I'm sorry I worried you. I should have texted you or something."

Joe nodded, speechless at this statement so I took the reins. "Nick, we know you're 19 and we know that you are capable of handling yourself in most occasions, but you really should have listened to us." His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked towards me, not liking the direction of this conversation, but I had to get the message through. "You may be able to fend off a Villain, but Nick, you're not like us. You're a Normal and you know better than anyone that Normals are targeted. You're in danger every time you go outside and it was reckless for you to do tonight!"

Joe took over, his voice more heated than mine was, but it lacked the tone of disappointment. "Normals can't handle what Kevin and I can, Nick. You need to trust us and listen to us. We just want you to be safe."

"I'll be fine," Nick stressed, drawing out the last word ever so slightly. "I'm not alone out there."

I cut Joe off before he severed another tie between him and Nick. "Nick, we don't trust Paragon like you do. We are the only ones who can properly protect you. You need to listen to us." I glanced over, seeing Dad peek his head around the corner. "We're afraid that she will corrupt you. You're a Hero in your own means, Nick. We don't want her changing you, so we can't trust her to be by you."

"Don't be stupid, Nicholas. Listen to you brothers," Dad added, moving to stand in full view. Nick's eyes narrowed further in warning before he turned his back towards us. A warning Joe did not heed.

"Without us, you're vulnerable. If you would just follow our orders then – "

Nick turned on his heel, his shoes screeching against the wood floor and his glare enough to have Dad slinking back into his room. "You don't control me," He hissed and all the awhile, his eyes were flashing in a way Joe and I had never seen on his face. "No one controls me," he informed us, taking one step forward, us taking one step back. "I'm not a Hero." He stressed, his frame so riddled with the heat of hatred never once faltered, "I'm not a Villain," his steps paused, his fists clenching slightly.

"I am not and will never be useless or weak," his voice never raised in volume, but the tone behind it was enough for Joe and I to hang our heads, unable to take the disappointment, shame, and rage; all of it directed towards his brothers, towards us. "Just because I'm not like you doesn't mean that I'm not capable of surviving. Yes, I'm a Normal, but that is not who I am."

He paused, his eyes flicking to all of our records; our covers, masks of gold framed in glass, eternal disguises that put our names right under the public's nose. "I'm not a rock star." Both of our heads flew up at this: Nick's passion was music – it's the only thing he beat us at. And then it hit me: this isn't about winning to him. "I'm Nick Lucas, but I'm not your brother. A name is a name; that of which we call a rose would smell just as sweet."

Joe scoffed and rolled his eyes, not buying into any of this. "First you say that you're not controlled, then you basically disown music, and now you're losing us with quotes from a dude that may not have even existed? Yeah, that's believable." Skepticism ruled his perusing and the effect was enhanced when our middle brother crossed his arms. "You're controlled by the ones who save your life. You love music because you feel special when you're playing." Nick's eyes flashed again, growing darker with each syllable that passed through Joe's sauntered lips. "And you will always be a Nick Lucas, the Normal. That's who you are."

Joe stepped over a line and too close to a raised cobra. Next thing he knew, he was on his back, Nick's foot on his chest and our little brother towering over him, in control for the first time we have ever witnessed.

"One," Nick raised a finger, his voice trembling as badly as his hands, "I save myself. _I control me." _Joe's mouth gaped, heavily for air that seemed poisoned. "Two," another finger in the air, "I don't care about feeling 'special' as you call it, because I know that I will always be special, more so than you." I took a step, Nick's eyes flying over to me, daring me to interrupt. I held up my hands, letting his rampage continue. "And three," his fingers were put down now, all but one. Joe's mouth flew open in a gasp as Nick got off of him and walked away, not looking back.

"He just…he just!" Joe tried to speak but shock had his tongue stilled.

"Gave you the finger?" I finished, shaking my head at the scene. "You deserved it." I too turned and walked away from my downed brother. But I didn't go after Nick; I was just as bad as Joe. My amends to him were not ready to be heard and I wasn't ready to give them. Nick needed to something more than mere words to prove to him that we could change. And Joe and I needed to do it together.

It's the only way.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_So, I'm hoping that next chapter I will be able to fit in an excerpt of Joe, explaining his actions in the previous chapters. Would you guys like that? And see? Joe does care…just a little too much as you will see next chapter. Until Next Update! _

_Written on 10/7/11_  
>Happy Christmas!<p> 


	6. The Ability to Turn Away

**Chibiyu: **_I found out something today: I am a new story addict. I should be writing and finishing others, but I can't tear myself away from this one right now. Kinda sucks. _

**Nick: **_I'm ok with it. I kick butt. _

**Chibiyu: **_Yeah, you kind of have to. _

_Plot and Oc's are mine, JONAS is not. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

**"Gave you the finger?" I finished, shaking my head at the scene. "You deserved it." I too turned and walked away from my downed brother. But I didn't go after Nick; I was just as bad as Joe. My amends to him were not ready to be heard and I wasn't ready to give them. Nick needed to something more than mere words to prove to him that we could change. And Joe and I needed to do it together. **

**It's the only way. **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Kevin, wait!" I sighed loudly at the frantic call, giving into his hurt voice and stopping. I didn't face him, however; he would have to earn that.

"Why do you always do that, Joe?" I questioned, aware that I was just as guilty as he was in this situation.

I heard Joe shuffle his feet and sniff lightly. "Because he's our little brother." I turned at this, facing him, with a surprised look on my face. "I act like such an idiot because I don't want him to die!"

I dropped my gaze, knowing this descending woe as well. "I know."

"Why do you think I treat Paragon that badly? Why do you think I make him out to be powerless? I _know _Nick is _anything but _powerless. And I know you feel the same! Why else would you lie to Mom and Dad about us saving Nick? Why else would you always tell me when he is with Paragon?"

I cut off his rant with a raised hand. "Joe, I know. I don't want him to die either." I wish I could cover the shake in my voice; Joe didn't need to see that I was cut up over the expiration date on Nick's life as well. "But we can't do this anymore: protecting him this way isn't working. It worked when he was younger, but now he knows more things than we do. If we tell keep degrading him, then he will pick a fight to prove us different."

"He'll be his own downfall," Joe finished my thought, head hanging low. "I _know, _Kev." He started pacing, his hand rubbing his forehead, leaving a red mark after the second stroke. "But if we just drop it then Nick will be suspicious and we don't want that."

I had to laugh at the truth behind that statement. "So how do we approach this?" Joe gave an unhelpful shrug at my question. I rolled my eyes behind the obviousness of the answer. "You could start by stopping throwing stones at Paragon."

Joe kicked the ground, his face hidden. "Yeah." He breathed out, not happy by this decision. "I just…"

"She won't turn on him." I informed him. Joe may have missed the smirks and finger waves and the overall happy vibes Paragon gave off when she was with Nick, but I didn't. "She likes him, Joe, and he likes her."

Joe made a grossed out noise and banged his head against the wall. "If she starts making kissy faces with my brother then I will rip off her head."

I chuckled lightly at his reaction. "No Joe; just friends."

"You can't _sense _relationships, Kevin."

I raised my eyebrow and smirked. "Are you sure about that?"

Joe's mouth went slack. "Can you?"

"Can a bear fit into a bikini?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Joe's PoV

I carefully walked the streets, aware that it was dangerous for anyone to be out before dawn. I may have super strength, but even I knew that I wasn't invincible. Sure, I didn't show Nick this side of me, but for a good reason. When he needed me, if he ever would admit it, I wanted him to be confident that I could help him. I wanted him to know that for his safety, I would be that invincible being. But obviously the message was misinterpreted. Which was why I had to do this.

I turned the corner and neared the bridge, smelling the tainted water before I heard it lapping against the concrete edges. I grimaced at the smell of dead fish, wondering how anyone could ever live here.

A laugh pierced through the quiet, having me jumping and catching my breath, not realizing immediately that it was a happy laugh. I slowly entered the concrete and weed filled clearing, stopping dead in the shadows when I noticed the three figures.

Paragon was in the arms of my brother, him spinning her around to the beat of his iPod. She was laughing when the smaller one next to them clapped. I watched Nick release Paragon's hands, a small smile on his face when the girl lifted the smaller boy and rested him on her hip. Paragon had a brother. A younger brother.

The fact slapped me hard in the face, leaving me absolutely winded. This was why Nick had confidence in her good side; why she never did anything other than steal little things. She did it for her brother. Just as I was a douche to try and protect my own family.

I watched her gently press a kiss to her brother's cheek before setting him down and taking his hands. She twisted slightly, drawing him into a dance while Nick watched, amusement dancing in his eyes. That was when I decided to step into the flickering street lamp and reveal myself.

Paragon instantly shoved the boy behind her, hissing lowly as her eyes became elongated. But her intimidation method which worked so well in the past had no effect. Nick crossed his arms, his eyes searching my hanging face.

"Joe." My name seemed to bite the frigid air when spoken from her lips. "What are you doing here?"

I lifted my head, looking at the boy with dark hair and eyes which were so like his sisters and sighed lowly. "I came to apologize to you." Nick slowly backed up, noting how I said nothing to him or looked at him, and slipped away before I could even think to call his name.

I faced the girl and took a deep breath, unable to shake the guilt I felt at Nick's face. I had to think of a way to make it up to him later. Right now, I had to make it up to Paragon. "I didn't understand, not fully, until now," I managed to say, looking into the scared eyes of her brother. "I'm sorry." She smiled softly at this, nodding, but not saying anything. "I finally can see you as a person instead of a beast."

"So, not a beauty?" She punned on the movie title, making me smile. "Thanks, Joe. Apology accepted. For now."

I rolled my eyes as she stuck out her tongue. "You're going to hold this against me, aren't you?" This was going better than I had expected.

She pointed to herself with a pompous air about her. "Villain." She reminded me, laughter back and jaunting in her now normal eyes. I nodded, stepping closer and noting how the younger clamped onto his sister's torn jeans. "This is Henry," she introduced, nudging the boy slightly. "He's shy."

"Hey buddy," I knelt down to his level, noting how he hid again. "Is he a Normal?"

Paragon sniffled, her glare coming back in its fullest. "And why, Hyperion, does it matter?"

I looked to my feet, trying to shuffle together an excuse for my own curiosity. But all I could come up with was: "It doesn't?"

I watched the Shifter's eyes flash dangerously as she took one very precise and threatening step towards me. "You're right, Joey," she taunted, her voice low as she sneered my name. "It _doesn't _matter. Normals can do more than any one of us by just being able to turn away."

"Turning away?"

Her back angled at this statement and I took a half step back, recognizing the offensive pose. "The ability to turn ones back on a fight, on gossip, and on labels." Her voice was nothing more than a hiss now. Her brother, so small that he couldn't have been older than nine, looked at the exchange with interest. I stared at him for a little longer, knowing that look in the kid's eyes; Nick used to look like that too whenever Kevin and I would do something unnatural.

"We can do that."

"Really?" Her laughter chilled my bones and forced another step back from my feet. Again I questioned why Nick liked this girl when she was so clearly unhinged. "Why then, Joe, did you throw stones at me for stealing something that I need and don't have the money to afford?"

I blinked, having the answer that 'stealing is bad and Heroes stop bad things,' but it wouldn't come. Not when I witnessed where this girl lived and who she had with her. Nick always used to say that the ones who turn bad are forced into doing it by circumstance. I used to think he was bonkers, but now, I think I understand.

"Speechless?" she whispered, straightening her stance and placing her hand on her hip. "I had hope for better." Paragon looked behind her and held out her hand, the young boy instantly walking over and taking it. "You're apology has been nullified and denied."

"Wait!" I nearly screamed as she turned her back. "Paragon, please," I hated hearing myself plead, but I wasn't in control of my own voice anymore. I _needed _to do this and that sheer need was enough to shatter my walls of self-respect. "It's just hard for me. It's in my blood to protect Normals and to worry for them!"

"Not for _them_," I paused when the Villain's slick voice cut seamlessly over mine. "For Nick."

I couldn't deny this. "For Nick." I nodded, earning her face instead of the view of her back. "I'm an older brother, just as you are an older sister." Paragon remained silent though I had given her a chance to interject. "I just want Nick to be safe and if being a total jerk accomplishes that, then I will be a jerk until the end." I looked to the ground, not wanting the Villain to see the extent of my worries, of my fears. "I don't want him to die."

She was quiet for three heartbeats before I heard her sigh lightly. "I know what you mean. Henry is safe from Villains as he is _my _brother. Nick is only targeted so heavily because of you and Kevin and your parents. And soon to be Frankie. He is surrounded by Heroes and damn good ones. It's a wonder he is still alive."

"It's a wonder he still looks at us," I added, allowing my eyes to drift and train on anything that wasn't the leather-clad girl in front of me. I, however, did not miss the compliment in the statement. "You think I'm a good Hero?"

She smirked, catching my eye for a second. "You have potential. Just drop the jerk act and stop throwing stones at squirrels."

I smirked sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, I can do that."

This time I was rewarded with a kind smile and I was able to look into her fierce eyes without cringing from the look of mischief. "Good. Be wary though, your brother is pretty pissed at you."

I nodded, finally finding an opening to what has been pestering me for a long while. "Speaking of him, can I ask you about Nick?" Her eyes narrowed slightly, giving a jerk of her head in consent. "He thinks I'm an absolute douche, doesn't he?"

Paragon smirked lightly, nudging her brother with her knee. The boy got the message and ran off, disappearing under the bridge. She saw me watching him and read the pity in my eyes correctly. "It's better than it looks." She looked over to where her friend, my brother, had earlier vanished. "Yes, he does." I closed my eyes at this, expecting it but it still hurt. "But he loves you."

"He really shouldn't."

She hummed, turning around and plucking a lone leaf from the ground, smoothing out its crinkled edges. "Love works in weird ways." She looked over her shoulder and flashed me a smile. "Especially when it comes to your family." She took a step away from me before pausing, her form stiffening with what I assumed to be anger. "And if you ever throw stones at me again," she warned, glancing my way and barring fangs, "I will rip out your jugular."

My hand went to my throat at this very valid threat. I watched her retreat, a swing in her hips that I never noticed before. And it hit me again, the very thing Nick had been trying to get me to see all along: Paragon was just a girl. She was a girl before she was a Villain. A sister before all of that.

"Hey, Hyperion?" I looked back at the use of my Hero name. I was greeted with the sight of Paragon sitting in the slightly damp grass, eyeing me carefully. "Make it right with him before he does something stupid."

"Will he?"

She smiled her mysterious smile at me. "I think you know that answer."

It was my turn to follow Nick's faded steps with my eyes. I wanted to run after him, to pull him back home, but I knew he would resent me even more. He would. He would do anything stupid to prove me wrong. So I have to prove myself wrong before this happens.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lilith's PoV

I looked up when I heard the bells chime, not surprised to see a bothered Nicholas enter.

"Nicholas," I greeted, feeling like he was just here to vent and for the offered sanctuary my shop offered. "Spit it out."

"I can't stand him!" he suddenly shouted sounding like what my little sister would have called a 'manly diva.'

I walked around the counter, my dusty black dress getting caught on the snags of the wood floor. "What did Joe or Kevin do?"

He told me everything of their conversation, not even an hour ago. He told me how Joe showed up at Paragon's hideaway and ignored his presence. He tried to pass it off like he didn't care about that as it would have been quite the shock for Joe to see Henry, but I knew better.

"And what are you going to do about this?"

Nicholas looked at me, uncertainty in his eyes. "Para just said to wait it out, like she always tells me too. But it's getting worse. I can barely stand being in the same room with them. I can't expect a 'hello, bro!' from them anymore. Just insults."

"They make you feel worthless?" I hazarded a guess, earning a nod in return. "You've tried to prove them wrong and yet Joe prefers to treat you like your useless and Kevin never really contributes to anything?" Again, a nod. "Has it crossed your mind that Joe only wants to protect you? That your family doesn't want you to die?"

Nicholas looked down, rather guilty. So it has crossed his mind, and more than once by the looks of it. "I know." I leaned against the counter, tapping my wrinkled temple in knowing. "I'm sick of it though."

"Sick of what, exactly?"

Nicholas turned away from me, hands threading through his hair. "I don't know. All of it!" I waited, knowing the teen had more to say and knowing pushing him would only close him off. "Of being treated like this! Of being seen as useless!" He huffed, muttering something under his breath. I leaned forward and exposed my covered ear. "Of being powerless."

So there in lies everything. "And having a power would fix everything?"

"It may." Nicholas whispered, not wanting to admit that he was envious of his family, of his friend the Villainous. "I hate being a Normal," he finally revealed in the quietest whisper he could murmur, but I caught his words anyway.

I pushed a book in front of him, searching his face in an eager manner. "There could be a way." My nail tapped the picture as Nicholas's head flew up to look at me, horrified by the idea. "I can help you find it. And then you won't have to feel this pain, this envy."

Longing flashing in his eyes and he dropped his head studying the picture. His answer rang out, loud and true, and had me stepping away from him, smile gone.

"No."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_Another installment done. Not my best work, but whatever. Until Next Update!_

_Written on 10/24/11 _


	7. Florice's Garden Part One

**Chibiyu: **_Oh no, I am beginning to want to skip around with my chapters like I did with writing Finding Faith. This will get me confused. _

**Nick: **_So don't do it. _

**Chibiyu: **_Oh, like you've never skipped around writing songs. _

**Nick: **_…touché. A small time skip occurs, just a few hours, and a new Villain is introduced._

_Part One of Two._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Longing flashing in his eyes and he dropped his head studying the picture. His answer rang out, loud and true, and had me stepping away from him, smile gone. **

**"No." **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****The touch of soft petals is something most mortals cannot resist. The touch of the girl who controls them is something even more _alluring. _A smile grew on my face as I caressed the soft roots of my baby, knowing that in a moment's time, all would be well. My fingers moved from the Calla Lily's stem to the nape of my neck. My smile deepened into a frown as my pale fingers traced the depthless snake hanging just above my breasts.

"Soon you will awaken as well, my Four." I whispered, aware that the eagerness in my voice enticed the roots of my plants to sway happily. "Soon, my babies," I called out sweetly, loving the colors and scents surrounding me, "Soon we shall reclaim our earth."

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it when I saw a flutter of wings enter from the dark mouth of the tunnel. The delicate insect flew steadily towards the daffodils and rested, its wings slowly opening and closing.

"Are you my blessing?" I asked the tiny butterfly, loving how its brown wings opened into a magnificent shade of blue. At my voice, it jumped into the air and fluttering over, landing briefly on my finger. "Then let it begin."

I moved towards the center of my moist home and spread out my arms, loving how the white stripes on my monotone shirt seemed to glow in the faint light. "Sing, my babies," I coaxed, smiling when my flowers opened their petals at my command as if I was a conductor and they my choir. I walked to the farthest corner of the large, cylinder shaped room and picked up the most delicate plant in my care. The pale pink stood out most in the colors of my garden, a ghost in night it seemed to be.

I stepped on a large vine that grew into the stone ceiling and down over the chinked metal railings at my feet. "Up," I told it, smiling when it began to smile, moving me and my potted wonder through the moonlight and dirt smelling hole. As soon as I was able to breathe the wind, I had my vine pause in its slow upwards journey.

"My darling," I cooed to the Rhododendron in the porcelain bowl which was tucked tightly in my hands, "Time to teach our destroyers a lesson." I held the single flower to the moonlight and watched it open its petals. I felt it breathe in the fresh smell of smog and I supplied it with anger and strength. I fueled their revenge and they fueled my desire to see them thrive once again. The wind blasted, pushing the petals towards the downtown area of the city.

"Soon." My word was almost stolen by the honking of a nearby car. "Soon the Heroes will realize that humans are not what they should be afraid of."

I stepped outside the hole, unwilling to touch the asphalt with my bare feet, but I must be a part of this world if they come into mine. "Come to me," I sang lowly and sweetly, holding the flower out in front of me. "Come to me."

The wind carried the flower's aroma. The scent wafting through buildings without a sound. Heroes turned over in their beds. Villains sniffed but smelled nothing. The air would soon clear itself of this magic, but my roots would have spread far enough. I allowed the vine to carry my plant and I back down to our home. A smirk lightened my face as my baby flower tickled my blood red hair.

And as my feet touched the floor, around the city Normals were opening their eyes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Visions of a bird, pecking his head and nipping at his hair invaded his otherwise peaceful slumber. His body flinched at the pain and his hand smacked into the feathered nuisance, sending it sprawling into the street. The dream ended, fading seamlessly into a pit of welcoming darkness. The pain vanished, replaced by soft caresses of silk ribbons. Nothing was heard within the serenity of the nothingness; no thought interrupted the peace. For once, everything was free. There were no worries. No fears. No pain. He wasn't alone. Not in the darkness. The darkness was his company. It thought him beautiful for being undistinguished by powers. It accepted hm. Loved him. Knew him.

And he stayed in it.

But the bird came back. This time, there was no beak, no sharp pins pricking his skull, but strong arms grasping his waist and trying to pull him out of the tangled ribbon's embrace. He vaguely heard a female call his name, but he couldn't reply; he didn't want too. This voice, these arms, they were bad. They were taking him from the peace. So he fought, elbowing, kicking and struggling against the hint of muscles and ignoring the coarse hair that seemed to brush against his arms. He wasn't ready to leave this place so therefore he wouldn't go.

The arms gave up, leaving him to dive back into the soothing nothingness. Memories of the bird, the voice, and the arms vanished as soon as the enticing ribbons ran over his bare arm. They called to him: _Come to me, my Nicholas, come to me._

He didn't see the gorilla pant as it forced itself to its feet, nursing its cut hand. It didn't see the animal transform into a rather gimp looking hummingbird and fly off. He didn't see the bird get buffered by the wind as it tried to balance itself. He didn't know as it shot off in search of his brothers. All he knew and saw was the black nothing.

Paragon raced off, mentally slapping herself. She _knew _Florice's power was too strong for anyone to break. She had been foolish and panicked when she saw her friend's eyes, blank and void from the spell he was under. She, lucky enough to have powers, was immune to the Rhododendron's scent. The flower itself was a symbol of warning: beware, it said. And beware most Normals did when the innocent petal were in _her _hands. But how could they have known? They couldn't have seen her stepping from her subway lair and showing the flower to the moonlight. They couldn't have known to plug their nose and breathe only through their mouths while they slept.

And so the girl flew over the town seeing numerous Normals wandering the streets in a half-dead state, all walking towards Florice. Paragon raced off, ignoring the ache of her wing from Nick's harsh scratching and bending. She needed to get to the Lucas household. They needed to know. They needed to stop Florice.

It was pure relief when the girl settled on the slightly open window to a familiar brick firehouse. She chirped out in pain when her wing, worse than before, settled against the warmth of her feathers side. Her tiny eyes peered into the gloom, just able to make out the rising and falling lump that was a slumbering Joe's chest. She chirped, louder this time, but the heavy sleeper did not wake. She huffed in annoyance, knowing that Nick would have been up and taking off the netted screen to let her inside by now. But Paragon had another trick up her sleeve.

She took a deep breath and expanded her bird lungs to their fullest and closed her eyes. The tips of her feathers tingled and stretched. The discomfort in her hand grew to a full on sting when weight had to be added to the digit. Feathers tickled when they shrank back into her skin and split apart hundreds of times. When she opened her eyes, her new claws were already retracted. The netting caught and tugged and irritated her cuts, but she was determined. And all the while, she was calling Joe and Kevin's name, her voice not daring to rise further than a whisper. If Sandy and Tom Lucas knew she was here then she would be fish food.

The netting ripped finely, giving her a chance to push her cat head through the hole and jump soundlessly into the room, leaving nothing but a trail of spotted blood behind her. She stalked over, moving quickly as her paws changed to fingers and hair receded back to her head.

"Joe!" she urgently called, reaching her destination and shaking the boy roughly. "Get up!" Joe swatted at her, but she was ready. His arm was caught in her hand and the boy jumped when he felt the stickiness of her blood. His eyes, still misted with sleep, floated over to her before blinking rapidly. "Up." Paragon again commanded before leaping over to Kevin's curtained bed and pushing against the fabric violently.

"Paragon, what's going on?" Joe hissed, displeased at both the sight of the Villain in his house and that she had rudely woken him. Kevin pulled back his curtain, not surprised to see the leather-clad girl there.

"Where's Nick?" The beauty of his power meant that he didn't even have to spare his brother's bed a glance to know he was gone. He couldn't immediately sense Nick's life force, his presence, so therefore, he wasn't in the house or anywhere near it.

Paragon hugged herself tightly, wishing the tantalizing aroma would get blown away. It unsettled her; made her skin crawl and spine ache. She was the only Villain who could become victim to this magic – the only one with a keen enough nose to be affected. "Sniff." Joe and Kevin looked at each other before sticking their noses into the air.

Joe shivered, looking horrified at the Villainous. Kevin's eyes widened and he covered his mouth, gagging rather loudly. Paragon shuddered as a blast of cold wind filled the room with the scent and retched. She found herself trying to sneeze just to get it out of her nose.

"Florice." The name came between her head shakes. The brothers were on their feet instantly and running towards the fire poles. "He's gone. I was stupid and tried to stop him before telling you." The shifter held out her mangled mess of a hand to the brothers before wrapping her fingers carefully and hiding the limb in her pocket. "She means business. I saw about 6 other Normals too."

"Will she kill them?" Kevin's hushed question had sent Paragon's head down. His tone, so filled with agony at the already known answer, was too much for her to even fathom.

"What about your brother?" Joe inserted, his eyes searching for Kevin's reaction. He did start slightly, his eyes beginning the search the younger female's face.

She managed a smile. "The smell of fish is hard for a flower to penetrate." Her nose flared again, leaving her wincing slightly from the pure power behind the flower's scent. "And yes, Kevin. She will kill them as soon as a Hero walks in her door."

Joe looked away. Kevin regarded the girl before him. He recognized the slumping of her shoulders and the lack of confidence in her frame. She was scared.

"We have to contact the Council." He walked over and lifted Paragon's head with some force. He didn't speak until his determined eyes met her wide ones. "Do not go after them, Elizabeth." He only knew he name and this tone as he heard Nick use it to her a number of times. "Wait for the Hero Council to gas out her plants, and then you, Joe and I can go in and get him."

He let go of her face when she nodded, the action numb. He raced away, grabbing Joe's arm and pulling him down the stairs. There wasn't a moment to lose.

And Paragon watched them go, a sad smile forming on her thin lips. Nick may not see it clearly, but he really was loved. She turned back towards the window, taking off the torn netting and slipping easily onto the cement ledge.

"Sorry, Prophetic," she said rather loudly as she bit her tongue to keep from crying out when rubble dug into her blooded hand. Kevin stuck his head out of the bottom window, looking directly at the young woman in a cat like stance. "But you can't tame me."

Kevin wanted to scream at her and tell her that she was an idiot when she launched herself into the night sky. He wanted too, but the smile on his face kept his tongue in check. He pulled his head back in, comforted that Nick and the others wouldn't be alone in her lair. That he would have a friend by his side if…if he died.

"Come on, Joe," Kevin urged, turning to find his brother already running into the room with their parents on his tail. "We have some plants to kill."

…..

Her breath came in puffs as she stalked down the damp tunnel, only using her nose to keep her on track. The tantalizing smell of dirt, mold, and a garden was enough to have the black cat wishing it could turn back. But she couldn't, not when so many lives were at stake. So she trekked forward, as silent as a shadow, knowing that a Normal life was worth it all to save. And she wasn't the only Villain to know this. She was, however, the only one to act.

She stopped, her paw, which had been so carefully licked clean and closed, opened again on a piece of broken pipe. The giggle chimed again, echoing strangely in the dark.

"My babies will enjoy using your bodies as fertilizer, yes they will." The unseen voice hushed, as if petting something dear. "Soon, so soon will you thrive." Paragon's ears shot forward that the girl's excessive use of the word 'soon.'

"Florice," she whispered her voice not loud enough for anyone but her to hear. She backed up into the slimy wall behind her when soft shoed footsteps skipped down this hall and turned. Paragon watched the beam of the flashlight vanish within the gloom before jumping forward. Her whiskers guided her when her eyes and nose failed her, and soon her paws met the cold railing of metal were the wall should be.

"I heard something," a young voice fearfully called. Shuffling was heard as if the speaker was curling into someone's arms. "Maybe she's decided to finish us."

"Hush," a very familiar voice calmly called. "We're going to be ok." He could turn even the biggest lie into the sweetest truth.

"Nick," the cat dared hiss out, not wanting to squeeze into the cell in fear of touching one of the swaying vines which were unseen by the silhouettes in front of me. One started and was soon as close to the bars as he dared.

"Para?" he asked, unable to see my nod.

"Hey. You got yourself in a pickle this time, didn't you?" A small chuckle was earned. "You want light?"

"Who is that?" A younger voice asked, male by the sound of it.

Nick sighed briefly and rocked back so he was leaning away from the bars. "It's Paragon." Squeals of fright, quiet but ear drum shattering for a cat, rebounded. "She's a friend. Her brother is a Normal, like us. She won't hurt us."

"I'm here to help," the cat tried to say, but it came out muffled as her ears still rang from the high pitched expression of fright. "As I asked before, would you like some light?"

"Can you give it?" Nick inquired, his head titling back towards her voice. It was Paragon's turn to laugh.

"Can I give it?" she mimed with mocking lacing her words. "It's like you don't know me at all." She turned so her butt was facing them, laughing quietly to herself. "This won't be pretty,' she warned, only halfway joking. Again she went through the process of changing, allowing her butt to shine when done. Many of the young girls screamed at the sight of the giant firefly in front of them. Nick, on the other hand, smirked and stood, his face glowing oddly in the pale light.

He looked at the 17 others in the small room, knowing that his face was just as caked with the falling dirt as theirs. He was the oldest by far, which was why the youngest girl was clinging to his arm and his brothers friend's brother was staying close by his side.

"Good to see you," Nick told the Villain in front of him, genuine sincerity flowing from his voice. Only Paragon caught the relief hidden between the lies.

Paragon turned her ugly head and rolled her hideous eyes. "I never thought I would see the day where Nick Lucas was beaten by a flower."

He laughed lightly, finding humor in what would have previously heated his cheeks and deflated his ego. "Care to help us out of here?"

"But then the light will go away!" The girl on Nick's arm whimpered, hating the dark more than she hated the prospect of death.

Nick knelt in front of her, gently holding her hands in one of his and covering them with the other. "Brianna," his voice was low and soothing, "I'll be right here. Nothing will happen to you ok? We need it to go dark so we can get home."

The girl was dirt smeared across her forehead turned her trust filled eyes to Nick's. She nodded and her hair, limp with sweat from the humidity, fell loosely out of its pigtails from the movement.

"Eric," Nick called again. The boy on his other side flipped the red curls form his face and nodded, determination in his young brown eyes. "Hold her other hand." Nick looked to the 15 others, holding up his free hand to Paragon. "Do any of you have weapons on you?"

A few nodded. The eldest two watched one boy reach into his shoe – as he had been outside on his swing set when Florice's magic reached him – and take apart the heel. Nick smiled at the sight of the Swiss Army knife. His smile grew when the kid opened it and a small flame popped up.

"Who is your sibling?" he called to the boy. He just looked up and smiled, mischief dancing in his eyes. "It's Cascadea, isn't it?" The boy laughed out, nodding his head happily. Paragon rolled her eyes again at this; she knew the iced-over girl had a brother, but it was just priceless that he loved to play with fire.

A young boy, probably around 10, pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on, smiling when he found he could see through the darkness with ease. Nick reached in the only pocket of his sweat pants and pulled out the collapsible gun he had stolen from Tac's lair. He fired it up, watching the tick marks light up in a muted green. He counted three. He had three shots for this charge. Hopefully he wouldn't need more.

"Ready?" Paragon asked the 18 trapped. Each nodded, holding either something high-tech, a small dagger like weapon that most young Normals were taught how to use, or latched onto the hands of others. Nick raised his weapon slightly, hoping that blasting this thing wouldn't alarm Florice too quickly of her dead plants.

"Wait!" A voice cut across him when he was about to pull the trigger and disintegrate the cell door. "Is that Tac's gun?" Grubby hands stole the weapon away from Nick's. Everyone watched at the young girl ripped open the top compartment and twisted wires. She tore some from their allotted place and crossed many. Her tongue was held between her teeth. "You can't be Neuropath's sister without knowing stuff like this," the girl concluded, handing the gun back to Nick, her fingers scratched up from working so swiftly. "Now it won't harm organic matter. If you shot that at Florice's plants, she would kill you in less than a second."

Nick found himself nodding, though her words did nothing to help his increasing nerves. He turned to look at Paragon and something flew between them. The girl nodded her bug eyes sad. Her friend could die here. And if he did, it was up to her to get these young ones to safety. By nodding, she agreed to leave him. To leave his body.

"Ready?" Nick asked this time, his voice betraying him slightly though his eyes were as hard set as ever.

Everyone nodded. Paragon's light shrunk until she was just a dot of yellow on the ceiling, ready to lead the group on to what she hoped to be freedom. The sound of 18 people drawing their breath filled the cavern.

And Nick pulled the trigger.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_Part two of Florice's Garden is coming soon! And it's a bit longer than this part! Until Next Update!_

_Written on 11/5/11 _


	8. Florice's Garden Part Two

**Chibiyu: **_Ok, this chapter (if I feel like it) may have a little bit of gore. These two parts were inspired by a zombie apocalypse movie called 28 Days Later. I don't know why or how that movie inspired this though. _

**Nick: **_I've learned to not question it. You'll lose brain cells if you do. _

**Chibiyu: **_Yes, and me going insane from the lack of brain cells would only spell out your demise. _

**Nick: **_Exactly. And no, Chibi really has no idea why she is putting these two parts in third person POV. _

**Chibiyu: **_Yes I do! I'm testing it out – when I decide to get published, this is an easy way to see which stories flow best in third person. There is a method to my madness. Most of the time._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Everyone nodded. Paragon's light shrunk until she was just a dot of yellow on the ceiling, ready to lead the group on to what she hoped to be freedom. The sound of 18 people drawing their breath filled the cavern.**

**And Nick pulled the trigger. **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They saw a blast of light; nothing more. Nick watched the green bars on the gun drop to two – two charges left. All of them held their breath as the tiny dot of light known as Paragon navigated through the vines and settled carefully on Nick's wrist.

"It worked," with the Shifter's two short words, the Normals all released their breaths. Paragon felt Nick's pulse slow as his anxiety seemed to end. "Now, since the plans changed a bit, I am going to have to make more light, aren't I?"

"Think of it as a chance to show off," came Nick's overly mocking reply. Paragon, if she was a cat, would have twitched her tail in worry. A stressed Nick was not a good omen. "Alright, you all will have to be _extremely careful. _Do not touch the vines."

The shuffle of clothes was heard when nods were passed around the dark room. In seconds, Paragon was back on the other side and illuminating the room with a sickly faint light. Paragon could see Nick itching to go first, to make sure there was a safe way, but he needed to stay behind to encourage the younger ones. Apparently Neuropath's sister had no need for encouragement as she hopped through an open space in the vegetation very easily.

She gestured for others and with Nick's gentle prodding, Brianna and Eric, slipped through. Everyone stopped when the vines shifted, closing one opening and creating another. Five more ran through before another shift took place. Paragon could see her friend literally paling in fear, color fading in his skin each time a vine moved. The villainous sensed a near heart attack for the oldest boy when the vines moved and were a hair's breadth away from Eric's back.

And then it was Nick's turn. His eyes shifted to the top, watching the green sway as it moved. All of them knew he would not have a lot of time. Florice was getting agitated; it was shown with the withering of the leaves. She knew something was wrong. A spot opened and the curly haired teen dove through it, skidding on the concrete. He wasted no time in snatching Brianna and Eric's hand before tearing down the tunnel, following Paragon's light.

For a moment, all that could be heard was the slapping of feet, bare and shoed, hitting the stone beneath them. One stumbled as they tripped over the turning iron of the abandoned subway railing. They were soon steadied and led on.

"Now where do you think you're all going?" Everyone stopped at the honey-suckle sweet sound of her voice. Paragon growled, shifting into something unseen as her light faded. Nick winced when Brianna's nails dug into his skin and he quickly forced her behind him. Eric willingly took a step back. Nick could feel the kids behind him shivering from fear. They all knew they were caught.

"Step aside, Florice, before we trample you." The seventeen behind Nick stepped back at the seething hatred in Paragon's voice.

"Oh, you're here too Paragon?" The girl laughed the sound echoing maddeningly throughout the dark tunnel. "I have to see this."

Beams of light broke through the walls as plants withdrew from the warmth of the light bulbs. The Normals behind Nick covered their eyes. Some shrieked when they saw a giant black bear standing with its back facing them. Others whimpered in fear from the flowers near their arms. Brianna glared at Florice and was pulled even further back by Eric. Nick's eyes were glued to what was hanging around Florice's neck.

The oldest Normal met their enemies stare, not at all surprised to see amusement dotting her leaf green eyes. Florice pushed her tomato-red hair from her neck and showed the pendant clearly.

"You know what this is?" she asked, stepping closer despite Paragon's warning growl. Nick did not respond. "I think you do."

"It wouldn't have chosen you." If Nick's words surprised the girl, she did not show it. However, Paragon did jump slightly and turn her head, one of her huge eyes boring into Nick's. Her question went unanswered and her fearful gaze, ignored.

"So you think," Florice replied, touching the ruby lightly. It rested paper thin against her pale skin. The black snake contrasted easily, making it stick out even further. The ruby could have been a part of her hair. As Nick watched, he could see something swirling within the depthless gem, and judging from the way a few kids stepped forward to get a closer look, he wasn't the only one who could.

_If it works for her, _Nick thought, trying to hold back the desperate panic that was building within his chest, _then we are screwed. _

He stepped forward, trying to be slow as to not alarm the Villain. "How did you get that?"

Florice smirked, twirling her hair in her fingers. "Does it matter?"

"It does."

"Then I will humor you," she taunted, shaking her head slightly. Her fingers curled around the end of a vine as she leaned against the filthy wall. "It took some _persuasion, _but a few entered the Resting Place and one returned. I, of course, killed the idiot and took this for myself."

"You're nothing but a murderer!" A new voice entered the conversation, followed quickly by a low growl.

Florice rolled her eyes. "Is it wrong that I wish for the world to be rebirthed?"

"When it means killing innocents, then it is _very _wrong."

"And what, baboon butt, are you going to do about it?"

Paragon lunged forward and tried to swipe at the girl with her massive paw. Florice smirked, not moving as a vine took the attack.

"My children won't allow harm to come to me."

Nick, having seen this attack coming, thrust his gun-like weapon into the same grubby hands who first stole it from him. She nodded, understanding in seconds. When it was given back, blood dripped from her fingers. Paragon shrieked in pain when vines curled around her stomach, constricting her. Nick aimed and fired, praying he would miss his friend.

His prayers were heard. The vines disintegrated instantly, the beam hitting the concrete wall before it lost power. The green ticks faded to one. Florice stumbled back, a silent scream on her features.

"For that, you will die."

Nick didn't even have time to take a breath before pain was shooting through his side. He did not know if that was him screaming, or the ones behind him. His hand flew to his side, skin getting stained red. For a moment, everything in his world faded to black and all he knew was the ache of a thousand needles drilling into his right side.

The Normals scattered, something scaling the walls and swinging from the vines, using them to get over Florice and run through the tunnel. Others jumped and stomped on the flowers. But despite the attacks, everything was docile and Florice was idly smiling.

"And this is why humans will never beat my babies."

That was all the warning they received before a vine broke through the stone ceiling.

Screams tore Nick from his pain induced stupor. He forced his watering eyes open and got to his feet, grimacing. Paragon shouted, trying to cut the vine with her beak as the Normals ran around Florice, not caring anymore. Nick finally looked up through the chaos, getting buffered from all sides and blanched. That was her plan.

The vine was dark green, the end looked as if it was dipped into red paint, but Nick knew it to be his blood. On every visibly inch of the plant were thorns. Deep purple thorns. It barreled through the concrete as if it were paper, swiping and hitting everything it could. No human, rock, or plant was to be spared.

Nick shakily removed his hand from his side, swallowing heavily when his blood was not red, but black. Florice's specialty. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply, focusing on calming his heart. And he accepted it. Accepted that his expiration date was upon him. Accepted that he would die. With open eyes, Nick ran at the murderer, willingly to give whatever time he had left to get the others safe. He would not have them condemned.

"You're dead, so why fight?" her voice, laced with unnatural power, seemed to soothe the crushed plants, as well has Nick's shaking limbs. But he would not get drawn in this time.

"So you can go down with me." Nick's words were covered by shouts of pain as the vines entangled another Normal. Three ran to his aide, managing to pull him free. One got slapped in the face with the poisoned vine.

"Your bodies will soon be excellent fertilizer for my children." Florice clapped as another fell victim to the poisoned touch. Nick took her moment of excitement and charged, thinking her foolish to let down her guard. One hand found the pendant around her neck; the other was holding back both the girls wrists.

"Silly boy."

"Go!"

Both speakers overlapped each other's words, but Nick's was the winning one. Paragon sped out, only a slight limp to her step, sending he friend a desperate look, but she had a promise to keep. The Normals, injured or not, all piled out after her, one screaming out for Nick to come too.

But he stayed.

Heat seared at Nick's hand as he was violently pulled back, a stem had curled around his waist. He felt the chain snap in his hand. Both watched the Pendant fly in the air and land between them, the clink turning into a deep hiss. A violent stab of pain tore through Nick's side, causing his breath to leave him and his eyes to clench closed. Something began to wrap around his neck. All he could think was; _this is it. _

Florice screamed, terror engulfing her normally tranquil tone. Four of the Normals looked back and joined her scream. Nick opened his eyes, blinking passed the tears and stared, too afraid to do anything else. The plantation that threatened to strangle him backed away as Florice herself took two steps back. She was on her knees in seconds, bowing to the great figure. Nick could only gape.

In front of them, coiling its tail and rearing to strike, was a snake made entirely of shadows. Its body never seemed stationary, everything shifted, as if the four souls trapped inside were agitated. It turned its head towards the girl with flaming hair, tail narrowly missing Nick as it whipped above his head.

"Oh faithful Guardian," Florice yelled out, the snake looking down upon her, its red eyes sparkling dangerously. Nick could only stare at the ivory fangs, barely willing to breathe in fear of alerting the snake of his presence. "Please bless this day and allow me to harness your powers so plants can once again thrive. Humans have ruined the world above and they are destroying more and more of my children every day. Please, help me."

Nick's logic finally caught up with him. It told him to crawl backwards and follow the retreating Normals, but he couldn't. Fear had taken hold of his feet and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the great figure before him.

The Villain and the Normal watched the serpent move, the shadows it was made out of growing. Its head was level with the girl's. Florice looked up, winning in her eyes, as she raised her hand. It hovered above the snake's head, slowing lowering.

Her hand ghosted over the shadows. The snake hissed. Nick's hand burned and Florice's hand flew to her neck where the stone had rested.

It reared back, opening its terrible mouth, and lunged forward.

Nick got to his feet, running. And he didn't look back.

Somehow, his hands connected back with Brianna's and Eric's. The girl touched his wound, causing a tremor to run through Nick's body. He winced, the action noticed by the two younger.

"Black…" Brianna whispered, her young voice laced with both wonder and horror.

"Poison," Eric breathed, too low for the younger to hear. Nick nodded once, unable to do more as his throat was closing in something akin to fear. "You'll be ok, Nick." Nick blinked the tear from his eyes at the sincerity behind the kid's tone. He wished he could believe the youth's naivety. He wished that he couldn't feel the burn of death spreading slowly through his veins. He wished his vision wasn't blurring. He wished he wasn't dying. And yet, he still was.

Light engulfed them and wind nearly knocked them over when they, with Paragon's guidance, reached the mouth of the tunnel. The Villain instantly turned into a horse, where one of the younger ones was put onto her back, their breathing ragged. Nick looked away from the black gash on his cheek, bile rising in his throat.

He would die too. And for what? Nothing. _Nothing. _

"Can anyone call a Hero?" The voice sounded from the middle of the running crowd. No one answered because no one could. They were alone in this battle.

"They're coming," Paragon managed to huff out in between her gasps. "Hyperion and Prophetic," she pointedly looked at Nick, "Went to the Hero Council before I came into Florice's Lair. They _are _coming."

But how many will die before they arrive?

Skyscrapers towered over their heads, the night sky looming ominously, as though spelling their demise. Alleyways seemed to be filled with noises, shrieks of pain and cries of fear and the never ending echo of hearts beating as one unit – as the prey being stalked from below. Things littered the streets of the town, labeling it as the downtown lower-class area. Nick spotted dented trash cans on their sides, boxes, and an old refrigerator. He angled his stride, pulling the two closer to the white object.

The group barely ran for ten seconds.

A crash shook the ground as vines, flowers, and weeds brutally pushed their way through the decrepit street and subway entrance. Nick, having reached the object in question, yanked the door open and forced Eric inside. He needed him to live – only he was old enough to accurately tell the story back to the Heroes.

"Stay there until its safe!" He ordered as he closed the airtight door, knowing the hidden boy would be overlooked. The last thing Nick saw of that boy was his thin hair, covered in dirt, obscuring his wide panicked eyes.

He dragged Brianna down the road, scanning the mass hysteria. Everyone ran off. Paragon yelled and followed a group, trying to protect them. More broke off into twos and fled down alleys as the plants quickly made their way closer. They all still had hope. Nick felt shame burning out the pain when he realized that he had given up his own hope. He had subconsciously labeled himself a dead man and accepted that he could do nothing more than die; he lost hope.

Before he could regain it, a girl screamed, loud and terrible. He whipped his head back, wishing that he hadn't. His free hand covered Brianna's eyes as he forced her into a side alley, away from the girl impaled by plants.

Brianna, through her own fear, registered how much Nick's hand was shaking. She managed to free her eyes and look at the man dragging her along. She wanted him to smile and to tell her that everything would be ok, like he did in the cell. But even a five year old knew that the man running with her was not the same as the one down below. He had changed. The panic in his eyes was enough of a confirmation. So Brianna told herself that everything would be ok and she prayed as hard as she could.

Her feet left the ground, her hand torn from Nick's and the cry of "no!" left her lips. She watched Nick stumbled and looked up at her, unable to do anything. Air whistled through her ears as she was pulled back and pain erupted in her ankle.

"Run, Nicky!" She managed to yell before she lost sight of the teen.

And Nick ran.

He risked looking back, surprised to find the way clear. He emerged in a side street, strangled shouts ringing all around him. For a moment, his feet stilled as his body involuntarily tensed from the pressure it was under. But he had to keep going. Had to try and move forward to find a way out, or to try and stop Florice. Anything to make the screams stop.

_Run, Nicky!_

And he picked up his foot, running again and trying to ignore the bursts of pain that came with every breath. His ribs ached from the stress of running for so long, his hand still burned from when he grabbed Kumori's Four, and his open wound stung like nothing he had ever felt before. But he still ran.

He tried to warn the kid who shot out in front of him, but he was too slow to react. A venus flytrap, large enough to swallow a young girl, snatched her up. Nick turned away his head, trying to shut up the pounding of the younger's fist as the thing digested her. Trying to turn a deaf ear to the slow crunching of bone. To her screams, which would forever echo in his mind. And then…

Silenced. She was silenced in seconds. Dead in seconds. Dead for no reason. Gone.

Nick's legs gave out, the strength leaving them entirely. Agony sparked up, his calves under the pressure of a thousand tons, getting crushed by the acid within the brother's veins. He gasped out, looking over and seeing vines creeping around the corner, as if stalking him, as if watching him. He pulled himself forward with his arms, unable to move beneath his knee.

He didn't know why he was still fighting. He just knew he was.

Heels clicked on the pavement. Nick's breath froze as the air dropped ten degrees.

A tall woman strutted over to him, heels turning the pavement under her feet to ice. She flicked a loose strand of hair from her face, smirking when the strand iced over and stuck to her head. Her eyes, cold and unforgiving, met the ones of the dying teen.

"Cascadea," his voice as strained and filled with harsh breaths, but he recognized her through the milky veil of death.

"I will spare you, Nicholas," Cascadea seemed displeased of this. "My brother is dead because of this monster. It is her I am targeting." With a lifted hand, the vines that had surged through the air towards Nick, froze. Ice covered them entirely. Pale fingers closed into a fist and the ice shattered, bringing the vines down with it. "The roots are my target. Florice will not recover from this for a few days." The Villain was about to leave when a small whimper had her stopping. She looked down to the teen with distaste before sighing. "Your brothers are coming. Grow a pair and survive until they do."

With that, the tall woman touched the light blue mask on her face and pulled down the pearl hanging over her forehead. She kicked the boy lightly on the arm as she passed him and vanished down the very same alley Nick had previously run through.

Nick tried to move his fingers, to grip at the ice in hopes of numbing the smoldering ache, but they didn't work. He tried to wiggle his toes. Not one moved. He forced himself to roll over so his chin wasn't digging into the jagged pavement and so he would have a better view, a more peaceful thing to give his last breath too.

He was told his brothers were coming. They wouldn't find him in time. He would die, lying here, utterly alone and broken with just one hit. But maybe they would find the others. They would help them. Let them live.

They were too late for the girl impaled by vines. Too late for the boy on Paragon's back. Too late for the girl eaten by the plant. Too late for their own brother…and sadly, Nick was used to this. And despite his resentment towards his family, Nick wanted just one more day so he could redeem his actions and convince everyone that he was hideous too, that he loved them. And was grateful for them. And wished he thank them for saving his life more times than he wanted to admit.

But even though he wished it as hard as he could, he still found himself laying there with fading eyesight. For once, Nick was too late. Too late to say anything meaningful. To say sorry. Too late to save himself.

"I found him!" Kevin's yell brought Joe back to his senses. Joe tore his gaze from the wreckage of blood and ice crystals and dead leaves. Ray looked over, a thin haired boy of ten held tightly in her arms. "Eric was right though, I can barely sense him." Ray nodded, and stood, letting Eric tend to the young girl with dark hair, who couldn't have been older than five.

"Brianna says he was fighting it, but he was scared," Eric revealed, holding the small girl was she wept.

Ray grabbed Joe and Kevin's hand, watching avidly as Kevin described where he felt his brother's life force. Times like this, she admired Kevin's ability to sense anything human or mechanical and was glad he was better at finding people when the situation was grave. He was glad he inherited his mother's gene of mental capabilities, whereas Joe got the polar opposite of their family, getting physical. This was a time when Kevin was able to shine.

"I'll be right back, Eric," The girl fixed her ivory mask as Joe grabbed a woman's arm. "Nurse, Hyperion, Prophetic, and I are going to find him."

Her brother nodded, watching his sister concentrate. And then poof, they were gone, teleported to what he hoped to be Nick's side.

"Queens Saint is brave," Brianna whispered, referring to Ray, Eric's sister.

"Yeah."

"Nick's braver."

Eric tried to smile, he really did, but tonight's events made the action impossible. "Let's hope so."

Ground slammed into Kevin's feet, but he could forgive Ray – the more people she took, the harder it was on her. Joe gave an agonized wail and tore off down the street. Kevin, with a heavy heart, followed, unable to speak in fear of throwing up from the panic pounding against his ribcage.

Never had he seen his brother so still or so pale. Joe's hands covered the wound briefly, only pulling away when he saw the color of our brother's blood.

"Poisoned," he managed to say before sobs consumed him. In one glance, Joe turned from the strong, iron willed Hero everyone knew to a young boy, crying for something he couldn't change. "N-Nick," He stuttered, trying to call our brother back to the conscious world. His eyelids fluttered, nothing more changed.

"H-Heather," I finally found my voice as I dropped to Joe's side and took Nick's hand. It was ice cold, the skin tinted blue. "Can you do anything?"

Heather stepped forward, her eyes wrinkled and her nurse's dress already covered in blood of those who she tried and failed to save. The only person not too far gone was Brianna. She was the only injured one to survive. Heather, knowing that she could lose this boy as well, nodded slowly.

"I can try."

A flutter of wings announced the presence of another. A tiny crow landed feet away and watched, not daring to turn into a girl with four Heroes here.

"He is weak," Heather whispered, running her fingers through the sludge that used to be healthy blood. "I will do my best to save him, but it may be too late."

Joe leaned forward slightly and touched Nick's cheek, finding comfort in the fact that it was still warm. "Hang in there, bro." Joe's breath caught in his chest when Nick's head turned slightly towards him, his eyes struggling to open.

"Joe?" It was a whisper, one word, but it was enough. Enough for Joe to sob openly and pull his brother into his lap.

"Kev and I are here. Mom and Dad are on their way. It's ok, Nick, you're going to be ok."

Kevin squeezed their brother's hand tightly as Heather gave him a pointed look. "Nick, Heather is going to fix you up, ok?" Nick sighed at this, giving up the fight to open his eyes. "It's going to hurt." All he got in response was a slight pressure of Nick's fingers digging into his.

The oldest Lucas nodded to the woman. She took a breath and plunged her fingers into the gash on Nick's side. The youngest bucked, eyes flying open, only to slam back closed. Tears streamed down his face and wails escaped his usually quiet tongue.

"Make it stop!" The agony in his voice was enough for Joe and Kevin to imagine what he was going through. It tore through their hearts as they held Nick tighter, keeping him still as he tried to shy away from Heather. "P-please make it s-stop."

Kevin watched Nick's nails draw blood from his palm and his other hand nearly tearing Joe's shirt. He watched him burrow his face into Joe's neck, sobbing pitifully. He watched as Joe cried nearly as hard as Nick, and held him tight, unable to do more than restrain and try and comfort. Kevin doubted Nick could even register Joe's arms or the sound of his shushing, that he could only register the fact that him and Joe were there.

Heather's hands burned a tainted blood, acidic with Florice's famous poison, ran over her exposed skin. She felt Nick convulsing and withering and she felt the waves of distress rolling off of him and onto her. The older woman felt a headache through her concentration as her brow furrowed even deeper. The poison was very near his heart. If they had waited another minute, they would have arrived to see him dead.

The boy with the scratched face had no chance. Ten minutes and he was dead. The other boy with the torn left shoulder was gone in five. The young girl with the hurt ankle survived because very little got into her blood stream and at such a far distance away from vital organs. She was lucky. And Heather found herself hoping that Nick would be lucky too. She was rather fond of Tom Lucas and Sandy Lucas and would hate to see her friends lose a son. So she pushed herself harder, knowing that her breathing made her sound like a victim of venom too.

Ages seemed to pass before Nick's movements faded into a pathetic shaking. Heather leaned back, her hands covered in red instead of black. She looked at the flawless skin, breathing hard and unable to catch her breath. She would be useless for the rest of the night.

Ray kneeled down, trying to shoo the crow that was dangerously near Nick's sweat-covered face.

"Don't." Joe's order was sharp, but it lacked strength. And Ray still complied, moving her hand away. "He'll be ok. You can see him tomorrow." Heather and Ray both looked at the middle Lucas like he was insane for talking to a bird. Said bird seemed to nod before flapping her wings and launching herself into the sky, slightly unstable from the wound on her wing.

"Heather?" Kevin asked, voice still shaking as much as his unconscious brother.

The woman stood, rocking slightly. "He will be fine when he wakes up. It seems like we got lucky tonight."

Lucky. The four shuddered at the word. Lucky? Lucky would be eighteen survivors and a captured Villain.

Fifteen deaths and the one who killed them is still missing.

Yeah. They were _lucky. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_So that was longer than I thought it would be…sorry? Until Next Update!  
>Written on 1128/11_


	9. Blame

**Chibiyu: **_Time to have some fun._

**Nick: **_I believe a "crap" is necessary here._

**Chibiyu: **_Yes, "crap" indeed._

_.Third person is growing on me – I am determined to get better at it. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Fifteen deaths and the one who killed them is still missing. **

**Yeah. They were _lucky. _**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_ Feet pounded heavily against the pavement. Running. Running from something unknown. Unable to breathe; my lungs were scarred from the solar flares. And the screams…oh god the screams. Hopeless, terrified, pained. So loud. Echoing through the buildings, through everything. Forever imbedded in my mind – never will I be free from them. Never._

_Red and green mixed, but there was nothing festive about this. Nothing to celebrate; everything to mourn. So much death, so many screams. Too many…too much. _

_And all of it would go away. I could feel it lessening even now as the urge to close my eyes grew. The stars grew darker every time I dared to blink and with every breath brought a new surge of relief. I couldn't move, but I didn't need to. The ground was soft, the sky was tranquil and the air was finally silenced. I just need to let go and succumb; to let myself be at peace. _

_I almost made it – almost was able to let myself fall – but something tethered me. Someone spoke my name. That someone was determined to curse me to this endurance test known as life. He spoke again, and this time, his voice broke through the haze of comforting clouds. Joe…they did come. I tried to speak, to open my eyes, but everything was too difficult, too heavy. _

_He spoke again, sounding even further away. Something more happened, something I cannot even register. The ground below me split open just as the bombs starting dropping, and I fell. Straight through the curtains that had tempted me into their warm safety. Straight down into nothing. _

_Down…_

"Nick?"

_I sound have heard air whistling passed my ears as I fell, but all was quiet. It was just me and my screams. _

"Wake up, Nick."

_Breath caught in my throat as I tried to scream. The bottom, I can see it. _

"Calm down, Mom. Heather said he'd be fine."

_I tried to claw at the air, to catch anything to stop my descent, but there was nothing. My arms covered my head and I curled into a ball. A flash a red. A glimmer of ivory. That was all the warning I received before the Guardian lunged from the abyss, its mouth open, ready for its new prey. _

"Whoa!"

Nick had bolted straight up, nearly knocking heads with Kevin. The youngest glanced around wildly, not comprehending anything. Sandy, Tom, Joe, Kevin and Frankie were all there, staring at him with alarm. Their white faces matched his; wide eyes exactly the same, minus the tremendous amount of worry consuming the face of the mother. The youngest of them all stared at his older brother's face, blinked once and leaned back, smiling happily.

"You're ok." The simple truth of this statement had smiles breaking out over the entire family's faces.

All the youngest could do was stare, rather blankly in Joe's opinion, but open eyes were better than closed. The whole family watched Nick's eyes follow Frankie's relieved too-high jump and all released a breath when he smiled small at the youngest Lucas hitting his head lightly on the ceiling.

"Are you in pain?" Everyone jumped at Tom's soft voice, their attention quickly focusing on the one pushing himself from his pillows.

"Should I be?" Nick questioned, voice rough from the day's chaos. Sandy pursed her lips, being the only one to notice her son's _very _well hidden discomfort and lack of energy. But a mother always knows – especially one who can read her sons thoughts and emotions. "What was the damage she caused?"

The men of the room exchanged looks, all asking the same thing: should we tell him? Frankie, nervous to be around when the news was shared, waved to his family and sped down the fire pole hole, only clipping his shoulder on the way down.

Nick hung his head, Sandy reaching over and touching her son gently on the arm. His sorrow, though great, was nothing compared to the guilt. "You couldn't have done anything," she told him, moving to stroke his hair, but he moved away. Though slightly hurt, she got the message and stood, dragging her husband down the stairs with her. She understood that Nicholas needed to have a talk with his brothers. Only when things were cleared between them would he come to her.

"Who lived?" The inquiry was simple enough, but both of the silent brothers knew this was easier to answer than 'who died.'

Kevin opened his mouth to respond as Joe scooted closer, sliding next to their still pale brother. "You, Brianna and Eric."

Joe had expected more of a reaction from his brother, but he remained stoic. "Eric said you saved him." A nod was the only response. "Hey Kev, our brother's a Hero." The title caused the addressed to cringe inwardly, his tongue getting caught between his teeth.

Kevin joined his brothers, squeezing on Nick's other side and wrapping an arm around the younger. "That he is." Neither of their smiles lasted, however, as Nick shuddered, gasping softly as Joe accidently touched that had nearly caused Nick's death.

"Sorry," Joe went to move away, but unknown to him, Nick's hand had wrapped around his wrist. "What is it, Nick?"

Only when Kevin's arm wrapped tighter around the younger's shoulders did Nick swallow thickly and wipe his eyes. Both brothers were shocked at this – neither had seen the tears.

"I've been an idiot." The statement was so full of shame that the older brothers were struck speechless for a countless moment. "All you wanted to do was prevent this," Nick gestured weakly to his side, his head angled away from us, "From happening. And I've been thankless and a jerk because of it."

"Care to share the blame?" Joe spoke up, no humor in his voice. Nick and Kevin both glanced over; surprised that Joe would have openly admitted his wrongs to Nick. "I've been more of a jerk than you have Nick. You had a reason."

"You did too," the youngest whispered, shifting slightly, as though trying to pull away from me, but not wanting to move just yet. "I don't want to die and it was foolish of me to not listen."

Kevin sighed, gaining the attention of his younger siblings. "No, it was foolish of Joe and I to not talk to you. To treat you like that. To be late nearly every time you were taken."

No one spoke after this; the silence seemed to be a vote of agreement.

Nick looked out the window, unable to smile when he saw the tiny bird perched there, watching him with sad eyes. "So few…" the meaning of his words were lost to this listening.

"So few, what?"

Nick did not reply. Instead, he pointed towards the window. Joe got up and let in the bird, watching it fly over settle by Nick's feet. He turned to close the window and when he looked back, he was unsurprised to see a girl holding the feather of a small bird.

"So few left alive," Paragon clarified, her eyes filled with the sorrow that resonated through the city. "But it could have been worse." No one could deny this. Florice's very name was enough to ready an army – her fights were as legendary as her poison, and just as deadly. "You are mean, by the way," the girl glared at Nick though there was a soft look in her eyes. She held out her scabbing arm and barely closed scratches on her hand.

Nick blinked, gingerly taking his friend's arm with shaking hands and sighed, nothing but apology and guilt in his entire frame. Paragon smiled gently, pulling her arm away. "It's fine Bro-mal. Not like I'm going to hold it against you." Joe shot Paragon a look at this, as if saying: Come on, you did to me!

Nick sent her a thankful smile, a look of self-hatred filling his eyes. He changed the subject before anyone could comment on it. "Was she caught?"

Paragon hung her head at her friend's question, knowing he would understand her unspoken word. Nick's eyes closed and he took a shaky breath, not willing to break down. Kevin's arm tightened around his brother, shielding himself from the waves of mourning that crashed from Nick's conscience into his own. Moments like this forced the eldest Lucas to remember just how strong Nick really was. He couldn't lift a bus like Joe could or sense anyone one the planet like he could, but he faced so much more. And he dealt with it. He lived with it. That was more than any Hero could ever do.

"Ray wanted to thank you for saving Eric," Joe tried to lighten the mood, but his attempt was lost with Nick's short nod. "And Brianna said you were scared. She wanted to hug you really badly when we last saw her." Joe smirked at something, trying to hide his laugh. "Valenteen didn't seem too pleased about that."

"But Florice proved one thing," Kevin stated, drawing three pairs of eyes on him. "Normals are made of some tough stuff." He squeezed Nick's shoulder, noting an inconceivably small smile on the younger's face. "A Hero would have booked it instead of charging at her and shooting her plants." Nick's cheeks reddened slightly as he shot a glare Paragon's way.

She stuck her tongue out, forcing a smile. "It's my job to brag about my friends."

"Since when?"

Paragon smirked, fingers fiddling with her black attire. "Since now."

"Speaking of shooting," Joe changed the subject back and stood. He retrieved something from Nick's desk. He tossed the small object, Nick catching it easily. "It's more useful with you."

The Normal looked at Tac's gun, shoulders falling in timid relaxation when he saw that it was fully charged to five green tic marks. "Thanks."

Joe sat back down, wary to not touch his brother in fear of hurting him again. "You beat the buffoon, you deserve it."

Paragon rolled her eyes and stood, stretching in a cat-like manner. She waved at them, saying something about needing to rob McDonalds for dinner before strutting passed Joe. She purposefully knocked the brother sideways, pushing him closer to her friend before winking at Joe and leaping out the window.

A chuckle startled the Heroes, them looking at Nick in surprise. The brother was leaning into Kevin, humor dancing in his eyes at Paragon's little plan. He reached over and tugged the middle Lucas over, pulling him into a hug.

"I think you have a new fan, Joe."

Sandy smiled when she heard the footsteps of her son nearing the room. Tom had taken Frankie outside to teach him the basics of cleaning up some a catastrophe so no one would walk into their conversation. She took off her rubber gloves and turned from the sink in time to see her son round the corner and sit at the counter, not meeting her eyes.

"Hi Nick," she greeted, reaching over and ruffling her son's bed head. She allowed herself a small smile when he didn't pull away from her. "Are you feeling ok, sweetie?"

Nick shrugged, not used to speaking to his mother about things like this. He could have died last night and he had no idea how to talk about it to his mom. And Sandy didn't know how to speak to her son about this either. But she knew that he was the one who needed to speak first. He experienced it, was still feeling the pain – all she knew was the relief that her son was still with her.

"I'm sorry," Nick finally spoke, but his head did not rise. "My behavior has been terrible lately. You don't deserve it."

Sandy walked over and hugged her son, her head falling on his shoulder. "It's alright. There's a lot of stress that comes with being a Normal. It didn't help that your brothers were degrading you either."

"You knew?"

"Don't be so surprised, dear." She smiled and rolled her kind eyes at her son's comical face. "It was their job to make it right though. If I intervened then it would have made things worse. Besides, you _know _how Joe is when it comes to being told what to do." That got a smirk out of Nick at the thought of his procrastination prone brother.

"I just…"

"You're not useless, Nick," Sandy knew her son hated it when she read his thoughts, but there were some things you didn't need to be a mind-reader to know. "And you're not weak. You're a survivor and you are going to stay that way." She had heard her son's admittance about death and she wanted his fear to go away, even if it meant lying to his face.

"But…"

"Forget about the odds against you, Nick. Don't be afraid to die, because if you are, then you're afraid to live." Sandy sighed, feeling the underlying emotions surging through her son and feeling the amount of strength he was wasting in holding them back. "No one is going to let you go without a fight. The ones who died last night are proof of that. Everyone came together to stop that terrible girl. Normals brought us together and untied us against one cause. Everyone forgot their allotted sides because of their sisters and brothers – they didn't let them go without a fight."

"But they still died," Nick shook his head, wiping his eyes and trying to keep himself together. "They died as bait. As nothing more than something lure out the Heroes and Villains. As nothing. They died as _nothing _and for _nothing._" The youth's eyes closed and his fingers curled into fists, his nails digging into his palm, but he didn't care. "They were _human beings _not some disposable plant food. Yet every single person with powers seems to think we are nothing more than the drop of blood that lures the sharks."

And so came his tears. Sandy Lucas held her son as he cried, letting herself feel his frustration, his anger, and his deep river of sorrow. His emotions crashed into her, washing away her own grief until it poured from her eyes as well. She felt his stabs of pain as he shuddered from the sobs he was trying to suppress. She felt the pureness of his hatred towards anyone who could do any supernatural. And for the first time, she could understand it.

Nicholas was right; Normals were seen that way to anyone who didn't have one in the family. As bait, never as a life. It didn't matter what side you were on. Villains kidnapped the siblings daily to lure out their enemies or to find a challenge, not caring what happened to those caught in the cross fire. Heroes chose to save their own before moving in after the Normals. Joe had done that when Nick was younger – he had been so bent on getting his terrified brother to safety and putting the old woman who did this to him behind bars, that he overlooked the younger sister in the corner. He didn't know about her death until much later. And he still was in pain over it.

"We'll make it right, Nick."

Her words were answered by the way he cut himself from her. She felt nothing from him besides the beating of his heart, the heat of his tears staining her shirt, and the small shake of his limbs. She sighed lightly, hating how he didn't want to share his thoughts on this with her, but she wouldn't push him. After last night, she couldn't bring herself to. So the mother just held her son tightly, unwilling to ever let him go. And the son seemed to share the same thought line, as his arms never wavered. Neither knew what the future was going to hold. Neither knew if this was the last moment the two would share together. They only knew that the world is a strange and unforgiving place. So Sandy prayed her son would be given mercy.

And Nick prayed for the madness to end.

"Uh, Nick?"

The two broke apart. Frankie stood in the doorway, pointing with a disgruntled face at the familiar stain on his shirt and a feather stuck in his hair, suggesting he hit a bird. "Tell your friend to watch where she is aiming."

A smile broke through the tear-induced haze in Nick's eyes as he regarded his younger brother. "Easy problem to solve: stop running into birds."

Their mom, who had no clue whom they were talking about, opened her mouth in question. Frankie cut her off by waving his hand and stalking upstairs, muttering about stupid birds. Nick jumped away from his mom, wanting to avoid telling her that he was friends with a Villain. But she smiled, catching on rather quickly.

"Why don't you invite Paragon inside?" Nick's eyes widened, his breathing stopping. "It's ok, Nick. I have nothing against the girl. She was tapping at your window all through the night."

Nick tried to come up with a story to explain this, but it went out the window when the Villain strode through the door and flashed him a smile. She had a red mark on her forehead, something she was poking at with her finger. "Birds have bad bladder control."

"That is the worst apology I have ever heard!" Frankie shouted down, a scowl evident in his voice. Kevin and Joe were heard snorting with laughter.

Nick looked over as his dad walked in, amusement in his eyes as well. It ebbed away when his eyes landed on the girl that was currently leaning against the counter next to Nick, but he did not speak on it. Paragon narrowed her eyes at Tom as well, as though challenging him to try something. He moved on, kissing his wife's cheek and stopping right behind Nick in a protective manner.

"She's ok, dad."

"I don't have a say in this, do I?"

"No," five voices answered him, causing the father to smile and nod in defeat.

"Then welcome, Paragon."

The girl shrugged at the begrudged greeting, leaning against Nick in a way that was sure to annoy Tom Lucas further. "McDonalds was closed. Got any food?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_This chapter did not want to be written. Oh well. Macy and Stella may come in next chapter! About time, right? Until Next Update!  
>Written on 1218/11_


	10. Are You Mad?

**Chibiyu: **_So…how to fit in Macy and Stella?_

**Nick: **_I have an idea._

**Chibiyu: **_Really?_

**Nick: **_Have then torture me. _

**Chibiyu: **_*not amused*_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**The girl shrugged at the begrudged greeting, leaning against Nick in a way that was sure to annoy Tom Lucas further. "McDonalds was closed. Got any food?" **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Florice caused more damage than we thought," said a blonde as she turned around. Her dark eyes were fixated on the wreckage of a once great skyscraper, sighing when she saw inside the walls. "This building won't last another day," she commented, other Heroes rushing to evacuate the area. They trusted the blonde in heels, knowing that she would have seen through the brick and noticed the full extent of the bent support beams and cracked foundation beneath. "Millions of dollars will have to be spent to fix this."

A small brunette stepped forward, a scowl heavy on her lips. "Stella," she called, the blonde turning to face her. "Cascadea wasn't the only Villain fighting Florice." More of the Heroes turned to face the smaller female, worry lining their brows. "I can feel the presence of death. Talis was here as well…but it's strange," she paused, eyes going distant for a moment. "She was here to watch and not fight. Her malice…it feels as if she was readying herself; watching who fell victim to death in order to use them to her advantage at a later time."

"That's scary, Macy. Are you sure?" The one called Stella asked.

Macy only nodded her head, lips thin in distress. "Only three lived. How can someone be so evil?"

"Because she thinks her actions are correct." A new voice entered, causing the two girls to jump and turn. Stella, who was in turquoise heels, stumbled slightly.

"Mr. Lucas!" The two friends smiled in greeting and walked over, trying to read the look of discontent on the man's young face.

"How's Nick?" Macy questioned, knowing of her friend's pain from following Florices' vine's path.

The man sighed, but there was some relief coating his hardened eyes. "He's fine, thank God." The girl's allowed their shoulders to relax and small smiles to form. "It was close, but Nurse came through."

"And Eric and Brianna?" It was Stella's turn to inquire.

The father nodded, looking over to where Ray stood, her ivory mask covering everything but her dark hair and light brown eyes. "They're both safe." He turned towards Macy and her partner. The older boy was hiding in her shadow, intimated by the man in front of him. In his hands lay a single petal, white and nearly perfect. "Any luck with finding her, Allegeilist?"

"No, sir," the boy with thick black glasses replied. "She is adept at hiding, but she will not avoid Knightess and I for much longer." Macy, displeased with her Hero name, crossed her arms. She took the moment to readjust her simple dark green mask, before sticking out her tongue.

"I doubt she will. Now, Macy and Regales, back to work." The two scurried off, one with a petal and one with a scowl. "Stella," the blonde looked away from the dirt stain on her friend's back, nearly flinching when she saw the look in Tom Lucas's eyes. "Are any of her roots still underground?"

"No." Her answer was immediate. "The first thing I did was look underground for them. We're safe for now."

The Hero known as Armoro nodded. "Keep on watch for activity. If there is an attack tonight, we may be shorthanded."

Stella looked up and rolled her eyes. "Frankie's having fun."

Tom's eyes followed hers, sighing heavily when he saw that she was right. "He needs to be aware."

Stella shrugged, knowing the boy zooming above their heads was smarter than his actions presented. "Give him time; he's still just a kid. And besides, I bet Nick will have some logic hammered into his head before Frankie's next birthday."

"Whose head am I hammering?"

"Nick!" Stella bolted over, tackling her curly-haired friend with a hug. She heard him chuckle lightly and knew it was forced, but didn't care when he hugged her back. "How are you feeling?" She pulled away, studying his face. It was her turn to scowl when she saw the unhealthy hue of his skin and the dark circles under his eyes. "You!" Nick's brothers had been flanking behind him, jumped as Stella's finger landed on them. "How could you let him outside like this?"

"It's my fault," Stella's face faltered for a moment, not used to Nick redirecting the blame unto himself. "I wanted to see."

"But why?" The blonde did not understand why her friend would want to see the damage he so narrowly escaped from. It would not do well for his dreams.

Nick shrugged, not really answering. "I just felt like I needed too." A vague answer, it was something Stella _had _expected from the younger Lucas. For a moment she watched his eyes scan the chaotic scene, stopping briefly on an alleyway, before he looked back at his brothers.

"You guys may be needed. I'll be ok." But both shook their heads at this, taking a step closer so they were on either side of him. Nick swallowed passed a lump in his throat before sighing, trying to hide both his gratefulness and irritation. His attention was quickly directed elsewhere when a bird zipped down and landed bravely on his shoulder. He risked sending the feathered girl a smile. Stella, being smart enough to not question the oddity, just shook her head.

"Joe, actually, you are needed to help move a beam. Some people are trapped inside an apartment complex." Said brother groaned at this, but stepped aside at Nick's nod. He followed his on-and-off girlfriend, casting a few looks back to make sure everything was still ok. All Nick did was roll his eyes.

Macy walked over, Regales trailing behind her like normal. She explained something to Kevin, saying his help would benefit the search. He reluctantly gave in. Kevin's hand grasped Nick's arm and pulled him along, but he let go when Paragon pecked his finger lightly.

"It got this," she whispered, flicking her head for Kevin to follow. "You can trust me with him." Kevin looked the bird in its eyes and felt the truth behind her statement. He nodded, vowing to not let the two out of his sight.

Nick, however, had other plans. As soon as Kevin's back was turned, he stepped back slowly. His mind was barred from all; Kevin could not sense him and his mother could not pick up on his intentions. Paragon seemed antsy at his movement, fluttering back into the air and trying to divert him.

"Hush," he caught her gently and gave her a small glare. "I have to see."

"Don't!" He was unsurprised that the Villain knew of his intentions. "Please, Nick, just let it go." At these words, Nick looked to the faint burn on his hand, tracing the curve lightly.

"I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"I can't let it fall into the wrong hands. If it is still down there, then we have to find it and return it to the Resting Place Florice mentioned."

Paragon, not finding an ample argument, grew silent, though the flutter of wings showed her anxiety. Nick found the path with ease and was soon staring into the mouth of the old subway tunnel. The smell of moist air had his skin crawling and the lump in his throat returned as fear. The Normal took a deep breath and walked forward. Florice would be long gone from this tunnel and all of the roots she laid would have been frozen by Cascadea. He knew he was safe, but he couldn't shake the terror.

And he still walked. Soon the light from above faded. Glass crunched beneath his feet and his path was scarcely illuminated by the flickering of light bulbs. The only sound was the tinkle of the broken shards he stepped on. Even Paragon had stilled her movements. Nick stopped when the girl hopped off his shoulder and returned to human form. She took his hand and led him on, head high and ears perked up. Nick had to smile at her protective stance, knowing that he had made a good choice with befriending her.

His eyes scanned the bars he had been held behind with utmost distaste, the memories of the scared faces he had been with floated into view. He closed his eyes and moved on. Paragon tugged his hand, leading him with speed towards the desired spot. They both stopped, looking at their feet and unable to speak.

"It's gone."

"What is?"

Villain and Normal both jumped at the new voice, neither having heard her approach.

"N-nothing, Talis."

"Talis, was there a pendant here?" Paragon shot Nick a dirty look at his question, but she was ignored.

Talis stepped into the light, looking up at the Normal teen with curiosity. She was a sorry sight: her brown hair was plastered to her face and nearly gray with grease. Her skin was coated in dirt and scum and her clothes were tattered and stained.

"No," the young girl said, titling her head to the side as she regarded them both. "Did you lose it?"

Paragon's grip on Nick's hand never wavered, especially when the young man tried to step closer towards the young Villain. "Not really. Florice had dropped it earlier and I was hoping it would help Allegeilist search for her."

Talis took a step back and shook her head again. "No pendant." The girl turned, but Nick gently called her back. Much to the Shifter's dismay, Nick took off her fuzzy black sweater and offered it to the young orphan. Talis's eyes flashed with distrust, her fingers twitching in a way that would have anyone backing up from the unspoken threat, but Nick stayed kneeling. The sweater was in his outstretched hands. He didn't move and he didn't speak.

The girl eventually stepped forward and swiped the jacket away before darting off, her footsteps as silent as the death that followed her.

"Are you mad?" Paragon rounded on Nick, shoving his chest. "If you pissed her off then we would both be dead!"

Nick shrugged, giving Para a knowing smile, knowing that it would annoy her. "But I didn't piss her off." He stood and brushed off his pants, wavering slightly as the light bulb above them gave out. "She's just a girl, Para. Small and scared and looking for a little care." He said no more. He just turned and looped his arm through his friend's before heading back out of the tunnel.

"Do you thing she telling the truth about the Four?"

Nick looked to his hand, aware that it had never stopped burning from the encounter. "Yeah, I think she was." He was silent for a moment, his thoughts clearly elsewhere. "Come on, Joe and Kevin will kill us both when they see we're gone."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_Short because I have other things to write. Until Next Update!_

_Written on 12/23/11_


	11. New Fears

**Chibiyu: **_Ok, addiction is back. *sigh*_

**Nick: **_Admit it, you like me being cocky. _

**Chibiyu: **_I will never deny this._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Nick looked to his hand, aware that it had never stopped burning from the encounter. "Yeah, I think she was." He was silent for a moment, his thoughts clearly elsewhere. "Come on, Joe and Kevin will kill us both when they see we're gone." **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Wait," the pair stopped in the middle of the street, the speaker holding out his hand to stop his companion. "You should probably go, Para. Heroes are all over right now."

Paragon put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips, not buying this story. "Like I am going to leave you alone."

"I'll be ok," the curly-haired male reassured, his eyes showing nothing but the truth he believed in. "I have something I need to do. Nothing dangerous." He added the last bit at the glare of his friend.

"Joe and Kevin will murder me if I left you alone."

Nick looked over to her, dropping his arm. "Would you believe me if I told you that I won't be alone?"

Paragon's eyes darted between Nick's, trying to find his meaning. "What are you up too, Lucas?"

"I want to know more about the stone."

The response was blunt and made the Villain's posture tense dramatically. "Stay away from it, Nick. The less you know the less obsessed with it you will be. It's part of its power; enticing those who seek it."

"I don't want to use it, I want to know if it can be beat," he explained, looking down the road for any sign of his brothers. "For safety, if it _does _happen to show itself."

Paragon studied her friend, leaning closer to true and find any deceit. "Fine, but please be safe."

Nick nodded once. "I promise."

Kevin turned his head, eyes narrowing when his brother vanished from his mind's tracker. Suspicion mounted in his chest as well as the heavy fear; this was the third time in less than a week. Though Nick was able to block off Kevin from finding his _exact _location, he could always sense his brother. Now, it was like he never existed, like they never met. He would voice this phenomenon to Joe, but it would only send the brother into a near state of panic. Said brother was almost ready to snap as it was; he was still so very troubled by last night.

And Kevin would be lying if he said any different. Last night had taken its toll on everyone, no matter the side. All around him were shattered hearts, swimming in their own tears and struggling against the riptide. Kevin himself was denying these feelings, trying to tell himself that despair was worthless. His brother was alive, a bit worse for the wear yes, but still here. Even so, the Lucas family was all ready to crack. One thing wrong would send them over the edge.

The oldest brother sighed, giving up the search for the plant-girl. Macy and Allegeilist both knew it was futile as well – the Villain would be long gone by now. Still they searched, trying to find the closure, the revenge that the heartbroken longed for. He turned his attention towards the Villain they had left Nick with. He was mildly surprised to feel her shooting over the west side of town, away from them.

What was Nick up to?

"Kevin," he looked over, unsurprised to see Joe walking over him. His eyes flicked to the sweat coating his younger sibling's brow and to hear the pant in his breath. Even the strongest had a limit with how much work they could do. "Nick ok?"

"Yeah."

Joe was oblivious to the lie and smiled, letting some worry leave his forehead. "Him and Paragon run off?" No anger was in his voice, just acceptance.

"Unfortunately he still follows his own orders," but this was said with humor on Kevin's part.

Joe cracked a smile too, shaking his head in a way of disbelief. "Same old, same old, I guess." The middle Lucas sighed and turned back to the wreckage when his name was called again. He was quick to walk away; the job of a Hero was never done. And that left Kevin able to sink back into his thoughts. No one would think this odd; he often got a blank look when searching for someone.

Kevin closed his eyes, feeling Paragon land in the place she called home. He felt her touch a new presence, one he could not lock onto, saying that he had yet to meet this person. Joe had mentioned that Paragon had a brother, asking if he was ok during Florice's attack. She had a Normal brother. No wonder Nick was so attached to the girl – she could easily understand him and knew how to protect him without being overbearing.

Normals were always sheltered in that way. Overly so. Kevin had thought of it often, but he was never able to put himself in his brother's shoes. He would never be able to understand the feeling seclusion and uselessness from being dogged everywhere outside the home. He could barely even comprehend the way Normals were used in society as bait. Bait to lure out the more powerful in order to stop the Heroes and Villains alike. Heroes took them to try and convert them to their own ways. Villains took them for their own means. Each reason was more messed up than the last.

Nick didn't know it, but Kevin thought of it often. He _knew _Normals were humans too. He _knew _they had emotions and value to their life. But no one else seemed too. Even if there was a Normal in this family, the family members seemed to look down on them, lock them away or send them out for reasons only known to them. And in this regard, everyone, himself included, were villains.

Daily he would look out and hope for a change, but every time he was met with dark emotions towards the powerless. Thoughts that disturbed him deeply. Thoughts from his own family. And thoughts from the Normals themselves. It had gotten so bad that even the powerless owns lost their self-pride, confidence and free thinking. Some tailed their siblings as mindless slaves. The ones who did as they were told normally lived until 16. The ones who had a mind of their own never were as lucky. Nick seemed to be the only exception, though his rebelling nature of late was bound to bite him in the butt. I can only hope that Joe and I are by his side when it does.

This whole setup is messed up. The only thing that Kevin can't see is why it is set up like this. If you asked Nick, he would scoff and say because no one bothered fighting it. In a way, this is true. But a rebellion may not be the right way. In a way, it would cause the dogs to fight the dogs. Villains would gain more anger and the Heroes would gain more to fight for. It would seem this society was set up by Villain's themselves. Ones who would gain by putting others through misery – the evil.

Kevin can't say that all Villains possess this level of darkness. Paragon is an exception, the only one as he is concerned, but even she has the dark aura of most Villains. The kind of aura a person is born with. Everyone has it in them, but some people are born darker than others. Becoming a Hero and a Villain, it wasn't a choice. You were born into the category. That is what Kevin believed.

And this is why Nick called his older brother blind.

Kevin's head jerked up when his brother came back into his sight. He sensed another with him, someone with darkness that seemed eerily familiar, but he couldn't place it. He waited for them to walk closer before going to meet the two. Joe too turned his head, waiting carefully when he saw his brother and the new girl emerging.

Long red hair and a young face, came into view. A girl in a white polka-dot dress who was about Nick's age was speaking lowly to him, her hands waving slightly as she spoke. Nick looked forward, listening intently though no emotion crossed his face. The girl looked away from him and unto Joe, her scowl becoming more pronounced. She stopped, refusing to step further.

"It's ok," Nick tried to say, but she just shook her head. "Thanks for everything." She nodded, never speaking. I expected her to turn and leave as her anxiety was making my skin crawl, but she stayed. It was like she was waiting for something to happen. "Are you sure about this?" His question, though whispered, carried easily.

"Yes," the first word the girl spoke was short and chilled, her eyes never leaving Joe. "Best place for it."

For what?

Nick took a breath and nodded, looking at Kevin as if he knew that Kevin could feel the nerves rolling off him.

The girl drew in a breath, her hand going to his arm.

All of the Heroes froze. Nick shifted, uncomfortable. The girl looked unfazed, though a gleam of delight entered her eyes. Everything turned black inside. No light filtered through Kevin's sense. Spikes stabbed at him until he retreated back. The feeling of pure malice weighed down on them, nearly bringing the Heroes to their knees. No one could stand up to this sheer power. No one knew how.

Ray pointed to the sky, a scream etched on her face though nothing slipped from her lips.

Kevin looked back to Nick, seeing him slowly backing away, eyes on the sky and a cautious, but scared look on his face. The girl backed away too. Joe stepped closer to them as a bird landed at Nick's feet, it ruffling its feathers, not happy.

Kevin finally looked up, not understanding what he was seeing. As soon as his eyes met the terrible ruby, the feeling of malevolence vanished. Standing on a bent beam that Joe had earlier moved, was a figure in all black. The silver of their mask and clawed gloves glinted in the pale sunlight. The mask itself was enough to give nightmares to children; the mouth showed teeth, long and pointed. The eyeholes, though large, were covered with black cloth so the identity of the person was completely concealed. The gloves seemed to be metal, but bent easily as the person clenched his/her fists. The joints showed clearly and the nails were elongated and sharp. The costume itself was simple: a black hooded robe, the hood over the person's head.

"Necrophere," the name was breathed out the girl's lips, Nick's head turning at the name, fear engulfing his entire frame.

And hanging from their chest, was the Four.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_Again, short. I have too many ideas but not enough time to type it. You get to see the fun side of a seemingly docile Villain next chapter! Until Next Update!_


	12. A New Villain

**Chibiyu: **_Time for some fun. _

**Nick: **_*sigh*_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**"Necrophere," the name was breathed out the girl's lips, Nick's head turning at the name, fear engulfing his entire frame.**

**And hanging from their chest, was the Four.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chaos erupted when the hooded figure raised his arm. Nick found himself thrown back, landing hard on his back, Lilith in the same position next to him. Paragon skid even further – her tiny form getting buffeted against rubble. Nick pulled himself off the pavement, ignoring the burn that was bound to be a forming bruise. Hands found his arms and for a moment the disarrayed teen struggled against the hold until a voice cut across his shock induced stupor.

"Come on, Nick!"

The Normal shook his head in attempts to clear it before running off, the arm pulling him fiercely. He looked to Kevin, unsurprised to see his elder brother pulling him along while Joe flanked behind. He looked up, watching Paragon flap her sturdy wings, eyes never wavering from the new Villain. Lilith wouldn't budge from Nick's side, a snarl on her face though interest was alight in her eyes.

The odd group stopped when they rounded the corner of a building. The eldest shoved his shaky brother down, Nick sitting easily and leaning against the building. Paragon flew back off towards the impending fight, Joe hot on her tail. Kevin crouched in front of Nick, ignoring the dark red-head next to him.

"You ok?"

"We need to retreat, Kev."

Kevin blinked at this, not understanding. "It's just a new Villain, Nick. We can handle it."

Kevin jumped when Nick's hands were suddenly fisting his shirt and pulling his head down so they could look eye to eye. Kevin was met with a fierce stare of pure terror. Nick was met with confusion. "It's not the Villain I'm worried about. You felt that power he emanated before he _concealed _it. You saw the pendant around his neck. Nothing can beat him."

Kevin shook his head. "We can. You're just thinking irrationally right now. You're scared. Just breathe. Everything is going to be ok."

"Oh, you couldn't be more wrong." The Hero looked to the fragile looking girl, glaring at her ruining his attempts to placate his brother. "You will be useless in this fight, Kevin. He is concealing himself from everything but the five senses. In this situation, you are as powerful as a Normal." Nick didn't even scowl at this; the conversation was lost to him as his attention was solely focused on the unseen.

"Really?" Skeptical was the dominant tone in the elder's voice.

Lilith nodded and stood, brushing off her dress. "Really." She walked over to the corner, touching Nick's shoulder lightly. The Normal nodded, taking a breath and shifting so he would have a better escape route. "Sit back and watch how a real fighter _stalls._"

Kevin and Nick both peeked over the corner, watching the girl strut over, her fingers brushing against the shadows. Only Nick saw the change. The masked man seemed unperturbed by the girl's approach, him choosing to lower his hand and point his mask over to her. The Heroes around him were either still in shock, or nursing heavy burns on their hands.

"Necrophere," Lilith called, not pausing her step when the hideous mask features were fully turned towards her. She did not stop until she was within his reach. "You really shouldn't let a girl approach you." With these words, the Villain screamed in agony, stepping back and revealing the long needle-like object poking out of his lower chest.

She twirled away when the man swatted at her, his hand a cherry red, searing with heat that made the air wave. Her spin had sent her right into the shadows, the Heroes gasping at the sight of the older woman with tangled black hair. She just smirked, opening her palms, something silver dropping out of her sleeves. "I may be the queen of light, but I am the demon of night."

With this said, she charged, her bare young feet nimble to dodge the fire shooting from the masked Villain's hand. "You don't know how to use that, do you?" Lilith taunted, flicking her arm out, the spikes shooting out. One missed, one impaled itself in the man's hand. Only her, Nick, and Paragon knew what she meant by 'use that.'

Joe started forward at the sight of the Villain, not trusting her enough to join the fight. The other Heroes stood; Ray teleported to the Council, no doubt alerting them of a new 'super-powered' Villain. Nurse stood off to the side, waiting to heal those who came to her. Macy shouted out when the masked was about to attack, using her power to do what she could through the concealment. Stella saw through the mask, identifying the Villain as a man, but she could do little else.

"Joseph, redeem yourself here and now." Joe jumped at this, disturbed by the hatred in Lilith's voice. But he bolted over to her side, unsure as to what to do. "This man has little knowledge of his new abilities. Looks like he can only conceal and use small amounts of the fire. This is good for us. Try to take that pendant and he will be powerless. Got it?"

Joe nodded, feeling numb with confusion. Powers came from genes, not jewelry. The two ran forward, vaguely hearing Kevin call for Nick to stay down.

Lilith pushed Joe to the side when Macy yelled to 'watch it!' Joe bit his lip to stop the scream from erupting from his throat when the sheer heat of the fire ball scorched his right side. He flexed his fingers, the skin already tinted pink. He kept running, watching Lilith fling another spike at the Villain deemed Necrophere, distracting him easily.

Nick watched, a small smile of hope forming. One could have all the power in the world and still be defeated by their own incompetence and ignorance. Kevin's hand pulled him back again, for he had wandered into plain sight. But Nick didn't care. This person seemed to only be focused on the Heroes; he wouldn't be bothered with a Normal.

Paragon finally appeared when both Joe and Lilith stumbled after a narrow miss. She dove from the sky, beak down, and drove right into the man's skull. He howled in pain, unable to recuperate before talons ripped through his hair. Spikes missed the man by a hairs breath and the bird by even closer. She got the message and backed off, keeping the Villain from moving when he tried to take a step, blood already staining her talons.

Joe's heart pounded as he ran forward again, his legs aching from their already exhausted state. He still pushed, managed to get within scratching distance of the Villain only to get slammed back by some unseen force. The Hero managed to land on his feet, skidding back, and balance miraculously kept. His chest ached from the impact with what had felt like a brick wall.

"Careful, cretin. He just learned a new power." It took Joe a moment to realize that it was him being addressed by Lilith. They both watched Paragon get swatted to the side and land heavily on the ground. The girl had been quick, however, and turned into the tabby cat. She flipped in the air and landed on her paws, growling and hissing lowly at the figure, showing him that she can't be tamed. But she didn't charge him again.

Kevin stepped away from Nick, focusing on the man. When the Villain discovered a new power, his concealment weakened enough. Kevin sensed his over-confidence and the feeling of invulnerability. He had forgotten one crucial detail; he is a human, therefore, he is mortal.

He was about to voice his findings to Nick, but when he turned, he found himself addressing an empty wall. He wanted to swear, to scream and to kill his brother when he saw him running forward recklessly.

Paragon saw his actions and charged, getting the guy's attention by pouncing as a cheetah. She was swiped aside but didn't give up. Joe _did _swear at Nick's actions and ran forward as well, narrowly dodging a fire blast and managing to punch the guy's mask, leaving a dent in the cheek and the guy with a broken jaw. The Hero was soon bashed aside, his side blistered in burns, his screams echoing through the streets that couldn't find silence. Lilith was the only one smiling as she knew the youth's plan. She shot her last spike at the man, hitting him squarely in the leg.

The Villain shrieked the sound detached and inhuman from the sheer amount of pain. Nick made it up the diagonal metal beam, the Villain not caring enough to react. After all, who would think of a Normal as a threat? He realized his mistake too late: Nick's hand closed around the pendant and yanked, the chain snapping. Silence seemed to break the mold; everyone could hear the tinkle of that chain link breaking in two.

The hooded man's costume vanished, blown away with the wind, when the Four's touch left his skin and entered another's hand. Both were thrown back violently by an unseen force. The man, weak-kneed and shocked, fell off the beam, landing squarely on his neck. The snap was heard by all ears, Paragon wincing from the sound. His identity would forever be unknown. For the second time in an hour, Nick slammed on his back, his vision spotting for precious moments.

Joe hovered over him within a second; fists raised against something Nick couldn't yet see but knew well enough. As his brother tried to regain his breath, Joe faced the monster. Never had he faced anything like this – he knew deep down he wouldn't be able to do crap against it. He knew he was, in all aspects of the word, a Normal. But he stood his ground, looking the fanged serpent directly in its malice filled eyes. Its head flicked to the side, its tongue tasting the air, as if telling Joe to move aside before it decided to get mean.

Joe shook his head, knuckles cracking from the way he was holding his fists. Nick slowly stood, stumbling back a step when he misjudged his footing. He met the Guardian's gaze, swallowing heavily. He couldn't help but think: _we meet again. _

The pendant burned in his hand, pulsing as if it was a heart. Nick's own heart slowed to match the beating as he choked down the fear and stood his ground. His hand shook as it rose and landed on Joe's shoulder. Joe did not move.

The serpent spared Ray no attention as she teleported from behind it, trying to smack it with a brick. The projectile sailed through the shadows, no damage done.

Joe tried to keep Nick from walking out from behind him, but his efforts were futile; his brother had easily knocked down his shaking arm. Joe felt his eyes widen when he saw the lack of fear in Nick's frame. How could his brother be so calm in the face of something that gave off such an evil aura and everyone knew was invulnerable.

The Normal held the pendant up to the snake and Joe could only stare at it. Depthless and black, its fangs as sharp and white as the snake facing them. It's tail long and curved below the ruby which was tightly clutched between the two fangs. The ruby…inside of it was alive with movement.

Every eye was drawn towards the Four, every eye but Nick's and the Guardians. Nick took a breath and stared into the eyes of intimidation, hoping that his unspoken message was clear.

_I have no intention of abusing you. No intention of personal gain. None at all to use you. _

The Guardian of Kumori's Four reared its head, ready to strike. It hissed low, no one else shivering from the angered sound. Nick bravely, or foolishly, kept staring right into the monster's eyes.

_I will not hoard you either. If you wish to go, who am I to stop you?_

'You are no one,' a low rumble sounded deep in Nick's mind, him flinching from the power that shattered through his carefully built walls. He vaguely heard Joe calling his name, but he couldn't risk responding.

_Though I am a Normal, I am hardly no one. I am hardly weak._

The Guardian put its head down, leveling with Nick's. Joe was once again ignored when he tried to shove his brother away, looking only at the fangs that were dangerously close. If the monster decided to, nothing would stop it from biting the Normal.

'I never have been defiled by the grubby hands of a useless one,' the deep voice rumbled. Again Nick winced, needles stabbing into his conscience with every syllable the Guardian spoke.

_My hands are the least of anyone's worries. _Nick replied, trying to keep his thoughts calm, though the anger of being degraded bubbled up making his fingers twitch. _It is my brain that poses a threat to anyone who crosses me. _

A laugh shook the ground, everyone throwing out their hands to balance themselves from the tremors. No one questioned the action; everyone was too transfixed by the beast and how Nick was standing his ground.

'I can see what kind of brain you possess, young one. I can see how useful it would be to whatever side you choose.'

_If you can see my brain, surely you can see my side. _

The snake lifted its head, the anger riddling its frame coming back. 'Don't test me, boy.' Nick finally lowered his head, unable to look anymore as fire ignited inside the rubies that served as the Guardian's eyes. 'As powerful as I am, I cannot see the choices you have yet to make.'

Nick remained silent, feeling this was the best tactic to keep his life.

'I will permit you to carry me as long as your desires do not change.'

_They won't. _

The snake said no more. Light filtered through its shadowed body, it disintegrating in seconds. Nick's free hand found Joe's shoulder again as he breathed out. The Normal finally allowed himself to look at the object dangling from his hand. If by anything more, he was astounded by the weight of the small thing – it had to weight about a pound. He slowly curled it into his palm, aware that it fit into the faint burn from their first encounter.

"Nick?"

Nick just nodded, tearing his gaze from his closed fist and attempting a smile at his brother. Joe's scowl only deepened when the smile failed.

"I'm fine, Joe."

"Nicholas Jerry Lucas," Joe began, fisting his brother's shirt and pulling him so their noses nearly touched. "You are the biggest idiot I've ever met." But despite the insult, Nick had to smile when Joe pulled him into a hug.

"We probably wouldn't be standing here if he wasn't an idiot." Paragon joined the pair, limping slightly but the smirk on her face covered the slight twinge of pain. The Heroes who remained stared at her, some moving forward, but others turning away. None of them questioned her when Nick grabbed her hand. They just didn't know how.

Joe let go of Nick, opening his mouth to ask if he could see the necklace again, but something stopped him. That something was a spike sticking out of his shoulder from behind, the thrower strutting away with a satisfied smile on her dark face. Before she left their sights, she looked over her shoulder and threw a wink at Nick, sending a message no one but him understood. Nurse was over in a second, having already healed Joe's burns and ready to take out the spike. Joe, however, waved her off, saying he deserved this. Only Nick understood why.

"You," Kevin started as he walked up, poking Nick in the arm and sending Joe and sympathetic look when the brother's hand went to the being-bandaged hole, "Should begin talking."

Nick opened his palm, showing the Four to the sun. "I don't think I can."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_I like this story. My favorite character is Paragon by far. Until Next Update! _


	13. Can it?

**Chibiyu: **_Addictions suck. _

**Nick: **_Yup. Don't do drugs kids. _

**Chibiyu: **_And don't write awesomely fun stories. Stick to Vampire-Romance novels._

**Nick: **_BURN!_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**"You," Kevin started as he walked up, poking Nick in the arm and sending Joe and sympathetic look, "Should begin talking." **

**Nick opened his palm, showing the Four to the sun. "I don't think I can."**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You can't?" Kevin stressed the two words, trying to get his brother to think long and hard about denying them this information.

Nick didn't even hesitate when he shook his head. "Just…hold out your hand."

Kevin reached over, palm exposed. Nick slowly tipped the pendant into his awaiting hand. Everyone watched the black necklace fall. As soon as it hit Kevin's skin, he jerked back, gasping in pain. The pendant fell, vanishing in the shadows. There was no crack as the snake-ornament hit the ground as it never hit the ground. It was gone. The eldest Lucas examined his hand, holding the stinging digit gingerly. There was no visible damage on his skin, just the feeling of pure hatred paralyzing his fingers.

"Kev?" Joe's voce was hesitant, his eyes searching the scared face of his older brother. "You ok?"

"It doesn't like Heroes," came Nick's soft reply, his hand covering something unseen below the nape of his neck. "Makes sense. That was just stupid of me."

"One more thing," Joe piped in, shooting the sky a glare as his eyes followed a tiny sparrow. "Why were you with Lilith?"

"Uhh…"

"Nicholas, you and that _thing _need to get to the Council." Everyone turned, surprised to see Sandy Lucas walked over, a frown on her face. "Joe, Kevin, make sure he gets there."

Joe and Kevin nodded, grabbing their brother's shoulders and wheeling him around. The crowd parted for them, Nick keeping his head down as though afraid. Kevin and Joe glared at the company, aware of the suspicion dotting many a Hero's face. Nick kept his eyes on his feet, his hand clutching the pendant. It has caused him a shock when it fell around his neck, jerking his head down for a breathless moment. But the Fours message had been clear; keep me away from the Heroes.

"Nick, is it around your neck?" Joe whispered, not wanting the thinning crowd to overhear.

Nick shot him an inquisitive look, glancing down to the seemingly innocent object. "Can't you see it?" Joe shook his head, looking very worried at this. The younger Lucas glanced down again, dropping his hand. "Interesting." That was the teen's only reply, his head finally lifting once they got out of the bulk of people.

"What did you mean that you can't talk about it?" Kevin decided to bring this up again, still not convinced that Nick knew what he was dealing with.

The addressed took a moment to respond, his eyes distant in thought. "I meant that I can't accurately explain it." They both watched Nick touch his shirt, knowing that he was poking the pendant, but not able to see it. "It is known as Kumori's Four. The first four Villains in all of history sealed their powers in this pendant. That is why the idiot back there could do so much. Fire, concealing, telekinetic abilities, and shadow manipulation," Nick listed off, looking at his brothers and trying to answer any questions before they were voiced. "The snake thing is the Guardian – their four souls in one being – it protects the stone."

"It let you have it?"

Nick shook his head at Kevin's suspicion, not wanting anyone to know that he was more of a Villain than Hero. "Carry it. I have no intention of using it and it has no intention of being used by me."

"So you reached an understanding with it?"

Nick looked away from Joe, recognizing the old scathing tone easily. "It's not the safest move, but it keeps the power in check. It won't be used so it won't be a threat."

"Yeah, I can't see how this won't be a threat." Kevin said, watching their backs as they wandered through the streets. "It needs to be destroyed." Nick stopped as soon as Kevin started to say the last word, gasping lightly, and hand pulling the pendant from his chest. "What happened?"

"Can you please avoid the 'd' word?" he hissed out, dropping the Four back to his skin. "Ow." Kevin nodded, fingers closing over the spot he too had been hurt by the necklace. "And I don't see how it can be taken care of." Nick dropped his head, looking down, fingers brushing over the pendant. "It won't let itself be…you know."

"And you know this how?" Kevin accused, knocking his shoulder into Nick's and sending Joe a warning glare when the middle Lucas opened his mouth.

Nick looked over and glared. "Because I know where to look for information."

"The Guardian spoke to you, Nick," Kevin took a breath, trying to calm himself. "I'm sorry that I can't exactly trust what you say right now."

"For all you know, it could be feeding me false information," Nick finished, nodding to himself. "I get it."

"You get it?"

"I do, Kevin," Nick sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in attempts to ward off a headache from the days stress. "I've been subject to manipulation before; I know the risks."

The older Hero couldn't respond to this as he knew it to be true. Guilt stabbed in his chest as it was his and Joe's fault that Nicholas has been exposed to these things enough to unconsciously look for them.

"Wait!" The trio looked up, watching with ease as the bird elongated into a girl. She landed lightly in front of them, her arm outstretched. "Nick, give me the Four."

"No."

"Nick, it will destroy the Council if you step foot in that door."

_Insolent girl. _

Paragon jumped at the deep voice, Joe grabbed Nick's arm, ready to defend from nothing, and Kevin looked over his shoulder.

_What would I have to gain by destroying them after my first appearance in 7 decades? _

"Destroy the enemy before they do damage."

_A strategy best used when fear is not an option. _

"Fear? That's what you are trying to cause? You're an ancient being, already feared by anyone who knows of you!"

"Don't test it." Eyes jumped to Nick as he responded, a gleam of anger in his eyes when he regarded his old friend. He moved forward, brushing his shoulder with Paragon's. She grabbed his hand, the other brothers choosing to let this unfold.

"It just told us a part of its plan," Paragon's voice was filled with urgency as she tugged on the Normal, trying to get him to face her.

"What good is that?" Nick questioned his voice dangerously calm. "Fear is a powerful resource, Para, but there are many ways for it to be instilled." _Ways that Heroes will blame me for, _Nick had to think, fingers clenching at the impending shame. Just because he chose to rip it from Necrophere's neck, because he chose to save them, he was damned as a Villain. A path, Nick would only admit to himself, that he has considered taking no multiple occasions, and yet his feet remained planted. "We know nothing," he finished, pulling his hand from the girl's grasp.

Paragon took a step back, hurt in her eyes from the bite in Nick's tone. She did not press him, fearing what would come next. Though they could not see the pendant, the Villain's eyes were stuck on where she suspected it lied. Joe and Kevin merely chose to look between the friends, unsure whether to step in or not.

"Then know this, Nick," Paragon eventually whispered, her told as cold as his was. "The power from the Four resonated with every Villain in the world. They will come here. They will be after you once they figure out who you are. You're not safe with it."

"And it wouldn't be safe with you."

Paragon withdrew, stung by the teen's harsh truth. "Good luck living." She turned without another word, running off into the maze of construction.

Nick walked on as if he didn't care about the death sentence – almost like he was getting tired of hearing it. But his brothers knew better. They saw the way Nick's frame tensed and how his breath shortened. The only thing they didn't see was the way their Normal brother's hand closed around the pendant, as if to rip it from his neck. They didn't see his hand drop again, but they did hear his sigh.

"Come on," Joe gently ordered, walking next to his scared brother and gripping his shoulder. "It will be ok. The Council will know what to do."

Nick lifted his head, bias filling his eyes. "And how do they plan on that? They probably know nothing about the Four's existence. Or if they do, they won't know how to defend against it."

Kevin smirked glad to be able to teach his little brother for once instead of the other way around. "That's where you're wrong, Nick."

Nick looked at his oldest brother, lost. The words "wrong" and "Nick" should not belong in the same sentence, not to him. "You are going to leave me hanging, aren't you?"

Kevin smiled, letting Nick interpret his glee. The youngest of the three fought back a sigh and annoyed retort, choosing to bite his tongue instead of ignite the fuse. Joe looked over his shoulder, an odd look on his face.

"Kev, is anyone following us?" he whispered, voice quiet enough to have Nick leaning closer to hear.

Kevin nodded slowly, having felt the presence fifty feet back. "Villain," he breathed, continuing his step so the follower would be none the wiser. "Valenteen."

Nick and Joe exchanged worried glances. Nick fought the urge to wrap his hand around the pendant as he knew the Villain was after it. Joe swallowed down a lump in his throat, not wanting to face this girl. He wished Macy or Stella would have come with them. Three males together just meant doom.

"Wait up, boys," she called, her voice lighter than the petals of a honeysuckle and just as sweet. Joe shot Kevin a scared look, Kevin nodding. The two grabbed Nick's arms and ran. But there was no need to pull him along; he was actually pulling them. "Stop." Their feet did as she ordered, nearly sending their faces into the pavement.

The three seemed to have trouble breathing – short puffs of fear were heard, no inhale longer than a second. Nick slowly turned to face the girl, hoping that this wouldn't turn into something ugly.

Valenteen stopped about three feet from them, her perfume making Nick's nose flare in distaste. She pushed her golden hair from her face, revealing her pure blue eyes. Her skin was smooth, evenly colored, not one thing wrong with it. Her mask did little to cover her face; it was a flimsy piece of plastic, the edges laced with a gold trim and a turquoise glitter design bringing out her eyes even further. Her outfit was anything but modest.

"You helped my sister, Brianna, didn't you?" the Villain asked, reaching over and poking Nick's nose with one of her perfectly manicured fingers. "She can't stop talking about the brave Nick." Valenteen scowled, not liking the fact her sister was crushing on a Normal. "About how _heroic _he was because he tried so hard."

Nick's eyes narrowed; he knew where this was headed.

"But I have to ask myself," the girl sighed, twisting her hair around her finger, "How could a heroic Normal be chosen to hold such a villainous object?" She smirked as Joe and Kevin turned to face her, looking forward to their defending remarks. "It must have seen something darker in you, Nicholas. It knows you are more than a Normal, does it not? It knows where your heart lies…on which side it truly lies."

"My heart lies nowhere," Nick calmly stated, meeting the girl's eyes without effort. "I am not a Villain like you are alluding to. I can carry it because I'm not a Hero."

Valenteen sighed heavily, making Nick wish he didn't say this. But he shook his head slightly, standing by his words. "You are an interesting boy, Nicholas." She turned her head away, looking at Joe with a wide smile. "It's a shame you're not as strong as your brother."

Joe swallowed again, wanting to take a step back, but his feet didn't obey. He felt her words weighing heavily on his ego, making heat rise to his cheeks though he felt anything but flattered.

"Trying to make me jealous?" Nick hazarded a guess, pulling himself out of the girl's reach, aware of the seething anger rising in him. But he could control it, ignore it. His feet _did _move forward, causing the girl's eyebrows to shoot up into her side-swept bangs. "Jealous of Joe?" Nick nearly choked on his held back laugh as he shot a wink towards his brother. "All brawn and no brain. Yeah, I am _so _jealous."

Valenteen scowled deeply, walking over and grabbing Joe's arm. "Joey, Nick's being mean to me."

"Get off of him," Nick cut across Joe as he tried to tell his brother to shut up about this perfect girl. "Leave us alone, Valenteen."

She shook her head, weaving her influence further around Joe while keeping Kevin completely paralyzed. Joe felt his heart thundering in fear when the girl told him to teach Nick a lesson because it was immoral to disagree with a girl. His fingers clenched closed, wanting to stand up for the defenseless beauty, but he didn't want to be her victim. His arm began to rise and Nick sighed, fisting the girl's hair and yanking her away from him.

"Ow!" Valenteen yelped, her spell broken as soon as she felt pain. She felt herself be pushed away, her eyes too clouded with tears to see where she tripped. Her chin met the street and she growled. Nick watched her, unsympathetic when she turned to face him, hatred on her features. Kevin blinked, not sure how Nick wasn't affected – _all _males were affected by her influence.

"Go," Nick ordered, crossing his arms. "Tell your sister I said hi." With that, Nick turned, dragging his brother's along and leaving the girl sitting on the street with a look of shock.

"Dude," Joe managed to say, looking at Nick in awe, "How did you stop her?"

Nick shrugged, finger pointing to his chest. "I didn't know it could do that – nullify the influence of Villains against the wearer." Nick eyed the Four with interest, unable to figure out why it bothered to even protect him. "She must have not been in its good books."

"You talk about it like it's alive," Kevin commented, not liking the way Nick was admiring the unseen.

Nick looked over to him, showing Kevin his honest curiosity. "Because it kind of is." He paused for a moment, trying to find the words that would make the most sense to his brothers. "It has its opinion, its own mind. It is alive in all aspects except for a heartbeat. It's interesting," Nick scowled suddenly and rolled his eyes at nothing. "And Heroes are terrified that it could turn me against them."

"Can it?" Joe asked, his voice hushed and filled with fear at the mere thought of losing his brother to the other side.

Nick sighed, dropping his gaze. "It could. But I won't let it." There was a beat of silence, a stricken look crossing Nick's face. "But if it does, end it. Stop it before it has me stop you."

A horrified looked crossed both brother's faces. "But Nick, that means…"

"I know." Nick lifted his head as they neared the small, inconspicuous brown brick building. "You'll have to kill me."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_Foreshadowing or a psych out? You decide! Until Next Update! _

_Written on 1/2/12_


	14. It's Gone

**Chibiyu: **_So Nick, what did you think about that last line? By the way, yes Joe and Kevin could take the pendant off Nick, but there was a key line in last chapter that alluded to that not being so easy._

**Nick: **_*banging head against the wall*_

**Chibiyu: **_I bet none of you liked that last line…so here it is again!_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**A horrified looked crossed both brother's faces. "But Nick, that means…"**

**"I know." Nick lifted his head as they neared the small, inconspicuous brown brick building. "You'll have to kill me." **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The three had nothing say as they stopped with the door to the Council just feet from them. Nick had stated the truth and his brothers knew it. They wanted to argue, to tell their brother that they could never, would never, but no words were able to escape from their shell shocked lips. And Nick hadn't expected any to.

The youngest pushed open the door, hating the feeling of the pendant around his neck. He noticed it more often than not; it getting heavier as he entered the small room, it pulsing as if daring him to try anything stupid, stabbing inside his already throbbing head to remind him who exactly was in power. It took all of his willpower to not clench it in his hand and beg for it to stop, for it to leave him be. But he couldn't break down. Not in front of his brothers who only recently admitted that he wasn't weak. Not in front of the Council who would instantly take the pendant and doom themselves. And not in front of the Four who would see it as a sign of weakness and take it as an opportunity to strike.

He said he wouldn't use it. It never said that it wouldn't use him.

"Hello, Loraine," Kevin managed to choke out as they approached the only desk in the room.

The girl looked up, moving her waist length brown hair from her face. "Hi guys," she greeted, her tone happy though her face grave as she all but glared at Nick. "Your mom called ahead," she explained, melting back into the seat. "It would be suggested that your brother is handcuffed."

Joe started at this, moving towards the girl rage in his eyes. Nick only sighed and gripped his older brother's shirt, making him start when he noticed the tug.

"It's a natural reaction," Nick said to no one, voice detached. "I hold the thing that could destroy everything the Heroes have built. It's only natural they see me as a threat."

"But you're not," Joe interjected, glaring at the girl who was currently hovering between visible and not.

"Then why did it choose him?"

Nick closed his eyes, not wanting to answer this question more than he had to. "It didn't."

The girl laughed, eyeing the man she used to like with cold distrust. "You are carrying it. It _chose _you."

"Can we see the Council?" Kevin cut in; noticing the way Nick was pinching the bridge of his nose. "We just want to get this taken care of and then go home."

Loraine held out the pair of cuffs, her face unmoving. "Orders from below. He goes in with them on."

"He's not at fault!"

"Joe," came Nick's tired voice. Joe backed down, wincing when he watched the cold metal close tightly around his brother's wrists. Loraine nodded, leaning back and pointing over to the corner of the small, dusty room. "Let's just get this over with."

The brothers could only nod as Nick led them over, trying his best not to shudder at the cold bite the cuffs delivered to his wrists. He felt Joe grab his hand and squeeze it in a reassuring way, but since the digits were behind his back, he could do little to return the gesture.

They stopped, watching the floor as it sunk down slowly. Nick only spoke when the floor, now the ceiling, closed above their heads.

"They're going to lock me up until you tell them the full story. After that, who knows?" Joe and Kevin protested instantly, but stopped when they felt Nick lean back against them and sigh. "It's ok, I need the quiet."

They were silent for a few more moments, not liking the idea of the next few hours. It was Kevin who broke the mold and spoke. "They will probably want to see it, Nick."

Nick shrugged; the brother's feeling the action instead of seeing. The enclosed elevator had no lighting. "I can't make it take off its concealment."

"They won't like that."

"Better it thinking for itself than it thinking for me."

The elevator stopped its descendent. Nick straightened up and cleared his face the best he could. The only thing he had done wrong was save the city from an idiot. He would be locked away for trying to help. All because…

"I hope they think a Normal is strong enough to carry it without falling victim," Joe whispered, watching the door slide open in front of them.

All because of that. Because he was a Normal. He was weak to them; worthless and easily used. He contributed nothing to society other than increasing the violence rate between those that already hated each other. He wanted them to think different, desired a change. And with this action, of him holding the pendant and not being corrupted, he intended to change their minds.

As soon as he stepped out of the small room, hands grabbed him and pushed him roughly down the hall. He heard Joe and Kevin yell in disagreement, trying to defend him but to no avail. He didn't struggle when the hands of someone he knew well shoved him into the containment room. He just turned and looked straight into the eyes of his father.

"I'm not a Villain, dad."

Tom Lucas looked down at his son and nodded once, sympathy and self-hatred in his eyes. He closed the door and turned down the hall, aware he had left his son in pitch darkness.

Nick sighed, sitting against the wall, his toes brushing against the door of the cramped room. He closed his eyes and did the only thing he could do: wait.

Joe stared down the hall that his dad had taken Nick, anger on his face when Tom returned.

"He'll be fine, Joe. No one will go in there." Tom tried to defuse the bomb before it blew and was thankful when Joe's shoulders relaxed a touch. "Some quiet will do him well."

Joe nodded, letting their dad lead them the other way, away from Nick. "Mom called and told us what she knew, but she missed the beginning," the parent explained as he opened the door to a room that oddly resembled an interrogation room. It had a table, two chairs on one side and one of the other. The only difference was that the one-way mirror was behind the two chairs instead of facing them.

Joe and Kevin sat down. They waited for their father to do the same before speaking.

"We were just walking and helping with the wreckage when it happened," Joe started, looking to Kevin for a nod of confirmation. "Nick was behind us the entire time, safe and alone." The Hero didn't even feel an ounce of guilt as lies spilled from his mouth. There was no way he was going to tell his dad that Nick slipped away, that Paragon had been with him, and that he came back with Lilith. Not, at least, when they were in the Hero's Council and every move they made was being recorded.

Kevin took over as soon as Joe paused for a breath, wanting to get this over so they could just get home and forget these past two days ever happened. "Then he showed up. He gave off this aura that none of us had ever felt before. It was dark and heavy and nearly sent us into a panic. The Villain, Necrophere as Nick called him, stood on a bent beam and attacked."

As Kevin spoke quickly of the battle, Joe glanced behind him, knowing that _something _was watching him, but not sure what it was. It didn't feel human – the hairs on the back of his neck remained flat and no chill ran down his spine – and the air would have been filled with static if it was electronic. He nudged Kevin, receiving a nod to know that he felt it too. Joe turned around again, facing their dad. He listened to Kevin's description of Nick taking the pendant, of the Villain's fall and death, and of what Nick told us.

"Nick didn't tell us where he found out this stuff, but it was clear that it wasn't new to him. Meaning that he knew it before he got the Pendant," Joe added, seeing the suspicion in their dad's eyes. Kevin's eyes were narrow too, but his gaze was directed at Tom, not at someone locked away.

"Do you think Nick betrayed us?" Kevin asked; a challenge in his tone. He was clearly picking up an emotion from their father that he did not like.

Tom started, looking over to Kevin. "Of course not! Nick would never, no matter how angry he may be." There was an awkward pause as Kevin forced himself to remain in his chair and as Tom scratched the back of his head apologetically. "Tell me about the Guardian. You mentioned it, but didn't go into detail."

So again Kevin launched into explanation, saying how it spoke to Nick telepathically and agreed to let him carry it, but not use it.

"Interesting," the father muttered, tapping his chin in thought. "Why would it agree to that?"

Joe shook his head, having been wondering the same thing since it dropped around Nick's neck. "We don't know. We don't think Nick does either."

"Can we destroy it?" Kevin asked, not letting there be a silence between his brother's statement and this. And he knew that it could be, but he didn't know what the Heroes alluded to whenever they spoke of 'evil's bane.'

Tom stood, pointing to the glass behind them. "We can, but it's tricky."

The brother's turned, watching the glass behind them become translucent. They both squinted, unsure as to what the big deal was. The room seemed to vacant, minus the small marble pedestal and the necklace that hung above it.

"It's a dove," Joe stated, eyeing the depthless pendant and crystal. "Wait, is that…?"

"Boys, this is Kumori's Bane. The Four's exact opposite. It has one purpose: to destroy the most villainous being; the Four."

Kevin looked back over to their father, not understanding the complexity of the simple white dove stuck in mid-flight with a misty crystal held within its claws. "So why is it tricky?"

Tom sighed and moved towards the door, hand landing on the knob. "Because like the Four, it chooses its master. Only a person of pure heart can touch it and only one with its blessing can use it. It was made for good, but it is powerful and all power corrupts. We have yet to find anyone who matches this description."

"You've known about the Four for a long time, haven't you?" Joe asked, facing his dad and trying not to accuse.

Tom Lucas hung his head and opened the door. "I have. We all have. We just hoped this time would never come."

"Thank God that Nick has it then," Kevin stated, smiling proudly.

Tom, however, did not seem happy about this. "It's only a matter of time before the Four gets bored of being a piece of jewelry."

They stepped outside, just in time to cringe. The hall flashed red, alarms blaring at a deafening volume. The three looked at each other, one name passing their lips: Nick.

They ran down the hall, skidding to a stop when all of them felt the heavy feeling of eyes – the same weight Joe had earlier experienced. They all watched, horrified as a camera or what had once been a camera rounded the corner. Wires sparked as the mechanism moved – its tripod had mutated into two legs. Its lens stared at them, zooming out and focusing.

Tom pushed his son's behind him, the electrical shock that was sent their way was stopped between them, hissing against the unseen barrier. The two didn't even have time to flinch in their panic to get to their brother. They _needed _to get to him. Even more so now than before.

"I can contain it and rid of it, get to Nick!" he shouted, bending his force field so his oldest sons could shimmy around the camera. They felt the air tingle across their skins, but no harm came to them.

Joe and Kevin rounded the corner, stopping instantly.

"Oh no…"

Vines littered the hall. They had torn through the walls, the ceiling and the floor, leaving gaping holes and dirt stains. The greenery lay dormant at the moment, seemingly innocent. Joe tapped Kevin and pointed, both gasping out at the sight of the mangled door to the containment room.

"Nick?" Kevin called, fearing the worst when no answer was received.

Joe growled, his heart constricting painfully with both rage and fear. He stepped over the first vine and charged, not even caring how nothing attacked him as he trampled Florice's precious plants. His vision flashed red when he saw the gaping hole in the ceiling of the empty room and his scream seemed endless. Kevin joined his side, carefully stepping over every leaf.

"She took him," Joe managed to spit out before angrily attempting to wipe the burn from his eyes. "He's gone, Kevin." Joe was unable to not think: and probably dead. The burn in his eyes beat his hand and the tears began rolling down his cheeks. He could barely get enough air into his lungs as his ribs ached from the pounding of his deflating heart.

"He's got the Four," Kevin whispered, pulling Joe to his side. "It protected him before."

Joe nodded, feeling numb as he lied to himself. "We have to tell dad."

The two walked out of the room. They noticed one vine swinging towards them, slapping them without force. Joe easily bunted it away, trying to care through his heart ache.

"We were right – Cascadea managed to weaken her a lot."

"But she still got him."

The earth shuddered, each vine retracting slightly. The brothers fell, their footing lost. They slapped their hands over their ears as the alarms gave their final wail before covered by an explosion. Heat bit at the brothers exposed skin, causing them both to wince and shout out. The walls shuddered, paint chips falling on top of them as rocks and dirt rained from the ceiling.

Joe uncurled himself, feeling the smoke burn his eyes further, but he didn't care. He stood, pulling Kevin up with him. They ran around the corner, Kevin able to sense that their dad had taken care of the camera fairly easily and was now concentrating hard on containing the flames. Smoke had colored the white brick black and the floor behind them was littering with their footprints. In front of them, they watched sweat roll off of their father's brow, the flames threatening to rear up and consume his face.

"Go!" He yelled at them, but the two didn't hear his voice. Their ears rang painfully from the explosion, but the urgency on Tom's face was enough to get the message across. Kevin turned, pulling Joe with him as numerous Heroes jumped through the flame and pushed passed them. Joe looked through the cherry destruction, eyes widening.

He was pulled around the corner and up the emergency staircase before he could even think to scream two simple words: It's gone.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_This chapter has been buzzing around my head since day one of this story. Until Next Update!_

_Written on 1/2/12 _


	15. The Bane

**Chibiyu: **_I finally get to the emotional bits. Yay!_

**Nick: **_And I am out of the picture so I am safe. _

**Chibiyu: **_Are you? Are you really?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**He was pulled around the corner and up the emergency staircase before he could even think to scream two simple words: It's gone. **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kevin watched his brother collapse, holding his head, elbows resting on knees. He knew of the biting disappointment, of the shame nipping at his heels. He sat next to his brother, putting his hand on Joe's arm, waiting for their front door to open. Waiting for Nick to walk in, pissed and bruised, but alive. Waiting for something he knew wouldn't happen. He felt Joe shaking beside him, but he couldn't even bring himself to lie to his younger brother, to say everything was going to be fine. Saying it out loud, it almost seemed to be the beginning of a curse and the end of all hope. A lie they would all see through. But when one can't lie or tell the truth, what can be said?

Kevin closed his senses, focusing tightly on the thorns piercing his skin, on the nails the pressed deep into the soles of his feet, of the rope tightening around his neck. He couldn't not see his brother, getting kicked, falling hard to the floor with a defiant glare on his face, getting killed for just a pendant. For all the power in the world, and to doom it. And it was his fault that his brother was on some forsaken floor, locked away and waiting for his last breath, if he still had it.

He didn't notice when his hands began tearing through his curls, gripping and ripping. He should have been more observant, should have been constantly watching over his brother, sensing every move he made and every flicker of discomfort he must have been going through. He should have _known_ that something was wrong.

"It's my fault," the eldest managed to breathe out, his voice collapsing along with his dams. His vision blurred as tears cascaded down his face. The salt dripped into every crack in his armor, every crevice in his heart and flooded the indents of his soul. Everything tasted of failure; bitter and overpowering. "We j-just got him b-back and now he is g-gone!"

Joe was at loss for words. He could only stare at his older brother and listen to him say what he could not bear to utter. Joe too was feeling the bone crushing depression, keeping him motionless and making his lungs compress painfully.

"We should never have let him out of the house. Never have let him keep that pendant."

"And sitting here will fix a damn thing?" Both brothers jerked as a female spoke. They turned to see Paragon, knowing they weren't the only ones distraught about this. "When he didn't come out with you, I feared the worst."

They both nodded. From the surface, everything had looked normal. There was no sign of the chaos below. The only thing that told madness were the people spilling out of the doors, unable to stop the fire from destroying everything they had worked for. Through it all, the two brothers had heard their fellow Heroes yelling about the two necklaces, one in blame and willing to let burn in the flame, the other everyone wanting to save. But no one ran back into that building.

She pointed at Joe, sending Kevin a slight glare at his incompetence to act. "Talk."

Joe slowly began to explain what they had seen, starting with the separation with their brother and ending when they got here.

"So there is a way to destroy it," Paragon mused, tapping her chin as she looked out the window. "And that single way is now somehow in the hands of the enemy." The Villain rounded on Joe, her finger now pointed at him. Joe went cross eyed as he stared at the impossibly sharp nails. "You just said that a person had to pure of heart _and _have its blessing to hold the Bane. So therefore it is _impossible _for the Villains to have it."

Kevin lifted his head. It hadn't been news to him that the Bane was gone – Joe had told him earlier – but this piece of logic was intriguing.

"If the Villains couldn't take it, then there are two possibilities." Paragon walked so she was in the dead center of the room, one finger in the air. "One, they found someone, probably a Hero or Normal, who fits the description." Another finger went into the air. "Or two, they had Nick take it."

Silence met her idea as both brothers tried to grasp the likelihood of this. The girl just sighed and plopped down, her butt meeting the floor. "It's not that hard to believe," she sighed flicking her hair from her now green eyes.

"Yes it is."

The shifter growled in aggravation, glaring at the commenter. "Why, Joe?"

Joe blinked and gestured to his neck. "The Four. He had it."

"And that constitutes him being evil?"

Joe dropped his head, not willing to admit he was just as affected by the stereotype as all the others. "It's just…the Four chose him to carry it. It had to sense _something_. And besides, the Bane probably wouldn't let the Four near it."

Paragon stood, shaking her head, a deep scowl on her face accenting her premature eye wrinkles. "Good and evil are two sides to the same coin. One cannot exist without the other."

"Meaning?"

Paragon pursed her lips and stared at the eldest. "Figure it out." Her heels clicked on the wood floor s she began walking across the room. "While you sit there and tug at your beards, I am going to do something productive." She paused at the window, speaking over her shoulder. "And _don't _let me be the one who finds him." They watched her launch herself into the open air and fly away, her wing still giving her difficulties from earlier.

"She's right," Joe whispered, pushing himself up and trying to dust himself off, to wipe away the events that could have, should have been prevented. "We need to find him. Sitting here and pointing the finger in blame won't do a thing."

"I can't sense him, Joe," Kevin's quiet voice cut through the false strength, leaving the middle brother speechless. "I could sense him and the Four before, but now…nothing." Kevin lifted his head, trying to regain even an ounce of hope, but it kept slipping through his fingers like sand. "I suppose the Four could be concealing him, but if Paragon is right about the Bane, then what?"

Joe took a breath, fingers clenching tightly. "Then we keep looking."

Kevin looked up, unable to not feel in awe of Joe's determination. Though he could sense the waves of despair threatening to sink his middle brother, he was amazed that Joe could keep himself afloat.

"We look until we find him. Dead or alive."

Kevin stood, nodding as he stared at his brother with misted vision. "We look for him?"

"No," Joe grabbed his elder brother's shoulder and forced a reassuring look on his face. "We _find _him."

Kevin nodded, a steely look appearing in his eye. He felt Joe's sheer tenacity and allowed it to inspire him, to let him be able to stand on his own. "We find him," he agreed. "You and Ray look in the City, watch out for any weird actions. I will take Frankie out and search around town. Mom and Dad can get together what is left of the Council and convince them to look for the Bane."

Joe looked pleased at this, nodding fervently. "Because where the Bane is,"

"The Four is there too." Kevin pulled Joe all the way to the downstairs floor and to the front door. "Come on, Bro. It's time to be a real Hero."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

(Small time skip)

Though the breeze was warm, the chill had settled within his bones. He had not known them and yet his eyes were littered with tears, one managing to climb over the barricade and exist in the real world. A world, he realized, that was like this tear. It made it over the hardships, lived for moments on warmth, and fell to its death, only to give a new life;to let another have a chance at survival when it had none.

He watched the few stand on the hilltop, their dark figures bowed and shaking. Some were kneeling in front of simple stones, pulling at the grass in hopes to ease their pain. Others just stared at names they would soon forget, their hearts bleeding on their sleeves. No one spoke to one another. No one turned to see the young man kneeling by the trees, watching them. They were all too caught up in their grief.

Names like Simon, Erika, Tammy, Josh; they glared at him. Accusing him of their deaths, of him trying to lead them to safety when in reality, it was just a poor decision of doom.

The last casket lowered into the earth, the last flower was thrown on top, and the last shovel of dirt had been spread. One by one, the Heroes and Villains stood, walking slowly down the hill and thrown the iron-wrought gate. The man watched them go their separate ways, hating that they were too selfish to see passed their viewpoints and comfort each other in their losses.

Only when the last silhouette had faded, did the man rise and walk, his fingers grazing over the top of the rough stones. He memorized their names, wanting to shove them down their murderer's throat when he next faced her. But right now, just seeing their names, the ones he didn't know when he was trapped below the earth, was enough to drop him to his knees. Two had been lucky. Two had lived. He had too, but this, this kind of life, it was hardly living. He was surviving; forcing himself to stay down when the boot crashed upon his lower back, playing dead for the amusement of those stronger than him.

He was kidding himself before – he wasn't strong. Not enough for this. Not enough to break the chains that wrapped tightly around his neck, denying him air until it felt like allowing him to breathe. He was a puppet, the strings cutting into his string every time the master yanked him another way. He was cut, broken, and he finally had to admit it. He wasn't strong. He wasn't a Hero. He was just a Normal. . .Used. Nothing.

"Did you feel this way as well?" he asked the dead, knowing the answer before he even spoke it."Things will change though. It can't keep going on like this."

"Will you quit groveling?" The man stood, back rigid. He turned, facing the girl with nothing less than a glare on his face. "You're lucky that I'm weak right now or else I would tear off your little Normal head."

Nick didn't respond, choosing instead to turn his back and stare at the horizon.

"Oh come on, brat. It's not like Tac's gun will help you without a charge."Nick didn't even flinch when a vine wrapped around his ankle. "And don't even think that your brothers will find you."

"What if I don't want them to?"

Florice laughed, an evil smirk curling her lips. "Smart boy," she mocked, her fingers stroking the tree bark. "As soon as they step foot in his lair, they will be eliminated." The girl giggled, the high pitched sound making birds take flight. "Did you really think you could escape? Did you really think that the Four would be yours?"

The Normal's hand rose and touched the empty spot where the dreaded pendant used to hang. "No," he answered, voice void. "I saw this coming."

"We all did," the girl walked forward, feet dancing over the weeds on the path. "As soon as the Four showed itself, we all knew this day was coming." She stopped, poking him the back. "And with the Bane as well…"

Nick bowed his head, unwilling to fight in the face of this terrible knowledge. With the Four and the Bane…nothing could stop them. It was all over.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Joe and Ray carefully maneuvered their way through the crowds, eyes scanning each face. The two had spotted Macy, sitting on a low wall, one of Nick's books in hand. Stella had been next to her, eyes slowly staring into every building, seeing through the walls in vain hope. Deep down, they all felt the ache of hopelessness. They all knew they had lost. They knew a new era was readily approaching and they knew that they were closer to the grave then they had been in the morning.

But Joe had made a promise. He wouldn't just sit and wait for the apocalypse to happen. He needed to fight. For his people, his family, and for the wouldn't make the same mistakes with them, not again.

Joe gripped Ray's hand tighter as he watched a Normal jumping rope alone in the park to their right. Ray stared straight into the downtown area, watching some girls cheat in hopscotch so the Normal in their midst would lose. They both only sighed. This was what Nick so vehemently spoke about almost every time he went outside. What Erin often came home crying about. What they had been too blind to notice.

"We are terrible siblings, aren't we?" Ray asked with her voice so full of self-hatred.

Joe lowered his head, eyes dropping to the cracked pavement. "We can't be a good Hero and a good sibling at the same time."

"It sucks."

"Yeah," Joe laughed, not humor in his voice, "It really does."

It was quiet for a moment, them going back to watching. "You know, there is a good chance Nick is still alive."

Joe's head whipped around at Ray's statement, needing some hope to cling onto.

"Florice was weak. It takes a lot of energy to kill, especially if it's your brother and if he was armed."

Joe looked away, not wanting Ray to see his smile. He didn't want her to blame herself for giving him even an ounce of false hope. But she right. He could still be alive. He did have the Four and Tac's gun.

Ray turned back to the street when Joe's phone pinged. He opened the message, eyes widening.

"Crap."

"Well, hello Hyperion." Both whipped around, glaring at the balding man. "Missing your brother?"

Joe growled, fist clenching. "Tac," he spat out, taking one step forward. "How did an idiot like you manage to get out during a prison break?" A break, thanks to Kevin, that he just found out about.

The Villain just smirked, his pale eyes shining with unshed laughter. "You would be surprised what _inspiration _does to Villains."

"What are you talking about?" Ray fired, thoughts going to her home and her brother sitting alone. "What inspiration?"

Tac rolled his eyes, arms crossing. "And I'm the idiot?" He chuckled, face insulting them with every twitch. "The Four, my dear, it is back in the hands of us. We shall rise again and be victorious. The Villains are about to have their day."

"And it will only be a day!" Joe retorted, feeling dumb that this was the best come back he could come up with it.

Ray stiffened, feeling someone poke her lower back. "Oh, it will be much longer," the quiet voice whispered, causing her to jab her elbow back. She stumbled, meeting open air. "With the Bane in our hands as well, nothing can stop us."

"Miraged," Ray hissed, facing her nemesis with nothing less than hatred coating her features.

"Hello Ray, how's your brother?" The Villain smirked, pushing up his already spiked hair. "I must say, you're easier to look at with the mask on." Ray touched her uncovered face, scowling all the walked slowly forward, fingers now pulling at the monotone patterned tie that he always wore over his grey graphic tee. "Dress for success, Saint, and you shall be successful," he taunted.

"What do you want?" Joe took the initiative, not wanting a fight to break out in the middle of a crowded street.

Tac sighed, pulling at the iron gate that separated to the face from the street. "We want nothing more than to give you slight trouble. Nicholas may be able to beat me, but I was…ignorant then of the Normal's capabilities. With you, on the other hand, I know exactly what to expect."

"Nick was right," Joe stated, forcing down all of his heart ache at just hearing the name. "You do talk too much."

Tac just laughed again and cracked his knuckles. "Well maybe I will keep this message to myself…and I was so looking forward to seeing your face."

Joe's eyes darkened, hating the oily words this man dared to manipulate him with. "Talk then. And then I will see if you deserve to have atongue."

"Now now, no need to for mean words." Miraged laughed, skirting around Ray's futile punches. He was too fast for her right now. He wasn't the only person could get away in the blink of an eye.

"The message is simple: you have two days before all Hell breaks loose," Tac relayed, pulling the metal fence easily from the ground. "And two seconds to defend yourselves."

()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_I know, you hate me. Until Next Update!  
>Written on 115/12_


	16. Mistakes

**Chibiyu: **_So…another fight scene. This should be the last one for a while. I don't really feel like writing it, so it will probably be quick. _

**Nick: **_Keep in mind with her action and fighting mean two separate things. _

**Chibiyu: **_This is true. Who is going to win? _

_TAC AND MIRAGED **vs. **JOE AND RAY! Place your bets now!_

()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()

**"The message is simple: you have two days before all Hell breaks loose," Tac relayed, pulling the metal fence easily from the ground. "And two seconds to defend yourselves." **

()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()

They immediately jumped back, shouting at the kids playing on the street to go inside. The Normal obeyed instantly, the two others taking a moment before shuffling back, shoulders sagged in a dejected manner.

Miraged just laughed at this. "Why hide the children from the violence when they will experience in two days' time?"

Neither Ray nor Joe answered, both weighing their options. Fighting would get them nowhere, but it could put two Villains back in jail. Running would only instigate a chase in which others could be caught in. They had to stand and fight. It was the Heroes way.

They waited as Tac ripped apart the metal fence with one simple clench on his fist. They watched Miraged zoom backwards, cracking his knuckles.

"Time's up," Tac whispered, throwing the pointed end of the fence like a javelin, it sailing towards Joe at a speed unobtainable without the power of repelling. Joe pushed Ray down, him falling as well, hearing the crack as the beam impaled itself into the brick building behind them. Joe carefully stood up, aware that Ray wasn't next to him anymore and aware of the chase going on all around them. Scoot would zip across the park, purposefully waiting for the last second until moving. Ray was hot on his tail, unable to do anything until she got a hold of him.

"What do you want to gain with this?" Joe questioned, just wanting to get on with the search for his brother.

Tac paused for a moment, shrugging. "Payback for your insolent brother's actions."

Joe couldn't help but roll his eyes at this and his next words blurted out before he could even think to stop them. "It's not his fault you forgot he can duck under fire extinguishers."

Tac's face fell into a growl at this and he grabbed the fence, whipping the entire construction over to Joe. The Lucas' eyes widened. Just as the metal was a foot away from him, he braced himself, squaring his feet and ramming his shoulder into it. Adrenalin dulled the burn. The metal collapse to the ground, a large dent going into four of the beams.

"That the best you got?" Joe taunted, shaking out his arm as he smirked that the Villain. "Nick was right: magnetism sucks."

"Does it really?" Tac whispered. Joe's eyes widened as he watched the corners of the Villain's mouth raise sinisterly, the gleam in his eye causing Joe to take a step back. Joe's mistake.

The ground rumbled, the only warning the Hero received, before he was blasted off of his feet. Pain coursed through his right side, him hissing out as he slid across the pavement. A trail of blood marked his path. The water dousing him from the burst pipes that Tac caused to break through the street did nothing to extinguish the fire, only add.

"Joe?" Ray called, abandoning her chase for a moment to watch her friend peel himself off the street, his whole right side a bloodied torn mess. But he sent her a wave, glaring at the Villain whom he now considered a threat. The girl froze when she felt Scott's nimble fingers close around her neck.

"Mistake?" he breathed in her ear, laughing at his prey's shock.

But it was Ray's turn to smirk. She twisted; her foot slamming down on Miraged's and fingers jamming into his eyes. The attacked screamed, backing down and running off, his speed impaired by the possible broken bone in his foot. This was what she wanted. Now she could get him.

Tac shrieked as Joe's fist came down on his shoulder. He whimpered, backing off as he held his arm, a growl on his face but tears of pain lining his eyes. Joe shook off his face, trying not to shiver from the feeling of his knuckle popping out the idiots shoulder. He turned for a moment, watching Ray kick the knife from her rival's hand. The metal hit the ground with a sick snick, bouncing twice before it was kicked away, lost in the rough bush of the park. Joe scowled, looking back at Tac and hating how they carried weapons to better their chances. Greedy and narcissist; that was what Villains were. Heroes stuck to their guts and their fists, relying on the human element to win instead of luck and mechanical means. It was less danger for those around – one less maniac shooting a gun or stabbing the air.

"I bet little Nicky will love to hear the story about his brother gettin' killed," Tac whispered, his voice rough. His fingers were twitching after he popped the joint back in place, a look of discomfort contorting his normally constipated face. "Then again, I don't even know if he's already dead. Would you like to know, Joe? Would you like to die to see if he is in Hell?"

"Shut up already!" Joe yelled, charging and closing the five foot distance rapidly. His fist met Tac's stomach, sending the Villain staggering back with an 'umph.' The Villain couldn't regain his breath when his back met Joe's elbow and his chest met the sidewalk. And through the pain, the man smirked, clenching his fists. The sound of Joe's screaming met his ears.

Ray turned her head, arms around Scott's neck, watching her friend with nothing but horror. She watched pipes break through the street, targeted on Joe. She watched him knock away the first two, but missed the one behind him.

Tac stood up, giving a bloodied grin of a fool, walking backwards with outstretched arms. "Inspiration does wonders, does it not?" Scott busted out of Ray's grip, disappearing into the streets, the wind clinging to him. Ray ran, hair flying behind her, towards her down friend. She dropped to her knees, screaming for help, for anyone to help.

But there was no one there to hear her.

()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()

Sandy Lucas paced the aisle, looking left and right, meeting the eyes of anyone who dared to lift their head.

"So you are saying," she nearly hissed out, struggling to maintain a decent level of calm, "That you will not look for my son because of what he wears?"

"Mrs. Lucas," one said, standing in a full suit, looking like he was ready to cower under the glare of the mother. "You must understand," he tried, his upper lip twitching in nerves, "Nicholas is not our concern right now – he is, by all definition, a Villain. It is not our concern to find him first, but to find the means that can stop him."

"Stop him?" Sand Lucas whispered, it becoming very apparent where her Normal son got the eye, "From what, may I ask?" There was no denying the boiling rage under her falsely cool tone. "As you have heard, my son has only been permitted to carry it, not use it. And this insinuates that he is a Villain?" Her tone turned shrill as she stepped forward, finger pointed at the man's chest. "_My _son, a Villain?"

The man did not back down, though the shake of his knees betrayed him. "It is the darkest object of any age – it caused the Dark Ages and we must prevent it from happening again. Anyone who touches that evil is considered evil. Besides," he boldly went on, drawing his jacket closer and buttoning it, "How long do you think Nicholas will last when it decides to use him?"

"Longer than any of you bastards." She would have said more, if not for the unconscious scream plowing through her well concealed mind. "While you fools debate on the status of my son," she spoke quickly, already heading towards the door of the replacement council hall, "My other son needs help. Unlike you, he is doing something useful."

Sandy Lucas left the room, waiting for the doors to swing closed before breaking off into a dead run.

()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_Mom pwn! Haha. Until Next Update! _

_Written 2/5/12_


	17. Planning Panic

**Chibiyu: **_So you all want to know if Joe's ok, right?_

**Nick: **_She killed him twice…was it only two times? You are off your game. _

**Chibiyu: **_Sorry, I was too busy killing you. _

**Nick: **_…don't remind me._

()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()

**"Longer than any of you bastards." She would have said more, if not for the unconscious scream plowing through her well concealed mind. "While you fools debate on the status of my son," she spoke quickly, already heading towards the door of the replacement council hall, "My other son needs help. Unlike you, he is doing something useful." **

**Sandy Lucas left the room, waiting for the doors to swing closed before breaking off into a dead run. **

()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()

The heaviness of the air as it pushes against her wings, drawing her closer to the earth, entangling her in a hold stronger than gravity – she don't like it. Though no smoke covers the falling sun, the world beneath is darker. There used to only be the faint twitter of birds or the occasional insult to those considered evil or useless. But now, now there was more – the tinkling of glass as crime mounted as the muffled cries of those unwilling to mourn in the public eye and the shivers of fear cascading down everyone's spine. Twenty-four hours have yet to pass and yet the streets have changed.

The girl landed, heavier than she would have normally done, on the brick windowsill. Her gaze pierced through the gaped curtains, watching the Hero called Nurse stand, blood staining her fingertips. She saw the middle Lucas's pale face as he pulled himself up, forcing a smile to his crowding family and nodding in thanks to Nurse. The Villain eyed the parents, throat constricting as her eyes narrowed, but it must be done. So she tapped on the glass relentlessly, only stopping when Kevin opened the window.

"I told you this would happen, didn't I?" the girl accused, not even taking a moment to exchange pleasantries. "I told you he wasn't safe. You _all _should have known the _other _message behind that. They will go after you just as they went after Nick before this fiasco. Get to you, use _you _as bait, and control Nick, control the Four."

"Paragon,"

"No, Kevin," she cut across, holding up her hand. "I have to agree with Tac – it's quite sad how a Normal is the brains of the operation. He understood that and he even told you that Villains use people as bait. Are you really that thick?"

"Thick?" Sandy Lucas turned to the Villain, towering over her. "First the council degrades my son and now you waltz in here and put down the only ones willing to find him."

"I'm only telling the truth," Paragon hissed, nose to nose with the mother. "You don't think I know that no one but us is looking for my friend? I know that – Nick probably knows that. In fact, I know he does. The Four is evil, so therefore the wearer is evil. Ha, stupid Hero views," Paragon near ranted, stepping back and throwing her hands in the air. "I should have snatched that pendant when I had the chance. It wouldn't like that, oh, it would hate that, but Nick would be ok. Everything would be ok!"

"Bring Henry here, Para."

The girl stopped her frantic steps at Joe's kind command. "What?"

"You're scared for his safety now that everything is going to the dogs."

Paragon blinked once, scowling. "Nick isn't the only one with brains, I see."

"And you're not the only one with a Normal sibling," Kevin replied, catching on quickly.

"He won't be safe here – not with Heroes."

Sandy looked to her husband, understanding coating her face. "Paragon, we are good at protecting people. Nick is alive is he not?"

Paragon snorted once, throwing in an eye roll for good measure.

"I am glad you see the humor in this," Sandy muttered, voice cold. Paragon instantly quieted, throwing a cruel glare towards the brothers.

But the silence didn't last long as Paragon snorted lightly, turning away. "Everything is going to change. All because a freaking necklace let a Normal carry it."

"Why would it do that? Let him carry it?" Tom final chimed in, looking to the Villain with accusation in his eyes.

"If you think I turned your son into some sort of Villain, then think again."

"I don't know what to think," Tom nearly sneered at the teen. "All I know is that Nicholas never acted the way he does now before you came into his life."

At this Paragon laughed. "I've been in his life for eight years." Everyone's jaws dropped at this bit of news. "Yeah, didn't know that, did ya?" she smirked, putting her hands on her hips. "And I will give every ounce of my power to promise you that Nick isn't a Villain – he is a guy who wants to change the world. I'd put money on that being the reason the pendant chose him to carry it. He probably intrigues it."

"It's an object," Nurse whispered, unable to even meet the eyes of the fierce girl. "How can it be intrigued?"

Paragon snorted, turning her back to the group and mounting the window ledge. "Clearly you need to read up on your history." With that, she was gone; leaping from the window and a slight thud alerting them of her landing.

"She's right," Kevin told them, turning his gaze to the oldest one in the room. "We heard it speak. And Nick said something about four souls in that one being."

"It has its own thoughts," Joe inserted, "Intentions, and wants."

"Then what does it want with Nick?" Tom asked, turning his head when Frankie finally climbed up the stairs, looking at Joe with wide eyes. There was a moment of silence as the youngest Lucas latched onto Joe's leg.

"We don't know."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Filth," the insult was sneered into his face as the hand released his neck.

"Sticks and stones," Nick calmly replied, not bothered to take a step back. He eyed the mask with utter distaste, his gaze lingering on the ruby hanging from its new master's neck. "I have known that I was a delivery boy. Why else would it let me carry it?" the Normal mused, flicking the pendant lightly. The Villain jerked back, hand closed around the depthless snake. "But even it didn't see this coming."

"Or perhaps it did," Necrophere cut across, "Perhaps it led you here for its own purposes."

Nick rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets. "And it's using you for its own purposes as well. At least I knew when I was being its puppet. You're clueless."

"Am I?"

"What, clueless or a puppet?" Nick taunted further, watching the tenseness of the Villain's cloaked shoulders grow. "Yeah, I'd say you're both."

Nick ducked as a metal-clad hand soared, meeting the air where his face had previously been. The teen tatted his tongue, shaking his head. "One wrong move and I end you."

"Ha!" Necrophere shouted out, "You cannot even stop plants from murdering little kids."

A scowl darkened the Normal's face. "No, but I will stop you."

"And how will you do that? By using it to kill me? I laugh at the thought."

Nick eyed the Villains huddling around them, waiting to restrain him if he did act as he so desperately wanted to. But he turned his gaze back to the silver face, no emotion crossing his features. "I was not put on this planet to be used," the Normal stated, "I will not be used by you, or by the thing of so called purity hanging from my neck."

"You hold the power to stop this right here and now. That purity is made by Heroes, for this exact purpose. What bad could come from it?"

Nick snorted, shaking his head. "Any power corrupts, as I am sure every Villain knows. As every Hero is too ignorant to admit that they too are corrupted by their own self. I won't be like that," he commented, voice flat. "That won't be me."

His hand wrapped around the white chain and yanked. The dove, captured in flight, fell. One Villain jerked forward, hand coming out to catch the fragile necklace – the one power that can be held as leverage for an indefinite period of time, and their one weakness.

As soon as the crystal touched his skin, the Villain shrieked. All watched as the dove clanged to the floor, a pile of ashes falling in a perfect 'U' around it.

The shocked silence stretched on, only broken when Necrophere's hand clenched in the Normal's curls, yanking him to face his cruel eyes.

"You just ended your life."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_Took my forever to get the willpower to write again. Of course I come back to this story .' Until Next Update!_

_Written on 2/26/12_


	18. Influencing Disaster

**Chibiyu: **_Here you all go. I'm only writing this so I can get to an awesome little plot bunny set for a few chapters in the future. _

**Nick: **_…Have I ever said that I hate you?_

**Chibiyu: **_Multiple times, hun. It never gets old. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**The shocked silence stretched on, only broken when Necrophere's hand clenched in the Normal's curls, yanking him to face his cruel eyes. **

**"You just ended your life."**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I haven't heard that before," Nick spat, knocking the Villain's hand away without a trace of fear. "And you wouldn't dare kill me. You need me. Without the Bane in weak hands, the threat of it will always hang over your head. And you need me to move it, or perhaps Villains stepping on it and disintegrating won't bother you."

Necrophere was silent, his slit of eyes darting up and down the teen. He took in the stiff posture, the set look to his jaw, and the determination in the youth's eyes. Necrophere shook his head, unable to not let a chuckle pass his lips. "You're a smart one, boy."

"Genius, actually," Nick whispered, crossing his arms. "You know you need that kind of power on your side. Let's face it; Villain's aren't exactly the most educated bunch." The ones lining the walls stirred, growling ignored insults. "And even if they weren't, it would be stupid of you to not want the one who has time and time again bested Villain after Villain. But what would I know? I'm just a Normal."

"Normals are interesting creatures," the masked one laughed. "Used as bait, and yet strong enough to manipulate the lesser minded. But I am afraid that you will be disappointed. I have not one mind, but two. Mine you may be able to beat, but the Four sees through your tricks."

Nick turned an innocent glance over to the pendant. "Tricks? I save those for my brothers."

"Perhaps another word, then? Does 'deceit' better suit your liking?"

Nick's lips curved into a smirk and it was his turn to chuckle. "Call it what you will."

"You know what I think?" Necrophere smiled, changing the subject back. "I think you are a scared little boy, buying your time. You don't want to pick up the pendant, we all can see this. But Nicholas, you won't have a choice."

Necrophere raised his hand, flames dancing on his fingertips. "No, I'm afraid you won't have any choice at all."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The town was in chaos – glass lining the cracks of sidewalks, trashcans knocked over, front doors splinted and off their hinges; the signs of tomorrow were evident. Everywhere she turned her eyes, she saw groups huddled below her feet, some rocking, others were crying, and all were holding each other. She witnessed young Normals running between the basement and other stories, gathering their family's belongings one by one and cart them to where they hoped would be safe.

The blonde walked on, looking in every window, down every alley and even under the rivers, but nothing stuck out to her. It was as if the brother had vanished: Kevin couldn't sense him, his mom couldn't hear his thoughts, Macy couldn't locate him, and now she couldn't even see him.

"Anything?" Her comrade fearfully asked as she peered into an open manhole. Stella just sighed and shook her head, wishing for better news. "Go home, Stell," he whispered, trying to cover his aching worry. The girl nodded once, backing away as she recognized the covered guilt lining his brow.

"Are you sure, Joe?"

The middle Lucas nodded once. He watched her back away, leaving nothing but the echoes of footsteps to keep him company.

"And this is how a real fighter _stalls,_" an oily voice whispered from the young male's right. He turned with a jump and faced the woman who leaned against a blank wall.

"Where do you come from?"

Lilith just smiled, shadows casting deeper wrinkles in her pasty face. "Stalling is a technique, Joe. Learn it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," the Villain sighed, pulling her finger loose from her tangled locks, "That the Villains are stalling; watching and waiting. They have a plan. Why else would they give you two days of peace?"

Joe snorted, spreading his arms. "You call this peace?"

"The future will be more than a few broken windows."

Joe stepped forward, shoulder throbbing from the mere thought of being close to this cretin once again. "Why aren't you with the other Villains?"

Lilith just smirked. "I thrive in the time of war, but my place is not on the battleground, but supplying the knowledge the fuels it."

"Then you know about the Four?" There was no denying the eagerness in Joe's question. "That's how Nick knew so much isn't it? You told him!" Lilith just watched as the boy connected the dots, waiting for the million dollar question. "But what did you tell him?"

"What I told him doesn't pertain to you," she shrugged, heavily lidded eyes giving Joe a death glare.

"Then tell me what does pertain to us."

"Finally, the right question," Lilith sighed out, her eyes examining her nails. "But why should I give you an answer?"

Joe started, looking at this woman as if he had never seen her before. "Because I am losing my brother just as you lost your sister. Just as I left her to die. Are you going to step into my shoes and let my brother die?" Joe asked, a glare of his own coming on, but the affected was blurred by the held back tears. "A life for a life, is that really what you want? I'm sorry about your sister! I am sorry I left her, but don't you think that it haunts me too? Even after all this time? Do you want to be haunted by this moment, Lilith? Because let me tell you, it's not fun."

"Joseph - ."

"Seeing her face every single night and having to make the choice between an innocent life and my own. But I _had _to walk away. Nick wouldn't have gone two feet without me, thanks to you! I wasn't about to let him die! So I made a choice."

"Joseph," Lilith put her hand in the air, cutting off the rant. "Nick is not dead. Not yet."

"He's not?" Hope grew in the Hero's eyes.

"No. So listen as this is all the help I will give." Joe actually leaned forward, eliciting a taunting laugh from Lilith. "Eager, I see?"

"Please tell me."

She nodded, face clear. "When the day is up, you'd best run and hide instead of try and find your brother. Nick," she sighed, looking away from the boy, "Is doomed. He chose his own fate and you must do the same. However, you must know this – the Four influences its wearer and twists their views to match its own, but the wearer influences and twists the pendant as well."

Joe just blinked, not understanding.

"If you know the wearer, you can anticipate their moves based on their past beliefs, intentions, and desires. If Nick still has it, which is doubtful, then you would easily be able to take him down. It isn't power that makes the person; it just makes them harder to stand up against."

()()()()

The Lucas, Misa, and Malone family watched the clock, counting each tic and shivering on every tok. No one dared to breathe as they hand moved over the 12. No one but Kevin. He jerked, taking a quick intake and staring at a random spot on the wall.

"Kev?" Joe breathed, barely heard over the new screams coming from the street.

"I felt him," Kevin whispered, looking up with hopeful eyes. "For a moment, I felt him. And the the Bane. All three are together."

Sandy Lucas leaned forward, letting her tears fall. "He's ok?"

Kevin met his mom's eyes with a smile. "Yeah, he's ok. And I know where he is"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_Took me awhile to actually get these past two bridging chapters written, but it's all smooth, prewritten sailing from here. Until Next Update!_


	19. Shadow Puppets

**Chibiyu: **_Enjoy the next installment! _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Sandy Lucas leaned forward, letting her tears fall. "He's ok?" **

**Kevin met his mom's eyes with a smile. "Yeah, he's ok. And I know where he is"**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It felt wrong to be there, standing among the silent stones, footsteps trampling the gnarled wild grass, their silhouettes casting strange shadows along the uninhabited terrain. The dew clung to their jeans, just as thorns caught I their palms with every brush. Though the sun shone proud, its rays did nothing to break through the desolation this untamed area easily shouted of. Not even a single bug was heard scuttling. No birds flew overhead. It was a graveyard without the tombs.

The five examined the moss ridden stones, which stuck out of the ground at angles, without taking one more step. They watched every leaf sway in the slight breeze, unable to not jump when a branch cracked as an acorn dropped to the earth. They heeded the roughness of each stone surface, seeing the decrepit walls, fallen in roofs, and scattered broken dreams of the past. A once great city was reduced to nothing more than this, a ruin, a place for scum and darkness to thrive.

One of them might have questioned if they were in the right place. They might have, if not for the heaviness of the air, making each breath shorter. It may be voiced if not for the blackness emanating from all around, making two shiver, drawing their jackets closer. And it may have been suggested to turn back, if not for the gaping hole with loose roots swinging just over the top of the entrance, beckoning them forward.

They knew that this hole would take them where they needed to go. And yet their feet stayed, tangled in the thick chains of fear. And none wanted to crawl forward, to feel the ache of limbs tearing as the chain pulled them back. Macy swallowed heavily, looking as if she was about to move, but drew back at the last second. Stella just bit her lip, pulling at the bottom of her shirt. Ray peeked out from behind Joe, her hand on his arm. Joe looked apprehensive, eyeing the entrance with a look of want, but not making any more for it. It was Kevin who took a deep breath and took one step.

They all flinched as his foot hit the ground. Silence met the thump. The five exchanged looks of confusion, and waited another moment before they all closed the distance between them and the oldest. Nothing.

It was in this manner that the group approached the hole, each taking turns to look behind them. But every time they looked, an open field met their gaze. Stella saw nothing behind the stones and sparse trees. Macy couldn't sense any powers of those who they knew they were about to face. Kevin could only feel the heightened anxiety of his friends and comrades.

"How can we be alone," Ray whispered, her voice sounding out of place, "When his Lair is right in front of us?"

"Maybe we're not," Stella answered, peering into the near blackness directly in front of them. "Maybe they are being concealed."

Kevin slowly stepped forward, descending first into the Lair. "There is no 'maybe' about that statement."

Joe nodded, pushing Ray down next. "He's right. We have to expect to be blind."

Stella followed after Macy, leaving Joe to bring up the rear. Together, hand in hand, they climbed down the wide stairs. Their footsteps, though they tread lightly, were gunshots into the abyss. Halfway down, lights filtered through the gloom, dim, but at least they could see where they placed their feet. The moment visibility came into play Joe stumbled, knocking into Stella who hit the wall. She turned, intent on yelling at the brother, but remembered where they were at the last moment. She turned forward again with a heavy scowl on her face.

It was another moment before something happened. This time, Ray ran into Kevin, having not noticed he stopped.

"What is it?" she asked, stepping around him as the hall they entered was quite wide. The lights were dead center, leading them down, but they weren't bright enough to see what surrounded them. Joe reached up, touching the smooth ceiling, vaguely thinking of a subway tunnel's construction or of the city sewer. Far off, water dripped the sound constant enough for them to not be startled.

"Go carefully," Kevin warned before leading on, his eyes always jumping to the unseen walls. One step, two, five, seven.

They all jerked to a stop when the sound, light as a feather, of a chain rattled. All turned their head towards the shadows, backing into each other as they stared.

A slow laugh, low and amused had their heads whipping to the front of the hall. Five breaths got caught in five throats. All raised their fists. All shook with something very close to fear.

"Scared?" the Villain whispered, his metal claws tapping the dent in his mask with a rhythmic click. He chuckled again, the echoed sound causing them all to take a step back. "How can you hope to face me, when you back away like rodents from an owl?"

Joe bravely stepped forward, his fist clenched. "Give us back the Normals."

Necrophere slowly titled his head, regarding the brother. Though his face was masked, the five knew he was smirking at the fool's confidence and determination. "So you prefer to call them Normals instead of 'siblings?' No wonder Nicholas spoke so ill of your name."

"But how selfish would it sound," the Villain continued, his claws now clicking against one another, "if you said 'give me back my brother?" He shook his head, fingers seizing the tapping."Heroes cannot win in the aspect of choosing between their family and their chosen path, can they?"

"And so I envy the Normals," the man continued, turning his back on the five and walking a few feet away. "They can choose. They can win and lose if they have the courage to, though only a rare few do possess that courage. And Villains, they lose in the eyes of the public but win in the eyes of those they may have to protect. Take Paragon, for instance, she is a Villain because she needs to be."

"We know this!" Macy cut across, pointing at the Villain's back, "Quit stalling and face us!"

Necrophere sighed heavily, choosing to walk forward. "How can you face me if you aren't even ready to face them?"

Shuffling was heard in the shadows. It was as if a switch had been flicked, the sounds turning on. They heard crying, yells for help, the horrible scraping of nails on rock. A bloodied hand came into view. The Heroes stepped back, watching in horror as the hand pulled a body forward.

"Eric!" Ray yelled, running forward.

Kevin's grabbed her arm and yanked her back. Ray screamed as spikes erupted from where she would be standing, just in front of her brother. Eric stared at her with sad pleading eyes, mouth gagged and hair riddled with grime.

"I'll save you," Ray vowed. "Just be strong for a little while longer."

Eric nodded, but no hope and no trust entered his eyes. It was just a sorrow filled nod. Empty and lost.

"He's not the only one to save," Necrophere called over his shoulder, the creak of a side door sending shivers down all of their spines. "Selfish humans, Heroes are." He walked through the door, ignoring what happens next.

As soon as the door closed, Stella was moving. "Come on, there's a vent over here that we can use to drop down behind the spikes. We can get Eric out of here."

"What about the rest of us?" The group turned at the small voice, watching a silhouette press itself against the faint sheen of cage bars.

"We'll save you too," Stella vowed, looking for an escape that wasn't there.

A sob was heard from down the hall. "You can't. He is testing you." A Normal they hadn't met before stepped forward, shackles on his ankles. He was cautious to move more than three steps, his eyes sunken and eyes wide with fear. He couldn't be older than twelve. "You can save one of us. And only one. Or else we all die."

"What kind of sick game is this?!" Kevin demanded, turning the walls and watching lights slowly flicker to life. Scared faces came into view. Pale faces that lacked life and hope. All stared at them, silently begging them to be taken, but knew they wouldn't be.

"The kind you're meant to lose."

Everyone turned to the way they had previously come. They heard footsteps echoing down the stairs and thought they knew his voice. They all gasped when Nick calmly walked into view, unscathed and free. He spread his arms out, giving them a stern but 'I'm-glad-I'm-not-in-your-shoes' look.

"So, who is it going to be?"

"Nicky, take Nicky!"

"Brianna, hush," Nick told the young girl, stepping fearlessly over where the spikes laid before. He knelt in front of her and pushed her hair from her face, smiling gently. "I'll be ok here." He stood and turned to his brothers, eyes falling after a moment. "Unfortunately, I'm not one the list to be saved."

Joe started forward, but Ray's arm held him back. They all watched Nick pick up the now unchained girl and cross the barrier, handing her off to Kevin.

"Stella, take Joe and get Eric. Necrophere won't care if you take Eric and Bri. They don't mean anything to him anyway." The group wanted to ask Nick how he knew this, how the others wouldn't perish from this action, but they all knew that this wasn't the time. So they did as told and soon, the younger boy now in the arms of his sister. Joe and Kevin reached out, intending to hug Nick, but he stepped back, out of their reach.

"Nick?"

The Normal looked away, shadows covering his face. "Necrophere spoke of the truth earlier. I did speak ill of your names."

The group took a step back, towards the stairs.

"No! Save us too!" A Normal yelled, pressing herself even harder to the bars of the cage. "Please don't leave us!"

"They have too," Nick whispered, not even looking at the girl, his eyes set on gauging their reactions.

"I can teleport in and get them," Ray tried, but Nick was shaking his head.

"He thought of everything," he clarified, "Everything to stop you or anyone who opposed him."

Macy shook her head, lips pursed. "No one is that good."

Nick smiled small, pity riding his features. "I wish that were true." He turned away, looking down the hall in which the Villain left. "I do wish that you were that good, though."

"What?" Joe asked, stepping closer as Nick had just breathed out those last words.

"Nothing," the younger brother was quick to respond. "Get Bri and Eric home. Come back when you can."

Nick started walking when Stella called him back. "Why aren't you locked up?"

Nick's back tensed at this and he turned ever so slowly. His face again was covered by shadows. "Why indeed?" There was a moment when a ringing silence filled the hall. "Perhaps it is because Necrophere wanted to test you. Maybe he wanted to know if you would take the easy and the selfish route by taking your own brother to safety." he paused again, lifting his head so the brothers could see his steady glare. "Or maybe he was curious if you would be smart enough to ask that question."

"What do you mean, Nicky?" Brianna whispered, huddling into Kevin as she did not like the tone Nick had taken on. It was cold, unforgiving; nothing like the brave man who tried to help when Florice attacked them.

"Either way," Nick continued as if Brianna hadn't spoken, voice dropping passed a whisper, "he will pay for being curious."

A scuffling was heard behind the Heroes and they turned, startled out of questioning Nick. The blank wall behind them told no secrets.

"Afraid of an echo?" Their gazes were drawn back to Nick, who was smirking in amusement. "Not too surprising. Especially down here." He looked around for a moment, rolling his eyes. "At least it's not another cave."

Joe and Kevin ducked their head, trying to hide their chuckles. It was a joke of bad taste, but a true one nonetheless.

"Go," Nick told them while sending them a soft smile. "I'll be fine."

"Wait," Stella held out her arm, blocking Ray's path as she began to back out of the room. "Nick, can you please tell us what you meant about Necrophere being curious?"

Nick paused suddenly unable to look the group in the eye. "In due time, Stell."

"No," Kevin stepped in, his tone making Nick look up. For a moment, the elder recoiled at the look of guilt on his brother's face, but he stood his ground. "Tell us now. It may help us."

Nick shook his head. "It won't help you, only hurt."

"How?" Macy whispered, taking a step forward and reaching out, but Nick again stepped away. Seeing as Nick wasn't going to answer, she sighed and crossed her arms. "Tell us, Nick. We aren't leaving until you do."

They all watched Nick search Macy's face before his eyes jumped to the two Normals clinging to Keivn and Ray.

"Fine," Nick conceded with a heavy scowl on his face. "But I did warn you." He turned his head, again staring down the hall that Necrophere had taken. "Before when you called me a Hero, you couldn't have been more wrong." He looked his brothers straight in the eye, nothing but seriousness covering his half-shadowed face. "I am a Villain."

"No you're not," Joe laughed, defensive walls coming up. "Stop believing the idiots in the Council. You're our Nick, not a Villain."

Nick just looked at him, not hint of regret on his face. "You don't believe me?" he asked, earning numerous shakes on the head from the Heroes, but the two youngest hid their faces, shaking slightly. "Then let me prove you wrong."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_So, what do you like is going to happen? Until Next update!  
>Written on 122/12_


	20. A Risky Gamble

**Chibiyu: **_You all must hate me for the cliffhangers, huh? _

**Nick: **_As long as it doesn't involve death then I am fine._

**Chibiyu: **_Poopy…(spoiler) I guess you won't like the ending of this chapter then. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Nick just looked at him, not hint of regret on his face. "You don't believe me?" he asked, earning numerous shakes on the head from the Heroes, but the two youngest hid their faces, shaking slightly. "Then let me prove you wrong." **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The air froze at the Lucas' words. The Heroes all shuddered from the smirk Nick threw in their direction before he turned once more and watched the hall behind him.

"That Necrophere," he said, not looking back at them, "Is only a puppet." Nick faced them again, something dark in his eyes that had the group taking a step back. "He is weak, manipulative, and ignorant. The Four isn't his and it never will be his. He just thinks it is. But he doesn't even carry it. I just made him think that he does."

"W-what are you talking about?" Ray asked, hating her voice for betraying the knee shaking fear she was experiencing.

Nick shook his head, muttering something unheard. "Necrophere, he doesn't even exist except in your wildest nightmares. What you saw before was nothing more than a shadow, taking the form of a memory. Of my memory. Of the Four's memory."

The Heroes watched, utterly captivated, when Nicholas pulled down the collar on his shirt, revealing a black chain. The Villain smiled to himself as he could almost hear his audience's hearts banging against their ribcage, creating a beat he might have once admired. Not even the Normals who lined the walls of the hall made a sound.

"You should have seen this coming," Nick breathed out, as though berating his brothers' blindness. "All of the times I scorned the names of the Heroes, the times I tested myself against Villains," Nick listed off, laughing lightly at the new thought. "And you really should have known when the Four agreed to let me carry it. Valenteen was right – it did sense something in me. It sensed that I still had to make a choice as to what path I was going to take."

"Why?" Joe cut off, trying to hide his ache at his brother's words.

Nick stared at him for a moment, letting them think about this question before he answered. "Because Normals were and still are considered scum. My very name is mud because of the thought of me becoming this; a Villain. We are people and yet no one sees us as human. I intend to change that."

"How?"

Nick snorted, rolling his eyes. "Like I'm going to tell you, Kevin."Nick looked away, eyeing the still bodies of those too shocked to move. "But there is something I will tell you," he whispered, voice dropping to something akin to regret. "Ray, Stella, Macy," he called, looking apologetic. "Can you guys take Eric and Brianna and wait outside? I need to have a chat with my brothers."

The addressed were hesitant, shaking their heads but moving a step back towards the stairs.

Nick smiled at them sadly. "I'm still the same guy. I won't do anything to them. I just need to tell them something private," he vowed, crossing his heart which made Brianna giggled lightly. The three girls nodded, still unsure, but they left anyway.

"Why only Eric and Brianna?"Kevin immediately asked once the girls were out of earshot. "Why did you take your own kind?"

Nick blinked at this, not expecting the heated question. "I didn't take them," he answered truthfully. "They wanted to be here. They wanted to follow the revolution. Brianna is too young and I made a promise to Eric that he would get home. The kid gets homesick."

"Revolution?"

Nick nodded, looking at the Normals again with pride in his eyes. "That is what I wanted to speak about." He walked over, stepping over the spikes without fear and stopping next to the cage that held the girl. He reached in, her instantly grabbing his hand and smiling. "They are great actors, are they not?" The girl laughed all signs of her crying gone.

"However," Nick turned away, his hand slipping through the bars of the cell, "That does not change our shared hatred." The brothers shifted, uncomfortable under Nick's glare. "You both tried to make it right with me, but it was too little too late. It shouldn't have taken a near death experience to make you realize what I can do. And even after that, you didn't do anything new. You didn't protect me. You left it all up to me."

"Nick, we –"

"You should have seen an attack coming! From Valenteen, at the Council – there was even a warning spelled out right in front of you! I expected to be locked up, but I didn't expect you to just leave." There was no denying the burning anger and drowning betrayal lacing Nick's tone. "Florice could have killed me right then and there. What would you have done if she did?" Nick didn't give them time to answer, turning his back and laughing coldly. "It really wouldn't have mattered then, because I would be dead and out of your hair. You wouldn't have to stay up at night, worrying that tomorrow would be my last day. You would be free."

"Hardly!" Joe shouted, cutting off Nick's rant. "Where is this coming from? We know we messed up! It's all Kevin and I seem to do in your eyes. Can't we do anything right?"

"Joe," Kevin warned, watching how Nick's shoulders tensed at these words.

Nick slowly faced them, him pulling the pendant out so the ruby joined his glare. But it was Joe who spoke again.

"Take off that pendant, Nick. Don't make us hurt you."

Nick shook his head. "It's not the Four talking. It's all me."

It was Kevin's turn to scowl. "Then why can't I sense you?" Nick just looked over calmly, shrugging. But it wasn't a secret that Nick knew exactly why Kevin couldn't use his power. "Take off the Four," he commanded, earning a scoff from his younger sibling.

"Make me."

Joe ran forward at the challenge, Nick taking the time to chuckle. He side stepped at the last moment, watching Joe skid to a stop.

"You're going to have to try harder than that."

Kevin frowned at the amusement in Nick's voice, knowing that their brother was only toying with them. But that didn't matter right now. That pendant needed to go.

Joe charged again, nodding to Kevin who took a step closer to Nick. Said brother only rolled his eyes and put his hands in the air. The Heroes watched, astonishment morphing their faces, as two pairs of hands grabbed Nick's arms and yanked him up over their heads.

"If I can outwit you without the Four, what do you intend to do when I actually use it?" Nick asked, dropping down once Joe nearly did a face plant from his quick stop.

"You won't get to use it!" Kevin told him, putting his foot down. "You are going to listen to us and take that thing off. You've made your point, Nick. Stop playing games." The eldest reached over, Nick pulling away just in time for Kevin's fingers to brush open air.

"This isn't a game," the younger snapped, tone going black in a matter of moments. The two Heroes exchanged glances, unable to respond. Kevin sensed the fear rolling off of Joe and ricochet right back. It was the heart pounding, rib cracking fear of them losing their brother to the one thing they promised they would protect him from. They were losing him to the Villains and there may not be a way to get him back.

They only could watch when Nick walked around them, slamming open the doors of cages, unlocking the chains and severing ropes that held the Normals. They could only back up when the small group turned to them, hissing insults and shooting glares.

"How is _this _a game?" Nick nearly shouted, eyes shining with tears he refused to let fall.

"We're bait!" One Normal screamed at the two, lashing out and slapping Joe in the face. "We die every day because of your incompetence!"

"I'm a slave because I'm seen as useless!" Another boy roared, poking Kevin hard in the chest. "And you can't even open your eyes to sense how wrong this is!"

"Powers run this world," a young girl whispered, hiding behind the legs of another. "This is wrong. Powers just create mean and bad people. Normals never do nothing to start a war."

The group backed away when Nick stepped forward, them making a long aisle for him to walk down. "Is it still a game to you? Our pain and suffering, our fears, how we're treated? Is it all still a game?"

Joe took a step forward, going nose to nose with his brother. "You dare insinuate that we think your wellbeing is some sort of cruel game?"

"I dare speak only but the truth," came Nick's quiet response, his posture not changing even when Joe snarled.

"You think we don't care about any of this?"

Nick smiled and looked down, but he did not back down. "I know you care, but I don't think you know the right thing to do." Joe took a step back, blinking rather rapidly. "And that is what drove us away. You are going to lose, Joe. Brother, or not."

"Joe," Kevin called, knocking into one of the Normals, only to feel nothing. He paused, looking at the figure who seemingly stumbled back, but he knew better. "What a cheap trick," he hissed, grabbing Joe's shirt and pulling him back. "That's not Nick," he whispered into his middle brother's ear. "I can't sense him and the Normals aren't real. He won't let us touch him. Why?"

"Because I don't want to be persuaded to see your side again," Nick answered, obviously having heard Kevin. "I don't want to be drawn in by the pretext of love and be thrown away again." There was no hiding the pain leaking through their brother's dry eyes or the ache making his words crack. "Kevin, perhaps you don't sense me because I am but a shadow of your brother. Or maybe…"he paused, touching the ruby lightly and smiling with eyes far away. "Maybe my presence is being concealed."

Joe's arm shot out, but Nick stepped away from it.

"Trying to hit me?" he guessed, though he knew their intentions well enough.

Kevin just sighed, pushing passed Joe, unable to not shiver when he passed through the seemingly solid bodies of Normals. As soon as his skin touched them, they melted back into the shadows, leaving the corridor wide and empty, all minus the two Normals who hit and poked them. They both ran off, vanishing down the same door Necrophere had before. Kevin reached over slowly, surprised when his younger brother didn't move away. His finger was an inch away from Nick's nose, hovering in the air, shaking slightly.

"Go on, Kevin," Nick taunted, "Prove your theory. Prove that I'm not here, that I'm not a Villain, and that everything that happened here is just fantasy." Kevin went to move, but Nick sighed, sending him a look at sent shivers down the length of his spine. "But if you do, and if I'm not here, then where am I?"

Kevin faltered. There was a beat of silence before Nick began to laugh. He stepped away and stilled. A stone clicked behind him, the exact one that had just sailed through his forehead. The apparition turned and glared at Joe, but a sick smile had formed on his lips.

"Where am I, Joe?" it asked, slinking back into a clump of shadows. "Where is little Nicky?"

Kevin took a step forward, swiping at the shadow, only to find it already gone. But in that one step, a fatal mistake had been made. Kevin didn't even have time to register the pain shooting through his body before the shadows grabbed him.

Joe could only stare, watching the scene flash red with his brother's blood, and scream a terrible, endless scream. He tried to move forward, but his feet didn't obey. He watched dark hands that used to look like his younger brother latch onto Kevin. He watched a dismembered smile flash. He watched his brother get pulled from the spikes and into the darkness.

The darkness from which he would never return.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu:**_Hmm…Kevin pain. I like what this leads up to…not quite sure if I like hurting Kevin though. Until Next Update!_

_Written on 1/22/12_


	21. Revealing Too Much

**Chibiyu: **_And this is what happens when I start writing chapters out of order. I can't stop doing it!_

**Nick: **_*snickers* That's what she said. _

**Chibiyu: **_…ok, please picture the real Nick saying that XD_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Joe could only stare, watching the scene flash red with his brother's blood, and scream a terrible, endless scream. He tried to move forward, but his feet didn't obey. He watched dark hands that used to look like his younger brother latch onto Kevin. He watched a dismembered smile flash. He watched his brother get pulled from the spikes and into the darkness. **

**The darkness from which he would never return.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Each breath was more painful than the last. His heart pounded, the beat sending a wave of plain, then of relief when it stopped, then again of pain. His left side was twisting tightly around itself, making it impossible for him to do anything but lay here and pant in misery. The cold air on his bare feet did little to soothe the sting. Everything felt heavy, like Joe had lifted and accidently dropped a brick onto his chest, his stomach and his legs. He felt coarse bandages scratching and winding their way around his torso, left leg, and his feet. But the reason for this was lost to him. And yet he still fought, his eyes fluttering until he won the battle. He blinked quickly, trying to clear the blur.

All he could make out was that he was in a simple camp bed, in a small dark room without a window and what seemed to be a very heavy metal door.

"K-Kevin?"The small voice had Kevin slowly turning his head, wanting to sit up to see if this was real, but knowing the consequences would be bad. "You're awake!" The figure pushed himself off of the wall and launched to the oldest Lucas, hugging him gently.

"Nick?" Kevin called, voice sounding like a croak.

"Yeah, Kev, it's me." The younger sibling's voice nearly cracked with happiness as he gave a watery chuckle. "Thank God you're alright."

Kevin watched Nick pull back, carefully perching himself on the edge of the bed while running a hand over his face. Kevin knew the real motive to his brother's actions, though; he didn't want his tears to be seen.

"What happened?" Kevin managed to ask, his dry throat screaming in protest.

Nick just shook his head, now nervously playing with his crazy curls. "I don't know. I was sitting here when they brought you in. They dumped you on the bed and started sewing you up. Wouldn't answer any of my questions either." Nick hugged Kevin again, tighter than the last time, and Kevin managed to lift his right arm and hug his shaking brother back. "I thought I would lose you."

His words, though muffled by Kevin's shirt, were still caught by the elder. "I'm not that easy to get rid of," Kevin tried to chuckle, but it sent him into a coughing fit. Nick pulled away, patting his back and able to do very little.

"Stop talking until we can get some water in here." Kevin just nodded to this statement, falling back on the pillows. He took a moment and reached out mentally, Nick jumping in surprise when he felt Kevin's probe. "What?" Kevin just smiled, glad, for once, to feel the prickling fear emanating off his brother, to sense his deep concern and to worry over the hidden exhaustion. Nick shook his head after a moment, moving on.

"Anyway, I have no idea where we are," he revealed, the lack of information creating an edge to his voice, "But I know that all the Villains we know and some we don't are here. Here with the Four."

Kevin nodded, not wanting to startle Nick with how much this news really affected him. He didn't need Nick to know about the way his heart had stilled at his words, or how his hands started shaking. Nicholas didn't need to know – he was already scared enough as it is.

"The Bane?" Kevin had to ask after it became known that Nick wasn't going to talk further. The older just smiled at the glare sent his way.

The glare quickly morphed into a cocky smirk that Nick rarely gave. "They had me take it, but as soon as I figured out that they wanted me to use it so they could corrupt me and control me, I threw it to the ground. They've been trying to get me to pick it up ever since." He laughed, it sounding out of place in this room. "At first, I thought about using it to stop all of this, but I realized that the Bane isn't supposed to be used for violence. Power corrupts, even if the power is meant for good," Nick paused in his rant when Kevin placed a hand on his arm, a look of pride in his eyes. "I did what I could, but it wasn't enough."

Kevin rolled his eyes, speaking slowly. "You're slowing them down by not cooperating."

"Yeah," Nick agreed, but he turned his head away from Kevin, lifting a hand and wiping his eyes. "But they don't need me as much as they think they do."

"Hey, if I were them," Kevin started, ignoring the burn his throat in hopes that this would get his brother to let go some of the burden, "I would want the one who outsmarted all of the Villains on my side as well."

Nick chuckled softly, turning his head and smiling at Kevin. "Shut up," he ordered, punching Kevin on his right shoulder. But even through the order, Nick's smile stayed. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad _you're _okay," Kevin repeated, sending his brother a worried smile. "Joe and I, we messed up."

He would have continued if Nick didn't hold up his hand. "It's ok. I'm not mad and I don't blame you. The Council is always swarming with Heroes. The odds of anything sneaking up on you like that were less than miniscule. No one saw it coming, not even me."

Kevin was about to say something more when Nick looked over to the door, shushing him.

"Don't freak out," Nick begged, standing from the bed, fear riddling his frame. "I'll come back."

Kevin nodded, hearing the footsteps get louder. Both started when the door slammed open. Nick cast Kevin a forlorn glance before he willingly walked out of the room. And Kevin knew why his brother didn't fight; he could sense the hostility rushing from the unnamed Villains. If Nick fought, there was bound to be some hits through and Nick hadn't wanted Kevin to get tangled up in it. All Kevin could do was smile sadly at Nick's actions, hating that his little brother had to be the one doing the protection.

So Kevin vowed that he would make it up to Nick. He would make this right.

His hands grabbed at the shadows, pounding on the walls, breaking and cracking the bricks, but there was nothing he could do. His brother was gone. He'd come back to this damned spot every single day for the past two, pounding, screaming, trying and failing. Ray had taken so much time searching, Macy had spent her nights crying and trying to find him. Stella was by his side, attempting to pull him away from the blank wall in the empty false Lair.

"No!" Joe yelled at her when she tried to coax him away. Joe knew it was pointless, but he couldn't just give up. He couldn't just lose him too.

"He's gone, Joe," Stella whispered, pulling her friend towards her. Joe allowed himself to collapse against her, being consumed by rib jarring sobs. "You still have Frankie…"

"I could have both of them if we hadn't been so stupid!" Joe yelled, slamming his fists against the floor, effectively cracking the tiles and his skin. "Tell me their okay, Stella," he nearly begged, needing the lie, needing to feel alright again.

Stella tried to say it, she really did, but the words couldn't come. Her own heart was shattered – they had been her brothers too.

"I'm s-sorry, Joe," she forced out, clinging to him all the tighter.

"_Joe? Stella?"_ Both jumped as Frankie's voice cracked to life in their earpiece. _"We need you guys over by the house. Neuropath is here." _

The two sighed and stood, leaning heavily on each other. They both walked away, knowing it was pointless to keep fighting, but else could they do? The Normals were gone, Nick was gone, Kevin was gone, the Bane was gone; hope for the Heroes was was nothing more they could do. Nothing but fight until they were gone too.

Kevin consulted his watch for the fifth time, unable to believe so much time had passed. The silence was maddening, ringing constantly in his ears and letting nothing else exist. Through this time, he had forced his eyes to remain open, needing to see his brother enter the room alive. The pain had subsided little, making it ok for the elder to prop himself on the pillows. The effort had left him out of breath, but at least the pressure was off his ribs now.

Now he was left to struggle with the question if he should tell Nick what he experienced in the false lair. What happened two days ago, according to the date on his watch. He could already see Nick's face, turning away from him when Kevin would get to the part about the caged Normals. He could see the tense frame his brother would adapt when he would tell him about the fake Nick talking to them. He could already hear the suppressed tears of fear when he told of making the mistake and stepping over the spikes.

Did he really want to put Nick through that? He needed to know in order to be ready, in case Necrophere decided to put him through it, but at the same time the Normal had looked beaten, like he couldn't take another blow. And Kevin didn't want to be the one to land it, to break him.

His mind was still conflicted when the door opened with a loud creak, a hand pushing a stumbling Nick in. Kevin watched as Nick slid down, sitting in the same corner he had been when he first spoke to Kevin, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. The older Lucas waited until the door's lock was set before speaking.

"You okay?" His voice sounded so out of place in the used to be quiet.

Nick just nodded, once, turning to face Kevin and sending him a tired smile. The Hero recoiled, glaring at the door, fingers cracking as he fisted them. His attention was diverted when Nick moved, moving his hand and touching the scabbing gash across his right cheek. He grimaced, but said nothing of it. Kevin watched, not knowing what to say when Nick shifted, his hand pressing against his left side painfully.

"They don't like that I don't cooperate," Nick explained, voice lacking energy. "But I'm not going to be used. I won't be like them."

Times like this made Kevin want to pull his brother over and shield him from the world. Times like this made him so proud to be his brother, and so proud that even though he was a Normal, Nick was so strong. Stronger than him, that was for sure.

"Hey," the older called, getting Nick to crack open one of his eyes and regard him. "I love you, bro. And I I'm proud of you. Know that, okay?"

Nick smiled small, nodding, eye falling closed. "Yeah, same goes to you, Kev. I may not act like it, but I do love you and Joe. And I'm proud to be your brother."

Kevin wished that Nick could see his smile, but the younger had already drifted off, not bothering to give himself time to think about whatever he just went through.

"I'll get you out of here, Nick," Kevin whispered as Nick shifted uncomfortably against the wall. "I promise."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_So yeah, I didn't kill Kevin and Nick is alive and not evil like I psyched out Joe and Kevin within last chapter. Until Next Update!  
>Written on: 122/12 -1/23/12ss_


	22. Right for the Deserving

**Chibiyu: **_So, finally have time and an idea. _

**Nick: **_…woot…_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**"I'll get you out of here, Nick," Kevin whispered as Nick shifted uncomfortably against the wall. "I promise." **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Tell me again," Nick ordered, staring intensely at the ceiling. "Wait," he interrupted just as Kevin opened his mouth to tell the story for the third time. "Don't bother, I have it."

"Really?"

Nick nodded, peeling himself from the wall and walking over to the bed on which Kevin was stuck on. "Yeah. They led you here. We _are _in the same lair that you were in a few days ago. They knew that they wouldn't be able to hide forever, so they took out the one person who could find them as soon as that mistake was made."

"Me?"

"You."

"So why keep me here and not kill me?" Kevin asked, pulling himself up.

Nick was silent for a minute, watching the door. "Guessing here, but," he trailed off with a sigh, "When Joe does find us, they'll make it so he can only take one of us."

"Why?"

"They're Villains, Kev. It's what they do."

Kevin paused at this, blinking hard. "Did I hear that right?"

Nick just breathed out, running his fingers through his curl and standing. "I finally get it, Kev. Villains are vile, despicable, evil, and I shouldn't have thought otherwise."

"Paragon isn't like that," Kevin reminded him.

"Yeah, but she isn't exactly a Villain, is she?" Again, another pause following this statement. "Besides, you told me that they already pulled this trick on you and Joe. Villain's aren't the most creative people in the best of times."

Kevin chuckled, nodding at this one. "True. Are you going to be okay?"

Nick snorted, hands going to rub the back of his neck. "No. Joe is going to try and take me, but I am going to make him take you."

"What? Why?!"

Nick gave Kevin a dark look, holding his gaze. "Because they think they need me. You are disposable."

"Once they find out that they don't need you, you will be too."

Nick closed his eyes, looking as if he was biting his tongue. "Then I'll pick up the Bane and buy my time a little more."

"You would really risk that?"

"You're surprised?"

Kevin shook his head, smilingly sadly at this, but unable to feel anything but the warmth of pride.

"I should be able to hold my own until the Heroes think of a plan," Nick continued, looking back down to the floor. "Just don't leave me waiting, ok?"

"Never again."

Nick smirked and looked over, but none of the smile was held in his eyes. "I'll hold you to that."

"Wait," Kevin inserted, feeling the conversation about to change course. "Why doesn't the Bane just appear around your neck like the Four did?"

Nick was silent for a moment, wringing his hands together. "I made a deal with it. Something…something I regrettably did with the Four as well."

Kevin would have lost his footing, if he had been standing. "You what?" he asked weakly, running his hand over his face.

Nick nodded once, and looked away. "The Bane knew what I wanted – to buy time so I can try and stop this chaos, and it agreed to let it all unfold. The Four," he paused, taking a deep breath. "It allowed me to carry it as long as my desires did not change."

"Did they?"

Nick shrugged, not quite knowing. "I still want the same thing, just more in depth. But once I had the means…" Nick shook his head, not bothering to continue. But Kevin caught on.

"How hard was it to not be drawn in?"

Nick just shrugged. "More difficult than you can understand," his voice was breathy and low, "Having the potential to change everything to how you want it, and yet knowing it would be wrong to do it," he shook his head. "I hate not having the power to change things, and when I had it, I hated that I couldn't use it."

"That just shows character," Kevin responded lightly, brushing Nick's shoulder with his knuckle. "Shows that even if you want what is wrong, you still do what is right."

"Hardly."

"What does that mean?" Kevin was quick to jump on the whisper. Nick jumped, eyes widening when he realized Kevin had heard his murmur.

The younger sighed for the umpteenth time and directed his eyes towards the ceiling. "I do what is right by my own views," he told his brother, refusing to look anywhere but that one spot. "What does this categorize me as?"

Kevin was silent, unable to the answer.

"I'll give you a hint," Nick said, dropping his gaze to his hands. "You and Joe try to do what is right for society, I do right for me."

"You're not a Villain, Nick."

Nick looked squarely into Kevin's eyes. "I am." Kevin blanched at the statement, going to argue but Nick kept talking. "But I am different from them – this is why the Four allowed me to carry it and why the Bane gave me it's blessing. Because my want isn't for world domination, or whatever crackpot scheme the ones outside want. No, mine goes deeper than that."

"Then what is it?"

Nick looked away again, hiding his face. "Equality for those who deserve it."

"Everyone does."

Nick looked back, fire in his eyes. "Does Florice, who killed all of those kids? Does Necrophere, who tortures those into doing his bidding?"

Kevin shook his head, catching Nick's point. "And do the Heroes who treated their Normal siblings like crap?"

Nick did not respond, choosing to stand and walk back over to his corner and slid to the ground.

"Nick, I don't care what you think you are. You're not like them and you're not like any Hero I've seen."

"No," the younger breathed, putting his hands on top of his knees and staring idly at them. "I'm just a Normal."

()()()()

"How are we going to find them," Joe mused, pacing in his living room, "When Kevin's gone?"

Macy just rolled her eyes, hand already in the air. "I'm here, Joe. I can find them. I'm not as good as Kevin as I can't sense if they are living or dead, or leading us into a trap, but I can find them."

"How?"

Macy stood, looking like she wanted to smack the boy. "I can lock onto Kevin's power, the feeling of the Bane, anything they let slip, and I can lead you to it. And if we need him, Allegeilist can help me. He can retrace all of their steps and that may lead us to your brothers."

"Great thinking, Macy," Sandy complimented, the brunettes own parents nodding.

"And I," Macy's mom inserted, leaning forward, "Can work from here. I will be able to send out internet probes from your lair and search every corner of the world for your son and for the Bane."

"Who says Normals can't kick butt?" Macy laughed, giving her mom a high five.

"The same idiot who said that Normals can't live passed the age of 20," Ms. Misa pointed out, laughing when her daughter countered with the fact that she grew up in a small town where the only crimes were the robbings of market stores.

Stella's parent's stood, her mom grabbing the blonde's hand. "Stella has already done all she can and I don't want her out alone. However, my husband and I have much to do."

Mr. Malone laughed, eyes glowing. "I can't wait to cut through some locks and investigate," he fingered his contacts, wanting to turn off their shields and on his lasers.

"And with my own abilities," Mrs. Malone added, ears twitching from the sound of someone biting their teeth together, "I will be able to pick up any suspicious activity. So don't worry," she told them, her free hand latching onto Sandy's, "We will find your sons."

()()()()

Necrophere turned, eyeing the Villain with utmost distaste. "I have a job for you," he told the man, voice dripping with false sincerity. "Phantom, you have power unlike any I have ever imagined," he flattered, watching the thing breathe heavily, "And I need that power."

"For what?" Phantom asked, voice dragging the air like sandpaper. He turned his beady eyes to the masked man, watching him nearly take a step back from the deformities on his face.

"For spreading terror, as well as a message," Necrophere responded, unable to not hold his breath as the Villain laughed lightly, his hunched back shivering from the movement. "I need you to send nightmares."

"Of what?"

Necrophere chuckled, "Of their greatest fears."

"Gladly."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_So, I hope that answered some questions and confirmed some suspicions you may have had. By the way, hugely awesome plot twist like thing next chapter! And I brought back a seemingly useless Villain. And don't be mad over the length, I have longer chapters coming for you. Until Next Update!_

_Written on 3/11/12_


	23. Tick and Toc

**Chibiyu: **_So this could possibly contain my most evil plot twist._

**Nick:**_ We've been warned. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Necrophere chuckled, "Of their greatest fears."**

**"Gladly."**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_My life is more numbered than I thought, _Nick thought, his gaze glued to the ceiling despite Kevin's attempts at catching his eye. The Normal's chest ached, but he refused to show it, refused to wrap his arms around his torso and cry. But then again, that would be what any sane person would do if their ribs had been acquainted with a boot and something more. He allowed his eyes to fall closed, having felt the all too familiar burning. Kevin called to him again, but like last time, he did not respond.

"Please, Nick," he heard the pleading tone and turned his head away from it, "What did they do?"

The younger just shrugged, barely moving in order to not show his discomfort.

"They just grabbed you and kept you for _hours_ and just threw you back in here," Kevin tried to reason, his voice never reaching a level of calm, "And you refuse to tell me what they did?"

Nick sighed, cracking open his eyes. "They want you to feel this way," he whispered, resting his bruised cheek against the numbing wall. "They want you to lash out, to be angry at what they are doing to me; to be your own demise."

Kevin pressed his hands to his still throbbing wounds, looking away even though Nick had never once glanced his way. "I see," Kevin breathed, "And you are keeping injuries from me so I do not do any such thing?"

Nick nodded once, trying to take a deeper breath but finding it impossible. Kevin saw the wince, understanding when Nick's hand jerked to his chest before he clenched it and put it back onto his lap.

"I am still angry," Kevin informed him, "They are hurting you."

Nick looked over to him for the first time and just shrugged, face void of any care.

"In more than one way," Kevin dared to venture a guess. When Nick lowered his head, Kevin knew. "What do they say? How do they hurt you?" When Nick didn't answer Kevin forced himself up, blocking out the fictitious needles stabbing into his side and leg. Nick was instantly at his side, pushing and holding him down. "Let me go, Nick."

"Not likely."

"If you're getting hurt, why shouldn't I?" Kevin spoke out, watching the cogs in Nick's brain begin to spin.

"You are hurt. And trying to make it worse won't make me open my mouth."

Kevin raised an eyebrow, leaving Nick to interpret the challenge. "Won't it?"

It took a moment, but the older watched as Nick's shoulders fell and smiled to himself when his brother released him.

"Fine," the Normal grudging conceded, falling to the floor and leaning his back against the bed. "And what happens behind that door," he pointed slightly, tone never shifting from a flat line, "Isn't anything I can't handle. So don't worry about me."

"Isn't that my job?"

Nick shook his head. "No," he breathed running his fingers through his deadened curls. "Your job is to worry about the masses, not one person."

Kevin didn't bother to contradict, knowing that the wrong thing was said, Nick would pounce. So he answered simply: "You're my brother, so I do worry."

Again, all he received was a shrug in return. "They won't kill me until they realize that they don't need me," Nick began, "So nothing is life threatening or damaging below the skin."

Kevin just waved this off; having already taken note of his brother's discolored skin and pangs of pain. "I didn't mean physically," he stated, letting Nick fill in the rest.

"I know you didn't," he replied with a short laugh. "They try to put ideas in my head; their own plans and society's view on Normals, but I know better. After all, the Four and the Bane chose me – a Normal – out of all the other super-humans."

Kevin laughed at this, knocking his fist into Nick's upper arm. "Don't get a big head."

Nick rolled his eyes, the action almost missed by Kevin. "I don't think that is possible. Not if I want to survive."

"True. So what else?"

When Nick wrapped his arms around his chest and let his tears begin to fall, Kevin was nearly sitting up again. He settled only when a glare was sent his way.

"What else, Nick?"

Nick looked his brother square in the eye, nothing on his face. "I may die tonight, Kev."

()()()()()

He sprung from the chair was if electrocuted, fighting the urge to scream. He felt the cold beads of sweat rolling down his neck, getting caught in the standing hair.

"Joe?"

He looked over, meeting the face of a concerned blonde.

"It's nothing," he told her, skirting into the bathroom. He leaned heavily over the sink, trying to regulate his huffing. "It's nothing," he repeated, looking his pale self in mirror. "Just a nightmare."

He pressed his eyes closed, his fingers fumbling with the faucet for a moment. Seeing it, it was worse than Joe could have imagined. He splashed his face, hoping to either wipe off or drown the stain of their blood on his fingers and to muddle the image of their vacant eyes. But the cold water hit his skin, doing nothing but sending the chill of goose-bumps down his spine. Everything around him had been rubble, all because he wasn't strong enough to hold the world on his shoulders, to stop it from crushing them.

Because he wasn't strong enough…just as he wasn't strong enough to save Nick or Kevin.

"Joe?" Stella pushed open the door, having knocked enough without acknowledgement. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Stell," he sent her a smile as fake as her own, "Just a nightmare."

She nodded, touching the young man lightly on the arm. "They're okay, Joe," she reminded him, heart cracking when the addressed turned away and nodded stiffly. "The Villains want Nick for the Bane and he is smart enough to exploit that so they won't hurt Kevin."

"We don't know that."

Stella shook her head, lips pursed. "Alright, we don't. But Nick is smart and Kevin is smart and they both are strong. They are alive, Joe, and they are waiting for us to rescue them. We can't make them wait any longer."

Joe looked over at her, a longing look on his face when he saw the hope on hers. "I just can't believe that until I see it."

Stella gripped the countertop, desperately wishing her palm was smacking Joe's face. "Then look harder and fight harder until you can believe it."

"You don't get it, Stella!" Joe threw his hands in the air, moving away from the girl. "You're an only child. You'll never understand."

Stella's hands found her hips. "They're my brothers too, Joe. They have been for fourteen years." She turned, showing off her back. "And I'm believing as hard as I can that we will find them and stop this entire thing. It's time you do too."

"Actually," came a tiny voice from the doorway. Both whipped around, eyes widening when they saw Macy partially hiding behind the doorframe. "I found the Bane. Three blocks from the subway station on Fifth Street."

"How!?"

Macy shrugged, daring to walk into the doorway. "The Villains must have made a mistake or something. All I know is that it is far away from any other Villain – like someone took it and ran."

"Nick?" Stella dared to question.

"No idea. I couldn't feel the person, just briefly the Bane."

"Trap?" Joe questioned, looking hesitantly at the girls as he began to inch out of the small room.

Macy shrugged. "I don't know. I find powers and people; I can't sense things like Kevin."

"I know, Mace," Joe forced a smile as he clapped her on the shoulder. "You did great."

The girls watched Joe walk towards the stairs before bolting after him, becoming his shadow despite his protests.

"Stay here," he ordered once he reached the door, prying Stella's fingers from his arm. "I can't lose you both either."

"But if it is a trap," Macy began, looking to Stella for help, "Then you'll need back-up."

Joe sighed, looking away from the two. "No offense, but your powers aren't exactly the best for fighting. I can't be everywhere at once – I can't protect both of you." At this admittance, both girls fell back, a look of both complete shock and sad understanding crossing their faces.

"This isn't your fault, Joe," Stella gently told him, only to be responded with the cold slam of the front door. "Why can't he believe that?"

Macy shook her head, watching from the window as the young man ran down the street. "Because he is the only one that is free."

"There's Frankie -!"

"Who would never voluntarily be put into this sort of harm's way," Macy finished, pulling Stella over to the fire-poles. "Come on, let's tell my mom about this."

()()()()()

Joe charged down the road, head always on a swivel as he turned onto the desired road. His heels skid against the pavement, breath getting stuck in his throat from the sight.

"Go!"

Joe blinked at the cry, not comprehending the order from his younger brother.

"Joe, you idiot, run!"

His eyes went to chains connecting Nick's wrist to the lamp post, unable to feel anything but anger at the thin trail of blood staining the road at the younger's feet. He watched Nick yank the chain and him wince, but not seizing despite the pain.

"It's a trap, dope!" Nick called again, taking a moment to turn his attention to Joe before pulling at his wrists again. "Get out of here!"

Joe finally snapped to his senses when Nick gasped out, fingers twitching after a rather violent pull. He charged forward, taking the chains and attempting to break them, but they didn't snap. Confusion welled up in his face and caused him to nearly lose his footing when Nick jabbed his elbows into the Heroes stomach, forcing him to stumble back.

"No," Nick tried again; pulling further away from his brother, but his restraints prevented this. "Go, Joe, please!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Then you'll die!" Nick blurted out, leaving Joe cold. "You _need _to go." Nick's breath hitched in his throat, hands covered his lower stomach. "Please," he breathed out, looking at his brother through his eye lashes, "Please go."

Joe chose to block out Nick's pleas. He gently removed his brother's hand from their hold over his stomach, and with Nick's short nod, lifted the tattered garment that was once a shirt.

"Now do you understand?" Nick breathed, wincing again as the numbers strapped securely to his body dropped another ten seconds. Joe too backed away, his fingers tingling from the electric current that ran from the device as soon as the time hit 80 seconds. "If you take it off of me, it will detonate." Only then did Joe hear the tears in Nick's voice. "Run, Joe. Save yourself."

The addressed slowly lifted his head, eye meeting.

"No, please go!"

Joe pulled the teen close, arms wrapping firmly around him as if trying to shield him from the world.

"Joe, run, you dolt!" Nick screeched, trying to pull away. "Please! Kevin's ok! Save him; you're the only one who can!"

But Joe didn't move.

"Please," Nick begged, ignoring the how his eyes burned from the fear cascading down his face. "Please, Joe, please go." His breathing hitched and his was again clamped between his teeth, but nothing stopped the whimper from escaping. At this shock, his skin was left nearly numb, tingling as if the limbs had fallen asleep.

"Joe," he tried once more, stopping his attempt at escape. "Don't die because of me. Stop this from happening to other Normals. I had a good run…we all knew this day would come."

Joe pulled away, hands still firmly clamped on Nick's arms.

"Please, Joe; I'm begging you," Nick whispered, putting everything he had into his urgency, his plea, but Joe's soft and sorrow-filled face didn't change. "Don't give up," he cut off for a moment, feeling himself twitch from another shock. "P-please," this was all he could force out; his tongue was too heavy and lips too numb.

"Sixty seconds," Joe finally spoke, pulling his brother close again. Both were shivering from the pain and fear neither wanted to ever face, and now that it was upon them, neither knew what to do. "Don't ask me to leave, Nick."

"I h-have to."

"Touching," a new voice entered just as Nick's knees gave out. Joe was quick to support his brother, lowering him to the ground when he realized he wasn't going to regain his strength. His own muscles too burned, but he was still new to this torment and was able to remain strong.

Fifty seconds.

"But not needed. Nicholas," Necrophere addressed, kneeling a few feet from the brothers, holding out a stick.

Joe gasped, looking between the white dove dangling from the end and to his brother, whose eyes were half closed.

"You can stop this," the Villain bribed, noting how Nick watched the pendant swing. "They don't have to die?"

"Th-they?"Nick stuttered, hissing out in agony before he finished the word. He took a moment, time he knew he didn't have, before opening his eyes again.

"Yes," Necrophere pointed behind them, to the corner of a building. "Around that corner, your other brother, Kevin, is tied. If time runs out…"

"Prove it," Joe ordered, pulling his baby brother even closer. Kevin was suddenly forced into view by a force unseen, his cheek slamming into the pavement as he struggled. But the older froze when he finally saw the full extent of the situation.

And the Villain chuckled. "See, Nicholas?" he paused, waiting for the teen to stop whimpering before continuing. "One move and it will all go away."

Nick locked eyes with Kevin, something flitting between them. With just over thirty seconds left on the timer, Nick reached out, glaring at Joe as he grabbed his wrist.

"I have to do this."

Joe's fingers slid off Nick's skin. The teen hesitated, fingers convulsing horribly as Nick let out a short shout, burying his face his Joe's shirt. But as soon as the bout was over, his fingers closed around the chain. But the timer kept going.

"Stop the bomb!" Joe screamed, watching Nick carefully turn the Bane over in his hand. "He has the pendant!"

"Ah," Necrophere pointed, standing up and taking a few steps back, "But he must use it to save himself."

Nick's head snapped up, looking at the man like he was insane. "I don't know how!"

"Figure it out." Necrophere laughed as Nick gritted his teeth, pain flashing over his face. "And I would be quick – you only have 17 seconds left."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_Until Next Update!_

_Written on 3/23/12_


	24. Never Alone

**Chibiyu: **_Hehehe._

**Nick: **_You vile little cockroach. _

**Chibiyu: **_Sticks and stones, love. Sticks and stones._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**"Figure it out." Necrophere laughed as Nick gritted his teeth, pain flashing over his face. "And I would be quick – you only have 17 seconds left." **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

All three brothers froze at this and all looked down to the seemingly innocent object which lied in Nick's palm.

"You can't be serious," Nick breathed out with a look of indescribable horror etched on his face. "I don't know how!" Panic was taking over; it flooded his eyes with its great sorrow, sped his heart to an unbeatable pace, and made him want, more than ever, to just bury his face into his brother's chest and to never again emerge.

But he can't give in.

A deep breath was all he took as he lowered his gaze to the confines of the depthless crystal. _Help me,_ he pleaded silently, knowing that his second were ticking away. _If I still have your blessing, if I still have your permission, please, allow me to save them. _

Joe gripped his brother all the tighter when the seconds ticked to ten. His hands burned from the coursing shock, his skin tingling painfully and fingers becoming unwilling to move. His heart jolted, causing his vision to fail and a cold hand to settle upon his thoughts. _This,_ he fathomed, _must be what dying people feel before they are allowed to let go of life. _He was started from his thoughts when Nick shifted, head lifted.

Nick glared at the cloaked man before them, nothing but hatred in his now still eyes. Joe gave a yelp as he was suddenly pushed through the air, his scream covering the sound of Nick's restraints breaking. He landed hard, elbows getting torn from the cement, but he was not down for long. He rolled and saw his older brother's astonished face before he too looked.

"What will you do if I let time run out?" Nick whispered with a tone as cold as death itself. "Your little ace will be no more."

Necrophere, though clearly startled at the steady decline of the seconds, answered calmly. "We don't need you. It is like chess: one can win without their best piece."

"But can you, though?" came another question. Nick's hand rose, fingers counting the remaining seconds. "Five," he whispered, "Four."

"Nick, no!"Both brothers yelled, but they were ignored.

"Three."

Necrophere shifted, taking one step back and two steps forward.

"Two."

A growl tore from the Villain's throat just as his own pendant seemed to flash a bloodied red.

The counter froze on 'one.'

And the brothers have never seen such a smirk on Nick's face.

"I knew it," the younger breathed out, fingers closing around the Bane. "I am too valuable for you to lose." The Normal turned, always keeping the Villain in his sight, as he faced his brothers. "Kevin?" Though the question was left unfinished, the older brother was nodding in understanding. "Thank you."

Nick turned back to the Villain, and sighed heavily. "I could destroy you," he threatened, voice softer than any whisper. "You know this and yet you willingly gave me the power to do it."

"But you won't do it," Necrophere cut across with a shot laugh. "You are restricted by the Bane and your own need to leave it pure. It tells you, does it not, that the time is not yet upon us? That destroying me now will only create a larger threat." Necrophere's finger was pointed squarely at Nick's chest. "You."

The Villain walked backwards, and was still chucking to himself as he spoke. ""Just as you feared to use it before, you still fear it now. You fear it so much that all you dared to do was make sure your brothers would be safe."

"That's all I asked it for the power to do," Nick spoke clearly, and he never broke the connection between his eyes and the Villain's. "I didn't want to use it for myself. That is the first step towards corruption."

Necrophere tilted his head, and looked at the youth as if this was his first time he saw him. "You will use it to protect the ones you love, and not for your own gain? That isn't very _villainous _of you." Nick tensed at the name, but he said nothing of it. "In fact, if I'm not mistaken, I believe you just did what Heroes do."

"I do what is best in my own mind."

If the mask hadn't been shielding his face, Nick might have seen the sinister smile growing beneath. "And what is best in your own mind? I do hope protecting yourself comes high up on the list." The man laughed, looking at the inactive bomb still strapped to the Normal's chest. "But we know that answer – you gamble your own life. But surely you won't want your dear brothers to see you get killed?"

The Villain let out a horrible laugh as Nick looked over his shoulder to stare at his brothers.

"No," the dark one taunted, "Little Nicky doesn't want that at all." All brothers watched as one of Necrophere's metal-gloved hand caught fire. "So let us see what Little Nicky does at this."

That was the only warning the teen received. He let out something akin to a choked scream as he ducked behind a trash can.

"You are insane?!" he yelled as he ran further from his brothers. "I don't know how to use this thing!" he screamed, gesturing to the pendant that was still in his hand.

"There is no better way," Necrophere laughed as he threw another force field around the struggling Heroes, "Than learning from experience."

Nick scooted away again, barely able to avoid his feet being turned into a charred crisp. He casted a hopeless glance to his brothers, and instantly understood why they weren't jumping to his aide. They were struggling against nothing, both unable to rise as their legs would not obey their commands. Joe was attempting to pull himself along the street, but his legs refused to follow him. They were pinned; useless; trapped.

It was only him.

_And I, young one._

His feet came to an easy halt at the admission of the soft voice.

_Protecting yourself to protect others is an admirable cause, young Normal._

Nick turned and faced the enemy. He blocked out the frantic orders from his brothers, pushed away his growing fear, and stood with nothing but near hysteria in his eyes and courage on his face.

_There is no shame in showing that you have power. _

But there is shame in abusing it.

_This is not abuse. _

It could turn into it.

_But you will not allow it to. _

At this admission, Nick took a steady breath. His mind told his feet to bolt when a ball of fire was sent directly his way, but they did not budge.

What do I do?

_Allow me to show you. _

There was nothing more than a simple tug on his conscience, a tug that told him what was happening before it happened; the tug that gave him the power to do it.

The heat expanded around him, doing nothing more than gently caressing his skin before the pendant acted. To others, it would look as if the fire just vanished in a puff of smoke, but to Nick, only he would know the truth. Only he would know that the pendant used the air against the fire; making its greatest strength into its biggest weakness.

"It's amazing isn't it," Nick commented lightly when the vanished poof of smoke revealed him still to be standing, "How much power a simple water molecule has when it is in the air."

Necrophere's hand lowered slowly, his shoulders shook with silent laughter, but under the mask was a scowl. "You're a fast learner, Mr. Normal."

"I have to be."

"And yet with every move you learn, you take one step closer to what I want you to be."

Nick didn't even blink at this statement. "What if I already am?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_:) Until Next Update! _


	25. A New Master

**Chibiyu: **_So…I feel like I gave away a little too much in the last chapter. _

**Nick: **_It doesn't matter – no one has any clue what you thing you "gave away."_

**Chibiyu: **_True…because I don't even know if I gave anything away or not!_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**"And yet with every move you learn, you take one step closer to what I want you to be."**

**Nick didn't even blink at this statement. "What if I already am?"**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The brothers, if they hadn't already known this tactic, would have pulled back in their attempts and blanched at the cold truth behind the words. Nick spared the two trapped a glance before he looked back to the unimpressed Villain.

"I know you are," Necrophere whispered cruelly, "But sometimes, one needs to hear themselves say it."

Nick's head lifted slightly as he examined the man before him. "Nothing surpasses you, does it?"

If the mask hadn't blocked the Villain's face, one may have seen his smirk, but it translated well enough into his oily voice. "I hope you don't find that to be too intimidating."

It was the Normal's turn to smirk. "Quite the opposite," he laughed, "I find it to be a challenge."

"A challenge?" The cloaked man taunted as his metallic gloves clinked together. "Oh, this isn't the challenging part – not even close." There was nothing more to be said – this was evident in the way Necrophere straightened his back and stood tall, finger pointed squarely at the youth.

With horror settling in his heart, Nick watched as the shadows shifted and reached their spindled claws towards him. However, no trace of the heart binding fear showed on his face.

He needed to protect them; he needed to fight back.

With his mind on the dove in his hand, he did as he had never done before and in truth, he doubted he would be able to do it again. Something tugged on his conscience again, pulsing with a power he had never known. It took all of his mentality to keep him standing, to prevent him from collapsing from the sheer weight of it, from the pure fear of falling to its prey. And it took even more strength than Nick had to let himself relax and let the Bane do as it was being called to do.

No one should ever possess this kind of power.

And yet, Nick did. And he had to use it. So against all of his better thoughts, he let his mind run blank. He took down the barriers that the suddenness of the pressure forced him to create and just let it happen.

The shadows advanced no further. Necrophere's arm lowered and his hand shook with concentration. But no ground was won.

Nick found himself staring at the edge of the tiny circle of lightened cement in which he stood, fascinated by it all. By the feeling of being in control. By the feeling of finally being able to do something for which he believed in. By being able to be useful. By having worth.

But he felt numb from it all; he knew this wasn't right. That it wasn't the time for the Bane to be fighting, that it wasn't the time for him to be the Hero, and that in all reality, he wasn't a Hero. The cold tingle spread from his chest and settled within the tips of his fingers and the tips of his toes, it told him the same message over and over: this isn't right. A Normal isn't supposed to feel this way; to have this kind of power. Normal shouldn't have been allowed to carry the Four. A Normal shouldn't have been blessed by the Bane.

_Are you questioning me, boy?_

Nick nearly jumped out of his skin from the soft voice which cut through his thoughts.

_I chose you for a reason. You know this and yet you refuse it. _

Never did a tone of anger enter the Bane's song filled lament, but it did sing of disappointment. Such an emotion had Nick ducking his head, a dull ache settling in his chest from the weight of that one word: disappointment.

_Great ones do not come from those who retreat._

These words echoed through his mind as he looked up and met his brothers' eyes. They only stared at him with shock and awe, their struggles never seized once, however, and their arms always tried to drag them closer.

They come from those strong enough to stand their ground when they are utterly alone.

Nick forced himself to stand straight and let his glare slid back into his eyes. He stood here now, not only to protect, but to prove to all who thought otherwise that a Normal can be great. That a Normal can stand alone and still be strong .That a Normal is not the prey. And like before, he desired for the world to see them as he did – as great.

The circle around his feet grew; the shadows raced away, unable to touch the teen without being vaporized by the Hero's Pendant. Necrophere took a step back, but that was the only sign of weakness he allowed himself to show.

"Very good," he praised with a taunting bow. "The little Normal now knows what it feels like to have true power."

"The power is not my own," Nick whispered, "But I am allowed to use it." As he said this, he carefully put the Bane around his neck and let it hang for all to see.

"Then use it," Necrophere baited, tapping his own pendant lightly. "Use it to destroy me."

The brothers, who had been so noisy throughout the ordeal, stilled. They watched Nick, who looked at the ruby opposite of him and they watched the Villain's shoulders rise and fall in a mock laugh.

"You don't have the guts," Necrophere sighed, "And that is all it takes; guts."

Nick, instead of responding, turned to Joe and Kevin. He locked eyes with the elder brother and nodded once.

"Don't leave me waiting, Kev."

Kevin shook his head and though he wanted nothing more than to scream at his brother for this plan, he couldn't. Not when it decided this much of their fate.

"Wait, what?!" Joe screamed, finally able to find his tongue. "Nick, what do you mean?"

"He'll have more power inside the Villain's lair than out," Kevin whispered and he hated the very words he had just spoken. "He will be able to save lives by persuading the Villains with the Bane. They think they need him to win this."

Joe's head shot back so his eyes met Nick's. Nick mouthed 'It will be fine,' before looking away, unable to force the smile that he had wanted to leave his brothers with. But the lie had to suffice. And all it was to Nick, was a lie. It would not be fine – it would never be fine. They would never know the constant allure of his own greed, of his own whining want to do whatever he pleased when he pleased to do it. To not do as he so desperately desired and to stick to his intended plan. They would never know.

"Necrophere," he addressed the Villain and hoped that his voice sounded more confident than he felt. "I will make you a deal." He took a step closer to the man, face void of any of the terror that was biting under his skin. "You free my brothers, and I will willingly go with you."

The Villain laughed out and crossed his arms, unimpressed. "Tell me, Nicholas, why don't you free them yourself? You have the power to do so."

"Because," came Nick's instant answer, "The Bane and Four are not to fight in that way. Not yet."

Necrophere sighed dramatically. "Ah, how could I forget about the Hero motto of 'timing is everything'?"

"In a situation so dire, often acting rashly would only make it worse."

Necrophere nodded his head, as if impressed by the truth to this statement. "And the rash act will cause the greatest threat to arise – the one with the power to hold and use both the Four and the Bane."

Joe and Kevin started at this and stared with wide eyes at their younger brother.

"You never told them?" Necrophere was obviously amused by this. "You never told them that by carrying the Four, you could use it if you chose to?"

"It would have destroyed me," Nick contradicted. He had no knowledge of this. "It told me that I could carry it, not use it."

"But even evil can be swayed to the views of a Normal," Necrophere stated, a smile in his voice. "You could have used it. Your intentions, as it is telling me, have changed greatly, but your desires have remained the same."

Nick shook his head once. "Though truthful," he whispered, "I would never have used it. No person should possess this kind of power."

"And yet," Necrophere smoothly cut in, "We both do."

Nick lowered his head as he glanced over to his brothers. "Do we have a deal?" He questioned, unable to tear his gaze from those terrified.

"One condition," those two words made Nick's back tense and the teen suck in harsh breath, "You do everything I say, and in exchange, your family and Paragon – yes I know of your friendship with her – will be untouched."

Kevin was quick to look up, his eyes showed a message of: 'this could be used against them.'

Nick, however, shook his head. "You won't stay to that. Villains never do."

The addressed shrugged before he held out his hand. "Fine, on your terms."

Nick did not approach the man. "I'd rather keep my distance."

"Smart boy."The metal glove clinked as his hand closed.

"Before we leave," the Villain suddenly inserted, "You Heroes should know that tomorrow night, I intend to take all of the Normals. They will be my little…shall we call them prisoners? Good luck protecting them."

The masked face slowly turned to face the brothers, the two of them gasping when their struggles finally gained them some ground. They both raced towards the scene, but skidded to a stop when Nick slowly raised his hand.

"I have to," the Normal told them, suddenly unable to look the two in the eye. "Don't do anything stupid – be safe. And know this: I am not who the others will make me out to be. I will _never _be that person."

"Nick," Joe breathed out as he tried to reach his arm out, but Nick moved away.

"We won't be late this time," Kevin vowed and Joe sealed the promise with a nod. "We will find you and get you back."

Nick offered the two a small smile, still unable to meet their faces. "I know."

_It is time, young one. _

"I know," Nick repeated as he looked to his feet. "I'll see you again…soon."

The brothers heard the lie, but they had no time to even take a breath before Necrophere snatched their brother. They watched the shadows consume them, leaving nothing but the deadening silence of defeat.

"Come on, Joe," Kevin ordered as he dragged his brother down the road. "We have work to do."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_I don't even know why I am writing this anymore – no one reads it anyway. Until Next Update!_


	26. Have Faith

**Chibiyu: **_Oh wait, I remember why! Because I write for myself and no one else. If I like the story then I am going to stick with it until I finish it and get it published. _

**Nick: **_Because that is the Chibi way!_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**"Come on, Joe," Kevin ordered as he dragged his brother down the road. "We have work to do." **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As soon as his feet slammed into the ground, Nick knew that no matter when his brothers came for him, it would be too late. The hand on his neck and the smell of burned skin was enough for him to realize this.

The Villain flung the Normal away and watched with pitiless eyes as the teen gingerly touched his reddened neck with pain clearly visible on his face.

"Foolish boy," Necrophere sneered. He violently kicked the teen over, so his face stared into the glinting eyes behind the mask. "Did you honestly think that coming here would do them any good?"

Nick rolled his eyes and allowed none of his fear to show. "Did _you _honestly think that I was turning good?"

The Villain was silent for a moment before he chuckled and lifted his foot from the boy's chest.

"Protecting my family is one thing, but I have no intention of fighting with them," the teen continued as he stood and bushed himself off. "They've done nothing to deserve that." He touched his neck again and grimaced. "Was this really necessary?"

"I must say, child," Necrophere laughed, "You put on quite the show to fool even me. Though the bomb bit was uncalled for."

Nick only shrugged, "Had to. I wanted to make it seem more real. Villains are notoriously bad actors."

"And that was your only motive? To make it seem real?"

Nick only offered a smirk as an answer. "Necrophere," he moved on as the smirk slid from his face. "You have a promise to fulfill." The Bane flashed angrily at these words, but neither paid it any heed. "I can destroy you and take your power, as you have so stupidly told me, if you don't do it."

Necrophere just chuckled once more. "I will keep to our deal, Nicholas." The cloaked man was about to make his way from the dank room before he stopped. "But I did mean what I meant before: if you ever get your hands on the Four again, you will be the greatest threat of all. Don't be so naïve to think that with power comes safety."

Nick waited for the metal door of his so-called cell to close before the smirk slid back onto his face. "No," he whispered, "It only brings the fool's downfall."

And there was no question as to who 'the fool' was.

_Careful, child._

Nick started at the soft voice.

_Your plan is a dangerous one._

Nick rolled his eyes as he collapsed onto the bed in the corner. "You agreed to it," he reminded the four spirits which hung around his neck.

_That means nothing. For all you know, you could just be a carrier for my powers. _

Nick smiled. "Turning into the Four, are you? That seems like a very villainous thing to do."

He heard the soft female voice sigh before it whispered: _There cannot be good without evil._

"And there can't be Supers without Normals," the teen refuted.

_Nicholas...watch where you tread, young one. The ice isn't as thick as you think._

_"_Only for those who aren't light on their feet."

_No, child. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into._

"Don't I?" Nick challenged softly, the pendant now being twirled in his fingers. "I've waited so long for this. I've planned and I've prepared."

_Nothing can prepare you for this. _

"Maybe so," the teen continued, "But it hardly matters now. I can't walk away – not that I ever would – but I'm in too deep. If I stop now…"

_Nothing will happen if you stop now. _

Nick sat up, ignoring the protest of his exhausted limbs. "Nothing?" he hissed out before he forced out a cold laugh. "So even the original Heroes never cared for the Normals."

_We cared. But not nearly enough._

"They were slaves to you."

_Enough. If you fight me, you will lose. _

"Because I'm a Nomal?"

The spirits inside the pendant seemed to sigh. _No. But you are exhausted, young one, and weakened. It would be too easy to stop you. _

"But you wouldn't."

_My counterpart would. _

Nick had to nod in agreement before he laid himself down again. He stared at the bland ceiling for a moment before daring to ask: "They will hate me, won't they?"

_They will understand, child. Family always does. _

Nick was silent at this.

_What is on your mind, child?_

"Many things," he answered vaguely. "Too many things."

_You've planned enough, Nicholas, and your plan is already happening. You can do no more. _

"Then why do I feel like I can?"

_Humans always do. _The pendant was quiet for a moment longer before Nick felt something immense stretch across his mind. He shuddered at the feeling. _And a human who hates the feeling of power…they are the ones who often do the most with what little they are given. One doesn't need to be a powerhouse to change the course of fate. _

"But in this battle, I do."

_You do. But now is not the time to think of such things. Not on the eve of war. _

Nick sighed in disbelief before he pressed his palms to his eyes, trying to rid himself of this feeling of invulnerability. Already he could feel it drawing him in; if he let it, his desires could be fulfilled. But he couldn't. Not when he had a plan. "Then what should I think about?"

The Four was quiet as its power ebbed away – something Nick was grateful for.

_One thing, young one._

"And that is?" Nick questioned slowly as he turned onto his side and his eyes began to fall shut on their own accord.

_Sleep. _

()()()()()()()()()()

"You're saying Nick just left with him?" Sandy Lucas breathed out, hand on her heart. "Why would he do that?"

Joe and Kevin exchanged glances with their father before he cut in. "He has the Bane and can use it. He will be fine. He's a smart kid."

"And right now," Paragon entered the room and conversation, Frankie on her heels, "We need to focus on getting him back before being exposed to that kind of power gets to be too much."

The parents rounded on the Villain, question in their eyes. "Every power corrupts. We don't know if the Bane wants to use Nick like the Four uses it's hosts. For now, we have to assume that it is trying."

"So time isn't on our side," Kevin nodded once.

"It never is," Paragon muttered before she leaned against the counter. "Which is why we need to act. Now. Sandy," she turned to the mom, "Bring Kevin and appeal to the Council. Maybe those idiots will actually be some help with this need information." The two were out the door in a heartbeat, not thinking twice about taking orders from the Villain.

"Tom and Frankie," she pointed to the younger, "Frankie, take to the skies and alert every Hero of this. Tell them to protect their Normals and to get ready for a war. Tom, you go to your Lair and send out messages to everyone you know, Villain or Hero. This affects everyone."

She waited for the two to be out of the room before she turned to Joe. "You and I are going to get my brother, and then look for yours. Got it?"

Joe nodded.

"Good," she paused and grabbed Joe's hand. "Nick will be okay. Your dad wasn't lying."

Joe pulled his hand away from the comforting touch and just nodded again.

"Feeling guilty won't help a thing, Lucas."

"I know," Joe finally spoke. "But there was doubt in Nick's voice when he said he would see us soon."

Paragon sighed; she hated how her friend said that, but meant something else entirely. "He doesn't doubt that you'll come. He doubts himself. Not you."

Joe looked over, his face covered in confusion.

"He doubts that he will be himself when he sees you next. He's never been exposed to that type of power before. And to be in Nick's shoes, to have his desires, it would be so tempting to just give in."

Joe looked away. "And who knows what's in Nick's mind?"

For once, even Paragon was speechless, but the grave look on her face made Joe weary of her next words. "He has a plan." She looked away for moment before adding: "Have faith," was all she could say before she dragged the middle Lucas out of the door. "That is all we can have nowadays."

But even faith couldn't save them. By sunset, all of the Heroes had been notified and were as ready as they could get in a few short hours. Most sent their Normals to the streets and didn't care when they vanished from their front steps. Few kept them inside, but they too vanished without a trace. No one knew how it happened. The only one left was Paragon's brother, as she held him tightly throughout the night and never once let him out of her sight.

The few who did see them vanish said the shadows just whisked them away. One second they stood in the lamp light, the next they were in the dark hallway to go to bed. And then gone.

"Well…now what?" Paragon asked, her brother asleep in her arms.

The Lucas family just looked at each other.

"You're Heroes!" she screamed in a hushed voice. "How can you not know?"

"Paragon, it's not that simple," Sandy tried, but the Villain was just getting started.

"Not that simple? What? Were you just hoping that Nick would fly in and save the day with the Bane?" she snorted. "That's unlikely. Nick has his own plan and saving everything is probably on that list, but he needs to sort things out before he can do all of that!"

"To think," the Villain continued with a constant shake to her head, "That a Normal is probably doing more than all of the Heroes in this city combined. Pathetic."

"Is he still considered a Normal when he has the Bane?" Frankie asked, turning the conversation into something politer.

The room was silent as they tried to figure this one out.

"What about him claiming to be a Villain? How is this possible when he doesn't have powers?"

"But he does now!"

Kevin put his head in his hands and laughed. "It's not about powers!" he suddenly exclaimed quietly. "It's never been about the powers!"

"But the people who use them," Joe finished, finally understanding.

"Now do you see why Nick was so open to Villains and closed to Heroes?" Paragon asked with a low voice.

The room was silent.

"It's so obvious and yet you all have been blind to it for way too long. It's a wonder Nick can even look at you all. It's time you all started seeing this from his eyes. "

()()()()()

"Normal brat?"

Nick turned at the call which had sounded some hours later and instantly pushed himself to a sitting position at the Villain's appearance at his door.

"Florice," he smiled through his fingers as his chin rested in his hands. "How nice to see you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_Like Paragon said, Nick has a plan. Until Next Update! _


	27. The Eve of War

**Chibiyu: **_Hi all! Ready for some fighting?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**"Florice," he smiled through his fingers as his chin rested in his hands. "How nice to see you."**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This was it.

That was the one thought that crossed every Heroes and every Villains mind. This was it. The battle that would change the course of destiny. The Heroes of the city versus the Villains. The Four against the Bane.

This was it.

"Wait!" All eyes turned to the bird falling from the sky. Only few watched in awe as it changed, landing on the ground as girl. "You're all insane to be doing this right now!" she yelled, turning constantly so her back was never exposed for long. "Fight him to save the Normals, don't fight yourselves!"

Silence overcame her pleas.

"You all have to fight together to stop him," she continued when it was obvious that no one would speak up. "He doesn't care for either side – he only wants his own perfect world to dominate. Villains will die too if you all don't shake hands and get your heads out of your asses!" she accused, pointing to the Villains.

"And you, Heroes," she turned, finger still pointing. "You should want to save them, to have the courage to be the better man and join with your enemies for the greater good! Isn't that what you stand for?" Paragon whispered, looking only at the Lucas family. "Or was everything a good friend of mine told me about you all a lie?"

"We cannot just stand down," Tac said, stepping forward and pushing into the girl. "This is bigger than just Necrophere," he hissed, "This is about who will reign in the new world!"

"Necrophere will!" Paragon shouted, pushing right back. "You're all idiots to think that he would let one side be stronger! Both of you will be weak and powerless under him. Don't you understand?"

"I do," Kevin whispered, but despite the family's agreement, no one else chimed in.

"No one is willing to back down, even if it means the deaths of a loved one?"

A Hero stepped up, her name lost to the shifter. "Normals are not _loved _ones, but a hindrance and nuisance to most families. They are bait and servants, essentially, until they are killed. We cannot risk getting attached to them with the knowledge of them being killed before they can even drive!"

"Not all!" Paragon shouted, horror coming to her face as she stared at the woman. "So you're the kind of person who drives Nick's hate for Heroes," she growled, stance lowering. "Nick is the best person I know, and guess what, he is a Normal. And my little brother, whom I love more than any person on this planet, is a Normal. And tonight, everything I have will be taken away from me if this fight begins. And I know I am not the only one to feel this way."

Heels clicking on pavement announced a new arrival. "She speaks the truth," Cascadea spoke, looking at the Heroes with disdain. "We may be Villains, but to us, family is everything – not the powers behind the mask," she touched Paragon lightly as she walked over to the allotted side. "So how can you be the good guys, when you treat your own kin as mud?"

"You dare -?"

"I dare," Cascadea interrupted the woman, "We all dare." She looked over all of the heads and sighed. "But Paragon is correct. Necrophere will most certainly join the battle and when he does, which side will all of us choose to fight? Will we fight against the Heroes, or against the one threatening our families, our way of life?"

"He won't turn against us!" One Villain shouted, pulling away and revealing himself as Neuropath. "He is one of us. His won't harm our siblings as Paragon has warned, only protect them. He told me this directly!"

Murmurs were heard and Paragon backed up, moving into the line of Heroes. "I know my side," she told the crowd, "I am against the one threatening our world. Where do you all lie?"

"Traitor!" Neuropath yelled, getting pulled back by Cascadea's strong arm.

"Remember Florice?" Paragon shouted, looking directly into the eyes of the ice queen. "Remember how many she killed, Hero born or not?" Again, silence met her question. "This is the same, only a thousand times bigger. Necrophere will kill anyone against him without hesitation! He won't care if what you call yourself – only which side you fall on in the end," she reached back, connecting hands with Sandy Lucas. "With him, no one is safe."

"Then we will weed out those who are against him," Tac yelled, the Villains shouting in approval, "And live the life he has promised us!" He pointed his finger towards Paragon and towards Cascadea, who still stood in the middle of the two groups. "And the traitors will fall with the Heroes."

"Stop," a small voice sounded, drawing the attention of the crowd. All shrunk back as a small girl skipped over a pile of rubble and landed on the dying grass of the park. "You can't fight. No, Talis doesn't think you can."

"Why not?" Paragon asked the girl, unable to not scoff at the state of her old jacket, now wrapped tightly around the youth's waist.

"Because Talis hasn't picked a side!" she exclaimed, as if obvious. She looked once to the Heroes and Villains each. "Which side will be better?" she asked herself. "Which side is better for Talis?"

The group was silent, waiting for the girl to make her decision.

"I choose Villain," she finally stated, moving to the closer side. The Heroes breathed a sigh of relief, letting out the breath as one as this meant the deaths would not be on their end. All eyes followed the girl as she skipped over and plopped down on a rock. She waved to them, as if telling them to get this thing rolling.

The two sides shared a glance before the Villains stepped forward, glares on each of their faces.

Suddenly, every Hero jumped, some screamed, and the unlucky few had their pants catch on fire. Phones leapt from their pockets, iPods flew from their homes, and cameras blinded their owners, each gave a shock that had most dancing around the ground. Neuropath lifted the brim of his fedora, his smirk no less than mischievous.

"Foolish," he hissed. "I control what controls you."

His hat was promptly stolen by a rogue bird. "And clearly you've forgotten that you can't tame me," the bird chirped. It landed next to the Heroes and smiled, now a girl with the cap on her own head. "Being homeless has its advantages." The girl gestured to the electronic devices around her and then showed off her empty hands. "No money to be controlled by the latest tech."

Neuropath's smirk quickly degraded into a sneer. "You wanna tweet, or do you want to fight?"

"Oh ha, a bird joke. I know a better one." The middle finger was sent his way. "Pretty funny, huh techno geek?"

The two charged towards each other, which started the charge towards war. Paragon easily leapt over the Villain and thumped him on the head. Neuropath growled loudly, his hands in the form of claws. "Technotron, I need a spike!"

"You're gonna need more than that to turn on that bitch," the other Villain laughed, but sparks were sent flying from the devices which littered the ground.

Paragon rolled her eyes and leapt into the air, now a crow. "You obviously haven't learned from your little spat with Nick!" she yelled over the new outbursts of the fights around her.

"That Normal brat isn't here, is he? Just you and me little birdy."

"I'm a bird, you idiot. We sit on electrical wires. Now, which one of your eyeballs do you prefer to be scratched out?"

The Villain's rebuttal was lost to the sound of the earth cracking beneath their feet.

"Crap!" Paragon screeched as she flew higher. "It's Florice!"

Her yelled was unneeded. At the first syllable, vines shot through the concrete with a petitie looking girl who stood tall on a stem.

"Thank you, Paragon, but they know who I am," Florice laughed as her vines sped towards the Heroes. "In fact, they know more than that. Come, my children! Show them their _true _fears."

"No…" Paragon whispered. She immediately launched herself into the air and let out a terrible cry as Normals began to climb from the dirt with the plants. "NO!" The new mass of bodied didn't even spare her a glance as they charged into the fray with weapons held high. "No nonononono," she kept chanting as she zoomed off in hopes of finding the brothers before they saw this as well.

"Joe!" She called as she dive bombed Valenteen, effectively freeing the boy from her so-called charm. "The Normals are fighting!"

"WHAT?!"

Paragon plucked his shirt with her beak. "You heard me, idiot! Get your dad to shield them!"

With that said the girl flew off again. Joe did as commanded and quickly found his dad taking down Technotron without breaking a sweat. He relayed the news, horror growing by each syllable on his father's face.

"Do you think…?"

The question didn't need to be answered before the two jumped headfirst into the heart of the war.

"Get down!" Paragon yelled.

They both dropped to their stomachs and watched in shock as a metal pipeline soared over them.

"Watch yourselves," whispered a voice from nowhere.

"Loraine," Tom Lucas hissed to the unseen girl. "Get the Normals out of here. Find out why they are fighting. You're the only one who can get close to them without alerting the Villains."

"Got it."

"Now come on, Joe," his dad ordered as he dragged Joe back to his feet. "We've got to find him."

"Then turn around."

The more they looked, the harder it was for them to see. His skin had lost all color – even the hideous marks were dulled, painted over by the paste of ill. But his eyes, though covered by the greased curtain of his limp curls, still shone with insane intensity; the eyes of a true fighter. And as he faced them, they stopped seeing the unsteadiness of his feet, the shaking of his limbs, or the irregularity of his breath – they could see his eyes. They could only see the sheer determination and iron willed dedication of someone tottering on the edge of defeat, but who still had enough ground under his feet to lead a charge.

"Nick," Joe breathed, stepping forward and ignoring the war around him. "He's forcing you to fight?" Nick just stared at him, as though asking if his brother was really surprised with this. "How?"

"He has his ways," Nick hissed, head turned slightly and eyes going over his shoulder. "He has so many ways."

Tom followed his son's gaze and winced, shocked that Nick had not batted an eye at the scene before them. A Normal charging headfirst, Florice's plants backing her up, meeting a Hero's power dead on. The plants moved forward, the girl did not.

"Like what?" Joe pressed, wanting to move closer, but the look on his brother's face kept him rooted.

Nick slowly looked back to them. "Persuasion. Power. Anything anyone has ever wanted, one could get in his new world," he started, a dark look crossing his bowed face. "And it was so easy for him to take in those weak enough to believe his lies. So easy for him to twist them, to make them into willing bait…" he trailed off, forcing out a harsh chuckle. "But not me. He can't control me," a smirk stayed on Nick's face, the glint of his eyes through his hair making a shiver run down both father's and son's spines.

"Nick, stop talking and let us help you," Tom tried, reaching out to his son. "Before Necrophere joins this fight. We can get you out of here."

Nick's laugh stopped the father cold. "You still don't get it, do you?" he chuckled again; lifting his head and letting them see the full on smile of a beaten teen. "Necrophere has always been here, bidding his time. You all could have stopped this before a single punch was thrown, but no," he scowled, "Your pride was too great to shake hands with the enemy."

"Son, how could we have known that it would amount to this?"

"There were signs," Nick answered briefly, looking away from the pair. "Signs that even a Normal could see," he paused again, smiling to himself. "But then again, I guess I'm not really a Normal."

Joe and Tom exchanged glances, not liking the edge to Nick's tone. "What do you mean?"

"Kevin hasn't told you?" Nick laughed at this. "Priceless. He must have not wanted to be the one to break the news to you." Nick looked them square in the eyes; face clear of everything but the insanity which morphed his features. "I am Villain."

They just stared, unable to comprehend the words and yet, both were unable to deny them.

"You know I'm not lying," Nick spoke quietly, "And yet you both seemed surprised."

"But the Bane -!" Joe tried, getting cut off by Nick's laughter. They watched as Nick pulled the white chain out from under his shirt, exposing the dove to the battleground.

"What about it?" Nick near taunted, dropping it back onto his chest. "Anything can be _persuaded _to see a new light," he informed them in a whisper, "Even the purest object can turn to evil."

"You're not evil," Joe whispered, finally gaining enough sense to grab his brother's shoulders and shake. "You may be a Villain, but you once told me that Villains aren't all bad. And you're good. I know you, Nick, and this isn't you!"

Nick acted simply, choosing to carefully pluck Joe's hands off of him and step back instead of using violence. "You don't know me," he whispered, looking right into his older brother's pleading face. "I wouldn't be standing here in front of you – I wouldn't even be alive."

"What are talking about?"

Nick sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment. Pain entered his body language, causing his limbs to still and his breathing to hitch. But the moment was gone before either Hero could bat an eye. "Resistance is not easy," was the only explanation the teen offered. "And what I meant was this: any Normal who is closed to their family is the one who dies first. Villains know how close a family is and we exploit it; cause the Heroes pain without even touching them. Surely you both remember this," Nick's voice lowered into a hiss, "Lilith did the exact same thing to you, Joe. And you know how it ended."

"In a death," Joe added, looking to his feet.

Nick nodded even though the action couldn't be seen. "That death was supposed to be mine. Lilith's plan was for you to go back for her sister and for me to follow you. You and her sister would get out. I would not."

"But I didn't because I knew what you would do! What she did to you to make you be afraid to be without me!" Joe protested, anger rising at Nick's shrug.

"And she knew that we were close, that if you had acted as a Hero should have, I would have followed you. That I would have died."

Joe just blinked.

"I see you're confused," Nick sighed again, "Sometimes I wish I wasn't the brains behind this family. But perhaps this will make everything clear," Nick stepped back, looking to the horizon. "I am a Villain, but I am more than that."

The fighting seized as something weighed down everyone's chests. Hands flew to their hearts, eyes lowering to the very spot Nick was staring.

"He may be the first four Villains," Nick whispered as Necrophere stood tall, clawed hands outstretched towards the war, "But I am the Bane of all existence."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_Well this deviated from my original plan quite a bit., but dang does it open a lot of doors.I was originally going to put in Necrophere's identity, but now that won't happen for a long while. Until Next Update!_

_Written on 6/26/12_


	28. No Other Choice

**Chibiyu: **_Hehehe, so you can blame the anime "Death Note" from here on out. This entire plot line was inspired by a simple scene in one single episode. _

**Nick: **_You're crazy, you know that right?_

**Chibiyu: **_Yup. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**"He may be the first four Villains," Nick whispered as Necrophere stood tall, clawed hands outstretched towards the war, "But I am the Bane of all existence." **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Including his," at these final words, Nick turned his back on his family and began his journey to the Villain's side.

"Wait…!" Joe yelled as he tried to follow his brother, but the arm of their father blocked his path. "Dad?"

Tom Lucas didn't respond. He only stared at the retreating form of his Normal son, a look of both pride and fear on his face.

And Nick was never more thankful for their father holding Joe back. He didn't need the voice of reason to convince him away from this insanity. Besides, the longer he waited, the more tempting the thought of using the Bane became.

His feet carried him across the burned carnage, the heat burned through the soles of his shoes, but he paid no mind. He stepped on Florice's plants, over the injured, and through the blasts of weapons and powers as if nothing could hit him. His presence made the Heroes cheer, the Villains pale, and the Normals stare. Despite all of the eyes, he kept his head low, eyes high, and face clear. To Nick, this was it.

"I see my ace has arrived as well," Necrophere smirked as the Normal approached his side. "Enjoying the sights?"

Nick said nothing, only glared.

"Oh, I see you're mad because of the whole Normal thing, aren't you? Or perhaps it was because the other Villains wanted to _greet _you_ personally _before they gathered. Well, the deal is still on and is in the works. Or haven't you seen the signs?"

"I've seen them," Nick whispered before his own smirk curled his lips. "But I'm afraid that you have not."

Necrophere's eyes didn't even have time to widen behind his mask as the Normal's hand lunged forward and gripped the Four. He didn't have time to push the boy off before pain erupted from his lower stomach. He didn't have time to take one more breath before he fell to the ground at the Normal's feet.

The Normal just stared at the corpse of the man as the Four flashed red and the body disintegrated into ashes around the vine which impaled him.

"Florice," the Normal called, "Great work."

Never before had a war been so silent.

"N-Nick?"

The addressed turned to see his older brother staring at him in fear.

"Please drop the Four."

The Normal looked to his hand, as though surprised to see the black pendant dangling at his side. He lifted it up and examined it, confused at the silence of its spirit.

_It is cautious, _the Bane whispered to him.

Nick only smirked to this as he quickly reached out to the Four and told it of his plan.

'Don't test me, boy!' shouted the hideous voice of the serpent. Everyone clapped their hands over their ears, save for the teen that held the pendants. 'This is already a disgrace. If it weren't for my counterpart, you would be nothing more than a corpse.'

"Oh shut up," Nick told the Four while he rolled his eyes.

'Something about you seems different,' the Four whispered only to Nick. 'You've chosen your path.'

Nick nodded once, aware of every eye that was on him. "Are you in?" he breathed so nothing other than the Four could hear his voice.

'We will see.'

Nick jumped back as the Four glowed impossibly bright and something smacked him across the face. Once he gained his balance back, he lifted his head and his heart jumped into his throat.

'Your path may be chosen, but your side is not.' The snake whispered, straight into his ear. 'Though your desires have grown strong and though your intentions have greatly changed, I will still answer to you.'

_Careful, young one._

'You could have all of our powers, child. You could be the greatest Villain the world has known. You could do _anything_.'

"Nick?" Joe called as he watched his brother stare at the small shadow-like snake which rested on his shoulder. He could see the fear in Nick's face and the want to listen to whatever it was saying, but the uncertainty in his entire frame spoke out louder. "Don't listen to it! Just drop it on the ground!"

But Nick's hand wouldn't obey him.

The snake hissed loudly at the futile attempts and Nick let out a pained cry as he fell to his knees.

"Nick!" Kevin tried to get to his brother, but Joe held him back.

"We can't interfere. The Four could kill us."

"What about Nick?"

Joe was quiet for a moment. "We can't, Kevin. We can't break Nick's concentration. We can't help him."

Kevin fell back, having to concede to the Joe's point. "So we can just watch and wait?"

Joe nodded once, hiding the frustration of feeling utterly useless.

"He still has the Bane," Paragon pointed out as she gripped the brothers on their arms.

True to her words, the crystal hanging from the Normals neck glowed lightly. A dove pulled itself out of the gem and landed easily on its master's shoulder. The snake glared at the dove. The dove nuzzled Nick's cheek.

_I believe in you, young one. _

'With us, together, you will be unstoppable.'

_Power is not everything. You can be great without it. _

'Only with us can the world change to your desires.'

_Young one, you are strong enough without this._

'Without this, you are nothing.'

No one besides Nick heard this conversation, this fight. But they all did hear Nick gasp out and touch his temples with wide eyes.

To Nick, it felt as if everything had torn itself apart and then righted itself. He felt warm, and yet, so devastatingly cold. He shook from the rush of the Four's influence and power, and he wanted it gone. This feeling the darkness that came with it, it was heavy. His mind was sluggish from it, his heart slow, and breathing strained.

'Power,' whispered the Four from the deepest confines of his mind, 'Is something earned only be those great enough to fear the use of it.'

Nick whimpered lowly as the Four stabbed into his consciousness and brought forth the images of everything that he wanted achieved, and of him doing it. He wanted so badly to reach out and make those moments a reality; to lose himself to the dark weight that filled his head, but he couldn't.

The Heroes watched as the Dove on Nick's shoulder fluffed out his snow-white feathers and gave a long, eardrum shattering squeal.

The snake recoiled and Nick's fingers relaxed in the dirt.

_Enough is enough! He is just a boy! _The Bane screamed at its counterpart for the world to hear.

'A boy who wants what I do,' the Four sneered right back. 'And what you want as well. Or is there another reason you allow him to wear you like a girly neckpiece?'

"Stop it," Nick ordered the two and surprise skirted around the battlefield as both spirits fell silent. "I won't be a puppet."

The snake's tail flicked across Nick's neck which gained the teen's attention. 'You will not be a puppet to me, but rather I would be to you.'

_I've never controlled you and I will not, Nicholas, but that snake will. _

'Don't listen to it, child. Together, you and I will be able to change this world to your design. I know you want that. I can feel your longing.'

_Nicholas, just let it go. It can't hurt you if you let it go. _

"Shut up!" Kevin suddenly yelled to the two ancients. "Both of you just leave my brother alone!"

"Drop both of them, Nick!" Joe added in, voice calmer than Kevin's in hopes to convince his brother. "They're not worth it."

'Your desires are always worth it,' the Four whispered in Nick's mind. 'He is a fool to think otherwise. You've always lived in his shadow. Always. Now is the time to break free.'

"Mom!" Joe turned to his mother when he watched Nick close his eyes as if in pain from whatever the spirits were telling him. "Can't you do anything? Read his mind or something! Or dad, protect his mind! Do something!"

"We can't," they both whispered with tears on their cheeks. "We've tried, but they are too strong for us."

"No…" Joe breathed out when he realized that his brother was truly alone. "Please Nick, please just drop the pendants."

But despite the pleas, the Bane stayed around Nick's neck and the Four still laid on the ground, its chain wrapped around his fingers. So the group was forced to watch the dove skip nervously from foot to foot as the snake continued to stare unblinkingly at Nick. They were forced to see Nick turn his head to meet the snake's gaze.

'You have a plan,' the Four hissed, 'It's time to put it to action.'

"Just drop them both, Nick!" Paragon yelled as she glared at the Villains who looked smug. After all, how could anyone expect a mere Normal to overcome both pendants? One was bound to win out. And they all knew which one it would most likely be. "It's not worth it, Nick! Think of the consequences! Use that giant brain of yours!"

_She is right, Nicholas. Is this really worth it? _

Nick glanced to the dove and sighed heavily. Yes, it was.

_You still can let it go. It isn't too late. _

'You're asking him to let go of something you've agreed to. Are you backing out?'

_Perhaps it is the better of the options. _

'He knows what is best for himself and his kind, you ignorant dove.'

_What is best for him? He doesn't think for himself so it's time someone did!_

Nick closed his eyes at their bantering. Just shut up already, he ordered them. You both agreed to the plan. You both know the consequences.

_That means nothing. Walk away from this, young one. This route will only lead you astray. Please listen to me. You don't need the Four to be strong. You only need yourself. _

'Fool; it means everything. Heroes never could understand commitments. Don't feed lies to the boy. You want control just as badly as he does. You want a perfect world. You will use him and then cast him aside.'

_And you will not? _

Nick growled lowly at the two, forcing them into silence from the sheer aggravation in the one sound. Though alarmed by the way the Bane didn't bother to correct its counterpart from the accusations, he held fast. He had a plan. It needed to be done.

"Nick, please, just let them go," his mom tried as she stepped closer to her younger son. "Please, sweetheart, just stop this."

Nick looked up to her, finger's slowly twitching as he tried to get them to open and release the Four's chain. His hand also rose so it was tugging on the dove around his neck.

But they wouldn't have it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_This chapter got away from me, but it was still fun to write. Until Next Update!_

_Written on 6/27/12_


	29. A Plausible Plot

**Chibiyu: **_I missed writing this. I curse all of the computer viruses! (and bless all of the back-up methods for documents)._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Nick looked up to her, finger's slowly twitching as he tried to get them to open and release the Four's chain. His hand also rose so it was tugging on the dove around his neck.**

**But they wouldn't have it. **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No one saw this coming. Not even Nick.

The Normal, though not ignorant to all of the chances, had hoped that this fight would be avoided. Hoped that the everything would go according to plan. But the Bane had been right before - he wasn't ready for this. He couldn't hold it all back. He just couldn't take it.

His fingers were forced open, but the cruel coldness of the chain was no longer felt in his hand. He could only let out a breathless scream when it closed around his neck and flooded his mind with its influence, with the power he so desperately desired. He begged for it to stop, but he knew that his pleas would do him no good.

_I can help. _

No. Not yet. This isn't t-the right t-time.

Even his thoughts shook at the effort of him creating them.

_You can't do this. _

Nick forced his breathing to stop as he looked over the bloodstained landscape before him, not seeing the faces of those cowering. His fingers dug back into the dirt as he pulled his focus from the images of his own perfect world, from the feeling of undeniable want; from the way to obtain it all. Instead he focused on the way the dirt slipped through his fingers, how the rocks scratched at his palm, and how his nails turned black from the grime. He focused on steadying himself so he could breathe again.

He can do this. He had a plan.

"I won't be a puppet," Nick hissed out, words only heard by the ancients around his neck.

'You have no choice.'

His attention was turned to the hole in his shoe as the Four again stabbed his mind with the sweet reality of what it could make for him. Nick wriggled his foot, his toe getting caught in the slight tear. He watched his sock show through and began to count the loose stretch that covered the hole.

He vaguely felt the warmth of pride blossom from what he assumed was the Bane and a flick of anger from the Four.

_He is smarter than you thought, _the Bane taunted as Nick looked down to the white dove. _One cannot get pulled in by your mutiny if their attention is not on you. _

The Four was silent for a moment as Nick flicked a pebble out of his shoe.

'No,' it whispered with a pleased voice, 'He is exactly what I thought.'

Nick nearly let out a cry of relief when the oppressing pressure and the alluring images left. He looked down towards the black pendant and allowed his shoulders to relax, though his guard did not drop.

_That was all...a test?! _

The Four chuckled, the sound for once not making the wearer flinch in pain. 'I had to be sure.'

_Of what?_

The Four offered no explanation, but it didn't matter for Nick already knew. The Four can influence and use it's wearer, just as it wearer can it. If one side can prevent such a shortcoming, then the other can as well.

'You are not the only one who doesn't want to be a puppet.'

Nick closed his eyes and let out a long breath and moved his hand to rub his temple as the spirits on his shoulder faded to nothing.

Such a force cannot leave without causing damage, Nick mused as the dull throb in his head steadily grew.

"Nick?" someone hesitantly called out.

The Normal lifted his head and met the wide eyes of his family. He gave them a small smile, hoping that that would be enough. He doubted he had the mentality to do anything else.

"The Four has betrayed us," a Villain breathed from behind. Nick turned his head and stared at the red-haired girl with hatred. "You have betrayed me, Normal brat. I did what you asked and now you have the Four. Use it like you told me you would!"

Nick pulled himself together and smirked. He pointed to himself and managed to say: "Villain, remember?"

Florice gave an unearthly shriek and stomped her foot in a tantrum. "See!" she turned to address the group behind her. "We've been betrayed! Villain or not, this Normal is a menace! The Villains were promised their day and we shall have it!"

"Tonight," she whispered as she turned her attention back to take man on the ground. "And you can't stop us."

"But we can!" Nick turned to stare at his mother in surprise. "Boys, help your brother. The rest of us have some adult things to talk about."

Even Nick managed a smile at this and was quick to accept his brothers' hands.

But no one expected the Villains to just sit back and passively and let the Heroes take what should have been theirs. And everyone knew who would attack first.

Florice's vines raced forward, but it wasn't those that had Nick screaming. No, it was the system of roots and stretched out behind the Heroes and shot towards them.

"No!"

The smell of singed leaves filled the air as suddenly the brothers arms were full of a shaking Nick. The Heroes turned as Florice gasped out in obvious pain. The Heroes saw blackened plants as well as angry burns on Florice's hands, which had been touching the roots at her feet.

"Did you do that?" Kevin asked Nick, who nodded jerkily against Kevin's chest.

"Accident," he breathed. "Didn't meant to hurt her."

'But_ I_ did. That little whelp thinks she can control me? I laugh at her impudence.'

"You're really starting to get on my nerves," Nick hissed, much to the confusion of his brothers.

'Didn't plan on that, did you?'

Nick ignored the taunting words and pulled himself to his feet. Now was a time to look strong, not to be supported by others.

"Let's get you out of here," Joe tried as he pulled at Nick's arm.

"No," Nick stepped away for he knew Joe wouldn't dare us his power on him in fear of hurting him. "I have to stay. I have to stop this."

"You're insane," Kevin whispered as he gave Ray a pointed look.

"Am I?" Nick ducked under Ray's arm as she appeared next to him. "Or do I just have a plan?"

The brothers nerves were not appeased by this.

"You have to trust me."

Their eyes found the ruby which hung from their brother's neck.

"I have this as well," he reminded them, the Bane in his fingers. "I can do this. All I ask is that you let me."

Joe and Kevin exchanged glances as Nick's gaze flicked over to their mother. She nodded once to him, convinced that her son's mind was his own.

"Be careful," Joe warned as he stepped away.

"We'll be here if you need us," Kevin inserted, not liking the earlier display of fire.

Nick nodded, thanks in his eyes. He turned towards the Villains and let a glare slide easily into his face. Several stepped back, but some including Talis and Cascadea remained.

"Which side are you on?" Cascadea asked, her voice chilled with distrust. "You hold both objects and claim to be a Villain, and yet you fight for the Heroes."

"I do what is right by my own eyes," Nick evenly answered which let them all interpret the exact meaning.

Cascadea tilted her head to the side. "And what is right in your eyes? Necrophere has acted. Normals have died tonight. Surely you have something in mind?"

Nick gave the woman a mysterious smile before he addressed the smallest Villain. "Talis, tell me: has anyone died tonight?"

Talis looked to the man as if this was the first time she was seeing him. "Talis senses no death."

The crowd stirred at this, shock now on all of their faces. All of their faces, all but Nick's.

"No deaths? No Normals dead?"

The girl shook her head. "Nothing. Talis is bored of this fight. Talis wants the death, but something is stopping it. Talis thinks it is concealment. Yup."

All eyes landed on the Four.

"And tell me Talis: why would Necrophere conceal the Normals? Why would he fake their deaths? And why are they still concealed if he is dead?"

Talis looked at Nick as if he had grown a third head. "Necrophere? No, Talis doesn't feel his soul. He is alive."

Everyone, Nick included, looked to the pile of ashes near his feet. "Where?"

Talis rolled her eyes. "Talis doesn't work with the living."

Nick shot Kevin a glance, but he shrugged. He was unable to feel anything but the people gathered and the steady hum of the Bane's power. Nothing from the Four. Nothing of Necrophere. Nothing of the Normals, though a small search party of Ray, Allegeilist, Stella, and another Hero who Nick didn't know, was immediately sent for them. And nothing of Nick.

"Talis," Nick called again and the girl sighed once, annoyed with the questions. "If Necrophere concealed himself, would it be possible for that concealment to follow him into death?"

The girl shook her head. "No power follows death."

"But powers can fake it?"

Talis pointedly looked at him, but nodded at the already asked question.

"Where are you going with this, Nick?" Sandy Lucas finally asked as dark scowl grew on her son's face.

Nick looked to the sky, the scowl riding heavily on his features. "You're blind. All of you. This is all just a part of his plan." Nick glared to the serpent which hung from his neck, but somehow it didn't seem to be directed at the pendant itself.

"Plan?" someone in the crowd asked. "What plan?"

Nick didn't answer.

_Bait. _

'Used.'

"Puppet," Nick spat out, no one able to catch his meaning. His fist clenched and scowl deepened. "We're just his puppets! He wanted me to have the Four. Wanted all of this."

"But why?"

"I don't know!" Nick shouted, instantly feeling sorry for rounding on Joe for such an innocent question. "I don't know," he repeated in a calmer voice.

A laugh caught their attention; a shrill sound of a chirping bird from the other side of the valley. Paragon shook her head, hands on hips, and mouth in a pout. "You're all so stupid. Minus Nick, of course."

"Paragon," there was a warning tone to Nick's voice, but whatever the warning was, she didn't heed it.

She strutted over and smacked Nick lightly on the cheek. "You're clever, Lucas, but I know you." Nick only stared at her, not able to fully comprehend her words. "Necrophere isn't dead because he never was here. He _never existed._"

Silence met that statement.

"You've all been taken for a ride by my old friend. Why don't you tell them, Nick? Tell them how you did all of this?"

Nick took a half-step back, his face the perfect mixture of confusion and shock. There was no guilt on his frame, no surprise, just utter questioning.

"What are you talking about?"

Paragon crossed her arms. "You can't lie to me, Nick."

"I'm not."

She rolled her eyes and kicked at the pile of ash that was supposedly Necrophere. "I didn't see it at first. I didn't when you had the Four for the first time or when Florice took you, but when you willingly went with Necrophere, with nothing to gain, I started questioning you. But tonight, how you made Talis reveal that the Normals were alive; that was the final clue I needed."

"I don't understand," Nick whispered, a shake to his voice that none had ever heard before. "Please Paragon, I have no idea what you're saying. I'm not him."

Paragon pursed her lips. "Then why didn't you seem shocked when Talis told you the Normals were alive? How did you even know to ask her?"

Nick was silent, but a slow realization did begin to slink its way onto his face. He had given that away, hadn't he?

"Why would Necrophere let the Bane approach him so easily? Kill him so easily? Why would he even let you live?" Paragon shrugged at this, her cat eyes studying every change on her old friend's face. "Sure, I bought the whole 'he thinks he can control me and he thinks he needs me thing' for awhile, but that isn't the real thing. Necrophere would have wanted his greatest opponent to be dead and for the Bane to be locked away in his clutches. After all, with great power comes great paranoia. He wouldn't have taken the chance."

Nick shook his head. "But a true Villain isn't one who only enjoys slaughter in his or her own wealth. The insane ones are that way. A true Villain is smart and cunning, playing his opponents as if they were a chessboard. Making his move without them knowing."

Paragon smirked. "And you know this how?"

Nick eyes her evenly. "I've been around that kind of Villain, or perhaps you've forgotten."

Paragon rolled her eyes. "Oh, the pity card. Is that you moving a pawn my way?"

Nick took a step back as if struck, finally understanding. "I'm not like that!"

Paragon stopped at his tone, her face softening when she found the sheer truth in Nick's scared eyes. "You really have no idea." She eyes dropped to the ruby. "It's playing you, Nick. Talis can't feel Necrophere's death and Kevin could never feel him, not because of concealment, but because _he wasn't there. _The Four fooled all of us. But it made a puppet out of you."

At that word, Nicks' entire face darkened. "I am not a puppet."

"Look at the pendant, Nick. You're a puppet and it is your master. It's the true Villain. It's using you."

Nick leveled his eyes with the one throwing wild accusations his way. "You're wrong, Paragon." He lifted the pendant for her to see. "You're not the one carrying it. It's easy to stand on the sidelines and accuse the wearer - everyone's been doing that lately," he threw a glare to the Hero Council members before he turned his attention back to his friend, "But you don't know what it feels like to actually hold it. I know what it's like to use it. To be used by it," his gaze flicked to the Bane at this statement, "And to be taken in by it. But I've never done anything for my own gain. None of this was done by me. None."

Paragon looked away from the ruby, her own scowl prominent. "Why don't I believe that? You have a plan, Necrophere. And whatever it is, I'm not liking it so far."

"I'm not Necrophere!" Nick shouted, both the Bane and Four flashing at his rage which simmer just below his skin. "I will never be him!"

"Then drop the pendants and walk away," Kevin inserted.

Nick threw Kevin a look of utter shock, like he was asking him if Kevin actually believed this nonsense.

"I would, but you saw what happened before," Nick tried to calm down as he gestured to the Four around his neck.

"Try again," Paragon added. "And _really _want it gone. If you're its' master, then it will have to obey and leave you alone. And I don't think the Bane will have trouble parting with a Villain."

Nick stared at the girl for a few seconds. "How do you know that when I drop it, I just won't conceal it when it comes around my neck again?" he asked, voice heavy with rude sarcasm.

Paragon put her hands on her hips. "Then you admit to not being its master?"

Nick said nothing.

"Admit it, you know everything I just said to be true. It is using you and the Bane can't do anything because it is in on it too. I'm not as blind as you may think, Nick. Two ancient beings, complete opposites of one another, together with one wearer? It's not that hard to figure out that they have a common goal. They're using you."

"Para," Nick tried but she turned away from him.

"You know, I thought you were smarter than this. But from the first time you held the Four, you've had that longing look in your eyes. You knew from the start that the Four could let you reshape the world. And ever since you got it back, it's been in your head. It's addicting, the power, isn't it?"

"No."

She looked at him over her shoulder. "So answer this: that look of longing? Where is it now, Necrophere?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_Think Paragon is right or is she just insane? Until Next Update! _


	30. The Power to Make it Right

**Chibiyu: **_Writing chapters in one go is fun :-)_

**Nick: **_Just kill me already. _

**Chibiyu: **_...uhh...not sure if this is the opportune moment for that. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**She looked at him over her shoulder. "So answer this: that look of longing? Where is it now, Necrophere?"**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nick's clenched fist began to shake in anger as he glared at the one accusing him. "Paragon, I am not him," the tone of warning was very clear in his voice now. "But the more you accuse, the more angry _it _becomes. I don't want it to hurt you, so please, just be quiet."

Paragon eyed Nick's fist hesitantly but did not back down. "I'm not finished yet."

"I am," Nick cut across her with a scowl. "I made a deal with Necrophere. He wouldn't kill the Normals and in return, he would get my allegiance. But I tricked him. His own naivety killed him. He didn't think that I would have the guts to have him killed. But he obviously did since he isn't dead!"

"And in doing so," Paragon inserted, "You got the Four."

"And how you do know that I don't intend on destroying it?"

At the word 'destroying,' Kevin and Joe watched the Four, expecting the ruby to burn Nick. But it did not - it only lay seemingly dormant.

"Then you would have done so already."

Nick pointed to the people gathered around them. "If I did that, then who knows what would have happened! This isn't just a regular fight, Para! We can't just charge in without a plan!"

"And what is your plan, Nicholas?"

That question made Nick fall silent. He only stared at the shifter for a second more before he shook his head. "Don't ask me that." He turned his back with full intentions to walk over to his family and try to end this quickly, but Paragon's hand closed on his arm.

"Why not?" She taunted, "Afraid you'll give yourself away?"

Paragon flinched back as Nick's clenched fist began to dance with a small flame. She looked at him with pure fear; none of the taunt left in her posture. Everyone just stared at the two and saw how Paragon retreated another step. They watched Nick close his eyes and take a deep breath. They saw him force his fingers back open. They all let out a long breath when the flames died.

"I don't want it to hurt you," Nick repeated once, voice quieter than before. "I can't control it when it's angry. And the Bane can't do anything against it. Not without destroying itself and the Four. That can't happen. Not yet."

Paragon took another step back when Nick hesitantly held out his hand.

"It's still me, Para. I'm in control now, okay? I won't hurt you."

Paragon shook her head. She spun on her heel and ran off, her form just a speck in the sky in a matter of seconds.

'Insolent girl.' Everyone took a sharp intake as the Four's voice stabbed into their minds. 'You should have let me do it.'

Nick didn't speak, but the glare on his face as he crushed the pendant in his hand was enough of an answer.

'Putting such ideas in the heads of the petty,' it scoffed loudly, a few dropping to their knees from the sheer magnitude of the conscience that invaded their own. 'Let this serve as a warning to you all - I have no wish to be used for such petty means. Necrophere used me for such means and I let him be blinded. He could have known that Nicholas would have betrayed him, but I concealed it from him. Just as I did many things.'

"Why?" Nick questioned. "Why would you help me?"

'His will and mind were weak.' That was all the explanation the Four gave. And it was all Nick needed; he couldn't stop the small smile that grew on his lips from the unspoken compliment.

"What does that mean?" A Council elder asked, his rugged hands clasped together as he stared at the Normal. His full suit was dusted with ashes, which told that he was in the back of the crowd when Florice's roots came into the fight.

_Coward, _the Bane whispered. _A disgrace to the Hero name. _

Nick looked over to him and fought the urge to frown. "True power is only given when one can not only wield it, but hold it back." His voice was mixed with the Four's, creating an awful effect that had even Nick flinching. "Necrophere couldn't do that."

"And you most certainly cannot do so!" the elder roared with fear in his eyes. "Fellow Council members," he turned to face the others who were hidden behind the masses of those braver. "We must lock up this threat until he destroys himself as well as the Four! You've seen that he cannot control it! He burned Florice as well as nearly hurting his own friend. We cannot have this escalate into more!"

"What?!" Tom and Sandy both shouted out.

"He's not a threat!" Kevin yelled, finally able to sense Nick again as the Four retreated. "He can handle this!"

Joe stared at the old man, as if weighing the consequences of picking him up and throwing him into the crowd of silent Villains. "You're not going to touch him."

_Did you plan for this as well, young one?_

It's not over yet, Nick thought, unwilling to give away any part of his plan.

He glanced over to the Villains and watched them stare at the ruby.

"It does as it pleases; what is right for it," Cascasdia breathed in amazement.

"The true definition of any Villain," Neuropath added.

"Controlled by no one, not even the one with the mind to resist it," Lilith added, her older form softened by the lines of awe. "Incredible."

"And now they're going to take it away?" Florice pouted, face set in anger. "And put it into Hero territory? I don't think so."

Talis frowned at the Council member. "We need it. Talis likes snakes."

The Normal closed his eyes and shut out the shouts of the Villains as they gave each other the inspiration to fight again. He shut out the Heroes, who bickered over his fate. He only focused on the ancient spirits around his neck.

_You can still turn away. Destroy us here and now. There is no shame in retreating. _

'The perfect world is nearly in your hands. Stop now and nothing will change.'

_A great deal has already changed. _

'How? They are still going to lock him up. Not because he holds me, but because he is a Normal. They don't believe in him.'

_They are ignorant fools. But Nicholas is not. _

'But he still is a Normal. And in their eyes, Normals are considered - '

_"_Weak, useless, powerless," Nick quietly listed off as he glared at the ones in favor of locking him away. "Nothing more than the blood to lure a shark." HIs fists clenched once again as he stared into the merciless eyes of those who were supposed to protect the ones who couldn't protect themselves.

"Lock him away! Make sure he never sees the light of day!" A woman with the Council badge yelled.

"He's a Normal!" Loraine added, "He can't control any kind of power, so why take the chance with the Four! It will use him and destroy us all!"

Only Nick's family and friends were fighting for him, but they were greatly outnumbered in both power and volume.

"Lock up the Normal! Make him destroy it before he can us!"

"NO!" Sandy Lucas tried to knock down the arms that block her from reaching her son. "He isn't a threat! He can control it!"

"He's weak and powerless to it! Nothing but a puppet. Even Paragon saw it, you blind woman! You raised what will become a monster! Accept it and throw him aside like you've done for years, vixen."

Anger flared in Nick's chest at these words and as his mother was pushed out of his sight. No one spoke to his mother like that. No one.

'Change the world, Nicholas. With us, you can.'

_Make it right, child. _

Nick took a deep breath to brace himself for what was going to come. "Give me the power to do so."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_So is this part of Nick's plan or the Four being...well...Villainous? Until Next Update! _


	31. I Don't Like This

**Chibiyu: **_Haha, I am so many chapters ahead of what I have updated :D_

**Nick: **_She will probably be done with this story when she posts this chapter. _

**Chibiyu: **_Yeah, probably. But we still have quite a few chapters left. I think. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**'Change the world, Nicholas. With us, you can.'**

**_Make it right, child. _**

**Nick took a deep breath to brace himself for what was going to come. "Give me the power to do so."**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Get him!"

"Get the Four!"

The armies closed in rapidly and Nick simply closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose. He listened to his family struggle to get to him, to protect him. He heard the two bodies collide in a sickening crunch as they fought to be the first to get to the one Normal. He felt the air shift as bodies flew passed him. But all the while, he never moved; not even a single flinch.

_They will destroy themselves before they get to us, _the Bane whispered, voice solemn.

'Fools.'

_Both sides are willing to murder for one thing. _

'Power.'

And none of them know, Nick silently added as he repeated the words the Bane once told him, that the most powerful is often the one who is afraid to use it.

_Who can use what little they do have to change the world. _

'Who knows the consequences of it all.'

Nick opened his eyes once again and carefully eyed the ones around him.

Exclamations of shock and fear tore through both sides as fighters remained suspended in the air, as fists couldn't get flung forward, as those who ran were stuck on one leg, and those foolish enough to use their powers were forced to watch their chaos still. They all had the same look on their face as they tried to struggle to get loose from the invisible chains that bound them.

"What is this?" Technotron fearfully asked as his sparks burnt out in front of him.

"It's the menace!" The Council elder accused. He glared at Nick, who stared calmly back.

"It is," his answer was short and brisk. If the listeners would have been allowed to shudder at his tone, they would have. "I am not going anywhere tonight," the teen informed the elder. He turned towards the Villains. "And the Four is mine." He stepped away from the ones trapped in his telepathic hold. "The sooner you accept those two things, then the sooner we can find the Normals and stop whatever plan Necrophere came up with."

Nick's eyes flew to Kevin's as he felt something trying to pry into his mind. "Don't!" Nick harshly ordered. "If you feel this power, you will want it more than you can imagine. Stay out of my mind."

Kevin dropped his eyes, probe retreating. "Sorry."

Nick nodded once. "You wanted to make sure it was me talking. I get it."

"Is it you?" Joe questioned. He blinked when Nick turned to him and let out a cry of surprise when he fell to the ground, face first. He pulled himself up and smiled slowly at his younger brother. "You've proved your point, Nick. You can control it."

"He most certainly cannot!"

"Shut up!" Joe roared. He narrowly restrained himself from punching the elder in nose. "You don't know my brother!"

"He is a Normal. I don't need to know more."

Joe scoffed. "I thought that way once too. But it is wrong! Yes, Nick is a Normal, but he is the strongest person I know!"

"And better than any of us at out-smarting Villains!" Kevin added as he threw a wink to Nick.

The elder was not convinced, but it wasn't him who spoke next. "That is only because he is a Villain himself." Every person who heard his drew in a breath and stared at the woman with heavily lidded eyes.

"Lilith," Nick hissed, "You're not helping."

The woman in black turned and scowled heavily. "And neither are you. The Four is an object for the Villains. You're keeping it from its people and its purpose. It wasn't made to stop fights, but to ignite them."

"Unless its waiting for a larger fight to ignite," Nick whispered to himself, the Four being flicked through his fingers. "Yes," Nick turned to the frozen crowd with a louder voice, "I am a Villain. But that much was obvious." Again, he flicked the Four through his hand before letting it fall. "But the Bane chose me as well."

"It is mistaken!"

_I do not make mistakes. _

Nick smiled at the anger that was left unheard by the mass. "It didn't like that." The Elder backed down from this statement. "In fact, it doesn't like you either."

_He is a coward. _

"It's calling you a coward," Nick relayed every word from the Bane and began flicking it through his fingers to gather attention to it. "It says Heroes aren't meant to cower in the back of a war. No, they are meant to charge forward and save those whom they are supposed to love. But you did not. And it is unhappy with you all."

_So very unhappy, _the Bane sighed, letting Nick to translate its guilt-inducing disappointment and fizzle of anger. _You are not the people that should be admired. _

Nick left that last bit out, having a feeling that it was only for his ears.

"The Bane is corrupted," the Elder replied with ignorance on his face. "Corrupted by the views of this youth and by the evil hanging next to it. It must be purified! We must take it back and lock this boy away!"

Much to Nick's dismay, the entire Hero community, minus his family, joined in enthusiastically.

"The Four will be ours!" Florice shouted from somewhere unseen. "The Bane is corrupted! The Villains will soon win!"

Nick took a step back as everyone began to struggle. Joe ran in front of his brother and tried to pull him away, but both knew it was too little done and done too late.

At once, all of the mental chains that held the Supers were broken. Nick gasped out in obvious pain and Joe had to support his brothers weight for a split second.

"He can't even fully use it!" Tac happily informed, "If he could, then we wouldn't have been able to break its hold!"

'I may be powerful,' the Four grumbled, leaving Nick to wince from its anger as Joe desperately tried to get him to move faster. 'But I'd like to see _him _trying to hold that many people have not having done so for seventy years.'

"Come on, Nick!" Joe urged before he took a look at his brother's face. He sighed before hefting the protesting body over his shoulders and continued on. "Shut up and stay still," Joe ordered with a low voice that Nick had never heard before.

Nick allowed himself a small, sad, smile directed to the back of Joe's head. Even though he was considered a monster in the eyes of his own kind, Joe still thought him otherwise. His _family _still thought him otherwise.

But even now they were fighting for a useless cause.

_For it is useless to fight for someone who has paved his own path. _

'Though not because you're a Normal with an expiration date.'

_No. Because your path leads you away from them. And they fight to keep you by their sides. Are you sure you're ready for this, child?_

Nick took a breath and pushed away the throbbing behind his temple and did his best to ignore the shakiness of his limbs as the adrenaline began to run low. He offered no answer to the Bane.

"Joe," he breathed out, but the Hero saw it as well. The ground split open and vomited green. Sparks began to dance, their crackles merry. Ice formed under the runner's feet. The Villains fought to slow them down. The Heroes were waiting for the Villains to tire themselves out before they tried their own means.

Nick stared at the sabotage, helpless. He didn't dare try to do anything, not with Joe at such a close range to his inexperienced hand. Fire would solve everything, but it could also prove the Heroes right. And the Bane wasn't meant to be a apart of such violence. Not meant to be used for such selfish means like running from your own plan because of fear. And using it at such a time...

He couldn't risk it. And Joe seemed to know this too as he never once called for Nick's help.

"We're going to be fine!" Joe shouted as he tried his hardest to keep moving and not lose his footing. "We can do this!"

Nick pressed his forehead to the side of Joe's head, unable to do anything else. With his lips right above his brothers ear, he managed to breathe out: "Thank you for trying."

Joe let out a heart-wrenched scream as Nick pushed himself away from his brother, the Four helping him get out of the death grip. It forced Joe's arms open with telekinesis and allowed Nick to slip right under his brother's arms.

He faced the charge once again. Joe was back quickly; he stood in front of Nick, arms wide as if to shield him from view. He gave Nick a short nod and a determined glance.

"I don't know what you have planned, but I trust you."

Nick smiled at his brother and gently put his hand on Joe's back. "Thank you."

_There is no going back now, young one. _

Nick nodded. He'd had his many chances to turn back and taken none of them.

_Do you regret it?_

He only regretted what would happen if Joe remained in front of him.

"You have to go, Joe."

"No way. I won't be too late to save you. Not this time. You'll be okay, Nicholas."

Nick sighed as he removed his hand. "But you won't be."

Joe swallowed passed the lump in his throat and forced his voice to remain calm and flat. "I don't care. I _will _protect you this time." Joe glanced back to Nick quickly, wishing he could ask his younger sibling to run from this madness. But the weariness Nick carried in his face told him that even with him holding back the hoard, Nick wouldn't make it very far on his own. "Just," he whispered as he felt Nick take a step back when the ground started shaking. "Stay close to me. And _don't _try to help. It won't help the Heroes views on you."

'He is lying.'

_He sees your struggles. _

Nick nodded once, unable to smile from Joe's observation. He took a step closer to his brother to regain the distance he tried to put between them. But Joe was too smart for him; too observant for his own good.

"It will be alright!" Joe shouted just before his fist came into contact with Florice's outstretched reddened fingers. Nick winced at the crack as they bent back too far. She screamed out and fell back, her plants now withered behind them, but the anger in her eyes told them that she wasn't ready to give up even though she did back down. "Good thing she never had proper time to regain her full strength," Joe mused, not allowing his true relief to show. Florice at full power was something no one could really stop.

He heard Joe take a low breath as the air began to freeze in a cage around them, which left no escape. Cascadea strutted through the opening she had left and smiled. She met Nick's horrified glance as he tried to plead with the Villain who once let him live.

"Will me," she whispered chillingly. She flicked her wrist, the water in the air freezing into spikes. "But I shall not obey." Nick stepped forward at this and both of the pendants flashed with anger.

With a punch, she hurled the spikes towards Joe spun around and pulled Nick against him, making himself a shield.

"No," Nick whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut. Joe heard this, arms tightening to restrain any movement from the younger. Nick felt Joe tense as the milliseconds dragged by and as the temperature continued to drop as the attack got closer. Nick's fingers clenched around Joe's shirt and he held his breath.

"Thrill me," Cascasdea laughed after a minute of silence, "But I will still prevail."

Joe pulled away and glanced over, confused at the slow rise of steam. "I told you not to use it!" Joe rounded on his brother, who stood, shell shocked.

"I had to," Nick muttered as he touched the Four. "She would have killed you."

"Can you handle this?"Joe questioned angrily as he threw Nick behind him again. "Don't try to help."

Nick offered no answer to the question or the order.

Cascasdea leaned against her ice, which effectively blocked the hoard, who still struggled to remain standing on the ice. Unseen from behind his brother's bulk, Nick touched a finger to the ice as well. He sensed the danger, therefore, he would end it. It was the way he worked.

The Villain flinched back with a gasp, side covered in a red, angry burn, her ice now evaporated in a heated steam. Joe reeled back and punched Nick, none too lightly, in the arm.

"I won't stand around and let you get hurt!" the Normal finally yelled as he forced his way to his brother's side. "Let me help."

Joe shook his head stubbornly. "Go do what you need to do!"

"That can wait," Nick hissed, "This can't."

"I don't like this."

Nick just shook his head. "And I don't care." With that said, Nick turned to face the struggle, nothing but steely determination on his face. Joe saw this and sighed before he let himself nod.

"Alright. But one shred of doubt, and I'm stopping you. Got it?"

Nick smirked and allowed himself to briefly lean on his brother. "Thanks, Joe."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_I don't like this chapter. Not one bit :/ Until Next Update! _


	32. The Slave Trade

**Chibiyu: **_Blegh. So this chapter wasn't supposed to be this long..._

**Nick: **_And she thought she didn't want to write another fight scene. _

**Chibiyu: **_I didn't! It just...got away from me. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**"Alright. But one shred of doubt, and I'm stopping you. Got it?"**

**Nick smirked and allowed himself to briefly lean on his brother. "Thanks, Joe."**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cascadea, during the two brother's exchange, managed to catch her breath enough to let out a low, threatening growl.

"Burn me," she whispered, her voice colder than any ice, "And you will face my fury!"

She raced forward, the rest of the hoard following suit on the slippery terrain.

Nick nodded once to Joe, who still didn't agree with this situation. But the older sat back and watched the ice in front of the Villain melt. Her heel got caught in the heated mud and she fell forward, surprise on her face. Both of the brothers flinched back as they got splattered with mud and as Cascadea let out an horrible yell.

"Now you've done it!" she screamed, murderous eyes on Nick. He just stared down at her, no mercy in his eyes as the Four again flashed on his chest. While she was distracted, Joe managed to slide around her and cuff her - her powers now useless due to the heating element within the specially designed braces. "If you leave me here, I'll be trampled," she reminded the Hero angrily. He responded by tossing her over into an empty space of green, where she lay yelling about the traitorous actions of the Four.

"My turn," Technotron stepped forward, knuckles being cracked.

"Tag team?" A voice from nowhere came before the runner slowed to a stop.

The two Villains sized each other up before they both nodded.

"Just stay away from my sparks," Technotron - Tony - warned.

Miraged smirked. "I'll do my best. Nothing can slow me down."

But at his first step, the man slammed into something unseen. Joe looked to Nick, and Nick only smiled at their father before he nodded in thanks. Tony only laughed as Miraged mimicked a foul-mouthed mime in a box. "But _I _can _stop _you."

"Aiding the criminal?" the council elder shouted with an accusing finger.

"No!" Tom was quick to shout. He threw a look to his middle sons before he continued. "Rather I am stopping the Villains so we can get to the criminal first!"

The elder gave Tom a calculating look, not sure whether to believe the man or not. But he never got his next word out, for Neuropath had lit the man's dress-pants on fire from the sparks of his cell phone.

Tony laughed at the predicament of others before he faced the two again, a slight snarl on his face.

"You're not going to best me this time. Paragon isn't here to save your ass."

Joe shot Nick a confused look at this, but the Normal waved him off.

"But I'm not exactly powerless anymore, am I?"

Tony smirked, but his eyes flitted to Joe as the Hero moved to grip Nick's shoulder. "You trust him? Smart move, seeing as it got Necorphere and Florice _real _far."

Joe said nothing to the bait as he listened for the happy crackle of sparks. But nothing met his ear; nothing but the horrid sound of fists that met skin and screams as others were overtaken by their opponents power.

Nick's eyes narrowed as he gauged the fear in Tony's frame as he spoke with overly heavily sarcasm.

_He is right to be afraid. _

Nick blinked at the Bane's hostility, but didn't question it. After all, he _had _beaten Tony without either pendant before. The young man was probably petrified of what Nick could do to him now that he did have powers.

_But it is not right to fight whom is unwilling to fight. _

"Get out of here, Tony," Nick ordered as he pointed behind him and Joe. "No one will notice."

The Villain looked at the Normal incredulously. "W-what?"

"You heard me."

Tony gave him a suspicious look, but Nick spread his arms wide, the pendants dormant on his chest.

"Go."

The man hesitated a moment longer before he scrambled away. Joe kept his eyes on his retreating form, not even bothered to hold his confusion from his face. "Why..?"

"It wouldn't have been right to fight him when he didn't want to fight."

Joe stared at his brother, pride now the only thing in his eyes. "You really can control it, can't you?"

Nick shot Joe a smile. "You doubted me?"

Joe sheepishly rubbed his neck as he glanced over to the mass of bodies. "Not _you_..."

Nick only chuckled tiredly and waved his hand to quiet his brother. "No worries, Joe. I did too."

"Talis thinks you still should."

Both men stiffened and slowly turned at the call of the young girl. She smiled at them, her fingers stuck in a wave.

"Don't do this, Tails," Nick tried to keep his voice gentle, but the Villain just rolled her eyes.

"Talis will do what she wants to do. She does like the sweater, though, so she may spare the nice Normal."

She turned her gaze towards the hill in the distance and all the while the smile on her face never left. "Talis is calling you," she purred, "Death, you are my slave."

Nick's breath got caught in his throat when he heard the girl refer to herself in first person. He took a step away from her and knocked into Joe as the ground at her feet began to crack open.

"Oh my..." Joe breathed out, his words clearly heard by all of fighters, who stood frozen as they too watched.

Nick took another step back, unable to look away as the first emerged.

A hand slowly rose from the cracked ground, one preserved well enough to show that it's death had been recent. It's nails were caked with dirt, its skin flushed to the color of earth and blue from its passing. It's arm was thin, frail looking, and covered in what used to be their finest attire. The periwinkle blue dress was torn, the lace all but shredded, and stains that could never be removed. But it wasn't the dress, the scars from teeth that littered her exposed arms and stomach, nor the grime-caked hair plastered to the sunken face that had Nick take yet another step away. It was the fact that he knew this girl.

He had seen her die.

"I think it's time Nicky and Florice were reacquainted with a few people," Talis whispered cruelly. Her power filled her voice as she became what everyone feared: the reaper of death. Her mind was now one with those under her control. She channeled them, moved them; was their master.

"Erika was her name," Talis spoke as the girl effectively freed herself from the ground and stood unsteadily. Her dead eyes stared straight at the one who continued to retreat. "And she was consumed by one of Florice's cannibalistic flytraps."

If Tony had been here then Nick has no doubt that he would be on knees from the sight of his younger sister. Of the only Normal he had ever loved.

And more continued to come; the Normals climbed over each other as their master called for them to move faster. The scene was mesmerizing - the dead were walking again.

'Boy,' the Four snapped, which gained Nick's attention. The aggravation in its voice told the Normal of its many failed attempts to regain his attention. 'I cannot stop the ones that are already reanimated, but I can stop more from being so. Her power, it is darkness based. Or as you know it, shadow based.'

Nick blinked at this, his eyes now only on the ruby. And he nodded.

'It will not be pleasant.'

That was all the warning Nick received before the Four acted on its own will. The Normal took a shuddering breath as the power invaded his mind and manipulated his thoughts towards the cemetery on the hill. Fear raced through his veins; the Normals heart sped to match the speed at with Talis clapped, his hands shook as hatred that was not his own drowned him, and his eyes clenched closed, unwilling to let anyone see the demon that now lurked within his mind. And Nick wanted to fight it, wanted to curl up in a corner from the sheer weight of the burning oppression, but if he made one wrong move...

Even Nick didn't know what would happen.

So he was helpless; only able to feel the intensity of the dark power that made his skin crawl in the worst of ways. The Four made him see Talis's power as it stretched out across the yard of cemetery Nick should have been blind too. He felt the dark aura sink below the ground as it neared every headstone of the Normals whom Florice had so wrongly murdered. He shuddered when the fingers of the dead began to twitch.

But this wasn't what the Four warned him of - that much Nick was sure about.

And then he felt it - the fatal kiss of death as it tried to reclaim its victims. The brutal pull as it latched onto its corpuses and fought to keep them still, fought to keep Talis's life force from entering them. He felt the being start as it noticed his presence, the presence of life.

Nick wanted to run as soon as he felt the fingers grip his mind and as fog began to hinder his vision, even though his eyes were still closed. His fear kept his heart racing, but even that was slowing at an alarming rate as the chill began to seep within his bones.

_Stay calm, young one. _

But Nick found that order nearly impossible to achieve. Even when the Four reached out its own consciousness and connected itself to Death, even when the growth of the cold stopped, he couldn't calm down.

_It is the feeling of a rabbit caught in a trap, when it hears the barks of its hunter. _

The blood, Nick thought to himself as the Four's power began to surge through his mind and into the hands of Death, 'the blood that lures a shark.'

Nick slowly opened his eyes as a new feeling swept through him - true invincibility. The Four, which was still the only thing present in his mind, was connected with the one thing that no one could escape: Death. And he, Nicholas, was the master of what was connected with Death.

At this moment, Nick thought, nothing can stop me.

He looked passed the frozen corpses of the Normals, passed the looks of pure terror and pain, and right into the eyes of the one who thought she was better than Death. Of the one who though she could enslave it. She laughed as she clapped when another of her puppets clambered over and punched the chest of their living siblings. The young girl looked over to Nick, her innocence entirely gone; replaced, it was, with a look of the pure insanity of evil.

"Death is my slave," she whispered, for she felt Nick's attempt to stop her army's growth. And confidence ruled her voice as she fought off Death from the ones that stood around her.

She thinks of herself as your master, Nick whispered in thoughts to Death. He felt anger through the connection as the being pushed Talis's chains of animation away from the graveyard. He felt the darkness as Death channeled its power through the Four, and therefore, through Nick.

Nick, if he was in control of his own limbs, would have stumbled back and fallen to his knees as his vision left him completely. He would have cried out in shock with a dying voice as his heart lurched and froze. He would have cursed the Four.

He heard Talis's unearthly screams and the thuds as multiple bodies fell back into the earth. He felt the shadowed aura retreat as Death itself invaded the ones Talis thought she had control over. He felt grim satisfaction as the dead returned to their graves and were laid back down to rest.

And then it was gone.

Nick felt the world slam back into him and force him to his knees. His hands found the ground as he took a huge intake of breath while his heart sputtered. He blinked tears from his eyes as everything came back into view. And he groaned as the sudden onslaught of pain came and drilled back into his skull.

'Death can do what I cannot,' the Four mused as it watched Talis crawl away from the scene, unrestrained and not being followed. 'But the Heroes are right to let her walk free. They cannot contain her. If they tried too...I can't even fathom it.'

_Are you alright, child?_

Nick forced himself to push back from the ground so he sat in a crouch. He didn't answer the Bane - the simply couldn't. He had felt Death; how could he be alright after that?

'He'll be fine,' the Four said nonchalantly. 'I told him it wouldn't be pleasant.'

Nick heard the tired note in the spirits voice as he stood at a painstakingly slow rate. So even they, he pondered, can be worn down.

'After seventy years of not being in use..!' the Four began, but it died off when it realized that its master was ignoring its protest.

"W-was that you?"

Nick turned to his mother at the call, making use of the shocked crowd to gather his wits.

"Not really," Nick whispered back. "The Four could stop her from bringing more of them back, but it couldn't stop the ones she already animated." He tried to ignore how shaky and weak his voice sounded, but at the end of the sentence, he was unable to not flinch from it.

"Then who?" Tom asked hesitantly, as if afraid of the answer.

Nick closed his eyes.

_Tell them. _

'Do it.'

"Death."

The word hung in the air as everyone processed what had taken more energy than Nick had anticipated to say. The silence around them had Nick closing his eyes again so he wouldn't have to see the accusing stares of horror as they all realized how powerful Nick could really be.

"Death?"

Nick nodded at the skeptical tone. "Death reclaimed what it owned."

A scoff was heard, but it was the only scoff to be heard.

"What?" Loraine shouted to the ones gathered in silence. "You actually believe that _Death _was here? You're all idiots."

Lilith shook her head once and stared at the Normal until he opened his eyes and regarded her coolly. "Nothing other than Death has the power to stop that girl. Once she attacks, the only way to stop them is to trap them until they naturally decay, or burn them. I saw no fire or cages. All I saw were the bodies falling back into the earth and Talis retreating."

The Hero scoffed again and crossed her arms. "The Four has powers that none of us could imagine. _If _that was Death, which I doubt, then the Four had to have connected with it. The Four is a dark being. It needs to be taken care of."

"And how," Lilith smirked, "Did you come to take conclusion?"

Loraine rolled her eyes and pointed to Nick. "The Normal said it himself. The Four can stop Talis's power from growing, but can't when it's already done. Death fights Talis like wolves over a carcass. So if that actually was Death, then it couldn't have beaten Talis alone. It never did before. So, therefore, the Four aided it. Connected with Death. Anything with that kind of power shouldn't be allowed to survive."

Lilith only smiled. "You are a smart one," she laughed, "For a Hero. But did it ever occur to you that Nicholas did what he did to save us all from Talis? Surely that won't be ignored?"

The Council Elder, whose pants were thoroughly scorched, stepped forward. "His actions were questionable at best. Loraine is right. This was just another showing as to how the Four is a threat to our way of life! It must be _destroyed!" _

Nick was careful to keep his gasp of pain quiet as the Four growled at the word.

"Nicholas," the Elder addressed the distressed teen, "If you are on our side, you will destroy it! Now!"

But Nick just met the man's cold gaze with a glare of his own. "You've never been on my side, so why would I be on yours?"

"You just ended your life, child."

Nick smiled at this, his memory spouting an image of a certain Villain saying the same thing to him, just days before. "And yet I'm still standing." Nick faced his family, regret in his eyes. Joe trusted him and now he had to betray that trust. He had to - his plan called for it.

Everyone could only stare as Nick put his back to the Villains and faced the Heroes. They watched as Florice carefully walked over to his side and stared at his determined face. He spared her a glance, to which she flinched back at the power behind his eyes.

"Villains," Lilith called as she fearlessly put her hand on Nick's shoulder. "The Four is ours."

Joe started at the sight, betrayal heavy on his brow. "Nick...what?"

Nick looked over to him and showed none of his regret that bubbled just beneath his skin. "I've chosen my side, Joe. I suggest you do the same."

The Lucas family all looked towards the Council and the other Heroes before they looked back to the man that stood across from them. Joe shook his head at Nick's hidden invitation.

"I want you to be safe," Joe whispered, but his feet did not move, "But I am not Villain." He looked towards his family, all of whom were unable to look Nick in the eye. "None of us are. And we're sorry, Nick. We failed you."

Nick sighed once and nodded, as if agreeing with Joe's statement. But he shrugged, as if indifferent to their decision.

_If there is still one last chance to turn back; it would be now._

Nick ignored the Bane and forced himself to stand tall.

"I don't believe him," a slow voice called out and scratched the air with sandpaper. The Villains parted, all with averted eyes. The figure approached, its back hunched and left foot dragged against the dusted ground. Something dripped from its opened lips, which revealed several cracked teeth. And the smell was worse than the stench Talis's puppets had left behind - something that made Nick force himself to remain standing tall and not to gag with his hand over his nose.

"Necrophere," the man whispered, its beady eyes only on the Four, "Was very clear with his orders to me." The man flicked his greasy hair form his face with a gnarled finger. "Send the greatest fears to everyone with a Hero's intent," he glanced once to Nick's face before he resumed his stare. "But he promised that if I did, I would be next in line of the Four."

Nick took a step back as the man reached out for the Four.

"Goodnight _Heroes_," he laughed lowly as blackness began to creep into Nick's vision for the umpteenth time tonight, "Enjoy your nightmares."

_ He stood on top of the carnage he had created, his foot on the chest of his own mother. He stared into her fearful eyes without mercy as the Four egged him to do what he knew he shouldn't want to do. Her mouth moved to beg, but he heard none of her words nor did he see the look of love on her face when she tried to reason with him. He only saw what the Four wanted him to see: red. _

He opened his eyes, violently shaken as he stared at the dusted ground. He could only vaguely register the strain from the Four as it telepathically pushed Phantom away as his nails scraped Nick's neck. But the shock from the push was enough for the Villain's images to be broken.

Nick looked down to the ruby for he knew it had seen what he had, but it said nothing to him.

"Nicholas."

Nick went to turn at the call before he stopped himself. That hadn't been voiced.

Mom? he dared think as he watched the Villain pick himself up from the ground with a hiss. Can you stop him?

He met his mother's eyes and she nodded. "Be careful," she warned him as if she knew what he planned to do, "We still trust you to do what is right."

Nick nodded. He heard Phantom grunt in concentration as both Sandy and Kevin Lucas invaded the Villain's mind. One spoke harshly to him and told him of his own nightmares, while the other made it impossible for the man to issue another sneak attack.

But while Kevin's attention was elsewhere, he felt himself begin yanked to the ground. His the back of his head scraped the earth painfully, but he did not let himself be distracted.

"So," the Great Tac taunted as he made the metal in the Heroes belt buckles attract to the particles Florice had unearthed in her first attack, "How useless is magnetism now?" No less than six Heroes struggled to stand; no less than six Heroes were now confined to the ground.

Nick only watched, too shaken to be much help at the moment. He knew what he wanted. And he knew that if he achieved it, he would be one step away from his greatest fear. Nick stared at the scene, his humanity all to present when he began to have second thoughts.

Florice, who had never once looked away from Nick's face, smirked when she saw his doubt. She knelt, unnoticed by anyone, and caressed the leaves of a trampled weed. But Nick dropped his gaze and stared at the girl, his eyes pleading with her.

She smiled once to the young man and nodded. "Beauty is deadly," she reminded him softly before she turned her attention back to the waning life of the weed.

She was right - the beauty of his plan, it was deadly. But if he backed down, the consequences were something he never wanted to face. He had to keep going. There was no turning back.

Joe, who heard this and misinterpreted Florice's meaning, launched himself at the girl. She just smiled as roots shot up and intercepted him. She pinned him to the ground, not having the energy to do more than watch him struggle in valiant failure.

Nick looked at Joe and let him see the fear in his eyes from Phantom's nightmare.

"I don't want anything bad to happen," Nick whispered to him, not caring for the girl at his feet. "I have to do this to stop it."

Joe shook his head once. "I trust you, Nick. But you can drop the Four and stop this."

It was Nick's turn to shake his head. "I'd still be locked up. I am a Villain, Joe. I carry the Four. Even if I let it go, nothing will change. I have to do this."

Joe held his brother's gaze for a second longer. "Okay. Prove them wrong. Show them a Normal can be great."

Nick smiled small at this before he nodded. He said no more as he faced the remaining members of the Council, quite aware that the other Villains were either too occupied or tired to help. And those who weren't, like Lilith, just sat on the sidelines and watched. She knew , she somehow brilliantly knew, what Nick planned on doing.

"This has gone on long enough, Normal," the Elder spat out as he stepped over Loraine, who still struggled to stand as her belt was seemingly glued to the ground. "It's time we destroyed you."

Nick's eyes narrowed at the word as the Four flashed angrily. "I'd like to see you try," Nick sneered, the Four's voice echoing his own.

'It's time for those imbeciles to learn.'

_Time for the cowards to fight. _

Time, Nick added, for them to realize just what we are capable of.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," the Elder laughed as Nick clenched his fists and glared at the older man. "I won't play around anymore. It's time you came with us."

Nick just rolled his eyes.

"I'm afraid that you have no choice." The Elder stepped forward, the look of fight in his eyes. "After all, how can you fight us when you have no power to use?"

Realization slammed into Nick as the Four, which would have been thoroughly insulted by this comment, remained silent.

"Now you see, don't you?" The Elder laughed at the Normal's shock. "You didn't think we were able to capture and hold all of the Villains we do because of luck, did you?"

Nick threw a look over to his father, but instantly was met with distracted eyes. Tom Lucas wanted nothing more than to help his son and stop the Elder's power from getting to him, but he couldn't. He was strained enough: he contained Neuropath's items, held Miraged, stopped Valenteen from influencing the male Heroes, and stopped Florice from squeezing his middle son to death.

Nick instantly began to berate himself for not factoring in this kind of improbability. How could he have looked this over? How would he let himself be ignorant to this kind of power? To the Elder's ability to completely negate any sort of power coming from the human mind? The Elder, in all probability, was able to cut off Nick's link between both pendants. And the feat, though probably impossible when the Four was at its highest of power, could be done after all of tonight's strain. Nick wanted to smack himself for letting this slide by him.

_You couldn't have known. _

The Normal nearly leapt out of his skin in surprise. He could still communicate with them? The link was still there? So why couldn't he use them?

_He can't stop us completely. We can still do a little through you, but not what you needed. We can, however, work on our own terms. But this is not the right moment. _

Nick let the Bane feel his aggravation before he sighed in acceptance. He still had another plan, and thanks to the Bane's previous words, a new idea that could keep the Four away from the Heroes.

'One I don't agree with,' the Four hissed. 'It's the original or nothing at all.'

Nick stared at the ruby as the Heroes began to circle him. How in the world, he thought, can we still do the original plan? It was supposed to be done here and now! Not when I'm locked away in some sort of power-negating prison!

The Four only laughed. 'Again you fail to factor in another variable.'

Nick looked over to the Villains who hungrily eyed the Four, but he realized they wouldn't help aid his escape. But his family...no. He can't lead them into something that dangerous, no matter how tempting it was to see this through.

So the Normal shook his head and let the Heroes close in. No, he thought to the Four, The original plan can't be done. It's over.

'It can't be. There has to be something more.'

Nick ignored this and chose to simply look over at his family, his mind set. Don't do anything foolish, he thought, knowing his mother would pick up on those words, or at least the hardened look to his eyes. The younger Lucas glanced towards Joe, a new message on his face: don't put yourselves at risk.

Joe pushed as hard as he could, but the weight was just too much. He glared at Florice, but she just waved at him with a strained smile. But at Nick's look, his struggles died and shock replaced his anger. Kevin let out an exasperated yell as Tac kept his back, more specifically his turned-backward belt buckle, to the iron deposit under him. Sandy was forced to her knees by the terrifying day-mares Phantom was putting her through. And Tom Lucas tried as hard as he could to put some protection around the hoards target, but Nick was left unprotected; Tom Lucas wasn't strong enough to protect him too.

Tom looked towards Nick and met his rather proud gaze. Tom shook his head, wanting to take down some of his force fields and help, but he knew Nick would never forgive him if others got hurt. So he relented and nodded to his son, a promise in his eyes: we will make sure you're free again.

Nick nodded once before a set of arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"You struggle, we lock up your family too," the Elder told him in a low voice that told him that this order was not to be tested.

So Nick fell limp, nothing but acceptance on his face. He knew he had failed. He knew that if he hadn't stayed to help Joe, then everything would be going according to his plan. He knew that things could have gone his way, if he hadn't been so consumed with the need to see his plan through.

But he also saw this outcome; he knew that he could be locked away. He had prepared for the worst. And he wasn't about to let the worst happen.

His gaze flicked down to the Four and he closed his eyes and thought: you mustn't fall into their hands.

'Believe me, brat,' the Four's voice was fragile, 'I never intended to. Such filth shall never touch me. Next time they face me, I won't be so weak.'

A hand touched Nick's neck. His eyes flew open at the heat which raced through the black chain and reddened the Hero's fingers. The unseen flinched back as the Guardian pulled itself from its prison.

'FILTH!' it screamed, causing everyone to duck their heads in pain as a spike was driven into their heads, but Nick was the only one to cry out in pain, hands clutched at his temples. 'I SHALL NOT BE IN THE HANDS OF HEROES!'

_Your hurting the boy, _the Bane calmly told the Four. The spirit kept her four voices steady, for she felt the fear that shivered underneath her master's skin and hateful dread that came with only the strongest regret.

The Four grumbled to itself, but it lowered its voice and pulled away from its master as well. 'You shall not take me," it warned as the Heroes closed in once again. It hissed as fingers neared the chain again. It lashed out and knocked the Hero away when their fingers did touch the black metal. 'If you wish to take me, then I wish to take something of my own before I take my leave. Something...more.'

_What are you...? _both the Bane and Nick asked. Their question was cut off when the Heroes dropped Nick and dove towards the snake pendant at his chest. The Guardian only smirked at their antics before another glow of red pulsed through the entire smoke-being. The last thing anyone heard of the Four was loud rumbling laughter.

'Until we meet again, child.'

The words shattered all of Nick's mental barriers, letting in the fire that consumed the black pendant. He thought he screamed as the fire bashed into his conscience and left nothing but ash for him to fall into as the silence of unconsciousness began to ring.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_So...what do you think the Four has in mind? Until Next Update! _

_Written 8/12/12_


	33. Fearing the Past

**Chibiyu: **_Time for some fun. I'm glad the fights are over. I was getting sick of writing those. _

**Nick: **_Yay...mental pain. _

_If I owned JONAS, I would have been fired from Disney before the first day. I'm just too evil to the boys. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**The words shattered all of Nick's mental barriers, letting in the fire that consumed the black pendant. He thought he screamed as the fire bashed into his conscience and left nothing but ash for him to fall into as the silence of unconsciousness began to ring. **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

His eyes cracked open and vision blurred violently as the ache behind them became known. He let out a low groan when he tried to move, only to find that the metal around his wrists dug into his skin and drew a thin line of blood. He slumped against the wall, eyes closed again, and breathed deeply as he took inventory of his injuries and surroundings.

His entire body screamed with exhaustion, a dull nail felt like it had been driven into each of his temples, and his wrists killed from the bite of the handcuffs, but all of that could be easily handled. What made Nick's skin crawl was the silence around him; not even the air moved. His eyelids twitched when he opened them again, only to be faced with the same sight of pure blackness.

"Hello?" he dared whisper into the abyss.

The word echoed around strangely, which told Nick of the enormity of his prison. And when no one answered, he knew that he was alone. His fingers reached back and felt the iron draws that ran vertically, caging him like a bird. They met the open air under him and his movement caused the cage to swing slightly.

"Where am I?" he muttered to himself, unable not to feel the fear which grew in a cold pit of butterflies that was his stomach. He didn't want to recall the last time he was in a situation like this, but his mind betrayed him. He closed his eyes, trying to forget the way she had walked around him, clawed him with her nails and breathed horrible things into his ear.

"Stop," he whispered to himself as he forced his eyes open, "You're not in Lilith's lair," he reminded himself. "You're somewhere in the Hero Council. You're alone."

_No, young one, you are not alone. _

Nick jumped violently at the voice and his head brushed against the top of the low-ceilinged cage.

_Sorry. _

Nick clutched his chest as his heart beat a million miles an hour, his fingers outlining the shape. "You're not the Four. What are you?" Nick jumped again when the unfamiliar presence entered his mind without consent. He nervously locked his fingers together as he waited, unsure what to do. This, he recalled, felt nothing like the Four. It didn't pull him in with thoughts of what he could do; it sang to him. Songs that slowly calmed his heart and gained his trust. Something that soothed.

And Nick didn't trust it.

_You have no memory of me._

It was not a question, but Nick still shook his head.

_You have no reason to be afraid of me, child. _

"Other than I have no idea what you are," Nick counter, voice full of uncertain terror. "Wait...I knew you before?" Nick asked as he cottoned on to what was implied. "How? The last thing that happened to me was Florice breaking into my other cell on the main floor of the Council."

The Bane was silent for a moment before it whispered: _So that is it's plan..._

"What plan!?"

_Calm yourself, young on. _

"And how do you suggest I do that?!"

The Bane sighed once, but its voice still held a reassuring tone. _Let me explain to you what I am. All I ask, child, is that you listen. _

Nick, having heard this multiple times, leaned back against the bars and closed his eyes. "Okay," he breathed, his hand still over his heart. "What are you?"

So the Bane began to explain what it was to its master: how it was created to counter the Four and ultimately destroy it. How the two pendants were connected and when together, their power was unmatchable. But it would take a great force and an even greater mind for the two ever to fully cooperate as one unit. It told him of the four spirits that it was created of an the power it harnessed. It told him why he couldn't use it to break out of this prison, but that nothing could stop it from acting on its free will.

"So," Nick shakily broke the moment of silence after this explanation, "Could you make a light?"

As an answer, a dimly glowing dove pulled itself from the pendant and flew to the other side of Nick's small cage. The Normal let out a breath of awe as he watched its graceful descent and as it fluttered its wings. The Bane's light was dim, giving off just more than a candle, but it was enough to keep the boy sane.

"How did I meet you?"

The Bane ruffled its feathers, hesitant to answer. _I am not sure how much I should reveal to you. If the Four is planning something, it is best not to interrupt it. _

"Please?"

When Nick heard the female's voice sigh, he knew he had won. _When Florice took you from the Council's containment, she took you to me. Necrophere forced you to take me. _

"What if I couldn't have touched you?"

_Then I would have killed you and Necrophere would have been set back. _

Nick shook his head, eyes on the top of his cell. "It was the perfect plan."

_Yes. _

"How did he know that you would let me hold you?"

The Bane was quiet as it thought. _I don't know, child. He must have been watching you. He knew you well. _

"Wait," Nick turned to the Bane at the use of past tense. "Knew? He's dead?"

_Disappeared, but not dead. _

Nick pushed himself from the cage wall and leaned on the balls of his feet as he regarded the delicate looking dove. "A part of his plan?" he mused, not needing the answer. "Interesting. And what of it included taking my memory?"

The Bane shook its head once. _Do not ask me this for even I do not know._ They were both silent for a moment, one lost in his thoughts and the other silently observing what flitted across its master's face. _You are very calm about this, _it commented.

Nick let out a humorless chuckle. "I'm a Normal," he spat out, not meaning the anger to be directed at the Bane, "I'm used to being used."

_But not like this. _

And what, Nick furiously thought as he pushed his palms to his eyes, Would being afraid do for me? I'm already damned so there's not much I can do!

The Bane stepped closer to the young man, pity in the crystals it had for eyes. _It shows them that you are human, not the monster they think you are. _

Nick looked at it oddly as he continued to lock away his emotions. Monster? he questioned without speaking.

_You carried the Four, even though for a short while. To them, that is monstrosity. _

"But I carry you, too."

_They believe me to be corrupted. _

"From what I can't remember?"

_From what you cannot remember, _the Bane agreed softly. Nick watched as it turned its head to look through the bars, tension in its tiny frame. _There is darkness here. _

Nick blinked, confused; it _was_ pitch black in here.

_Not that kind of darkness, young one. _The Bane, being just a spirit, easily slipped out of the cage and flew without sound. Nick watched the dot of light recede as it circled around the perimeter of the well-like cavern.

"Turn around," Nick called as the dot of a light flew passed something that hung on the cement wall.

_I do not think I should. _But the Bane did turn back as it wanted its master to understand just where he was.

"Oh god," Nick breathed out, eyes instantly closing and head turning away. "Oh god!" His hands kneaded his eyes, but the image stayed. The image of a half decayed body, hair limp were it still stood on the sunken face that once belonged to a woman. Her cheeks had no skin, her eyes gone, and jaw hung loosely. Her clothes were torn and stained from sweat. Her wrists and anklets, which were shackled directly to the wall, were nothing but brittle and slightly cracked bones.

"Oh god," Nick whispered again. "Where the _hell _am I?!"

_Calm yourself. _

"I won't 'calm myself!'" Nick yelled, eyes still closed as panic raced under his skin. He felt his heart pump it out by the gallons; he felt it drill into every organ and every vein, and fill it with a foggy poison. "This _can't _be the Hero Council. No no no no!" His hands found his hair and knees met his chest, his breath now sporadic through his nose.

_I did once tell you that the ones you know to be 'Heroes' are not the ones whom should be admired. _

"This," Nick shook his head frantically as he dared open his eyes and stare at the Bane with sheer panic. "This can't be the Council! The Heroes aren't like this!"

The Bane only looked at him sadly from where it flew.

"Sure, I hate most of them," Nick continued to rant through his shock, "But they wouldn't do this! They couldn't!"

_They would. They could. They did. _

"No..."

_Are you really that surprised?_

Nick looked to his knees, hands now gripping them tightly as he tried to settled his breathing down to normal. He looked to the Bane once again, the answer on his face.

No, he thought. They are afraid of what they can't understand; can't control. But kill them? Or, he added silently after he looked back to the pale figure which barely shone in the faint light, Lock them away until they die? It's extreme, even for them.

_But these aren't average Villains, child. _

Nick stared blankly at the Bane and blinked once.

_Think. _

Nick's gaze was drawn to the pattern on the inside of his hand.

_Think. _

He was locked away in a chamber that prevented even the Bane, which as it told him was the most powerful Heroic object on the planet, from escaping. The Elder of the Council wouldn't have wasted his concentration on building something like this unless it housed Villains with extraordinary power. Power, he realized as he closed his fist, That was the only thing that could threat the Heroes way of life. Something they couldn't control.

"The Four," Nick whispered, his voice still unsteady but the anger in his frame made up for the fear. "They locked them here because they were able to hold the Four."

_Hold it. Use it. Control it. _

"And now I am here as well."

_But do not fret. You are not alone. _

But even you can't stop me from dying here.

The Bane sighed once, but it did not disagree. Nick watched it fly over to the corpse of the woman - his eyes avoided the sight - before it settled on top of a platform next to his cage.

_She was the last one to hold the Four. And the ones here, they are the first. _

Nick turned to see skeletons; perfectly preserved as they stared at the ceiling. "Kumi," he named,_ "_Benvolio, Tardis, and Micah; the ones who created the Four. How?"

_The Heroes fear what they do not know. _

"They found the bodies and put them here?"

The Bane nodded once before it flew back and landed at the Normal's feet. _They had hoped that by containing the bodies, the Four would lose its power. _

"How did they contain them? The Elder isn't that old."

The Bane laughed, the sound even able to make the corners to Nick's mouth twitch upwards. _No, child. He is not that old. As you know, when powers are passed from parent to child, the same basics stays. For instance, your brother Kevin can delve into minds of others and sense things the mind set because your mother works with human minds as well. The same goes for the Elder. _

Nick leaned back against the cage, finally in control of his churning stomach. "Did I mention that I really hate powers?"

_They are the reason you are not gagging from the stench of the dead. _

Nick groaned at this. He ran his hand over his face and shook his head. "Okay, not _all _of them are bad."

The Bane laughed lightly before its tone grew grave once more. _And it is not the powers you hate, rather the people who misuse them. _

Did I misuse it? Nick asked without speaking. Is that why I don't remember?

_No, child. You used it the way you were supposed to. You don't deserve this punishment. If you had been able to do what you wanted, then you would have been glorified. _

And what did I plan to do?

_In time, child. I will tell you in time. _

Nick was silent for a moment before he dared to ask: what now?

The Bane let its physical form vanish, which left the protesting teen in total darkness.

_Now it is best for you to regain your strength. _

Nick cautiously peeled away from the iron bars behind him and laid down on the wooden floor.

You won't leave?

_I will be here. _

You promise?

_Yes, young one, I promise._

Nick allowed his eyes to fall closed, hand wrapped around the pendant.

Why did you choose me?

Warmth entered his hand as the Bane let him know of her true feelings towards him. He felt pride, joy, and the indescribable feeling known as acceptance.

_Because Nicholas, you are the only one who is a true Hero. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Look at him!" Tom Lucas forced the Elder's nose towards one of the multiple camera screens that were mounted on the wall. "He isn't a monster! He doesn't even remember what he did!"

The Elder pushed the father off of him and straightened his jacket. "Thomas, control yourself. Your son could be acting. The Four is a cunning creature and it would easily be able to manipulate your son into doing this."

"But the Four is gone!"

The Elder shook his head as if saddened by Tom's words. "You are naive. It is not gone. It will seek out Nicholas again, if it is not being concealed on his person. Nicholas is a Villain. He held the Four. This is where he deserves to be."

Tom shoved the man against the wall, knowing that he would have no need for his powers to do this. "That is _my son _in there! He is no monster. And so what if he is a damn Villain? He acted the way he did to protect his family!_ How_ is that _bad?_"

"In the end, he chose his side. As did you, if you have forgotten."

Tom pulled away, as if shocked. "Then I chose wrong. What kind of a Hero locks away an innocent boy and leaves him to die?"

"The kind that wants to prevent the annihilation of our race."

"And you're doing this by turning the Bane against us?"

The Elder just scoffed. "The Bane will fight for us in the end. It has no choice."

"But its master won't!" Tom tried to argue as he gestured to his son, who was currently staring at four skeletons that glowed eerily in the Bane's soft light.

"That won't matter. The Bane answers to the Heroes. It is confused right now, but when the boy dies, its mind will clear. It will answer to us in due time."

Tom shook his head. "No, it won't. You aren't a Hero," he spat out as he pushed his way out of the room. "You're worse than Necrophere."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_One second Nick is a Villain and the next he is a Hero? Yeah, I have officially lost it. Or have I? Until Next Update! _

_Written 8/18/12_


	34. The Start of a New Game

**Chibiyu: **_I fear I may have a problem..._

**Nick: **_You have many, but go on. _

**Chibiyu: **_This story is my drug. I cannot stop writing it. Or thinking about it. _

**Nick: **_Yeah, you have a problem. It's called writer-itis. _

_Don't own Jonas. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Tom shook his head. "No, it won't. You aren't a Hero," he spat out as he pushed his way out of the room. "You're worse than Necrophere." **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**_The world was his kingdom; everything that glowed in the sickening red of spilled blood and ignited fires was his to rule. Many begged for mercy, their knees stained with the filth on the streets, but many still cheered in praise. But there was still something that held him back. _**

**'Something that will never be a problem again, master.'**

**_He stood on top of the carnage he had created, his foot on the chest of his own mother. He stared into her fearful eyes without mercy as the Four egged him to do what he knew he shouldn't want to do. Her mouth moved to beg, but he heard none of her words nor did he see the look of love on her face when she tried to reason with him. He only saw what the Four wanted him to see: red. Red and the color of gold - the color of the world he so desperately desired to create. _**

**'Do it, and everything will be the way you want. The utopia will be built. Nothing can stand in your way.'**

**_He felt the warm tingle as flame ignited his hand and as the cold look of a merciless spirit entered his face. _**

**_"Nicholas," his mother tried, but he wouldn't have it. Nothing would be allowed to stand in his way; not even his own family. He had made sure of that just moments previously. She was the only one left now - the only thing that could stand in his way. "Please sweetheart," she whispered without a trace of begging in her even tone, "Don't listen to it."_**

**_The pendant on his chest flashed, and Nick's vision followed with one color: the woman's eyes which used to be such a kindly brown, the glow to skin that showed her still striking youth, and the look of such love and pride in her eyes; it was all red. _**

**_"Goodbye, mother." _**

Even the Bane started as its Master flew up into a sitting position, hand on heart and cold sweat stained the back of his neck. The Bane was quick to make a small light and land on its master's knee, in hopes that its slight for would offer some comfort to what it didn't know. But Nick's breath did not slow and his eyes did not lose their wide-terror.

_What happened, young one?_

Nick only shook his head at the question. He kneaded his eyes with his palms, pressing so hard that a few tears leaked out. He shivered violently when he began to see red behind his closed lids and immediately stopped his actions and forced his eyes open.

_Nicholas? _

"It's nothing," he lied. He turned his head away from the dove with the vain hope that it wouldn't see through his facade.

_Hardly nothing, child. _

"Just a dream," he dismissed again as he forced his breathing to slow and steady.

_It could have been a memory._

"I hope not," Nick breathed before he clamped his lips shut for the words left him without his consent. The Bane was silent, for it knew its master had backed himself into a corner. So Nick sighed and explained his dream in the same quiet and shaky voice, unable to stop talking in fear that it actually was a reality. He wanted to talk himself out of it - tell himself that it was nonsense - or to delay the terrible news of its reality.

The Bane maintained its silence for a moment when Nick fell into a shaky silence. _Do you remember me telling you that you weren't in here for punishment of your actions? _

Nick slowly nodded as he braced himself for the Bane to contradict what may have been a lie.

_I don't lie, child. That was not real. Just a nightmare. Your mother is alive and well, as is the rest of your family. _

The instant relief that coursed through the teen was astonishing: his shoulders instantly dropped, head fell forward, and a giant breath was released. "Just a dream?" he repeated to himself as he let his hands fall from his chest. "Thank God."

_But it is more than that, child. _

Nick nodded once. "I know," he muttered as he looked to the unseen walls, too tired to think of the skeleton that stared back at him. "It was my greatest fear."

_Something that could have happened..._

"If the Four managed to control me," Nick finished smoothly. "But it didn't happen. The Four never controlled me."

_Popular belief is not on your side. _

Nick groaned as he laid back down again, aggravation written clearly on his face. It never is, he thought as his anger simmered just below his skin, just because I am a Normal.

_Not this time, child. Not only because of that, but because the Four chose you, just as I did. _

His eyes flicked back down to the dove, confusion written over his face. "The Four chose me to carry it."

_Once upon a time ago, it did. _

Nick fought to keep the astonishment from his face at this relevance. So I could use it? he dared ask the Bane, afraid of what the Heroes would think of this sentence if they heard it.

_That is why you are in here. You did use it. But only for the protection of your loved ones. _

For the right reasons, Nick added in to echo what the Bane previously told him. But why did it choose me?

The Bane sighed at this question. _I do not know. I don't believe you did either._

"And now the Four is gone," Nick spoke aloud again; the silence around him had begun to unnerve him. "What if it planned this? Planned to have me locked away and out of the picture? That way you wouldn't be a threat to it?!"

_It is an interesting theory, young one. _

"But then why," Nick asked, unaware that he had stolen the Bane's next question, "Would it take my memory of it?"

Both were silent for a long moment before Nick tried to cover a yawn with his hand.

_You can dwell upon this later, child. But I will tell you this: I do not believe that the Four is done with you. Not yet. _

No, Nick thought as his eyes slinked closed, I don't think it is either.

_And when it does reveal itself again?_

We will be ready.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"He is putting ideas in our head!" The Elder told the council members as they re-watched the footage of Nicholas talking with the Bane. Though they could not hear the spirit, the conversation had been easy enough for them to follow. "We must not lower our guards - he carried it. He is a threat."

"But what if he's right?" Loraine hesitantly asked, her mind on Nick's theory of the Four getting the Bane out of the picture. "What if we really did unknowingly just follow Necrophere's plan? Talis said he was still alive!"

The Elder looked at her, a sympathetic gleam in his eye. "Talis is a Villain, dear. Villains lie."

"No," Sandy Lucas finally stood up, the seat next to her where her husband normally sat was vacant. "Talis never lies about death. You know how serious that girl is about the subject."

A stir ran through the council members, though the Elder remain undisturbed. "Sandy, you could not read your son's mind due to the Four. You could have read Talis's mind to see the lie, but you did not. And Necrophere, well, you couldn't sense his thoughts so he is very much dead."

"Unless he is being concealed!" Kevin stood too, fists slammed hard on the back of his mother's wooden chair. "Nick is smart; even without his memory of the Four he may have just discovered Necrophere's plan!"

"It could all be an act!"

Sandy and Kevin Lucas both shook their hands. "It's not," the both chorused.

"His mind is his own," Sandy confirmed, "And his memories are indeed being concealed from him. He is not lying."

"_And _the Four isn't anywhere near him. I can only feel the Bane," Kevin backed her up, failing to mention that even though he felt the Bane, it was weak due to the containment it was forced to endure.

The Elder scowled at them and rolled his eyes. "Suppose we release Nicholas and let the Bane go? Who is to say that the Four isn't concealed around his neck and the Bane, in its corrupted state, wouldn't turn on us? Nicholas could have planted that idea in our heads to _make us release him. _He stole the idea from Paragon - to put false images in another's head. Villains are uncreative; they recycle ideas. Nicholas cannot be trusted."

"And even if this is Necrophere's plan?" Sandy demanded, her voice hot with fury. "Even if he only wanted the Bane to be locked away?"

The Elder bowed his head. "Then we kill your son to purify the Bane. Only then can it be free."

The Lucas' stepped back as if physically hurt by this. "You wouldn't," Sandy hissed, eyes darkening as she silently threw every insult she knew at the Elder.

"He is a threat to us and so is the Bane, when it is in his hands."

"What if it isn't corrupted?!" Kevin yelled. His fingers dug into his mother's shoulders - the only thing that kept him from launching himself at the Elder.

The man shrugged once. "He will then do what Normals do best: die for unjust reasons."

"You're an...!" Kevin began to shout, but his mother's hand swiftly covered his mouth.

"Let's go, Kevin. We have to bring home the news that the Council is worse than all of the Villains combined."

"Do you even listen to yourself?" Kevin questioned with rage as he was all but dragged to the cement double doors. "Talking about killing an innocent boy so easily? That isn't Heroic! That is just _sick_!"

The doors closed and blocked off the rest of the brother's tirade.

"He's right, you know," a woman whispered as she coolly regarded the Elder. "Any innocent should be spared, even if he once carried the Four."

()()()()()()

Joe stared at the girl who lounged on their couch and willed her to meet his gaze, but for once, she seemed afraid too. Her face, which was once so intense with confidence and taunt, had fallen deeply. Even her eyes lacked their normal mischievous sparkle.

"Paragon," he tried again as he kneeled in front of the girl.

She looked away.

"You know Nick wouldn't have hurt you."

She shrugged once before she scoffed incredulously. "I know Nick wouldn't have, but that wasn't Nick."

Joe shook his head. "Yes, it was."

The girl glared at him for a second before the emotions became too hard for her to keep. "You're all so convinced, but I know Nick. He wouldn't have just walked into that battle. Necrophere couldn't have forced him to do anything after he got his hands on the Bane. He _wouldn't _have forced it in fear of Nick destroying the Four. So why would Nick do what he did?"

"Because he had a plan?"

Paragon stubbornly shook his head. "No, because the Four had a plan _for _Nick."

"You didn't see him!" Joe suddenly rounded on the girl, his words smacking her in the face. "You didn't see how controlled he was when he used the Four. You didn't see how much it bothered him to use it. And how much it destroyed him. You left too soon to know."

Paragon just looked at him sadly. "What if the Four made him feel that way on purpose, Joe? After all, the pendants have a mind of their own - they don't have to force their master to experience what the spirits do."

"You don't know that. Like Nick said, you never carried it."

Paragon sat up, a grim look on her face. "And I never want to. That kind of power corrupts people, Joe. It happens to the best of us. And chances are that it happened to Nick. He's never been exposed to something like this before - he would have been powerless to stop it. All of that before the war - with the Bane and the Four talking to Nick - it was probably all for show. To sell the act."

"Paragon," Joe sighed, hand running over his face as he tried to force a level of calm into his voice, "I know you love Nick and I know you know him better than I probably do, but he is my brother. I know how strong he is. I know how smart he is. And I know when he is acting on his own accord. He isn't Necrophere. The Four wasn't controlling him."

Paragon pursed her lips. "Then why," she patronized, "Is the Bane locked away and the Four running free?"

She had expected Joe to be speechless at this, but for once, he was ready for her. "Perhaps it is like you: it can't be tamed by Heroes. Maybe it is bidding its time and out fulfilling the plan Nick had. It's master may be locked away, but maybe Nick sent it away. After all, we both know that Nick never planned anything without thinking of every possibility."

"Comparing me to the Four?" Paragon asked with a hint of amusement.

"Well you're both devious, cunning, and like to have things go your way."

The girl forced a smirk. "Why Joe, I am flattered and all, I mean I like you, but not in that way. More in the 'I'm going to make your life a living hell' kind of way."

Joe rolled his eyes at this. "Shut up," he told her as he ignored her bait. "We can't assume anything about the Four or about Nick's plan. It's too early."

Paragon placed her hands on her hips and huffed. "So we wait?"

Joe nodded once. "That's all we can do until the Four shows itself again."

"And when it does," Paragon asked, voice suddenly hesitant, "What happens to Nick?"

Joe was about to answer, but was cut off by the enraged voice of his older brother. "They'll kill him."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_So is anyone bored of Nick death threats? I know Nick is! Until Next Update!_


	35. The Council of Villains

**Chibiyu: **_It is finally time to introduce something I mentioned a long while back. _

**Nick: **_The Heroes aren't the only ones with a council. _

_I don't own JONAS._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**"And when it does," Paragon asked, voice suddenly hesitant, "What happened to Nick?"**

**Joe was about to answer, but was cut off by the enraged voice of his older brother. "They'll kill him."**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So what now?" the smooth voice was poisoned by the anger in the beauty's eyes. "They have the Normal locked away."

Florice tapped her lips at the comment and she leaned forward in order to stare at Valenteen, who was seated on the same side of the table. "Yes, they have the Normal brat, but not the Four. You saw it vanish just like I did. It's still out there."

"But what if the Normal sent it away?"

It was Tac who answered this question, a look of unease on his face. "That Normal is a cunning one, but the look on his face when the Four left gave it away: he had no idea. While he must have known that the Four couldn't fall into the hands of the Heroes," he added as he leaned back in the office chair. "He never sent it away. That had to have been the Four's own doing."

Neuropath nodded once, his eyes only on Talis. "And with Necrophere still alive, that means the Four must have went back to him."

Talis nodded once, her face sunken from the previous strain. "Talis agrees," she whispered brokenly. "Talis thinks the Normal was only a small part of the bigger plan. The snake only used him. Like Paragon said. Talis agrees with Paragon."

"As do I," Cascadea muttered as she nursed her burned hand against her chest. "That Normal wouldn't hurt a fly - he wouldn't have had the guts to have Florice try to kill Necrophere, to have her and me burned; to fight like he did."

"Do not underestimate his hatred," Lilith whispered, her cold tone not matching her young face. "This Normal is capable of more than you all think. I wouldn't even be surprised if this was a part of his master plan - or if the Four only disappeared in order to put Nicholas's plan back on track."

The Villains stared at the seemingly young woman for a moment, a blank look on all of their faces.

"You've all been thwarted by him," she continued in the same slow and cold draw, "Surely you sensed something different about him when he was your prisoner? I know I did. When I locked him away, even when I had him scared senseless, he still fought me. He still beat me."

Some bowed their heads at this, in shame that such events also happened to them.

"It is a terrible blow to ones pride," Cascadea finally broke the silence, "To be beaten by a single boy who doesn't even have powers. But it is unmistakable - the boy is different than the rest. His mind is unmatched by any I have encountered."

Lilith nodded once. "Why do you think the Four chose him? It had to have been intrigued by the boy, just as we all are. But that is not the main concern."

Miraged nodded once, his fingers racing along the edge of the table. "What do we do about him? The Bane is with him, thankfully for us, but he is locked away. He is the only who can destroy the Four, and the only one in the Heroes territory who doesn't want to."

Lilith shook her head again. "That is not the main concern. Nicholas will play a bigger role in this later on, I am sure, but right now we must forget the boy momentarily."

"And remember the Four?" Florice asked uncaringly, her eyes only on the peeling skin that lined the inside of her fingers. "Remember how it turned against us?"

Cascadea sighed once. "We should have seen that coming. It will protect its master and its master will protect the ones he loved. It was only obvious that it would fight against us. We just were too consumed with greed to see it."

"And there," Lilith whispered sinisterly, "Is the real concern. What are we being too blind to see?"

Neuropath knocked on the table to bring the attention to him. "The Normal had a plan - I overheard him telling his brother. But the plan obviously didn't work because the Normal stayed behind to help his family. He was about to start it, but the Elder stopped him."

"And is that all we know?"

The question stirred the group of Villains, all of them locking eyes with the speaker.

"I did tell you that my nightmare would only affect Heroes, didn't I?" Phantom hinted with a dark chuckle. "It affected Nicholas as well."

"What?!"

The outburst was echoed by all of the ones gathered, shock the dominant emotion.

"I know," Phantom said, the laughter still in his oily tone, "I am just as surprised as you are. It seems that Nicholas is more complex than we realized."

Valenteen shook her head, eyes flashing dangerously, "How can he be a Villain and a Hero?"

Lilith laughed once; the answer just came to her. "Because he is a Normal."

"Explain."

Lilith shot the beauty a dark look before she humored her. "He cannot be pinned to one side because he is able to see the mutiny both Heroes and Villains commit. He sometimes acts as a Hero and others times, he is very much a Villain. He can choose what he does - society doesn't force him to stick to one particular outcome."

"Which is why," Florice breathed as she too caught on, "He can carry both pendants."

Lilith nodded. "Exactly, my dear. We were blind to this. Blind to just how powerful and influential Nicholas could be. He fooled all of us, more than once, without batting an eye."

Tac grumbled at this, arms crossed. "That Normal is a genius."

"But he isn't as smart as he thought he was," a new but familiar voice spoke as the door slowly closed. "He fell right into my trap. The Bane is no longer in the equation. My fellow Villains, we finally have nothing to fear."

"Necrophere," Lilith greeted with a smile. "Just in time."

The masked man chuckled as all eyes were on the ruby around his neck. "Now," he whispered, determination excitedly riding on every syllable, "Nothing can stop us."

()()()()()()()

The Hero Council was in absolute chaos as they scrambled around to gather their forces and send warnings. One name was on all of their lips: Necrophere. And their eyes all shifted to one person who has oblivious to the cameras around him: Nicholas.

"If you kill the boy, then so dies our last hope to stop Necrophere!"

That was the sentence that forced the Elder to withdraw his command to gas the chamber in where he had locked away the Normal. But with every glance he threw towards the monitor, the surrounding Heroes would receive a jolt of anxiety from the look of utter hatred in the Elder's eyes. In fact, the glare escalated to such a point at Tom Lucas now stood guard over the panel of buttons that could either release or kill his son.

Another blast was heard from above, one that even shook Nick's cage. The Normal look up in alarm, the Bane's wings fluffed up in what looked like fear as well. Tom Lucas put his hand to the screen, as he wanted nothing more than to free his son, to keep him safe, but he knew that he was in the safest spot he could possibly be in. The Villains never found the power-vacuum, not even when they blew this building up years and years ago.

"Now where is the fun when you all won't come up and play?" Florice called, her vines stronger than they should have been after the strain from just hours ago.

Tom put a shield around the door that blocked son as well as the buttons that could kill him before he turned to the hole which grew in the wall. He watched, in what he hoped to be a fearless stance, as the petite girl stepped through with a vine resting on her shoulder. She smiled at him and flicked her tomato hair from her eyes before she pointed towards the screen.

"I have a message for you all," she laughed out as soon as all the Heroes stopped and stared at her in absolute fright. "Necrophere is very much alive, as I am sure you've figured out."

She paused once to gauge the reactions with faux surprise.

"Oh, you didn't believe Talis before? Silly fools." Florice only sighed as she pushed Tom out of the way and leaned over the computer to stare at the Normal who bested her once. "Not so tough now, are you?" she asked his deaf ear as her fingers lightly danced over her burns. "Beaten by your own people and tricked by the Four. Poor poor Normal brat."

"Where is Necrophere, Florice?" Tom Lucas gathered the courage to ask though his heart still thundered in his chest when the girl turned her mischievous eye towards him.

The girl pointed to the hole she had made, and gasps followed her finger.

"I apologize for the damage," the cloaked Villain stated with false sincerity, "But I thought the old decorations were a bit drab."

"You are foolish to come here! You know my power and yet you walk right in here? Have you no brain?" the Elder insulted as he shoved Florice away from the computer screens and towards the other Villain.

Necrophere only chuckled once, his smirk lost behind the mask. "I have the brains, but you are in luck, dear Elder. My mission here is not one of destruction. The Four wished for me to tell you something."

"Then let the cursed thing speak for itself before I lock it away with the Bane!"

Necrophere shook his head once before he lifted his clawed glove towards the Normal who stared at the unseen ceiling in fright. "If that is how you treat your own, then how am I the Villain?"

"Enough! Say your message and leave us!"

Necrophere sighed dramatically. "Fine. But I would learn respect before you address those better than yourself."

'Especially me,' the Four hissed, the ruby flashing, though no snake appeared. 'And my master has a point, old man. I am not here to destroy, but to free what is one of my own kin. That boy you have locked away does not deserve this punishment.'

"And why do you care?" Tom spoke up as he dared a step closer to the pendant. He watched it flash and a snake appear on his outstretched hand.

'Because I am merciful to those who deserve it.'

Tom stared at the snake before it dissipated, but no one in the room spoke against this statement. The Elder's face was blank with hatred, Necrophere only watched, and the Heroes which lined the walls only cowered. They had not heard the snake: its words were only meant for him.

'The boy,' the Four continued as if it had never stopped, 'Was never in his own mind. Release him.'

The Elder scoffed in obvious disbelief. "You heard the boy before: 'I won't be a puppet!' We can't trust a word you say!"

The Four seemed to sigh once before Necrophere lifted it from his chest. "The Four is manipulative, surely you know this. It can control anyone who it has been in contact with. Though the pendant may not be Nicholas's anymore, the connection is still there. Allow us to demonstrate."

Everyone turned to watch the camera, but Nick remained immobile and the Bane remained calm.

When he moved, everyone jumped. They watched him turn his head to stare directly at the cameras, anger written on his face and a gleam to his eyes that was certainly not there before.

'He is my puppet,' the Four hissed out as they watched Nick's pale fingers wrap around the bars of his cage and heard a snarl emerge from his lips. 'I can make him do whatever I want.'

Everyone started when an awful scream and a string of insults directed towards them met their ears. Tom Lucas stepped back to the screen, only to have the Elder block his hand that was about to turn on the speaker that would let Nick be able to hear them. He was forced to stand and watch his son thrash about the cage. His heart ached at the very sight of such malice on his son's pained face.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE, YOU BASTARDS!" Nick roared as he swatted the Bane away from him and continued to rock the cage. "I'LL KILL YOU! YOU UNDESERVING IGNORANT ASSHOLES! I'LL GUT YOU AND FEED YOUR CORPSES TO FLORICE!"

At her name, the girl clapped in joy at the promise.

'The boy speaks my anger. But I can make him do more.'

Nick slumped against the bars as pathetic tears began to cascade down his heated face.

'The child has hidden feelings as well.'

"Let me out of here," Nick whispered as he rested his forehead against his fingers. "I don't like it here...Dad please help me. Please. I know you're watching me. You promised you'd keep me safe. Promised you would protect me. But you never did. No one ever did! I'm just bait!" The sorrow escalated to broken anger, but the Elder disconnected the speakers before more could be heard.

"We cannot trust you. For all we know, the Normal could be in on it."

The Four and Necrophere both chuckled, but the Four was the one to answer. 'You really think,' it sneered as the ruby flashed once more, 'That I would let a _Normal _be my master?'

"Paragon was right," Tom breathed out as he understood the pendant's hints. "You did use my son!"

"And look how it worked out. He is locked away and will never forgive you," Necrophere laughed out as the Four became silent. "The Bane and it's Master are corrupted; neither want to kill us. I do believe that is what they call 'Checkmate.'"

"Now listen here," the Elder started, but the end of his sentence would never be known. For the man had failed to see a young looking woman approach him from behind. Everyone had been too focused on the camera and the two Villains to even think about the small girl with spikes in her hand. That is, everyone failed to see her until her spike was impaled through the Elder's heart.

"Funny," Lilith spat as the man fall at her feet, "I didn't think you had a heart ." She stepped over the body and wiped the blood from her hands on Tom's shirt sleeve. "And look, no one is even mourning your death."

This was the truth; everyone was either too riddled by shock from the suddenness of it all, or too relieved that the Elder's tyranny was over, to speak.

"We never said we wouldn't kill," Florice spoke to the silence, "We only said we wouldn't destroy anything further. Now our mission is nearly complete."

Necrophere laughed once, but it was cut short as he stumbled back from an invisible force. A gasp escaped his lips and his hand jumped to the Four.

_You shall not hurt the boy any longer!_

At the female's voice, everyone turned towards the screens. They saw Nick with his head buried in his knees and shoulders heaving in pure fright of what had just occurred. The Bane was brighter than it had ever been, and its eyes simmered with pure rage as it stared into the camera closest to it.

_Now leave this place before I end you!_

'The power wielder may be dead, my counterpart, but the jail still works,' the Four taunted lightly, though the Villains did take a step back towards the hole.

_Yes, but you and I are connected just as you and Nicholas are. If destroying myself saves this child, then I will gladly do so. _

The Four did not respond, but its silence and the way Necrophere and the two others walked away from the Council was enough of an answer.

The Heroes alternated staring at the hole or the body that slowly leaked blood onto the tiled floor, the same look of shock on each other their faces. Tom was first to break the spell as he bolted over the camera and turned the speakers on once more. His finger hovered over the button that activated the microphone so his son could hear him.

But he never pressed it.

He watched the Bane flutter down and land on Nick's unsteady shoulder. He watched it carefully nuzzle the side of his face, obviously speaking to him. And he watched as his son slowly lifted his head and nodded before he scrubbed away the remains of his terror. He saw Nick turn and look towards the camera the Bane had previously used. And his son smiled weakly and nodded once.

"Do what you have to do, Dad. I'll be okay. I'm not alone."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_Wrote this when I was brain-dead so I know it sucks. Until Next Update (where the real fun begins). _

_Written 9/1/12_


	36. The Gravity of a Secret

**Chibiyu: **_This story is slowly drawing to a close, but who knows, it may stretch on for another ten or fifteen chapters haha. _

**Nick :**_*sigh* God help us all._

_I don't own JONAS. If I did, I would be Nick's girlfriend on the show, not Macy. And the kissing scene wouldn't have been taken out. I would have wanted proof that it happened hahaha. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**He watched the Bane flutter down and land on Nick's unsteady shoulder. He watched it carefully nuzzle the side of his face, obviously speaking to him. And he watched as his son slowly lifted his head and nodded before he scrubbed away the remains of his terror. He saw Nick turn and look towards the camera the Bane had previously used. And his son smiled weakly and nodded once. **

**"Do what you have to do, Dad. I'll be okay. I'm not alone."**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Look, Eric, you're talking nonsense!" Ray said as the two walked quickly and carefully along the grass-strewn roads. "You weren't even in the lair for a long time!"

"That doesn't matter!" the young boy argued as he pushed his red curls out of his eyes. "I still saw it happen! It was real too, not the shadow things that Necrophere used to confuse Nick's brothers!"

Ray sighed once, her fingers occupied with the tips of her dyed hair, dark eyes filled with the want to believe. "I don't know, Eric," she pursued her lips. "I can understand the cruel nature Necrophere would show the Normals, but I don't know about the rest."

Eric stamped his foot in aggravation. "Listen then!" he ordered his sister as he pointed to the window. "Out there is a war! Necrophere knew that! Why do you think he let Nick walk free? He _knew _that Nick wouldn't escape, because he _couldn't! _The Four was controlling him; it was since Florice took him from the Council. It's obvious! The Nick that was in the lair wasn't the same person who saved me from Florice!"

"Say I believe you," Ray drew out the conversation further in order to stall for future confirmation, "Then what do we do? If Nick wasn't in his own mind, then that means he is locked away for no reason. But he wasn't wearing the Four when he was controlled, so therefore the Four could still control him now, right?"

Eric nodded once. "Yes. That is why it's important to let him go and show him that the Heroes aren't bad people! We need him on our side in order to stop the Four! We need him to see you all as people and not scum."

"We're not scum!"

Eric tapped his foot stubbornly.

"Not all of us."

The younger brother nodded once. "Not all of you; Nick knows that too. But the people who care are the ones without power in the Council. He'll fight for us, but only us. And he won't fight with us. He may be a Villain, Ray, but he isn't like the others!"

The Super played with her hair again as she chewed her bottom lip in thought. "He wouldn't hurt you like the others would, but he is still a threat, Eric."

"The greatest Heroes are always threats!"

Ray sighed again as she released her hair. "You're too young to understand."

"No!" Eric yelled as his sister turned away. "I'm not! You're too blind to understand! Necrophere is hurting the other Normals! He is torturing them for information and will kill all of them! The only person who knows where they are is Nick! The whole room we were kept in was dark, Ray. We didn't know anything about it except for the pain and the fear. Look at my bruises if you want proof!"

The older did not look as Eric lifted his shirt to reveal the multicolored skin hidden beneath.

"But his memories are gone, Eric."

"Not gone," Eric reminded her, "Concealed. And Nick beat the Four before - why else did it take him so long to fall prey to it? Now that he is free again, he can fight for his memories back!"

"How?"

Eric shrugged once. "No idea. But he will find a way!"

"So, what if we release Nick? What happens then?"

Eric toed the ground, nervous for the answer. "The Four could control him again. Or the Bane could protect him. I don't know! That would be up to Nick. And I don't think he would turn his back on the ones he loves or his own kind. You saw what he did when Florice took us. You know how many times he has saved the unknowing butts of his ignorant brothers by taking the fall. You know what kind of guy he is, Ray."

The girl hung her head to make a curtain around her face with her hair. "I don't know, Eric. It's too risky."

"Without the Bane, we are all goners."

Ray turned to face her brother once more. "We can beat the Four."

Eric shook his head once, eyes full f pity as he stared into his sister's ignorant eyes. "No, no you can't. You've seen it, Ray. I've seen it. This is too big for the Heroes."

Ray lifted her head in order to stare at her Normal brother with a hint of doubt. "And a single Normal can?"

Once again, Eric shook his head. "No. The Heroes alone can't beat him. Nick alone can't beat him."

"So we fight together?"

"Yes," Eric agreed, but there was a dark undertone to his voice, "But even that won't be enough."

"What?!"

The young boy sighed and sat on the steps of their house, which forced the older to do the same. "We will need everyone. The Heroes, the Normals, the Villains; everyone. Necrophere can't beat us all."

"You're talking nonsense again. That can never happen"

Eric let his head fall into his hands. "Then we're all doomed."

()()()()()()()

"For the last time, Brianna," Valenteen huffed as she moved about their townhouse living room and picked up her younger sister's discarded toys, "I don't care how great you think that Normal boy is, I don't want to hear another word about him!"

Brianna huffed, her light-brown pigtails bounced from the action. "But you don't get it!" she pressed as she followed her sister's heeled feet. "Nicky wasn't Nicky when you fought him before!"

Valenteen spun around at this new bit of news, the lid to the toy chest slammed shut, unnoticed by the Villain. "What did you say?"

Brianna allowed a smile to grow on her childish face as she gained her sister's full attention. "I said that Nicky wasn't Nicky. When he let his brothers take me from Necrophere's lair, that wasn't Nicky. That was the Nicky the Four was controlling! When the group looked away, I saw Nicky duck into the shadows and another figure replace him! The others didn't notice it, but I did! It was all to throw the Heroes off!"

"And before," Brianna continued as she jumped onto the couch to be at eye-level with her older sibling, "When Nicky was battling," she spoke as if she was there, but in reality she only had overheard what Valenteen had told their grandparents, "That was all for show! The Four wanted the Heroes to believe that Nick was strong enough to control it so it could fool them into locking away the Bane."

"And you know this how?"

Brianna looked to her feet, suddenly very shy. "Nicky told me. He was strong. He fought the Four a lot, but it always won. At times he was my Nicky and he would tell me things that he wanted me to tell someone else when I got free, but other times, he was a Villain. He wasn't my Nicky."

"And you were never punished for knowing this?" the older sister instantly began scanning Brianna's tiny arms for injuries she knew weren't there.

"Nicky kept it secret somehow."

"When did he tell you this?"

Brianna looked up again and smiled. "Right before I was taken away from the lair. It was on that same day. Nicky said he planned it that way so I wouldn't have the chance to get hurt. He said that he planned a few more things too, but he never told me what."

"The Normal was always fighting?"

Brianna nodded once, pride in her eyes as she spoke of the one she considered a friend. "Always. He told me that he felt like if he gave up, then everything he just got would be lost."

"Lost?"

Brianna nodded. "He said something about his brothers accepting his life, but there was always something more that he would never explain. Something about the Normals in general."

Valenteen sat next to her sister and pulled her into her lap. "Something about showing everyone that a Normal is strong enough to hold his own against the most powerful thing on the universe?"

Valenteen felt her sister's nod more than saw. "But that was the smallest thing he could accomplish. That's what he told me anyway."

"So he had a larger plan," Valenteen hazarded a guess as the pieces fell together all too well. "That little genius," she laughed with such joy and hatred that it sound more of a choke than laugh.

"Genius?"

Valenteen nodded. "Just you wait, Bri, that Normal has something more up his sleeve. I'm sure of it."

()()()()()()()()()

_Calm down, young one! _The Bane ordered its master as the boy continued to stare blankly into the gloom. _It won't try that again. I can't even believe it tried that in the first place! _

But Nick remained silent and still.

_Nicholas, please listen to me; the Four is a cunning creation. It lies and it manipulates - that is its nature. It took your memories, child, for a purpose bigger than this, not because it controlled you before. You were in your own mind. _

Or you were tricked to think I was.

At this thought, the Bane fluttered its wings and harshly pecked at Nick's hand. The boy jumped, his hand nursed against his chest within the instant. But it had done the trick: Nick's eyes now bored into the Bane's.

_I may be able to be influenced by my master's will, but I will never change so much that the Four can trick me into believing one of its lies. It is tricking the Heroes; it never tricked you. _

But you told me that I was a Hero as well.

_You are. But only some of the time. You do as you think is right: you act both Heroic and Villainous depending on what the situation calls for. _

But it still manipulates Villains.

_Yes, young one, but it doesn't to the ones it respects. _

Nick let his hand fall at this statement and finally bent his knees, letting the Bane rest on them once more.

_It has had many masters, Nicholas, but it thought the highest of you. As do I. _

Such a force is unpredictable. You can't assume that it wouldn't use me just because it respected me.

_I wish I could say more to ease your worries, young one. But I must not tell you more; I cannot interfere with the Four's plan. _

You know it?

_I have guessed it. _

And you're okay with it?

_I am. _

Nick took a breath and leaned back against the bars, hands folded in his lap and eyes distant again.

_Then what worries you, if not this?_

No one should control that kind of power, Nick slowly told the Bane as shudders ran down his spine when he recalled the utter mind-crushing element that had overtaken him.

_No, young one, it is not the power that is to blame, but the person who handles it. The most powerful person could be seen as weak if they are strong enough to withhold their true strength. _

With great power comes great consequences, Nick thought with a sigh.

_And great choices. _

I'm still not keen to be the one with that kind of power.

_You already have it. _

Nick shook his head once, the pendant held tightly in his hand.

_No, not the power that comes from me, young one. _

Nick stared at the dove, confusion clearly written on his face, but the Bane did not elaborate further. He let the silence draw out for a moment longer as he closed his eyes. He focused on the feeling of his on vulnerability as he tried to rid himself of the horrid feeling the Four's power had left him with. Used, dirty, a puppet on cut strings; the list could go on and on about how Nick felt. And all of those feelings, he wanted them gone. He wanted to feel vulnerable, wanted to feel like he was alone again in his own mind, but the feeling wouldn't be shaken.

Did I feel this way when I held you both?

The Bane was quiet as it mulled over this answer, its head cocked to one side in thought. _At first you did, _it slowly responded, _But when you saw the need to use such a power, you embraced it. _

But I never liked it, did I?

_I will leave that for you to answer. _

Nick groaned at this answer, aggravated at best, especially when the Bane twittered in laughter.

_Some things are better remembered than told, _it finally added when Nick felt like ripping his hair out. _I know you want answers, young one, but I cannot give them all. _

I understand, Nick responded without hesitation. The more you tell me, the more dangerous it is for the both of us.

_Yes. But the danger here is nothing like the kind you are about to face. _

Nick smirked at this, though he felt no humor from the grim truth; anything with the Four is bound to be dangerous, especially for a Normal with the one force that can destroy it.

_But will you destroy it?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_A little of a filler chapter, but a lot actually happened in these 2,000 sum-odd words. Until Next Update!_

_Written 9/2/12_


	37. The Ultimate Failure

**Chibiyu: **_I should watch anime more often for ideas!_

**Nick: **_Kill me now. _

**Chibiyu: **_Perhaps later, Jonas-kun._

_I don't own JONAS!_

()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Nick smirked at this, though he felt no humor from the grim truth; anything with the Four is bound to be dangerous, especially for a Normal with the one force that can destroy it. **

**_But will you destroy it?_**

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Though he had expected this to occur again, he would never be prepared for the feeling of complete suppression. Every wall he had managed to feebly construct, every thought he had carefully organized, any resistance he could offer, they were all thrown away without even the slightest hint of effort. He was victim to the near intoxication that was true-power.

"Father," he whispered words that were not his own, powerless to stop even his own lips. "I trust by now the Elder is dead?"

In the control room, Tom Lucas started, his eyes only on the back of his son's head.

"You know what the Four is capable of. What Necrophere is capable of," the power made him utter. He felt his neck turn and eyes shift, but his vision was not his to be used; he could see nothing but the color of red - the thoughts of the Four. "What I am capable of."

That laugh, Tom thought as his fingers squeezed the edge of the desk, does not belong to my son.

His finger finally found the button to the speakers. "Necrophere," he addressed, not liking the way Nick's lips curved up to smirk and the gleam that flashed across his eyes. "Leave my son out of this. He has done nothing to you!"

"But you Heroes have done everything to him. And to me."

Tom Lucas was stunned at this quick refute, not because of the message, but because this was something his own son would have said.

"You're lucky that Nicholas is hidden away from me," the evil continued as it spoke through the Normal, "Or else all of you who stand in the Council would be burning in the flames of my revenge."

Nick sighed once, a clear change of subject about to approach as his expression lost its malice. "But that is not why I am wasting my time with this child. Now that the Elder is gone, nothing is actually stopping me from retaking this world. Nothing but the thing around your son's neck."

Tom Lucas slammed his fist on the desk, the orders already sent to get to his son as quickly as possible.

"However I cannot kill the Bane without suffering as well, so I will turn to the next best thing: it's master."

"Get to my son!" Tom shouted, just as Nick's eyes widened to an impossible size.

_DON'T YOU DARE!_

But even the Bane's order could not overcome Nick's scream.

For Tom, is was the most horrible thing he had ever seen: his son, forehead pressed against the cold metal bars of his hanging cell, his scream echoed horribly in the chamber, and the way his whole body seemed to spasm from pain; it was too much for anyone to watch. But it was worse for Tom. Not only because that his son was literally dying before his eyes, but because he was fighting it as well. He threw everything he could at the Four, tried to protect his son to the best of his capabilities, but it wasn't enough.

"I'm sorry, Nick," Tom breathed into the intercom, his hand over his heart when he too felt the true force of the Four shove him back into his own person - his fields no longer in effect. "I'm sorry."

For Nick, to hear the break in his father's voice was harder than this. He could nearly see the tears that slid down his dad's cheeks, and he could only imagine the shame and useless feeling that crept over the man: he was a Hero, but he wasn't enough of one to save his own son.

"D-don't be," Nick managed to choke out.

But that was all Nick could managed before the Four lashed out, the extent of its power forcing a scream from the Normal. What it felt like, even Nick couldn't describe it. All he could see was red. All he could feel was the Four conscience crushing his own. He couldn't feel the spasms in his limbs. He couldn't even hear his own screams anymore. All that existed was the Four.

_And me. I did warn you that I would do this. Say goodbye to this world._

Nick's eyes shot open as a bright light filled the chamber, but he couldn't see it. His breath stopped as the Bane forced it's way to the heart of the Four's power and began to fight back, to suppress. And for the Normal, all feeling left him.

He felt like he was drifting within his own mind, no longer even capable of human thought. He was stuck between the two pendants, wanting to fall into the promising images the Four provided, and at the same time, wanting to feel the comforting embrace of safety from the Bane.

'Nicholas,' the Four whispered, its voice quiet and strained.

_Child, _the Bane whispered, it's voice weak as well.

'_This is goodbye.'_

No.

The Normal forced his own eyes closed as his hand gripped the pendant around his neck so tight that the dove's edges dug into his hand, a line of blood now trailed down his arm.

This isn't goodbye. Not yet.

He allowed himself to dive straight into the war of the dying powers, right into the flickering light of their candles.

_Nicholas if you do this,_

'You could die with us.'

But he had to do this. He had figured out the Four's plan. Realized why he was held here. Knew what he had wanted to do before. And Nick would rather give his life to fulfill his plan than to be free without being haunted by his past memories.

_And if you're wrong? _the Bane's voice was no more than a whisper now.

I'm not.

'Or so you think.'

Nick took a deep breath, one that he well knew may be his last, and he forced his own conscience in between the nearly finished process of the pendants' last war.

A light filled the chamber as Tom managed to finally pry open the door to get to his son and turn off the power-vacuum, but he realized that once they lifted Nick's cage to the platform he now stood on, it could very well be too late. He watched the heavy chain slowly ascend, his chin set in a scowl and eyes filled with worry.

"Nicholas?" he called, but the same name was the only thing answer him as it rebounded from the tunnel's walls.

"I'll get him."

Tom couldn't even turn in time to see Ray vanish from besides him. In two seconds, she was back, the Normal in her arms.

"It was luck that I decided to come here when I did. Luck that Cascadea tormented my street and I felt the need to report it right now. Luck," she breathed, voice shaky as the father knelt by his son's still form. "Luck that he is still alive."

Tom shook his head before he carefully pried Nick's finger's from the Bane.

The Hero recoiled in shock as he stared at Nick's empty hand.

"It's over?" Loraine whispered in complete awe. "The Bane finally ended it to protect its master?"

Tom nodded once. "The Bane gave its life for my son. It saw something in him that we could not. That many refused to see."

Loraine ducked her head at the anger directed at her and the others around her.

"Ray is right," Tom finally broke the ashamed silence after he gathered his pale son into his arms. "We are _lucky." _The father stood, Ray on his heels. "Ray, take us home. Loraine, tell Nurse to meet us there." No one denied the man - his voice overpowered their own thoughts more than the Elder's ever had. "I'm in charge now," Tom Lucas stated. "And those are my first orders."

Ray instantly jumped forward and teleported the trio straight to the brothers' shared room. Tom gently placed Nick in his bed before he put on a straight face and walked to the stairs. "Stay with him, Ray."

"I will," the girl vowed as she squatted by the Normal's head. She watched his still face before she sighed once. "Thanks to you, it's over. But it's also thanks to you that it started...isn't it?" She reached over and brushed a limp curl from his face, unaware that the youth had heard every word.

"You can't blame me," Nick whispered and smirked when he felt the girl jump a mile in the air, "When it wasn't I who made the pendants."

He cracked open his eyes and regarded the Hero with a touch of disdain. "Tell Nurse that she won't be needed. I'm fine."

Ray pursed her lips, but did as told and was able to return before the Lucas's stampeded up the stairs. "So what happened?" was the girl's first question as the Lucas's continued to recover from their shock of seeing Nick awake and seemingly okay.

Nick only offered a shrug. "The Bane fought the Four. That's all I know."

Everyone was silent for they had caught the lie behind his words. But Nick offered them nothing more.

"What was it like?" Kevin asked just for the sake to break the silence. "Witnessing them fight?"

Nick looked away from them all for a dark shadow had been casted over his eyes. "It's not something I can describe. But I will never forget it; the pain."

To this, there was no lie, but there was the same silence.

"But it's over now," there was no mistaking the almost bitter tone to Nick's voice. "The Bane is gone, as is the Fo..." he trailed off. Suddenly, his head whipped around so he stared at his father, the intensity behind his rather fearful gaze made Tom Lucas take a half-step back. "The place I was held in," Nick commented quickly, as if to beat the panic that was clearly in his frame, "it affected the Bane. Could it have weakened it enough to not destroy the Four?"

Tom Lucas had no answer to this; his knowledge on the pendants was, regrettably, lacking.

"It's possible," he slowly guessed, all eyes on Nick as they watched him stare at his bedspread.

"No," Nick whispered after a moment longer. "It's not possible," everyone breathed out a sigh of relief. "It's reality."

"What?!"

Nick nodded his head once at the shock. "I felt the Bane dissipate, but not the Four."

"That's not possible!" Tom cut across his son with a touch of anger to his tone. "The Bane was specifically created to stop the Four! It can't have failed that task!"

Nick sat up, tongue clasped between his teeth to keep his doubt unspoken. It took him a minute, but he did manage to say: "Yeah, you're probably right. I'm just overreacting."

Sandy scowled at the lie, but she was the only one able to know of it, and the only one who felt Nick's plea to keep this in the dark.

"Nicholas," she sighed once before she dropped down to her knees and embraced her son, "I'm glad you're home. Glad this is over."

Nick couldn't respond, so he just chose to return the hug and ask: "Can I be left alone for awhile?"

The Lucas family, though they didn't understand, nodded and left.

Nick glanced to the fly which rested on top of one of his books and nodded to it. "Hey, Para," he greeted hesitantly. He watched the fly watch him, the insect too still to be anything but his friend. "I wanted to tell you that you were right," Nick sighed once, his head falling into his hands, "But I couldn't. I couldn't beat the Four."

"So you remember?"

At this statement, Nick looked over to see a girl now perched on the edge of his bed.

"No," he told her with nothing but truth in his eyes. "But judging from what I felt when the Four used me when I was locked up..." he trailed off with a shake of his head. "No human can stand up to that kind of power."

"Is that an apology for almost burning me?"

Nick's eyes widened, alarmed at this bit of news. "I almost hurt you?" he asked, voice weak from realization. "Oh god," he muttered, head now back in hands. "Para, I am so sorry."

A fist knocked into his shoulder as a light laugh met his ears. "I know. It just feels good to hear you say it, even though it wasn't really you. And it's good to know that _something _can beat you. I was beginning to think that you had a power after all," she joked, but the humor was lost to the other.

"So," she whispered as she stopped her escapade to change her friend's mood, "It was really that awful?"

Nick nodded once. "But that's not the half of it. You feel it too, don't you?"

"Feel what?"

Nick closed his eyes, his brow furrowed. "It's presence. The Four's."

Paragon withdrew slightly. "No, I don't. But_ you_ were connected with it."

Nick looked Paragon straight in the eye when he said this: "I still am. The Four is still out there, Para. The Bane has failed."

()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_Tell me, what do you think the Four's next plan of action is? Until Next Update!_


	38. Oblivious

**Chibiyu: **_I enjoy writing this way too much. _

**Nick: **_Yes, yes you do._

_I have never and will never own JONAS._

()()()()()()()()()

**Paragon withdrew slightly. "No, I don't. But _you_ were connected with it."**

**Nick looked Paragon straight in the eye when he said this: "I still am. The Four is still out there, Para. The Bane has failed."**

()()()()()()()()()

"Where is that boy, now?!" Sandy Lucas exasperatedly shouted as she walked upstairs a few hours later to find it empty. "Joseph! Kevin!"

No response.

Sandy shook her head, though a small smile did shine through her irritation. "At least Nicholas is being rational this time around."

And the Normal was, for once, being smart about his own safety, though it did annoy him how Joe and Kevin wouldn't leave him any room to even swing his arms. Or that Paragon could be seen overhead, her powerful eagle eyes their radar. It also didn't help Nick's rising urge to smack his brothers when they kept looking at him in worry, for they knew they he hadn't walked in days and his first meal had been just an hour ago. He knew they saw the signs of his exhaustion, but he didn't care. This was something better done sooner than later.

He stopped in the tight alleyway, eyes on the closed curtains of the window and on the 'closed' sign that hung in the door.

"Nick? Why'd you stop?"

Nick glanced to the Heroes, not caring if they saw him as strange. He slowly approached the door and through the window on it, saw a tiny candle with a silhouette with straggled hair near it.

"No reason," he commented lightly as he peeled his eyes away from the figure that undoubtedly stared at the trio. He slowly began to walk again as a shudder ran down his spine, aware that his brothers had shared a look of complete confusion when Nick had freely stared at the 'plain brick wall.'

"Why are we out here again?"

Nick, like before, didn't answer. He just kept walking with the knowledge that his brothers would follow him no matter what.

"Nick, tell us!" Joe whined when it became apparent that Nick wouldn't answer them. "At least tell us where we are going!"

Nick stopped again when they rounded the corner, finger pointed at a sewer grate that covered Lilith's secret room.

"It was like that," he whispered once as his hand fell back to his side, "Dark. Oppressing. Scary. But with one difference," though his voice was soft and cracked, the emotions behind it raged strong.

"What was, Nick?" Joe asked as he glanced towards Kevin.

Nick looked over his shoulder and regarded the brothers with what looked like envy. "The Four."

Both Heroes took a sharp intake as shock took over their features.

"I thought you should know," Nick breathed out, eyes back on the sewer lid, "What it was like." He took a shaky breath before he continued. "With Lilith, I was trapped, couldn't see, could only hear her when she wanted me to hear her, only felt the bite of the rope and the scratches from her nails. It was awful," he recounted before his fingers touched the spot where the Four used to rest, "With the Four, it was nearly the same, except," he trailed off again, eyes closed and shoulders tense. "Except I _wanted _it. You can't even imagine how hard it was to fight it, when I wanted it so badly. "

"But in the end..." he finished, not even bothered to finish his statement.

"Do you remember what it was like to be controlled?"

Nick shook his head once. "Only what it felt like in the Hero Council's power-vacuum."

"And?"

Nick glanced once to Kevin. "And I don't understand how I could have ever wanted that. That power...it's intoxicating in all of the wrong ways. When it's in your head, all you see is the blood it wants to be spilled. It makes you feel completely invincible and like everything you desire can be given with just a simple thought. But that's a lie. The Four doesn't have a master - it is the master."

The brothers were silent for a moment longer before Joe let out a long breath. "I know you don't remember this," he stated carefully as Nick slowly turned to face him, "But there were times when it was you in control, not the Four. I am sure of it."

Nick looked to his feet, the denial on his face. "I doubt that, Joe. The Four is just too much for anyone to fight off. A Normal wouldn't have stood a chance. Not for long, anyway."

"But..."

Nick shook his head to cut off Joe. "Believe what you want Joe. It could have been me, but it could have been the Four. We won't ever know."

"We could if you remembered," Kevin commented lightly, for he hated the fact that his little brother seemed to have given up.

Nick only shrugged once as he turned to face away from his brothers. "What if I don't want to?" he breathed, his voice only just loud enough to be caught by the two. Joe shared a scared look with Kevin, who felt the nerves, the fear, and the self-anger that rolled from his brother. "I don't want to recall what it was like," he tried to redeem himself, but he knew it was a lost cause.

"It could help us, though," Joe told him gently, unsure if he should get in close enough proximity to see his younger brother's face. "We still need to find the other Normals. You and Henry are the only two left."

Nick was silent for a moment longer. "No, Henry is gone too. Just look at Paragon."

The brothers did, but the bird was too high to read and Kevin knew better than to try and sense her emotions.

"She is hiding it," Nick told them quietly, "But he hasn't been around. He was taken too."

"When?"

Nick could only offer a shrug. "No idea. I only just got back, remember?"

The ridged tone to his slightly hostile voice had the brothers ducking their heads in shame.

"But that's in the past," Nick sighed once, something in his voice the brothers couldn't place, "And things have changed," he trailed off for a second, the next statement seeming to touch a nerve, "But one thing hasn't."

"What thing?"

Nick didn't offer an explanation, he only just glared at the pavement as he began to walk once again. But Kevin's hand latched onto the Normal's shoulder, preventing him from going further.

"What thing, Nick?" The elder was tormented by an over-the-shoulder glare, but he did not release his grip. "Talk to us."

Nick seemed to growl as he ripped Kevin's hand from his shoulder and spun to face him. "Who is still being held captive, Kevin? Who is still thought so little of? Who is still the bait!?"

At the last outburst, Nick's shoulder's sagged and face fell; the sudden change made the brothers start. "Necrophere..." he whispered once and his voice shook with each syllable, "Didn't think of us as humans," he continued in the same voice. "We were nothing to him. And he constantly reminded us of that fact."

"What are you talking about?"

Nick looked back to the ground at Joe's voice. "I just remembered that," was all Nick could whisper before he turned and began to the long trek home. The brothers, stunned into silence from this, only had enough sense to hurry after him, and a too-heavy tongue to ask more.

Only when they turned down their street did Paragon fly off and Joe find his words.

"What did he do to you all?"

It wasn't obvious if Nick's shrug meant that he didn't remember or that he didn't want to tell it.

"Nick?"

Nick stopped at their driveway and sighed once. "I'm not really sure," he admitted softly, "I can only recall certain insults. Nothing clear; just vague words."

"Alright," Kevin intervened when he saw Joe open his mouth, readied with another question. "Thanks for telling us, Nick. Now I think the best thing to do," Kevin kept talking while shooting Joe a look that clearly said 'shut up,' "Is to go back inside and relax. It's been a crazy week."

Nick shot Kevin a thankful smile before he agreed. "Crazy is an understatement," he muttered before he slipped back into the house.

"Kevin, we need him to remember," Joe instantly told the older, a little anger in his voice from when Kevin cut him off. "It's the key to getting the Normals back!"

Kevin nodded once, but his jaw was firmly set. "I know, Joe. _Everyone_ does. But do you think it will be in _Nick's _best interest if we push him?"

Joe looked away, face downcast as he thought back to Nick's earlier reaction when he remembered the vaguest of things. "You're right. He will be interrogated enough."

Kevin nodded once, a proud smile on his face. "We need to keep our home a home. Not anything more, okay? We need to be careful around him. At least for a little while."

Both brother's jumped when a voice entered their thoughts: "I am glad you boys came to that conclusion on your own. If you hadn't, you and I would have had a talk tonight," came the light laughter of their mother. "I am proud of you," the telepath said before she left their conversation.

"Okay..." Joe breathed out as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "How is it that I always forget our mother can hear our thoughts?"

Kevin only laughed before he lovingly shoved his brother towards the front door. "Because you're an oblivious idiot."

Joe feigned hurt before he cuffed Kevin on the head and ducked back inside the house. Kevin could only shake his head, a smile on his face, before he followed his brothers footsteps.

Nick had already ducked up the stairs and collapsed on his bed, lips bent into a scowl. "Fools," he breathed once before he turned on his side and closed his eyes. "All Heroes are."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_:-) Until Next Update! _


	39. Fearing and Wanting

**Chibiyu: **_Hi all! _

**Nick: **_What do you have planned for this chapter?_

**Chibiyu: **_...uhh...you know...stuff. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Nick had already ducked up the stairs and collapsed on his bed, lips bent into a scowl. "Fools," he breathed once before he turned on his side and closed his eyes. "All Heroes are."**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_ Necrophere stood at the end of the street, his mask pointed as sharply as his finger towards the youngest of the three. The Heroes immediately flanked their brother, only to have his hands placed on their forearms, a strange look on his face. _

_"Why are you here?" Nick fearlessly called, his voice nearly enough to fool even Kevin. "It is a rather foolish move to reveal the Four like this."_

_The said pendant flashed once against the black cloak, but otherwise remained silent. _

_"It is a chess game," Necrophere stated slowly, almost as if he was hesitant of his words. "And it was my move."_

_Nick cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowing in to an analytical stare. "And now it is mine?" he guessed once, a plan already on his face. "Very well."_

_"Nick," Joe warned upon hearing the tone the younger had taken on, "What are you planning?"_

_Nick smirked at this as he took a step forward and spread his arms. "I believe this move will be my last against you, Necrophere."_

_"Oh?" Necrophere seemed to laugh, but something was off about his voice. "Is that so?"_

_Nick nodded once, feet now carrying him towards the Villain. "I'll take my pendant back," he said lowly, hand outstretched as he stopped just feet from Necrophere, his brothers struggling to get over their shock. _

_Necrophere laughed once, the pendant now in his hand. The cloaked figure bowed deeply and the pendant fall back into the hands of a Normal. The Heroes watched, open mouthed, as what they thought to be Necrophere dissipated as the sun came out from behind a cloud. They stared as Nick slipped the Four back around his own neck and turned to them. There was nothing less than winning smirk on his face and a gleam in his eye. _

_"Heroes are fools," he chuckled darkly, "So easily distracted."_

_"Nick, what...?"_

_But Nick cut them both off with a laugh. "The age of Heroes is over; it is time for the Villains to rise again."_

_"Nick, no!" _

_The Normal only sent a smirk their way before the Four flashed against his chest. "Checkmate."_

Kevin bolted up only to have his head bang painfully on the ceiling of his bunk bed. He grumbled darkly, head in hand as he pushed open the curtain which covered him, eyes already on the still form of his younger brother. He sensed nothing out of the ordinary from him, even though his own heart still pounded, but there was another spark of fear in the room.

Joe tossed and turned, clung to his pillow, and then flopped the other way. Kevin sighed once, and was about to stand, but Joe beat him to the punch. The middle Lucas shot up to sit, eyes wide and breath heavy. His eyes darted to the brother he couldn't see before he noticed he wasn't alone in the room.

"Kev," he breathed once before he quietly but hurriedly walked over to his brother's side and collapsed in the chair by the bunks. "Nick alright?"

"He's fine, Joe. Nightmare?"

Hoe only nodded because he knew he couldn't get anything by his older brother. "Necrophere was in it and Nick got the Four again," he summed up both brothers' dreams without realizing it.

"I had the same one," Kevin told him, not surprised for he has sensed a certain stench darkness in the air. "It's only Phantom playing tricks."

Joe nodded once, still breathless. "Then why," he questioned softly, "Didn't he target Nick?"

Kevin looked towards Joe and shook his head. "To turn us against him, I guess."

"What would be the point of that?"

Kevin only could offer a shrug. "Their Villains, Joe. It's just what they do."

"Yeah, I understand that, but...Kev?" The middle brother trailed off as soon as Kevin's head whipped back towards Nick's bunk.

"Kevin?"

No response, just the same look of pure open-lipped terror.

"Kevin?" Joe asked, eyes now on Nick. "What's going on?"

"Th-the Four," Kevin breathed, his feet now taking him to Nick's bed, but he didn't dare approach his brother. "I can sense it."

"What?!"

"That's right, Kevin," Nick breathed once, eyes still closed. "You can sense it, just like I can."

The older brothers watched as Nick pushed himself up to sit and stared at his hands, which were clasped in his lap.

"It's not controlling you?" Kevin whispered, unsure whether to approach or back away.

Nick slowly shook his head. "Not yet."

"Then what is it doing?" Joe questioned. "Why would it show itself now?"

Nick shrugged once to the latter. "It's not doing anything," he carefully chose his words, in fear his brothers may misunderstand. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

Nick lifted his gaze to them, finally letting them see the full extent of fear that coated his face. "It's..." Nick faded away again, blinking once. "That's strange," he whispered, clearly not talking to his brothers. "Impossible, even."

"Nick? What is it...?"

"It's telling me about Necrophere. How it hates him; hates being used. How it wants me as its master again. "

Both the brothers lunged forward, each taking a hold of Nick's shoulders. "Don't listen to it!"

Nick stared at them with a hint of disbelief behind his fear. "I'll listen," he responded slowly. "But I won't act."

With those words said, the Four's presence left the room. Kevin and Nick both visibly relaxed and let out a long breath.

"You were right," Kevin muttered once, hand on his heart. "The Four is still out there."

There was a moment of silence before Nick lowered his head. "Lock me up again."

"WHAT?!"

The youngest nodded once, ignorant of the footsteps that raced up the stairs. "It will come after me. Manipulate me. Use me against you. So take me out of the equation." He finally looked up and stared his parents directly in the eyes. "The Four has to be stopped, and it won't be as long as it has a host that can support it."

"What do you mean, Nick?" Sandy asked, for her son's thoughts were too jumbled for her to follow.

"Necrophere won't last much longer," Nick told them, voice steady though his body was tense. "The Four will get tired of him. It will then come back to me. And this whole thing will begin again. Take away its pawns; leave it only with itself – the king."

"You're talking madness," Tom inserted to cut off his son.

Nick shook his head. "No," he contradicted. "I'm talking like the Four. Or," he was quick to add. "As if I still had it."

"Exactly," Joe was quick to say. "You're talking madness."

Nick closed his eyes, a pained look on his face. "You don't understand," he tried, but was quickly shot down.

"Yes we do, sweetheart," Sandy told him, hand on his cheek. You're afraid right now and not thinking clearly, she mentally told him.

Nick stared at her for a moment longer before he conceded to her point.

"Let's all just go back to bed. We will figure this out in the morning," Sandy continued to reassure. "The Four will still be weak from the Bane's fight. It won't have the strength to do anything tonight."

With this said, she smiled to her sons and pushed everyone back to their beds.

"She's a fool," Nick whispered as soon as everyone was out of earshot. "The Four is cunning; it wouldn't have just shown up for this."

He turned over, words now directed to the walls. "And fear is not the problem here. Not for me, at least. Why would I be afraid when everything is going so perfectly?" His dark chuckle was lost to the sound of a car horn. "Fear is a beautiful thing; it keeps the puppets secure to their strings."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lilith turned, her long dress getting caught on the floor, but she continued, not caring for the ripping sound that followed her. Her fingers skimmed the spines of the books as she walked along the hall, noting the amount of dust they had accumulated as she got further down the hall. She stopped at the door, tapped the metal once, before she flung it open.

"Daring," she breathed as she rushed down the spiral cement steps into her hidden rooms. Candles lit her way, making her face shift constantly. "Very daring."

The stairs opened to reveal a large arched hall; the sewers. She stepped carefully around a curious looking puddle before she jogged down to the first opening on the right.

"Here we are," she whispered as she stared through the gratings. She was quick to push the key through the grated gate and step into the small, dark room. She spared little of a glance to the small streams of light that came through the manhole many feet above her. Her eyes danced over the empty circular room, and her fingers twitched with impatience.

A rat ran across her foot, causing the women to start. "Disgusting," she sneered once as she glared at the black creature.

"I hope you're not talking about me."

Lilith laughed lightly before she lifted her gaze to the shadowed figure. "Of course not."

"Though it is disgusting, as you put it, how late I am."

Lilith said nothing, but her face agreed with the man's words. "I thought perhaps you wouldn't be able to show."

The figure stepped into the light, the shrug easily seen. "It's easy to sneak away from Heroes."

"Even with the Four being back?"

Nick nodded once, hands now in pocket. "That fear puts them more on edge, but for the wrong reasons."

"They look for the Four, and not for you," Lilith nodded once, cottoning on. "Daring."

The Normal leaned against the wall. "I've done worse."

Lilith smirked at this. "Yes, you have."

"But that doesn't matter; it's in the past."

Lilith read the smirk on Nick's lips and laughed once. "So what daring things do you have in mind for the future?"

Nick shrugged once before he shifted so his back was against the damp wall. "You'll see."

"I assume it has to do with getting your memories back?"

Nick spared her an inquisitive glance before he nodded. "Of course. I cannot rightly act without them."

"And yet you already have a plan?"

Nick smiled small. "You're forgetting something, Lilith."

"Am I?"

Nick looked over to her with amusement. "When I had the Four, I made a plan. One, that no doubt, the Four helped create and manipulate. But at the same time, that plan influenced the Four as well. We made that plan together as one."

"So," Nick continued. "Now that I know the Four's personality better, and because I know my own, I was able to guess what that plan was. And even though parts are still unclear, I am sure that the plan is still in play."

Lilith lifted her eyes from her wrinkled fingers. "And you intend to see it through?"

Nick only smiled at her in response.

"You play a daring game, Nicholas."

Nick turned his head back to the ceiling. "I'm a Normal; daring things are in my forte."

"So what brings you here, Nicholas? I assumed from the look on your face earlier that this meeting would be more than chatter."

Nick forced himself from the wall and faced the taller. "You would be right in that assumption."

"So what is it?"

Nick tapped his fingers together, a smirk back in place. "I need your help, Lilith."

"For what?"

Nick walked pass the Villain and entered the room he had been locked away in, all of those years ago. "It always amazed me how quickly you were able to reconstruct this after the explosion," he mused, avoiding the question.

"For what, Normal?"

Nick sighed once before he turned to face her again. "To reunite me with the Four, of course."

"And why would I do that?"

Nick's gaze narrowed into a glare that caused the Villain to flinch. "Because I want it."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_All will be explained soon enough. Until Next Update! _


	40. Don't Trust a Villain

**Chibiyu: **_:-)_

**Nick: **_Oh god, what do you have planned?_

**Chibiyu: **_Can't a girl smile because she is happy and not plotting an evil scheme?_

**Nick: **_A normal girl can, yes. But you? Unlikely. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Nick sighed once before he turned to face her again. "To reunite me with the Four, of course."**

**"And why would I do that?"**

**Nick's gaze narrowed into a glare that caused the Villain to flinch. "Because I want it."**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"He's not here!"

"I know that, Kevin!"

The brothers bickered, throwing insults at one another as they raced to the front door.

"Where the hell is he?!" Paragon shouted as the two brothers finally pushed their way through the doorframe. "I flew around the neighborhood and didn't see a thing!"

Kevin looked around as well, concentration etched on his face. "And I can't sense him."

"You don't think the Four is...?"

"Of course it is, Joe!" Kevin rounded on his younger brother, regret instantly causing his anger to deflate when he saw both the panic on Joe's face.

"You both just need to calm down," Paragon tried, expertly dodging their parents as they filed in the car and peeled off down the street. "Nick is fine; if he wasn't then the Four would be all over the news by now. It wouldn't want to be hidden."

"And you know this how?"

Paragon turned to Joe, a glare of disbelief on her face. "Really, Joe? Are you _really _that stupid? A Villain always wants to be known. The Four will want it's name back out there so the Heroes panic and the Villains rejoice. Power always wants the spotlight. _Always._"

The brothers nodded, having no choice but to accept this logic. "Then what do we do?"

Paragon pursed her lips in thought. "You both check the city. I have my own idea."

Before they could protest, the girl raced off, her form just a blur of gold and spots.

Nick, she thought to herself as her powerful legs carried her through the streets. If you are where I think you are, I will kill you. After all, where else would you go to get information on the Villains?

She slowed as she neared the book store, a growl sounding when she noticed Nick staring at her through the window. She was quick to turn back human before she stormed into the shop.

"You're an idiot!" she yelled. She shoved him back into his chair as he tried to stand. "No, you sit and listen!"

Nick put his hands in the air, but nodded once to show he understood.

"According to your family," Paragon began, stubbornly ignoring Lilith in the background. "The Four contacted you tonight. And then you have the audacity to leave your home without telling them? To disappear off of Kevin's radar? Do you have _any _idea how much of a panic you've caused?"

"Do you even think before you do with kind of stuff!?" she continued, panting through her anger. "Do you even consider how much you kill us every time you sneak away? Especially right after something like this happens? We were so worried about you! Honestly, if I didn't know you so well, I would be having a heart attack right now!"

"Paragon," Lilith tried to intervene, but the shifter rounded on her instead.

"And you!" she pointed, nearly foaming at the mouth. "You, letting him stay here when you so clearly know everything that happens in the world of Villains! I know you don't care about this shit, but even you must know how important Nick is in this entire operation!"

"Yes I do, silly girl. Now shut your mouth before you shout the plan to the entire world."

"DON'T tell me to 'shut my mouth'!" Paragon screamed, eyes elongating dangerously. "And no one can hear us in here, so I can shout all I want!"

"You're acting like a child."

Paragon growled lowly, nails sharpening. "And you're just an old woman!"

"Put your claws away before you hurt yourself," Lilith waved off the girl and crossed her arms, not wavering. "And maybe if you closed your mouth, then Nicholas would be able to explain his actions to you."

Paragon opened and closed her mouth a few times before her features became normal once again.

Nick was silent for another moment before it became apparent that both of them had stopped their bickering. "First off; Paragon, I do think about that, but it is a petty thing compared to what I am trying to accomplish."

At his bluntness, Paragon sat down, eyes wide.

"Secondly, both of you will need to learn to work together if this plan is going to happen."

Both Villains shared a guilty look before they resumed staring at the Normal.

"Thirdly," he looked out of the window, pausing as Joe was seen running down the road. "Thirdly, I came here, Paragon, to discuss how to get the other Villains involved with this plan. And how to get the Four back in my possession."

"But before I say that, I must tell you that your performance, as Lilith told me, sounded spectacular at that fight."

"The burning me wasn't scripted, though," Paragon pouted before she quietly accepted the compliment.

Nick shook his head once. "The Four has a mind of its own," was his apology. "But you planted the idea in their heads. For that, I am grateful. Now we must move ahead and get the Four back into my hands. It is absolutely imperative, for the sake of the Normals and of my plan, that I remember."

"Understood. So how are we going to do that?"

Nick nodded his head towards Lilith. "A message will be sent to the Villains, and more importantly, to the Four. After that, depending on the response, of course, things will begin."

"What kind of things?"

Nick shrugged. "The more you know, the more dangerous is will be. Kevin could sense you holding something back. I can't have my family interfering with this. Not so early on."

"Why not? You could easily outsmart them!"

Nick chuckled at this. "Yes, I could. But you're forgetting something, Para."

"What?"

Nick sighed once, eyes back on the empty concrete outside the window. "I am only a Normal."

Paragon rolled her eyes. "Not this again."

Nick looked over to Lilith, as if asking for help.

"You see, Paragon, having the Heroes interfere so prematurely would hinder our efforts to get the Four back into play. After all, they are looking for Necrophere and looking to lock away the Four. Exactly the opposite of what we want."

"And them catching Necrophere would be a bad thing? They could do the dirty work for us!"

This time, it was Nick who rolled his eyes. "No. They can't catch him. I have to get to him first."

"And why is that?"

Nick sighed once, his attention now on the pattern on the table. "That will become clear soon enough, Paragon."

"Meaning," she inserted. "That you're not yet sure why."

Nick closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Meaning, I am not one-hundred percent sure yet."

"Right, because you don't have any memory of anything?"

Nick nodded. "Exactly." He eyed the street once again. "We should get out of here. As you said before, I caused quite the panic."

Paragon nodded, though she looked unsure. "Alright. But promise me something, Nick." She waited until he was looking her straight in the eye before she continued. "Promise me that you aren't planning something incredibly stupid that will hurt everyone else in the process."

Nick was quiet for a moment before he began laughing. "Para," he chuckled. "You know I can't promise that."

"Why not?!"

Nick, in the midst of his laughter, pointed to himself. "Villain, remember?"

"Oh, fuck you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_A little of a filler chapter, but enough hints were dropped to give you all an idea with where this story is beginning to head as it nears its climax. Leave your predictions in your reviews! Until next Update!_


	41. The Beginning

**Chibiyu: **_College is making me swear more than normal. _

**Nick: **_Oh whatever. Everyone does it. _

**Chibiyu: **_You heard it from the mouth of Nick: everyone swears. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Nick, in the midst of his laughter, pointed to himself. "Villain, remember?" **

**"Oh, fuck you."**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They stared at the screen, disbelief written on their faces. The images had long since faded, but the shock was not as quick to leave.

"Nick," Sandy Lucas breathed as she felt the waves of anger that rolled from the boy's thoughts. "We will save them."

Nick shook his head once before he stood, face void but eyes enraged. "No, you won't." He turned to the stairs, shoulders tense as his fist clenched too tightly. "You'll need more than one family of Heroes of save them."

"What?"

Nick sighed once, mind still on the horrible bloodshed of his fellow Normals that they had just witnessed. "It will not stop unless everyone is there to stop it. The Heroes. The Normals. And the Villains." He paused for a moment before he let out a dark chuckle. "But then again," he continued slowly, his voice strained from the rage which bubbled beneath. "It won't make a difference if the Normals are with Necrophere or back home."

"Yes, it will," Kevin tried to reason, for he sensed something in his brother that he only sensed when Nick had the Four; pure hatred.

"Will it, Kevin?" the younger fought back without even turning to face him. "There will still be blood and tears; always blood and tears." Nick headed up the stairs and left his stunned family in the lair, but he continued to speak to himself; the anger in his voice faded to a sadistic grumble. "Blood and tears; two things that will be shed in the near future, but not by the Normals. No, that time is over. The time for supernatural abilities is over. Heroes and Villains," he paused as the secret door slid shut behind him. "Are over."

"Feeling evil today, Nicholas?"

Nick glanced over and rolled his eyes before he leaned against the counter, and faced copper colored cat that sat on the windowsill. "Whatever gave you that idea, Para?"

It was the cat's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh I don't know; just a feeling."

Nick smirked. "Everything going alright on your end?" he asked, effectively changing the subject.

Paragon snorted. "Hardly. No one is willing to accept your idea of everyone working together."

Nick nodded once. "That was expected. But it's not about them executing it."

"But about the seed being planted," Paragon finished in a bored voice. "God, Villains are so predictable."

Nick laughed at this. "They have to be, Paragon. How else will the Heroes hope to beat them?"

"True," the girl conceded with a laugh of her own. She jumped into the kitchen and stood up as a girl. "So what's the next step?

"You know I can't answer that."

"Right," Paragon exasperated. "Because the next move is something that even you can't see."

"Exactly," Nick nodded. "Not having a memory is an Achilles heel."

Paragon smiled to herself. "Yes, but the Four must have had a reason for taking it. Perhaps it thought that would stop you from stopping it?"

"Ha," both turned to see Joe leaning against the wall. "The Four must be desperate if it thought that would stop my brother." Joe smiled to them and walked over. "So what's the plan, Nick?"

"What are you talking about?"

Joe rolled his eyes and knocked his fist into Nick's shoulder. "Come on, bro. Every time you storm out of a room after saying something like that, you always have a plan in mind." When Nick continued to stare at him, Joe continued. "The Four just made its move, Nick. Now it is your turn."

Nick pursed his lips. "Perhaps Necrophere sent out that video to the Heroes because he wanted to start a revolution against him, Joe. He wants to draw out everyone who is against him; get them into one place and stop them once and for all."

"So you're suggesting we just sit and passively let this happen?"

Nick shook his head. "No. I'm merely stating a fact." Nick scowled at the counter for moment. "Until I get my memory back I will be useless, Joe. It's time you Heroes got together and made the plan. Just be careful – thinking like a Hero won't get you far in this situation."

"You're not going to help?" Joe asked, downhearted.

Nick could only shake his head. "I don't see how I can. Or," he added as if an afterthought. "How I could be trusted."

Paragon nodded once as she adopted a sad expression. "Nick's right, Joe. The Four is still out there and it can still control Nick again. It's better that he doesn't know what the Heroes intend to do."

"So we won't have the smartest Lucas on our side?"

Nick smiled at him, but his eyes only held sorrow. "I'm still on your side, Joe, I just can't help you. Besides," he peeled himself from the counter with a sigh. "You're smart enough to do this without me."

"I don't believe that," Joe snorted, but there was truth to his joke.

"You're going to have to."

"What do you mean by that?"

Nick sighed once and looked to Paragon for help.

"He means," she clarified softly. "That the Four isn't going to want him around for much longer. That may mean kidnapping, and it may mean death; we don't know yet. But we do know that he isn't going to be allowed to walk free for much longer, memory or not."

"As soon as the Four realizes that I can still be a threat, then I'm done for," Nick added on without looking towards his brother. "And you have to be okay with that, Joe. If this family gets distracted too much by me, then the Four will have won."

Paragon nodded. "You all have to concentrate on the real issue here. As awful as it sounds, you have to let whatever is going to happen to Nick, happen."

"You can't expect us to just turn our backs on him!"

It was Nick who answered this furious cry. "Yes, I do. No matter what happens to me, I expect you all to focus on the reality of this situation. You have to stop the Four; you have to save the Normals, and as cliché as it sounds, you have to save the world. And in order to do that, you have to keep hope alive. Keep the anger alive. Keep fighting. After all, no one else knows that the Bane is gone, do they? With hope and anger, you can stop him. You don't need me."

Joe couldn't even offer an argument to that.

"What will we do without you?" came a small voice. All turned to see Frankie peering out of the holes in ceiling.

Nick smiled over to him. "What you always do; trust your instincts and be the best Heroes you can be."

"But..."

"No, Frankie," Nick whispered, eyes pleading.

The youngest Lucas backed off with a nod as he wiped his eyes.

"I hate this too," Nick spoke again when he saw the look on his brother's face. "But there isn't anything other option."

"You always say that, but in the end you normally have your own plan anyway."

Nick said nothing to this, for he knew it to be true.

"He doesn't this time, Joe. It's all just guessing right now."

"And what happens when you get your memory back?"

Nick looked over to him, catching on quickly. "Then I will probably pursue the plan that comes back with it."

Joe slowly looked over to his younger brother. "What if that plan," he spoke quietly, "Leads you down the wrong path?"

Nick held his gaze evenly. "Even with the Four, I would never take that path. I would never let myself become a name in a jail cell."

Joe looked at him long and hard. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"No. Why?"

Joe shook his head before he turned to walk away. "That's something the Villain in you would say."

Nick blanched at these words, but the effect of this statement was unknown to the speaker, who was already out of the room.

"What did he say?" Nick whispered weakly.

Paragon laughed lightly. "The Four told everyone about your secret." She moved to stand in front of the teen and showed him her best mocking grin. "What? You thought it would keep your secrets?"

Nick looked away from her, a scowl now the feature presentation. "I had my hopes."

"Ha," Paragon muttered as she pushed herself away from the Normal. "Hopes? Since when have you even banked on hope or faith? Anger," she continued as she stared at the open window. "That was what used to drive you. What still drives you. Why else would you seek out to finish your past folly?"

Nick watched her settle on the window sill, just as a normal bird. "For the hope that it will finish what anger has started."

The bird stared at him for a second longer before she took off. "If the Four accomplishes that," she whispered as the wind buffeted her. "It will be a miracle."

Nick smiled to himself, "A miracle?" he laughed lightly, knowing Paragon's doubts. "Isn't that what the Four was created to make?" The Normal shook his head and made his way to the front door before he changed his mind, hand resting on the knob. "But a miracle for the wrong reasons was it's true purpose."

He turned away from the door, scowling again. "The Four wants to further the Villains power. That was what it was created to do. But," he trailed off as he paced towards the door once more.

"The Four has an influence over its holder, and vice versa. What if the holder influenced it to desire another goal?"

He turned back towards the kitchen. "No, that's ridiculous. I know the Four's power; it is impossible to not get drawn in.

Back towards the door. "Unless it didn't want to control me because I wouldn't have wanted to control it."

Kitchen. "But how could I have resisted the impulse? The power to do as I wished, to fulfill my own desires...it's too much to believe."

Door. "Maybe not, though. Maybe," the teen lifted his head as he opened the door, determination on his face. "Maybe the Bane was right; I was never controlled. Maybe it was all me."

He closed the door behind him, a sinister smirk now on his face. "Maybe that is why I want it back. Because it_ is_ mine to control. Mine to do whatever I please. Mine to complete the ultimate plan."

His gaze turned to Neuropath, who had yet to notice the Normal's winning glare. "Mine," Nick continued. "To change the world."

Confidence entered Nick's step as soon as the Villain glanced his way. Neuropath shivered from the purpose in the Normal's slow swagger, but the smile stayed on his face.

"So it begins?" he called out to the Normal.

The young man nodded once. "It begins."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_:P Until Next Update! _


	42. The Real Puppet

**Chibiyu: **_And the climax of the story finally begins its approach. It's been long enough, eh?_

**Nick: **_Is this your longest story to date?_

**Chibiyu: **_No clue. Doubtful, though. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**"So it begins?" he called out to the Normal. **

**The young man nodded once. "It begins."**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chaos. That was the only description any hero could give. Bodies surged through the cracking streets to avoid the water which splashed from the busted pipes. Small electronics were forced from pockets and sizzled with sparks in the puddles. Many faces from concrete as laughter sped passed them at an unmatched speed. Few forgot how to run as they tried to gain the attention of a seemingly beautiful girl. Even less found themselves unable to move from the chill that swept through their bones. Heroes. Villains. No one was left alone to this chaos.

Those who could resist were only able to focus on getting out of this madness; on saving themselves so they may eventually save their comrades.

"Ha," came a laugh that no one welcomed. "People are foolish, aren't they?" the youngest asked as she hopped around the fissures with a small smile. "Running to save themselves instead of trying to save potential allies?"

For a moment, time was allowed to slow as the onslaught of powers seized. The little girl had gained all of their attention.

"Allies?" one Hero dared to shout as he pulled himself out of Valenteen's grasp. "How could we be allies with..." his words were lost as he gestured to the lesser known Villains around him.

"Talis thinks it would be easy," the child stated. "If pride is killed."

"That can't happen, Talis." Florice snarled as she walked over to the girl. "You know of their arrogance, and of ours."

Talis only shrugged once. "Talis knows. She knows better than anyone. But she also knows that pride leads to death. Or power struggle. Or something that looks a lot like this."

Florice glanced over her shoulder to catch the gleam in the younger girl's eyes. "Pride is what kept us Villains alive. And what keeps them ignorant."

Talis nodded once. "Pride kills," she summed up before she pointed towards the Heroes. "Heroes will learn this soon enough."

"And why is that?" Joe managed to shout. "Why, Talis?"

Talis turned to him and gave him a sad little smile. "Because Talis feels death."

Joe's eyes widened as the girl gave him a long look. "Death?" he mouthed, unable to catch his breath.

"Talis won't tell which side will suffer the most, but she will say that unity can prevent much of it."

"And why do you care?" Sandy Lucas suddenly shouted. "You don't have anyone to lose! You haven't lost like we have!"

The mother's tearstained voice drew the attention to the child, who shook her head. "Talis cares for many of the people who may die. Talis doesn't want to see them as her puppets. No, Talis doesn't want that kind of pain." The girl sighed once and looked away. "And Talis has felt that pain. She feels it now, just as the Lucas mother feels it. Talis liked Nick."

At those words, the mother's skin bleached and her knees gave away. Her hand found her mouth as she tried to choke back a shuddering sob.

"Talis doesn't want the people who care for her to die." The girl looked to Paragon once and flashed her a rare smile. "Talis likes wearing your sweater." And with that, the girl was gone. Disappeared down a long alley.

There was a silence in the chaos, save for Sandy Lucas's sobs and her family's condolences.

"We can't trust her," Cascadea whispered, but her voice carried well. "That child was never right in the head."

"But she _feels _death," Kevin exasperated while the Villain scowled. "She can feel when it is going to happen."

"And she _hasn't _lied before?" Cascadea shook her head. "Talis plays for her own team. I don't buy this; she always wants a larger army. So what if your brother was soft on her? It's not like she actually would care if he died. Hell, it would just be another play thing for her."

Tom Lucas looked Cascadea in her chilly eyes and spoke slowly. "Talis may be deranged, but she is still just a little girl."

Cascadea snorted. "A little girl? She is a demon!"

Stella crossed her arms at this. "Just because she reanimated your little brother during the last fight doesn't make her a demon."

Cascadea rolled her eyes. "No, that is just the curse that is her power. She is a demon because she finds joy in it.; in making everyone suffer from seeing the faces of their loved ones while they try to kill their own families."

"But all of you do that," came a small voice.

Everyone's head whipped around to stare at the petite girl with pigtails in her hair in the mouth of an alley.

"Brianna, stay out of this," Valenteen ordered.

"No!" Brianna defied her sister with a pout. "It's true! You say Talis is a demon because she forces the dead to fight, but that's no different than you all forcing the Normals to do things!"

"We Villains protect our siblings!" Cascadea argued, a glare on her face and ice coating her hands.

"But you put the Hero-born Normals into danger every day!"

"That's different!"

"How?" Brianna demanded. "How is that different?"

"She's right," a new voice entered the fray.

"Eric?" Ray called, shocked at his appearance.

The boy nodded to his sister before he pulled himself onto the hood of a car. "Brianna is right! Talis just makes us remember what we've lost, but it's because of your actions we lost them! You all tear us more apart and hurt the families more than Talis ever could."

Silence.

"That was why Necrophere took the Normals, isn't it?" Kevin breathed as he looked towards the children in realization. "To take away the one thing that kept us from tearing each other apart."

"But it also created his downfall," Eric nodded. "If both sides, Heroes and Villains, work together, then you all can beat him."

Many of the Villains looked thoughtful, but most the Heroes shook their heads.

"The scars run too deep for that," Stella's father voiced for those who could not. "It's the Villains fault that Stella is now an only child."

"And the Heroes fault," Florice fired back. "That I live in the sewers, where my plants cannot easily grow."

Brianna and Eric shared a sad look. "Isn't this more important than all of that?" the young boy questioned.

"I'm sorry, kids," Macy's mom sincerely said. "But something's just can't happen."

"BULLSHIT!"

"Eric!"

"Well it is!" the boy yelled as Brianna managed to pull him away from the crowd. "So the lives of your siblings, of your children, aren't enough to work together?! No wonder Necrophere hates you!"

"No wonder Nick hated us," Joe added as he watched the two walk away with shoulders that shook.

"Hates," Kevin corrected.

"What?"

"Hates us. He isn't gone. He can't be."

"What do you mean?" Sandy asked, hope in her voice.

Kevin pursed his lips. "Talis lied. He's alive, for now."

"What?!"

Kevin nodded, but it was Joe who spoke next.

"It doesn't matter," his tone was set with self-hate and determination. "We need to beat Necrophere, _then _get to him. He will be untouchable with the Four still in play. And besides," Joe paused to look over at the faces which surrounded him. "None of them know that the Bane is gone. We have to keep up the act that Nick still has it. Keep up the hope. If we charge in now to save Nick and they all see that he doesn't have the Bane, Necrophere wins."

"Hope?" Sandy's voice was filled with raw disbelief. "Hope is more important than your brother's safety?"

Joe looked to his feet, unable to meet his mother's accusing gaze. "Yes. It's what Nick would want us to do. Keep hope alive. Keep the anger alive. Keep fighting."

"It's true," Frankie offered. "Nick said that himself."

Their parents shook their heads. "Is there anything that boy doesn't know?"

How to stop this, Joe added silently, aware that his mother would be listening. But he can sure as hell try.

"If Nick's on the inside," Kevin offered. "Then we can be sure that he is giving them Hell."

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Welcome back, Nicholas," Necrophere hissed as the Normal walked fearlessly up to him. "Tell me, why are you here?"

Nick rolled his eyes once and took his hand out of his pocket. "Because I figured it out."

"Have you? And what, may I ask, did you figure out?"

"Everything. The reason the Four took my memories. The reason it chose me."

Necrophere fully turned to face the Normal. "I'm impressed."

"Did you think I would fail?"

The masked man laughed. "I had hoped that you wouldn't. The Four talks about you more than I like, but it has me convinced. We need you, Nicholas. And you need us."

Nick chuckled darkly. "I need the Four much more than I need you, Necrophere."

"And you will get it, Nicholas. In time."

Nick scowled. "How can I trust you?"

Necrophere laughed, the sound filling the old cavern. "You can't."

NIck smirked at this. "And you cannot trust me."

"This is true," the Villain laughed. "Your little tricks could cost me dearly."

Nick waved this off. "It's not I who has the power to trick you."

"I never know with you," Necrophere muttered before he spread his arms wide. "But enough; you came here for a grander conversation."

Nick nodded once, but offered no words.

"You came here for the rest of your memories, the Four, and to finish your plan."

Again, another nod.

"There is more?"

Nick cocked his head, amused. "You haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

"Enlighten me."

"I didn't come here because _I _wanted to come here." Nick pointed to the Four. "But because _it _wanted me here. "

"And why would it want that?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Are you really that ignorant? The Four wanted me here because I am its master, not you."

Necrophere let out an echoing laugh, however his audience was unfazed.

"You're just another puppet, Necrophere. The Four's puppet. My puppet."

"Is that so?"

Nick nodded once. "You wouldn't even be standing here if the Four hadn't liked my original plan so much."

"Explain."

Nick shrugged. "Why should I?"

"Because I am in control of your life."

Nick sighed. "No, you're really not."

Necrophere lowered his head to stare into the teen's confident features. "Without the Bane, you're nothing. I can stop your heart with only a thought."

"I doubt it."

Necrophere stepped back at the challenge. "You think the Four won't let me?"

"I know it won't."

"Why do you think this?"

Nick straightened his posture and stared directly into the masked man's eyes. "Because the Four needs me more than it needs you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_I keep changing this story's direction; I know how to end it, but I can't agree on how to get it there. And this is my last pre-written chapter! Everything after this point will be written just before I post it. Until Next Update!_

_Written 1/15/13_


	43. The Plan

**Chibiyu: **_It is fun being evil...to fictional characters of course. I decided to give you all mercy and update quickly. Enjoy the...well, you'll see. _

**Nick: **_Oh, I don't like the sound of that. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**"Why do you think this?"**

**Nick straightened his posture and stared directly into the masked man's eyes. "Because the Four needs me more than it needs you."**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Necrophere slowly approached the young man. "Why do you say that?"

Nick smirked, a gleam now in his eye. "Tell me, Necrophere," he whispered as the man stopped before him. "Can you hear it?"

Nothing but silence surrounded the two; nothing but a deep ring.

"Can you hear it?" Nick asked again. "Hear it singing a terrible song of your inner most desires? Can you hear it whispering your name enticingly? Can you feel its power bow down as it wills you to control it?"

Necrophere remained silent.

"I once did. But I did not use it. No, I was stronger than that. But now," Nick paused, his eyes only on the ruby. "I'm not so sure."

"You're desire only rests with retrieving the Four, doesn't it?"

Nick slowly looked into the Villain's covered eyes. "It lies with other things as well."

"But you cannot achieve those things without the Four's power?"

Nick shrugged. "Even with the Four they are doubtful to achieve."

"You do not believe in it?"

Nick shook his head at the Villain's surprised comment. "No," he sighed once as he took a step back. "I just don't believe in anything else."

"So the Normal doubts the Heroes?"

Nick nodded. "And the Villains. And everyone in between. It is only the Four that I do not doubt."

"You only trust in the very thing that has made you its puppet?"

Nick inclined his head. "I trust it to do what it was made for."

"To cause destruction and chaos?"

Nick smirked. "If you don't understand it's true purpose, then you will never be its master."

"To create balance."

Nick only stared at the man. "Balance," he slowly stated. "Cannot, and never will, exist. To create balance is to create a utopia. It is," he paused again with a sigh of longing. "Impossible."

"In order to attempt such a place," Nick continued as he paced. "Would mean to start something worse than any war. The Four and its master would have to manipulate those who didn't believe by using their weaknesses against them. In this case, Normal siblings, or say, a younger Super. They would have to lead a great army of Villains and repress those who wouldn't cooperate with the balance."

"In order to end the fighting," Nick concluded when he reached the far wall. "The world would have to first turn the color to blood."

"So if not destruction or balance, then what?"

Nick put up one finger tauntingly. "Now, Necrophere, are balance and destruction really that different?"

"Explain."

Nick rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall. "The world functions on disaster. It brings people together. It tears them apart. It glorifies one and damns the other. Those who are in between are the ones who have no place. It has created the separation of Heroes, Villains and Normals. It is the way humans think: one must always be better than the other. Good must always triumph."

"But over time," Nick paused as his gaze drifted towards the Four. "Over time the line between good and evil has been blurred and distorted. One may have good intentions, but still be a Villain. And one may hurt those around them and still be a Hero."

"It is the Four's job, then, to remake that line?"

Nick nodded once. "In part. But that is only the smallest of its duty."

"And the rest?"

Nick looked up to the man as he held out his hand. "Give me the Four, and I will show you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"If you had the Four, what would your next course of action be?" Kevin asked his living room, which was full of Heroes.

When no one spoke up, Paragon laughed. "Why not ask the only Villain in the room, Kevin?"

Kevin closed his eyes, fingers pinched at the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Paragon, what would you do?"

Paragon smiled small. "I would get revenge on those who wronged me. Necrophere has done that already with taking the Normals. But it never stops with kidnapping. Ransom and threats generally happens next. The next step depends on the person behind the mask. I would personally take the reward and _annihilate _the ones I took."

Again, the room rang with silence.

"Most Villains would do as I would, but few would succeed," she continued. "If they release those kidnapped and actually let them live, well, then they aren't really Villains."

She stood up and walked to the center of the room, feeling oddly exposed in an old tattered sweater and stained yoga pants. "Villains are a lot like Heroes in that aspect. They have a one-trained mind and both sides always strive for revenge. Whether it's for pain or for a robbery, the feeling is always there. Villains just nurture it more. We let it shape us."

"And Heroes let it shape our actions," Joe finished easily. "We all know this, Paragon. Just answer Kevin's question!"

The girl smirked, eyes bright as she stared through her copper colored hair. "I already did. But I didn't finish, did I? Now that all of the Normals have been taken, Necrophere would send out the ransom within 48 hours. It's just simple protocol. You all should know how these situations work."

"It doesn't mean we've actually cared," Loraine sneered. "We don't care about the Normals – there will always be Normals. We care about the fate of the Heroes!"

"I care about my son," Sandy Lucas interrupted the girl. "And I care about my people. But _my son _comes first to me. And he should to you as well! The Four used him. Nick can tell us more about it. He is an asset in this fight."

Loraine pursed her lips. "He is more of a liability. Even if we can get him back, how do we know if the Four isn't controlling him? The Bane didn't stop it before, so why would it now? It must know that the Normal is a lost cause."

"He is my son."

Loraine rolled her eyes. "And my own sister was taken by Florice and murdered by her, but you don't hear me whining about it."

The only reason Sandy Lucas's palm didn't meet Loraine's cheek was because it was held back by Joe.

"Whining isn't the same as caring, Loraine," Tom Lucas gently reminded the girl with a warning in his eyes. "But you are right. We need to focus on beating Necrophere. Only when we beat Necrophere can we free the Normals."

Paragon nodded as she pushed Loraine back onto the couch. "Exactly. That is what Villains always plan! The only way to their hostages is through them. God, it's like you people have never seen this before."

"We haven't," a council member whispered. "Not to this extent."

Paragon nodded once. "You're right," she replied in the same tone. "The Four changes everything. For Heroes. For Villains. Even for people like me who don't believe in taking sides."

"How does it affect you?" Joe questioned.

Paragon sighed once. "It makes me choose a side."

"And you chose Hero, right?"

Paragon looked toward the middle brother with sorrow. "I can't make the same decision you did. When I walk out of this house, it will be as a Villain."

"So why are you helping us now?" Kevin asked, trying to answer some the anger that stirred in the thoughts of the many Heroes.

Paragon shrugged once. "Because I want you to have a chance."

"A chance?" Loraine said skeptically as she crossed her arms. "A chance for what, exactly?"

Paragon hung her head. "To live."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Say I just give you the Four," Necrophere laughed. "Then what do you plan on doing to me? To the other Villains? To the Normals? the Heroes?"

Nick let his hand fall, eyes suddenly icy. "I would do as the Four wanted me to do. I would murder you. Massacre the Heroes. Enslave the Normals. And raise kingdoms for the Villains."

Necrophere snorted. "I doubt that, boy."

Nick shrugged. "The Four will give me what I want if I give it what it wants."

"Stop circling the conversation back to impossibilities."

"Why is wanting impossible?"

Necrophere pointed to the young man. "You said it yourself. You want a utopian society. The Four wants a Villain utopia. Therefore, impossible."

Nick looked at Necrophere as if he was seeing him for the first time. "You really don't understand, do you?"

Nick turned his back to the Villain, his eyes on the cracked ceiling. "The Four and I want the same thing. We always have. However the way we wanted to get there was different. I wanted to create balance and it only wanted chaos. So we came to a compromise."

"And what might that be?" Necrophere asked when the teen did not continue.

Nick looked the Villain over his shoulder with a smile. "It took something from me so I may gain something else."

Necrophere raised his head, eyes narrowing in confusion behind his mask. "What did it take from you? Your memories?"

Nick faced the man and rolled his eyes. "Memories can't be taken. But naivety, innocence and whatever lies society has thrown into lives; all of that can be taken away. That is what the Four has shown me. What the Heroes have continued to show me."

Nick pointed to the ceiling above him. "When the Normals were taken, not one blood relative jumped to their feet to save them. It was only my family and it took them my entire life to do so."

"But you seemed so keen on doing the right thing," Necrophere carefully stated.

Nick snorted at this. "The right thing? I wanted to destroy an entire way of life and create a hierarchy of Normals. I wanted them to suffer as they made us suffer. I _want _the world to burn in the anguish that my people feel because of the actions of those with powers."

"But you could never do that. Not even with the Four."

Nick shook his head. "I did what I could. The only real obstacle we faced is now dead. And many more are bound to follow. But you're right. I cannot sit back and watch the world burn. But I can't create balance either."

Necrophere looked at the Normal in front of him as if unsure whether to put the boy in chains or let him talk. "What has changed in you, Nicholas? You used to be so sure of everything you did."

Nick looked to the side, face dark. "What changed?" he repeated humorlessly. "Nothing. Nothing but my confidence. When I was first granted the power to change the world, I denied it out of fear, not strength. But now, when nothing has changed from the existence of the Four or the Bane, when no Hero is acting any differently and when no Villain has stopped harming innocents," Nick paused, his eyes only on the Four. "Now I am not afraid."

"You used to fight it."

Nick nodded once. "Because it was necessary. You wanted to hurt my family. To hurt people who are trying to change."

"There is more to it than that," Necrophere guessed, voice just a hiss.

Nick nodded as a cold smirk grew on his face. "I needed them to believe that I wasn't planning this."

"Planning what?"

Nick sighed once, his posture certainly not matching the sorrow on his face. "You've been a valuable distraction, Necrophere, but I am afraid that your services are no longer required. "

"What are you..?"

Nick only had to nod to the ruby around the man's chest. He only had to turn his back to the horrible screams of pain. He only had to walk out of the room and leave the burning man to the darkness of death. And why did he only have to do those things?

Because _this _was his plan.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So you're just going to walk out on us?" Joe exclaimed as Paragon leaned against their front door.

"I have to, Joe. I may not know how this is all going to unfold, but I do know that it isn't going to be pretty for the Heroes."

Joe opened his mouth, but it was Loraine who spoke first. "The Bane will save us."

Paragon looked the girl in the eye. "The Bane is gone. All Villains know it."

"What?"

Paragon nodded. "We can feel the Four's power growing. When the Bane was with Nick, the Four had a constant power. It was being held back."

"How do you know?"

Paragon tapped the side of her head. "How do you think? The city is now in chaos. Villains are running rampant. Heroes are disorganized and at a loss. And Nick, the one person who could give you any hope, has _willingly _gone to the Four. Tell me, Loraine, does that sound like something the Bane would allow?"

Silence.

Paragon laughed. "Nick always did say you were blind."

"But why?" Sandy Lucas breathed. "Why would he go?"

Paragon opened the front door and shrugged. "Maybe because he didn't want to be a distraction. Maybe he knew that you would need an incentive to fight. Or maybe he knows how this is going to end. Maybe he _planned _for it."

Every eye in the room bulged.

Paragon nodded once, her cold smirk back on her face for the first time in long while. "By the way," she laughed as she backed out of the door. "Necrophere is going to slaughter every one of you if you try and stop him. But don't worry, the Normals have been in luxury ever since he took them. _They _won't be harmed."

"What are you...?"

She smiled to Kevin, who knew that she only spoke of the truth. "Talis wasn't lying when she said that she felt no death. There were signs of this, Kevin. Nick left them on purpose. But no one saw them. Not even the one who sees everything."

There was only one thing Paragon left in the room as she strutted out of the house.

Silence.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_I know this chapter is a bit choppy with the setting changes, but that is what happens when I write after watching a movie that is set up like this. Sorry about that! _

_Anyone surprised with this chapter? Will the evil stick around, is this all the Four's doing, or is Nick pulling the ultimate genius plan? (Or something else entirely?) Tell me your theories!_

_Until Next Update!_


	44. Endangered Species

**Chibiyu: **_Anyone ready for this story to end? Other than Nick, I mean?_

**Nick: **_To be fair, I want all of your stories to end. Fairly quickly. _

**Chibiyu: **_Well hun, you won't be in my next one. How does that sound?_

**Nick: **_I'll tell you when you finally decide if you want to write it or not. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

** There was only one thing Paragon left in the room as she strutted out of the house. **

**Silence. **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Valenteen?"

The girl looked over the shoulder of the young man who called her name. "_Si?"_

He almost smirked at her attempts to be flirty. "I need you to bring some false light to all of this chaos. Go to the city and spread a little love, okay?"

The beauty clapped her hands together and batted her eyelashes. "Whatever you say," she whispered in her singsong voice before she strutted away.

Nick watched her body sway for a moment before the turned to the girl caressing a vine in the corner. "Florice?"

She flicked her finger in his direction to indicate that she was listening.

"Your plants need light and space. It's about time the Heroes gave it to them. When the time comes, I don't want you to hold back. No survivors. Am I understood?"

The redhead smiled, but did not speak. The look in her eyes was enough of answer for both of them.

"Miraged," this time, it wasn't a polite call.

The strong stench of cologne announced his arrival.

"Take Tac and Technotron. Use their powers in a combined way. Order them around. Give them hell."

"Yes sir!" the Villain sped off with a salute.

Nick looked over to the rest of the Villains with cold features. "Lilith, make sure your lair is always open for a safe house. Cascadea, frost their water lines. Talis, keep them in the city with your puppets. Neuropath, shut down their technology."

One by one, each of the Villains left the chamber without question. Only one remained.

"Phantom."

"You don't fool me, Nicholas."

The Normal smiled to the man. "I know I don't. That is why I need you. You need to separate those who share my desires and those who do not. Just like you separed the Heroes from the Villains."

"And why would I do as you say? I am not a puppet like they are. Like you are."

Nick smiled to the grotesque man. "I may be a Hero, but not in the way you think. I am a Hero to the people who have been oppressed, a Villain to those against our cause and a Normal to those who refuse to accept the power behind my people."

The man crossed his arms. "Why does that not convince me?"

Nick only smiled in response.

"You're hiding something, Normal."

Nick shrugged. "What do I have to hide?"

"Everything."

Nick turned his back to the Villain and walked to where Necrophere's silver mask still lay.

"Someone like you just doesn't change as fast as you did. This may be your plan, but I don't think that it is all of it."

Nick smiled to himself. "Or perhaps it is something else entirely," he spoke over his shoulder.

Phantom pursed his lips but spoke no further. It was not wise to goad this boy. However, the man still did have one more question for him. "Will you take up his mask?"

The Normal knelt and traced the hollowed cheek bones of the metal. "All I can say is that Necrophere will live one more time before this is all over."

"And after?"

Nick smiled as he stood and faced the Villain, mask held loosely in his left hand. "There isn't a better send off than one in flames."

"Meaning?"

Nick held up his hand and watched as it ignited in a small cherry flame. "He will burn like the rest of the world."

Satisfied with this answer, Phantom slowly made his way out of the chamber. The dragging of his nearly deadened foot was still heard when a copper and black striped cat strut over to the teen.

"Hello Para," he greeted with a genuine smile. The cat purred, eyes mischievous. "Back to the basics, then? I trust you brought the camera?"

The cat looked over to the shadowed corner. Nick glanced over with a smile. She had already set everything up.

"Perfect," he complimented. "But it's too clean." The Normal pulled something small from his pocket, something long forgotten by the Heroes. "That is where Tac will help us." Nick pointed the now assembled gun to the wall and blasted it with ease. Once the smoke and dust cleared, the pair could see a perfectly destroyed and unrecognizable wall and a floor littered with untidy piles of ash.

"In the past, Heroes were always able to determine location from the video's background. They would compare notes and find lairs by utilizing everyone's knowledge," Nick explained to the cat. "But how can they find out anything about nothing?"

"Lame."

Nick looked to the cat with skepticism. "What, should I set it on fire as well?"

The cat smiled darkly. "Where's the fun?"

Nick looked to the ruby that hung on his chest before he chuckled. "Right here."

The cat flicked her tail in excitement as the room began to flicker in an orange glow.

"The bastards better be ready for this," she whispered.

Nick turned his back to the fire. "They could never be ready for the hell we're about to bring."

Paragon stood at Nick's feet and looked up to him. "Then I hope they know how hide."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Heroes," everyone stopped as televisions filled with static and radio programs seized. "By now you're aware that this is not a time to side with a middle ground. Even the Normals understood that. So they sided with the winners."

All Heroes clenched their fists at the slick voice of the Four.

"You have no chance."

"Yes, yes we do," all of the heroes grunted.

"The Bane is gone. There is nothing that can stop me. Stop us."

The television screens flashed to picture distorted by flames. Paragon stood smugly in the middle of the frame, the hole behind her glowing with sickly embers.

"Hello, Heroes," she smiled. "What, were you expecting someone else? Necrophere, perhaps? Or maybe you were expecting some grand display of blood?"

"Well I am sorry to disappoint you," a well known voice said as he walked into view. Nick crossed his arms as he stared at the screen. "But this will have no blood, no fake torture, no acting. Just the truth."

Nick put up three fingers. "You need to know three things. One, we will not take any prisoners. Everyone who opposes us will be killed on site. We will not treat you as you have treated us. Two, your deaths will be quick, but I can't guarantee it will be painless. Three, there is no hope for you. The world will burn with the hatred you gave us."

Nick stiffened for a moment before he smiled. "Kevin? Mom?" he looked to the camera. "Those aren't my words, but they do reflect how I feel. I am not being controlled by the Four – if I was, you'd be dead."

"If you fight, you will die. If you hide and we find you, you will die. You can run, but our influence will find you. But," Nick sighed as he looked to his feet. "I know that no one is going to let us do this without a fight. Those who have died in the past are proof of that. The Normals were meant to unite the sides and bring balance. But everyone forgot that and they destroyed the lines that kept the peace. The Normals were let go."

Nick looked back to the screen, no mercy was on his face. "You brought this onto yourselves." He spread his arms and smiled. "And no," he paused dramatically. "The time was come to redraw that line."

He looked up to the ceiling as far away laughter. "And that time starts now."

Shattering of windows had all of the Heroes jumping.

"Good luck, Heroes. You'll need it."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_Just a little teaser for you ;-)_

_I think there are three or__four chapters to go? Something like that. Point being this story is almost over. BUT I am going to go back and rewrite it entirely so it drops the title of "fanfiction." Edit it a LOT , add a LOT to it and polish it as much as I can. I want it to be published. _

_But I'll need your help. During the process, I will be taking it only a few chapters at a time. Anyone willing to read over these chapters/sections and give me feedback? I will forever love you! And perhaps turn you into a character..._

_Until Next Update!_


	45. Haunting Revelations

_**Haunting Revelations**_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Normal sat on the charred rubble, eyes staring at the mask but failing to see any of it. He knew that any other person would have given by now and deemed this to be impossible. He knew that anyone with any sanity wouldn't be sitting here as a war began its rampage above his head. He knew that this all was nearly impossible and absolutely insane, but the journey to change was never one for the probable and sane.

And what a journey it had been. A plan that had been created long before he even cared about the Heroes or the Villains. It was something that had been in the works since the first Hero and Villain fought. Something that was older than any memory, even the one that hung around his neck.

There were obstacle's that it knew of. There were obstacles that Nick knew of. And together, they took them out. Together they resurrected the plan and together, they made it possible. They lied, deceived and ruled in secrecy. They gave things to one another and they took things the other could never replace. It was pure insanity, living hell and a jumbled mess, but it somehow worked.

It worked until a third unit came into the picture. Another mind to mess with the plan. Another thing in their way. An obstacle that they needed to become an ally. The Bane of one's existence and the relevance of the other.

Nick sighed, hand going to where the chain used to rest as he remembered the first time he met Kumori's Bane. It had been when he was locked away in the Hero Council. A moment that was meant to be terrifying for the Heroes and a large step for the Villains. An attack on the outside, but a distraction for those who knew the truth.

And it all had been his plan.

**Nick heard the yells outside as Heroes discovered that their own defense systems were rebelling against them. He knew cameras were coming to life, computers were crashing and sparking dangerously, lasers were becoming deadly with radiation; he knew of the chaos. He heard the whisper of vines as they slithered through the walls and lay on the floor. The sound of a door being thrown off its hinges was lost to anyone who wasn't listening for it. **

**The Normal had been standing behind a corner when Tom, Joe and Kevin bolted out. He watched them clap their hands over their ears and start off towards the room he was supposed to be in. And he slipped into the room they vacated, unseen and unheard. **

**The glass was quickly cracking under the frost he had ordered Cascadea to make. All it took was a simple nudge from one of Florice's roots to shatter the barrier completely. The Normal stepped into the room, no fear of the security for Neuropath and Technotron would have that controlled by now. He stopped a few feet from the pearl dove and waited. **

**'Talk, you damn bird.'**

**Nick could have smiled at the Four's outburst, but too much was at stake. **

_**I have nothing to say to such a dark heart.**_

**'Then address the boy!'**

_**I was. **_

**Nick blinked at this. "Me?"**

**No reply was given. **

**"I didn't ask to become a Villain. I didn't ask to be treated as I am. I didn't ask for the Four."**

_**You asked for means of revenge. **_

**"For means of change!"**

**The Bane, again, was silent. **

**"Please," Nick begged, "You know what we're going to ask of you. You know what has to be done in order for everything to be set right."**

_**I could destroy the Four, end you, and still get the same result.**_

**"No," Nick whispered. "You wouldn't. Killing a Normal doesn't do anything anymore. Hundreds of Normals die every day. No one cares anymore."**

_**People still care. **_

**"Not many."**

**The Bane was silent again. **

**"Heroes aren't Heroes anymore," Nick tried again. "They share the blame in all of this."**

**'The line has been erased.'**

_**This may be true, but it would take an extinction to fix the world. **_

**'Changes never come without risk!'**

_**Risk?! There is no risk, only absolutions! And this boy will surely lead us to it!**_

**'There is no reward without risk!'**

_**Reward? What reward could come out of the death of millions?**_

**"Peace," Nick quickly tried to intervene. "Villains and Heroes won't have the need to fight! There will be less deaths in the end."**

_**I cannot allow this. **_

**"What if they willingly agree to die?"**

**Silence. **

_**I will not be handled by a dark heart. **_

**Nick looked to the dove and held out his hand. "Then I won't use you. Everything that happens will be up to you." The Normal reached out, almost touching the pendant. "You can choose to end all of this right now, or you give us the chance to try and redraw that line. No more death. No more pain."**

**Nick took a breath at the Bane's silence, but he couldn't hesitate; he had already stayed here for too long. He closed the gap and touched the crystal. **

_**You will have my blessing as long as your intentions do not change. **_

Nick came out of this with a small shake of his head. He had broken his promises to both pendants. His desires grew as the Four began to thirst and his intentions changed greatly when his innocence had been stripped from him. He once desired to find balance, to have the Normals seen as human beings instead of the blood that brings the sharks. He intended for this to happen in a nonviolent manner, something that would bring out the best of the Heroes.

But he now desired what the Four and Bane wanted all along. Balance was never the answer. A utopia is only a dream for the naive. The Four and the Bane struggled to find the upper ground, to put their side on a pedestal for so long. When they both vanished, the mortals continued this battle. Power was the answer. One side had to have it all. It couldn't be a constant brawl. With power came harmony. The Villains would be able to do as they pleased in a way the Heroes would never understand.

But they would need someone to guide them to that one way for the war to truly end. Someone had to give them the power back. Someone had to give them so much power that everything would right itself. Overflow any system and it will eventually shut itself down until there is nothing left to remember it by. It would be a rough war, but because of it, the future would be brighter.

'A war,' the Four hissed. 'That was first started by the thing that was made to bring peace.'

The journey was very nearly done now. The creator of this was finally dead. The war had begun again. History was to repeat itself in order to purify the mistakes that were made when the line had first been set.

A world, Nick thought. That is balanced because it is without balance. A place where you do not have to have powers to have a future.

'The world,' the Four inserted. 'Like it was always meant to be.'

But in order to do this, sacrifices had to be made.

'And they will be made.'

Would they be? These sacrifices were things Nick would have never done in the past. Things he barely wanted to think about even now. Sacrifices that would ruin the way the world ran.

Nick focused on the mask that rested in the palm of his hands in order to drown out the persistent thoughts of the Four. However, he made no move to put it on.

"What's wrong?" Paragon asked. "Checking for spiders?"

He did not smile.

"Second thoughts?"

Nick shook his head.

"Then what?"

"I told my brothers to kill me if I was ever corrupted by the Four."

Paragon blinked at this. "But the Four won't give them that chance."

Nick nodded once at this.

"You've known that this for awhile now, though. There's something else, isn't there?"

Nick sighed deeply, eyes going to the burn mark on his palm from when he first met the Four. That day felt like a lifetime ago, but then again, that was his old life. The life in which he had been as corrupted as the Four and tainted red by the lies he told himself.

"Nick?"

The boy slowly looked to the shifter. His face held sorrow and secrets, but there was no sign of him turning back. There was just that final lingering doubt that kept telling him he couldn't, he shouldn't. But everyone knew the truth: he had to.

"I'll wait outside," the girl sighed, for she knew the look of someone who needed to be alone.

"Wait," Nick breathed. "The night we killed the Bane," he started slowly, unable to look the girl in the eye. "I tried to stop it, to stop them."

Paragon searched the Normal's face. "I don't understand."

Nick's hand cupped the ruby gently. "I didn't either. Not for a long while."

"Then could you explain it to me?" Paragon asked, impatient as the silence was left to grow.

Nick let out a humorless chuckle before he nodded. "I never claimed to be a Hero," he whispered. "But people still saw the good in me." He finally lifted his head to look at the Villain.

"Because there is good in you," Paragon whispered.

Nick smiled small as he shook his head. "You don't understand, Para."

"No, I don't," she agreed. "So stop wallowing in your little bubble of misery and just tell me!"

Nick's smile faded at this. "Don't test me."

Paragon took a step back as those words smacked her in the face."This is going to be hell," she quietly stated after a moment's pause "If we keep going on like this. With the anger and the secrets. Nothing will change if we don't."

Nick nodded once as he let the tension die from his hands. "I won't let this all be for nothing. The line between Hero and Villain has to be redrawn."

Paragon cocked her head at this. "You've mentioned that before, but what is the line exactly?"

"Honor, protection and virtue," Nick breathed as he pointed to the cracking ceiling. "Destruction, cherishment and unity," he continued, finger now on Paragon. "Greed, balance and normalcy," he finished, finger pointing to himself.

Paragon nodded, understanding him for the first time in this conversation. "And how do we get there?"

Nick turned his back to the girl. "I've told you before: we let the world burn."

The Normal turned the mask over in his hands. "When I tried to stop them," he continued the previous conversation. "It wasn't exactly me."

"The Four?"

Nick nodded. "I had been its puppet for the longest time without it even doing anything. It allowed me to wear it because my desires were so easily manipulated into its own. I needed the Bane in order to achieve balance, it needed it to be destroyed. And it needed to be destroyed in order for the balance to be created."

Nick shook his head, fingers now lost in his hair. "It took my memories because it knew it could feed me bits and pieces of my old plan and add in parts that the Bane feared. It knew that without my innocence, it could feed the Villain side of me. It _wanted _me to interfere, to try and stop it."

"Why?"

"Because the Bane was meant to destroy the most villainous being."

Paragon only stared. "You?"

Nick nodded slowly. "The part of me the Four created."

"But you weren't evil!"

Nick did not respond immediately. "Evil? Everything up to the moment the Bane was destroyed has been a lie, Paragon. Necrophere never existed. He was a phantom created and embodied by the Four and by my own idea. I needed a distraction, something to justify my actions until I could start my plan. So I created him time and time again. I staged everything. Every battle, every kidnapping."

Nick dropped his head into his hands. "I lead Kevin into those spikes and tried them with stupid illusions. I allowed Joe to get electrocuted. I made the entire world believe in a lie. I manipulated everyone: you, Joe, Kevin, Brianna, Eric. Everyone I could. And then I acted as the saving grace when all along I was the Villain."

"You hurt yourself in order for it to be more real? You lied to all of us? Who helped you do this?"

Nick shook his head. "No one helped me, Para. And I had to lie. It _had _to seem real."

Paragon crossed her arms and shook her head. "So tell me the truth. When did this all start?"

Nick held out his palm for Paragon to see the burn. "It was mine the moment I first touched it."

"Then why didn't you stop Florice?"

"Because I didn't know that it was mine. But in a way, it slowed her down."

**The Villain and the Normal watched the serpent move, the shadows it was made out of growing. Its head was level with the girl's. Florice looked up, winning in her eyes, as she raised her hand. It hovered above the snake's head, slowing lowering. **

**Her hand ghosted over the shadows. The snake hissed. Nick's hand burned and Florice's hand flew to her neck where the stone had rested. **

**It reared back, opening its terrible mouth, and lunged forward. **

**Nick got to his feet, running. And he didn't look back. **

"I wanted to get away from her and buy the Normals some time, and it did that."

"So it was all you?"

Nick nodded. "All me. I did everything I could. The _Four _did everything it could to make sure I didn't screw up."

"And the Bane had enough."

Nick nodded. "It believed that_ I_ could finish the plan, that _I_ had to in order to make things right. That night when the Four took my memories, when the Bane first saw how Heroes acted in the face of danger, it knew that nothing sort of this plan would fix anything. And because of that, it tried to preserve whatever was left of the real me. "

"Did it work?"

For this, even Nick didn't have a straight answer. "We'll find out," was all he could say.

Paragon pursed her lips at this, but said no more. "So this plan," she slowly began to ask. "Is it yours or the Four's?"

"Does it even matter?"

Paragon wanted to answer, but she knew that this was not the time to push her friend. "It's brilliant," she told him. "But you realize that it's risky?"

Nick snorted at this.

"Dumb question, I know. But what if it doesn't work?"

Nick looked up at her with determined eyes. "It will work, Paragon. It has to."

The girl nodded. "Alright, it will work. So how exactly will it work?"

Nick stood and turned his back to his friend. "You'll see. Now go; I need you to be the first one out there. You, Florice and Valenteen. The rest of them will follow."

"What about you?"

Nick raised the mask to his face and stared at Paragon's reflection. "I'll be along after I talk to the Normals."

Paragon nodded. When she was almost out of the chamber, she paused to look back at the young man. "Hey, Nick?"

He nodded to show her that he was listening.

"Be careful."

This had him looking at the girl.

"You'll be their primary target. If something happens to you," she sighed and shook her head. "I don't even want to imagine it."

Nick nodded once. "Same goes to you. It's not every day that a Villain can become a friend."

Paragon smiled small at this. "How many times do I have to tell you," she laughed. "I'm on my own side."

Nick smiled at this as well. "No one can tame you."

She saluted Nick and bowed to him in a rather mocking manner. "That's why we make a great pair. No one can tame you either."

Nick chuckled at this. "The Four could object to that."

"Shut up and take the compliment," Paragon argued with an eye roll. She turned back towards the exit, her smile faded. "I'll see you out there."

"Yeah," Nick nodded. "Give 'em hell."

"Always do."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Heroes knew that this would be the final stand. They knew that it wouldn't be drawn out torture; the carnage was going to happen and the survivors were going to suffer. There would be no opportunity for escape. They had to stand together and stay strong. But they all lacked the one thing that often won a war: hope.

In spite of that, they all crowded the city square and waited. No one spoke; there was simply nothing to say. They argued enough in the past and caused enough pain for everyone. And now that they knew their greatest weapon had been annihilated, there was no comfort to be given. For most of them, this would be their last night. And they had to make it count.

Kevin and Sandy Lucas were on the hunt for any sign of the Villains; it seemed like a silly thing to do thanks to the Four, but doing nothing seemed even sillier. They may be able to at least detect Florice's roots before she ripped them all to shreds, or feel the chill of Cascadia's ice.

The son and mother shared many glances, for they knew that a majority of the Heroes here weren't well equipped for offensive battles. Kevin, Macy and Allegeilist, for instance, were better suited for searching than fighting. And for the kids like Frankie, who had never been in a battle, were now faced with the biggest fight of their lives, with virtually no protection. But all of them had to try.

"Heroes," a voice they all knew shouted from the sky. "Over here, idiots." They all turned to see a copper colored pigeon perched just above their reach. "I see you're all ready to lose and die?"

"Some of us may die tonight," Tom Lucas told the girl. "But we _won't _lose."

Paragon shifted to her human form and shook her head. "So you will all willingly die to keep this lifestyle? And what makes you think you can win?"

"We're all Heroes. We risk our lives to make sure our world isn't consumed by darkness. And we will win because good will always triumph over evil."

Paragon shook her head at Joe. "This isn't a movie; the world is already consumed. Besides, the Heroes haven't exactly been good. But the Villains haven't been good either, so we're even."

"It doesn't matter," a new voice tittered. "They're all going to die anyway."

All of the Heroes took a step back when Florice skipped into view.

"We were ordered to not hold back."

"And we won't hold back either!" a Hero shouted at the red head.

"I'm okay with dying," a teen boy stated loudly. "As long as Valenteen is next to me!"

The beauty rolled her eyes at this, her arms around two Heroes shoulders'. "It's like I've always been saying," she laughed. "Love is louder than anything. But you Heroes never listened to me. You never listened to anything but your own assess, actually."

"If you had listened," Paragon added, heels tapping the building."It would have stopped this from happening. But Heroes never learn."

"And Villains never know when to quit!" Macy suddenly shouted. "You killed our siblings, took away the survivors and continue to torment us with your lawlessness. Why would we have listened?"

Florice sighed heavily. "We never quit only because you never listened. You _killed _my children and sent us to the subway, when all we asked for was a spot to grow. That was _15 years ago_. You brought this onto yourself."

"And like you're all _so _innocent," Macy challenged as she took a step forward.

Paragon shrugged at this. "We do what we have to in order to survive; something that has become illegal thanks to you."

"What is so illegal about living a decent life?!"

"That's easy," Florice sneered. "It's simply illegal for us to _live. _Just like the Normals. It's no wonder they picked us over you."

"Anyone would pick us over them," Valenteen added. "Our actions are so much more attractive than the death and suppression the Heroes cause."

Paragon smiled. "Even the Bane picked us, in the end. Nick told me. He said that it despised what the Heroes have turned into. It hated that the line between protection and honor has been blurred into nothing. In the end, you disappointed the souls of the first four Heroes."

"That can't be true," Stella whispered, her hand on Joe's arm.

Paragon shrugged. "Personally, I don't blame the Bane. Not one bit," she continued ruthlessly. "You've all become nothing more than bird shit on the good name of Heroes."

"Shut up!" Macy suddenly shouted. "Shut up and let's finish this thing. I can sick and tired of your lies! Tired of everything! So let's just finish this!"

Paragon crossed her arms. "Impatient to die?"

"No," Macy spat. "Impatient to make you into a fur coat."

"Haven't heard that before," Paragon muttered with an eye roll. "But very well. Florice, I believe you heard her. Let's finish this."

There had never been a more sadistic look in the petite girl's eyes. "With pleasure."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_And this, my fellow Chibis, marks the final battle between the Heroes, Villains and Normals. Anyone figure out the whole plan? Was anybody surprised to hear that it was Nick all along and that there was no Necrophere? Theories on how I am going to end this? I can't wait to hear them. Until Next Update!_


	46. Liberation

**_Liberation_**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"But before we begin," Paragon hissed. "Let's let the audience take their seats."

Movement erupted from the alleys as they began to fill with people. The battle field was soon lined with Normals. They blocked the exits and all of them crossed their arms.

"They wanted to see their biggest enemy turn to ash."

"Eric," Ray breathed, hand over heart when she saw the glare on her younger brother's face. "Go back home. Everything will be okay."

The boy shook his head. "I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen. You could have avoided this."

"Bri?" Valenteen gestured for her sister to come over to her. "You shouldn't have to see this. You saw enough from Florice's rampage."

The girl rolled her eyes. "And miss this?" This tone sounded so wrong coming out of the child's voice. "No way."

Valenteen shrugged. "Okay."

"Are you crazy?!" Ray shouted as she turned to the beauty. "They'll be killed! We could hit them on accident! They can't be allowed to stay here!"

The three Villains on the scene exchanged looks before they started to laugh.

"And what is so funny?"

Paragon, Florice and Valenteen just shook their head. "You really think we'd allow them to be hurt?" they all said in unison.

"You may not be able to control that!" Ray continued to argue, noting how no one else was backing her up. "What?" she yelled, turning to the Heroes. "Don't you care?!"

The Lucas family looked away, but they were the only ones to hang their heads.

"They chose their side," a council member said with a raised voice. "They are nothing to us."

"Like we ever were," Eric scoffed, but he was ignored by the woman.

"If they are caught in the crossfire, no one will give them a second thought."

"And they _still_ wonder why the Normals chose us," Florice cackled although there was no humor in her voice.

A new chuckle entered the fray, one that was just as cold as Florice's. "Yes, their ignorance is amusing," the voice spat. "You can't convince them to see things our way."

All eyes were on the teen as he crossed his arms and shook his end.

"So Heroes," Nick spread his arms, face set. "We'll give you the first move."

Two members of the Lucas family shared a glance.

"Something is missing here," Kevin shouted, eyes only on his brother. "Where's the Four, Nick?"

The Normal only smiled. "Watching."

"Watching?" Sandy Lucas shook her head. "Around whose neck?"

"Necrophere's," was Nick's short answer.

The mother and son shared another look. "And where is he?" they both asked, watching the young man carefully.

"Watching."

"This is getting us nowhere!" a council female shouted. She pointed at Nick and gave him her best glare. "Normal," she spat. "You either tell us where the Four is, or you and your kind will be the first to die."

Nick looked the woman up and down before he smirked. "Like I said before, it's your move. But I am obligated to warn you that once you do begin this fight, you will have no hope to win."

"Like a few Normals and disbanded Villains could stop the entire town of Heroes."

Nick rolled his eyes at this. "Blind," he whispered. "That is all you Heroes will ever be."

"Son, I am not going to ask again," she whispered, brow furrowing. "Where is the Four?"

"Just tell her Nick," Sandy Lucas begged. "Tell her and we can go home. Be the family we should have been."

Nick sighed at this and shook his head. "That isn't possible anymore. The Four will liberate this world with or without its puppets."

"Then it will have to be without! Heroes, get rid of our audience!"

Many charged at the wall of Normals, a few stayed in the cluster and concentrated and even less stepped away from the potential bloodshed. Those who seized could see the small smiles on the Normals faces as they watched their own families pounce on the opportunity to kill them. The Malone and Misa families closed their eyes and turned away. Ray spread her arms out to shield her brother. The Lucas's made a wall in front of Nick.

"ATTACK!" the council woman shouted as flocks of birds flew overhead and dove at the Normals. "Leave no Villain or Normal standing!" Snakes, bugs and lizards crawled up from under the street. Rats scurried into the light. Every animal known to the city pounced towards the Normals.

A Hero had grown to an impossible size and raised his foot above the immobile line. Another opened her mouth to draw a large breath before she released her eardrum shattering sonic blast. A third's hands began glow a sickly red as they filled with acid to fling. The fourth was suddenly surrounded by numerous copies of himself. The square was soon filled with every heroic power the city had registered. And it was all aimed at one group.

"Nick, stay behind us!" Tom Lucas ordered his son.

"Dad, it's no use," Nick said calmly.

"Shut up, Nick!" Joe shouted at him. "I am not going through this again! You _will _listen to _us_."

Nick sighed, but he decided to hold his tongue. This part was too crucial to become distracted by a simple event such as this. But the Normal would be correct – it was no use. No matter what they did now, during the fight, or even after it was declared to be lost, the outcome would be the same. The Four would fulfill the plan. There was no stopping it. Not this time.

But there was stopping the attacks the Heroes threw. All of them stopped just inches from the Normals. Punches were left to crash into an invisible barrier and mind tricks were stopped cold.

"I warned you," Nick quietly said, his family his only ears. He nodded to the three Villains on the scene before he took a step back from his family. "Behold," Nick shouted to the stunned Heroes. "The true nature of the Four!"

Roots jutted effortlessly thrown the concrete and wrapped many Heroes in their constricting grips. All of the summoned animals turned on the one who called them, egged on by Paragon's instinct. Many of the male Heroes turned on one another, growling as their self control was lost.

"The Four brought us together," Nick revealed. "That is how three Villains can take down an entire city of Heroes."

"Some of us are still left fighting!"

Nick turned to the yeller and nodded. "That's because we are far from done."

"Nick, _shut up._" Kevin ordered as he turned to grip his younger brother's shirt. "Don't let the Four do the talking."

Nick blinked at this. "Who said it was the Four? Who said that it is the only one who wants to get revenge on those who have done wrong?"

"We've all done wrong!"

Nick shook his head as he nodded to a shadowed alley. "Some more than others."

All around them and all over the world, Heroes began to grow stiff as visions of this battles outcome flashed behind their open eyes. The Normals bowed their head as they listened to Phantom message from the Four. Every Villain smiled and looked to the sky.

Everyone was affected. Everyone but Nick and Kevin. He avoided it because he was so focused on finding his brother in this mask of concealment that he didn't even feel the tug of the nightmare. And Nick already knew the message; he already knew his place.

"Nick, stop this nonsense. This isn't you."

The Normal shook his head. "You don't understand, Kevin."

"No, I understand perfectly. The Four is manipulating you again!"

Nick sighed. "It never stopped, Kev. What you ask of me is impossible. I'm not just a puppet to the Four. Not anymore."

"Then what are you?"

Nick wasn't given the time to answer this, though it was unsure if he was going to even tell the truth. Everyone began to stir once again, their frames with promise, panic and hope. They all turned to stare at the disfigured figure that was hunkered in the shadows behind one giving orders. 

"Why are you all so afraid of dying?" Nick addressed the Heroes. "Isn't it your duty to lay down your life for good?"

No one answered this.

Nick shook his head, face twisted in disdain. "Then we have already killed you."

"Enough," growled the female council member. "Heroes, we finish that Normal and we finish the Four."

"No!" Kevin and Sandy both shouted as they finally felt the Four stir within Nick. "The Four will kill you!"

**They're already dead. **

Words that only three heard. Words that only had one acting.

Sandy Lucas nodded to her husband, who had already thrown all of his power into protecting his son. But now he knew that it wasn't Nick who benefitted from his efforts, but the Heroes who want the young man dead. They pushed and pried and threw everything they could at the boy, but nothing even came close to touching him. And with every missed hit, the frustration in Nick's frame grew.

"Let them, dad," he almost ordered as his patience reached near the breaking point. "They can't hurt me."

But Tom Lucas stood his ground. "But you can hurt them."

Nick nodded once. "That doesn't mean that I intend to."

"But you will. The Four will."

"And it will hurt you if you don't stand down."

Tom Lucas almost took a step back at this. "Are you threatening me?"

"Warning. Threatening. Same difference nowadays," the son shrugged. "So are you going to back down?"

"I can't."

Nick closed his eyes, as if pained by this expected answer. "Fine.

Although he had braced himself for this, Tom Lucas still stumbled back before he dropped. The moment Tom Lucas lost his footing, the Heroes surged forth like the sunrise chasing away the shadows. But this shadow wasn't ready to leave.

Four managed to reach the Normal.

Three cried out in pain and grasped their smoldering hand.

One stared at the empty space in front of him, eyes watering from the new mark on the palm of his hand. In the exact place where he had touched the boy, a black mark was forming. A burn in the shape of a snake.

"What's the matter?"

Everyone's necked cracked as they jumped to look behind them.

Nick leaned against the dark side of a building, a smirk on his face.

"Valenteen, I think they need more persuasion."

The beauty laughed. She spun around and skipped over to Nick and leaned on him. "Jealous, boys?" she called seductively. "He's been mean to me, but I just can't leave him. Stop him, and I will be your reward."

There had never been such a smile on the Normal's face as nearly every male Hero ran forward to attempt and claim their fake trophy.

Sandy forced her way into the minds of those trying to fight and helped break the spell. Kevin managed to help her find the ones Valenteen wanted to target before her influence reached them. Joe held back the Heroes as they tried to break free, but were unsuccessful. Frankie did his best to pull the closest ones away from Nick. And Tom Lucas still sat, shocked from the actions of his son.

"What's the matter," Valenteen pouted. "Am I not good enough for any of you?"

That did it. Even Joe and Kevin wanted to run forward, but they only barely managed to stay still by going to their knees.

The air was soon filled with the sudden cries and the smell of singed skin.

"What is that?!" Frankie yelled, for his height allowed him to see the numerous marks forming on wherever the man managed to touch Nick.

"You'll see, Frankie," Nick whispered. "The finale is almost upon us."

Valenteen laughed once again and slipped away from the crowd. As soon as she vanished, her spell over the men left. They stumbled back, confused as to why a part of their skin was charred.

"Is the Four really that much of a coward?" Ray suddenly shouted as she glared at Nick. "That it uses a Normal as bait? It's no better than we are!"

Nick pursed his lips at this. He looked to the sharks around him, watched their noses flare as they heard the fresh blood pounding through his veins.

"I won't fight until it shows itself. I refuse to fight a Normal."

Nick shook his head. "You still don't get it? The Four has been here all along. Watching. Protecting. Baiting."

"But not fighting."

All of the Normals looked uneasily towards Nick when Ray continued to argue. But if he was fazed by her stubbornness, he didn't allow it to show.

"She has a point, Nick," Paragon finally spoke from her perch on a window ledge. "It's time."

There was a moment of strained silence as everyone saw Nick's eyebrow twitch.

"Fine," he spat. He turned to look at the redhead who stood impatiently on front of the hoard of Normals. "Florice? Finish this."

"With pleasure."

There wasn't time for anyone to say another word. The ground shook and green closed in. Vines whipped over the heads of the Normals and roots began to weave around necks. The only thing missing was the toxic air.

Then the fear set in. Heroes struggled, sputtered and screamed as they tried to flee the girl's rage. They dodged the falling debris as she demolished the city in her rampage. And Florice was lost in a fit of dancing cackles. As faces grew redder, lips turned blue and greenery became stained, she only grew happier.

"Stop this!" Tom Lucas shouted as he protected his family. He glanced at the suffering and instantly looked away. He could have protected them too, but there hadn't been enough time.

Florice only cackled. "New fertilizer, my babies!"

Sandy pulled Frankie closer to her and covered his ears. "Just breathe, baby," she told him as she felt his panic.

"Some have done more wrong than others," Nick breathed again, his fist closing as his red glare fell on Florice. "The liberation has begun."

Her roots stilled and instantly turned yellow. The green began to flake and wither. Her skin bleached and eyes cracked. A scream was fixed on her face, but nothing came from her lips. And the vines that she held so close to her heart, wound around the organ in the form of a shadowed rage. They seized it. And stopped it instantly.

"A plant can't live without light," Nick whispered to himself as the shadows spread through the veins of the girl's children. As he drained the essence of the plants and captured what made her tick. No one knew what to think as the girl crumbled to the floor with her plants, her skin the hue of dust. The ashes in a forest too dry to live.

Silence filled the square, save for the chocking coughs of those who struggled to get air into their chest.

Revenge, Nick thought carelessly. At its finest.

Sandy Lucas slowly turned to face her son, horror on her face. "Nicholas," she breathed. "How...?"

"Could I?" Nick finished for her, eyebrow cocked. "It's simple really. She deserved to die."

Nick was faced with an audience of fishes.

"As do some of you."

"Who are you," Ray stepped forward, horror in her eyes but a snarl on her face. "To decide who lives and dies?"

Nick smirked at this. "No one but a Normal."

"But you just killed a Villain!"

Even Paragon was shocked by this. So shocked that she didn't mention the hunched figure slinking away, disgust and betrayal hurrying his step.

Nick did not defend his actions. He didn't even bother to hide the sick pleasure that had wormed its way into his smile as he stared at the girl's unseeing eyes.

"Nicholas!"

The call snapped him back to reality and had him looking to his mother.

"What's happened to you?"

The boy shrugged once, though the answer was clear on his face.

"Villain," Frankie muttered, hurt. "You're evil!"

Nick looked calmly up to his youngest brother. "Thank you for saying the obvious," he mocked.

"Who are you?" Joe questioned as he tried to find his younger brother within this murderer.

"Who I always planned to become."

Paragon shook her head; even though she knew, she never liked this. She didn't like sitting back and watching him change. She didn't like seeing him like this. But she had never liked seeing him like he was before: powerless, without hope and depressed because he couldn't reach an impossible dream. She knew that seeing him like this should, at least, make her feel something other than this. Other than pity. Other than a small amount of pride. And anything other than the sadness with knowing the real truth.

"Who?" Sandy dared to ask, her voice breathy. "Necrophere?"

Nick laughed at this; the kind of laugh that threw his head back and echoed without humor. "Necrophere? I'm insulted," he stated through his chuckles. "I was once him," he finally revealed. "For a very long time. And for a longer time, I was a simple Normal. A boy you all liked to kick and spit on. Someone named Nicholas. But not anymore. I am something...more."

Macy, Kevin and Sandy all took a step back when they felt what Nick now constantly felt. Now constantly controlled. And now constantly controlled him.

"That's right," Nick whispered coldly. "I am the Four."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_Well, that was fun. Until Next Update! _


	47. Kumori's Bane

**_Kumori's Bane _**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The silence was deadly. The white of shock had drowned the crowd so thoroughly that even those who previous gasped for air, gave up the struggle. Fingers went numb and began to tingle from the red aura of hate that came from the single body. And confusion, but not surprise, warped the thoughts of those once ignorant.

"What?" Joe finally breathed, his whisper carried well through the square. "H-how?"

Nick's eyes simply turned to their panting mother, whose hands covered her heart and her forehead.

"It's," she shook her head, eyes too wide. "It's true," was all she could say as her skin continued to drain of color.

Kevin, who had otherwise been distracted, zeroed in on his mother. He was instantly bombarded with toxic whispers of a world stained red. Where his will was slowly being crushed by the weight of two snakelike crimson eyes. Where his heart began to burn with the flames the Hero-driven world kindled.

"Stop it!" he suddenly shouted, finally able to find his curled-back tongue. "You're killing her!"

Nick broke his gaze with his mother and turned to his eldest brother. "And you've been killing me since I was born."

"Nicholas!" Tom stepped forward with a glare. As soon as his son turned to face him, the look of anger died. "Please," he nearly pleaded. "This isn't you."

Nick blinked once. "It is her fault," he finally revealed. "I'm not doing anything to her. She is only hurting herself to try and find the person I used to be."

Their mother collapsed into the arms of their father.

"Let her go!"

Nick crossed his arms. "Tell her to let me go."

Again, the eyes of a mother met with the uncaring eyes of a son.

"Let me go," he told her, voice even.

And the mother broke the contact. She let him fall from her heart, but he was quickly replaced by a gaping hole of agony. To have felt this, to know this kind of redness...

"Mom?"

She could only hide her eyes from Frankie's call.

"Are you alright?"

Nick turned his head up to his younger brother. "She will never be the same, Frankie."

"What did you do to her?!"

Nick closed his eyes at this aggravated yell.

"Nothing," Sandy whispered, her voice void. "I just saw the truth. He and the four...they're one. It is as he says."

"How?"

She turned to regard her sons, her face giving away nothing. "I don't know. But four souls have become five."

"When the Bane was destroyed," Nick spoke up when it became apparent that his mother could no longer speak through her grief. "I tried to stop it. The Four manipulate me into thinking that I had a chance to stop it. To save both them. Instead, it pulled me in."

Nick closed his eyes for a moment as whispers, unheard to anyone but him, sounded. Four voices. Telling him to shut up. To continue. To finish this. To stop it.

"Kumi, Tardis, Benevolio, Micah," he listed, eyes still closed. "Four fathers blessed with the first powers. They used them to shape the worlds."

His eyes opened, but they were far off, as if lost in memory.

"And then four women came into their lives. Four extraordinary and beautiful women. They intrigued each other. All eight shared the extraordinary abilities. It was only a matter of time before they fell in love."

Only Lilith didn't move in amazement of this story.

"Only a matter of time before the feud between good and evil would begin. They were supposed to kill each other – not let the powers spread. Children were never supposed to be born; four families were never supposed to be built. Gods were not supposed to walk among men."

Nick blinked and his eyes cleared.

"They tried to stop the Four's intentions. To rid the world of powers, but the Bane saw it as a blessing. A means to save mankind. The Four saw it as a mean for it to be destroyed. The men agreed that it couldn't continue. But the women fought. They hid away their children and slaughtered their husbands. They rejoiced in the saving of humanity. But they were wrong. Their actions led to all of this."

"And it was supposed to be over with their deaths. But the wives didn't know how much the men believed in the doomed future. They didn't know that they had locked away their souls the moment they caught wind of their wives' betray. As soon as their mortal bodies were killed, the Four was born."

Another blink and a breath.

"But the women found the Four. They vowed to fight it. To extinguish the evil it wanted to spread. To stop the annihilation of powers. "

"I told you he betrayed us!" a new voice rang out as a horrid stench filled the air.

Phantom limped in, his face never once entering the light, and following him was the city's entire army of Villains.

"He intends to destroy us all," he sneered to the shocked audience. "You all heard it. He already killed Florice." A finger pointed to the white and cracked skin of the corpse. "She is now just a new toy for Talis."

The mentioned girl just looked a Nick, eyes curious.

Shouts of anger met the Normal's ears, but he shut them out easily. He shut out the stomping of the tantrum pounding feet. And he ignored the holes that their gazes burned into his skin.

"We all share a common enemy, now," Phantom muttered as he eyed the gathered Normals and the Heroes. "And it will take all of us to destroy him."

Silence.

"Are you suggesting we...form an alliance?"

Phantom nodded to Loraine. "A temporary one. Just until this menace is laying in a pool of his own blood."

The only movement was Paragon stepping closer to Nick, and Talis pulling herself from the crowd. She nodded and smiled towards the pair before she skipped over to their side.

"Talis likes snakes," she told the crowd, still smiling.

"Three of you against all of us?"

Lilith left the crowd, her form shifting in the light. She put her dainty hand on Nick's shoulder and winked to Talis.

"Four, actually. What a fitting number," she laughed. "Four to become the Bane of your existence."

Nick glanced into their determined faces, his hard face nearly dropping at their sacrifice. But they all knew; somehow, they all knew what they were going to lose.

"And hundreds to become the Bane of yours."

A world against them.

"Wait!" Bri ran forward and stepped behind Nick's legs. Eric soon followed, but he stood, fists out, to face the Heroes.

Sandy Lucas took to her feet and joined the two Normals. She soon fell to her knees and tore Bri from Nick and held her close. The mother met the eyes of her son, and nodded. For a moment, they had shared a soul. She knew. She was prepared to face it.

"Mom?"

"Let it be," she ordered her family. "I've made my choice. I know what I'm doing."

They were too speechless to fight her.

Finally, one more stepped from the sea of people.

Tony made his way forward and nodded to Nick as he placed himself in front of his mother.

Nick looked to the crowd, eyes resting on those who fought for him and those who made him the blood to lure sharks.

Four Villains.

Four Heroes.

One with the power to end it.

Two pure enough to life through it.

Nine prepared to die.

And Nick nodded to himself. This was it. The finale.

**It is time for a long rest.**

A well earned one, Nick couldn't help but add.

His limbs still ached and burned to the point where he wouldn't have been able to stand without the Four's support. His eyes could hardly focus on one face. He couldn't even identify his emotions anymore. The voices within his skull that weren't his power, the constant prickle of the held back power; the visions of a world painted red – they meant nothing anymore.

And the sun on his face was cold.

It was time.

And he was ready.

"Enough of this," Phantom hissed. "Just more blood to spill." He turned to Loraine and the rest of the council members. "What do you say?"

They nodded to each other. "All traitors must be punished. All threats must be eliminated."

"Then shall we share the first blow?"

Paragon's hand entwined with Nick's. Nick reached to his mother. His mother grabbed onto Bri's, and Bri to Eric's. Eric grabbed Tony's and Tony held Talis's. Lilith connected the odd circle with a small smile.

The rest of the Normals closed in around them, faces set and bodies defensive.

"They won't touch us," one whispered. "They _can't._"

"Not with the Four on our side," another agreed as their predators slowly advanced. "Not when Nick has a plan."

Nick let his head fall. His plan?

The world covered in ash. Gray. No light. No life. Nothing but two little sparks and their tears to give life to the sapling underneath their huddled forms. Ghosts from their past surrounding them, unwilling to let them go. To give the pair a fresh start.

But there was no better way.

The world was already stained in red. It had already died under the wrath of hatred. Already crumbled from the war of love and hatred, of good and evil, of gods and humans.

Nick lifted his head again, but he didn't see the red that splattered from the Normals he let die. He didn't hear their screams as they tried to flee. As they yelled for him to protect them, to save them.

As he betrayed them.

But the Bane did this to them –not Nick. Not the Four. The Four tried to stop it before it started. Before it came to this. To the death of billions. The pain wasn't meant to be shared; the pain of killing the ones who were exactly like you. The ones who trusted you unconditionally. The ones you had to betray.

The Four never meant for anyone other than themselves to feel this. To feel the shattering of their soul as it split into a thousand pieces that would never again form together. The pieces that had jagged edges. The edges that stabbed into the heart of their host and caused it to bleed. To mourn. To die.

And all fragile pieces eventually turn to dust. Dust that covers the withered heart of a dead man still walking. Of the empty shell that is only running on sheer willpower, of the belief that he can make this right. Of the belief, that when it is over, he will finally feel again. The warmth of the sun, the shaking of his limbs, the blessed comfort of sleep; the things that once made him human.

Blood landed on his skin far before the blows did. With every fleck of innocent blood, the more Nick allowed himself to breathe. The more red the world behind his closed eyes became. The more anger the Four built and the more pain Nick held back.

Revenge was petty. Hatred meant next to nothing. Murder was a start. Anger was strong. Pain was powerful. And memories...memories of Normals pasts, of their suffering, of everything they want through: the dark rooms, the death threats, the tears, the blood, the flashes from death...that was everything needed. All of these emotions that Nick had singlehandedly managed to create through his mask of evil.

Because evil was what the world needed to see. What the world needed to instigate a change. A change that would right the evil _they _created, the one Nick and the Four tried for so long to stop.

Because the bane of Kumori was never meant to be the Bane. Never meant to be four women who wanted the existence of powers. The bane of shadows was the one who could shed light on the truth. The truth that gods ruined this world. The truth that mankind was doomed to kill itself. The Normals saw this far more easily than the Heroes. And the Villains knew it if they were told; it was hardwired in them, even if they forgot it.

That is why those without power are the ones that should be listened to. The ones without a voice because society cut out their tongues; they are the ones who will be the kings and queens of the new world. The ones without any sort of chance in starting this cycle again.

The first blow was to Nick's guy. He didn't care who threw it. Didn't even care which power was creeping up and chilling his spine. Didn't care about the fact he was being murdered. He no longer felt the hands in his, as one had been torn from his and the other had long since cut off feeling in his fingers. He no longer felt any sort of anything. No pain. Hardly any chill. No light. The only thing he knew was the steady hum of the Four, keeping him sane and keeping him still, and the way his heart hammered on.

And this was the way it was supposed to be. They didn't need another fight. Another pointless delay. Another way to manipulate them straight into Nick's plan. Because this was the end of it. The only end of it. The end of the plan to end the world. To cover it in a sea of blood. And if Florice had been right about anything, it was that corpses made great fertilizer for new life.

Florice. A death that made Nick sick with the amount of pleasure it had brought him. A death that had been his final step. He knew Phantom was watching. He knew Paragon would have been to shocked to say anything. He knew the Villains would be so hurt that they would listen to his reasoning. And he knew that, once they all knew the truth of the Four, they would want it gone.

Because a threat is a threat, even if it is father of their race.

Nick barely had the time to think _almost _before the numbness began to spread into his chest. His sense had long since shut off. He wasn't even sure if he still stood, or if anyone stood over him, if anyone was even touching him. Everything was just a blur, a rumble, something distant and something faint. To him, he was cradled in the praise of the Four. Given its final blessing; an easy death.

"Why doesn't it protect him?"

The hiss came through audibly, but the voice was muffled, as if through a mist.

"Why isn't he fighting back?"

"Does he want this?

"Nick?"

**They want another fight? More death? **

Something harder than this.

**Something more satisfying than a boy bowing down to his fate? **

Something more than this.

**Shall we give it to them?**

Or will the finale be enough?

"Fight back! Only cowards die this easily!"

**Coward? **

Coward.

The anger flared up from the flickering coals. It raced across his dead veins and fed off everything he had ignored. And the red behind his lids flared to match the color of the blood which fell from his face.

His eyes snapped open, but what the people saw was not the boy they once stepped on. His eyes were a mirror of the Four. Nick was nearly gone; given all he had to the plan and barely had enough left to hold onto the anger that forced his body to stand. His soul was empty. But the Four's was not.

And the Four was him.

And he was the Four.

So his soul was filled with the need to finish this. And to finish this right. So if the world want a final battle, then it was up to him to give it. To be the last martyr; the standing victor.

As soon as he reached his full height, they all stepped back, too shocked to see his broken body moving without a wince of pain. Too scared to look into the eyes of someone who should be dead.

"A trick!" Phantom tried to shout, but his voice only squeaked when Nick turned his head to look at the hideous figure. The figure he probably didn't look much better than. "Their bodies surround him, so why isn't he laying with them?"

Because you want this. You asked for this. For the grander finale.

"Knock his ass back down!" someone unseen shouted. A blow forced his head forward, but he didn't stumble. Instead, the yell of a person lighting on fire and running through the crowd, rolling on the ground, and eventually silence. The acrid smell of something that cannot be described.

They asked for this. But did they really want it?

"You wanted something _more_, didn't you?" Nick whispered, his throat briefly burning as more blood trickled down it. But he Four kept him going. Kept him from feeling the twinge for too long. "More of a _fight?_"

The world grew a shade darker from his tone and the sun lost its warmth to everyone still standing. And so it turned from a game of corner prey to Russian Roulette. One hit would take them down, but all it would take was one to take him down.

The female council member stepped forward, her heels clicked as she approached the boy.

"Everyone should have listened when I told them to kill you," she said, voice uneven. "Now, I will take it upon myself to see it done!"

Her hand began to glow a sickly red as acid was flushed from her pores. She raised it to Nick's face and smiled.

"Let's see the Four save you from this."

Her hand met Nick's face. But she was the one to scream. She pulled away, eyes covered in a black shadow. A shadow that entered her veins and visibly raced down her neck, chest and arms. It stretched across her head. Entered the areas covered by clothing. And she collapsed, her last scream etched on her face and her body convulsing.

And Nick couldn't help but think of the Bane. For if it were still living, it wouldn't even have bothered to save this woman. Even it would have spit on her body after it stilled. After the darkness of the Four had completed shrouded whatever light she had in her soul. After it had consumed her life.

"Funny, isn't it?" Nick managed to force out. "I always did say this was just a game. Me being a pawn. But I've made it across the minefield. Now, I have the power." That was it for the Normal's voice. For everything he had the capacity to say. And he had no idea how long it would take for his mind to slip away as well.

If he still had it.

"You have nothing," Phantom hissed as the tendrils of his power stretched across the boy's mind. But Nick's expression remain unchanged. And Phantom's power dwindled on its own, as it found nothing to attach to. Nothing to scare or blind. Not a single care weak enough to manipulate. He only found one thing that was impossible to latch onto: the shifting desires of the combined souls and their horrid, but hidden intention. The one thing that kept them both standing.

They may have had nothing in terms of alliances, support, or even power, but they had everything when it came to the means. They had set it up perfectly. There were no means to stop this. Not by his hand, at least.

"Who wants to kill him?" Phantom managed to whisper as she spread his arms to address the audience. Most shied away from this repulsive gesture. Most were already covered in the stains of their sins. Most were tired of all of this; tired of their siblings getting killed and tired of being the ones committing the murder. When it came to this, Florice was the only one who truly thrived with red on her hands.

Even Talis, who was spared for the bloodshed for the simple reason that her puppets would not let her die, looked away as she put her icy hand on Nick's arm. The corpses around them shifted, heads on the undecided audience as they knelt down in front of the girl and left Nick's chest and head exposed.

But still, no one moved.

"You do it, then," Joe ordered the disgruntled hunchback. "If you want him dead, then kill him."

Phantom gnashed his yellowed teeth at this. "I have tried, but my power cannot reach such a frozen mind. And the Four is not letting physical wounds kill the boy –as you can all see."

This was true enough. The Normals body had enough lacerations that blood should be pooling around him instead of in steady, single drips. His limbs were purple and skin broken, but nothing seemed to faze him. The frost that crept up his clothes only left a trail of wet fabric. Even the hand-shaped bruises around his neck, courtesy of the girl who could remain unseen, hadn't been enough.

Loraine had tried, but no matter where she pressed or how hard she squeezed, the boy still found a way to breathe. And as much as she would have liked to be the one to annihilate the threat, as she was one of the first to try and secure it, she could not.

"No takers?" Phantom hissed.

"Why would anyone try and kill a God," Lilith choked out from her position on the ground. Her form no longer shifted in the light. Her wrinkles pooled with the crimson wine from her veins. Her skin was taunt and cold. "When they know their fate will be worse than his?"

Nick looked down to the woman who once tortured him greatly. To the woman who scarred him and scared him away from the dark. To the girl who helped him with excitement in her eyes and wisdom in her words. To the Villain suffering beneath his feet.

And he nodded to her, hoping she could somehow see the thanks in his frame.

The light left her eyes as the Four cut off the blood from her heart. It made it quick. It tried to make it painless. Because without her, this moment would have never happened. The Four would never have met Nick and Nick would never have taken it as his own. It owed her this. And Lilith managed to smile at its actions before her life vanished.

"And so it kills another," the disfigured sneered, but people have stopped listening to his poison. They saw the truth in this kindness, in this one act.

"It ended her suffering," Talis whispered. "She is at peace."

Cascadeia shook her head. "So it's about we bring peace to this world." She pointed to the Normal. "I spared you once before. Stopped Florice, but couldn't kill her. You took revenge for all of us. And I have taken my revenge on you." As she spook, she eyed the ice that still managed to cling to the boy's hair. "I am at peace."

With this, the woman turned and strode away from the crowd, confidence in her step. Eyes followed her departure, but no one called her back. Cascadea had fought for the death of her brother and for the vengeance of those who hurt him. But now, she had nothing more to fight for. Florice was dead. And the Four would make the Heroes learn. Would make all super-beings learn. And frankly, she could care less as to how it was done. As long as it was done, she would remain at peace.

But no one followed her.

"It would be fitting for a family member to kill him. He betrayed you. Why not return the favor?" Phantom hissed, eyes flicking to Valenteen to ask for her persuasion techniques.

Kevin, Joe, Tom and Frankie, who currently shielded their mother, all exchanged looks.

"He isn't your brother anymore," the Villain reminded them. "Then again, he never really was. Think of it like a hostage situation. The only way to free him from the Four, is to kill him."

They looked into the almost blank eyes of their brother, who stared back evenly. If they were to do it, would it end all of this?

Kevin stood and faced his younger brother. He put all of his power into keeping himself away from than tantalizing aura of the Four, but now, he let his guard drop. And he felt nothing. Nothing until he looked deeper, until Nick and the Four allowed it all to be seen.

Kevin blinked once when the one emotion overpowered everything; even the ultimate powers of the Four. The shared feeling between all five souls; contentment. They were ready for this. Wanted this. Needed it to happen.

But Kevin didn't know why. He sensed the urgency. Knew that there was a plan to be completed, but it was hidden from him. And his mother was in no state to reveal it.

But they wanted it badly.

And, when Kevin probed further, it didn't feel evil. There wasn't any darkness, or redness, threatening to overtake him. It was almost...

Comforting.

He pulled away and soon his vision cleared enough for him to see Nick's eyes again. His brother gave a small nod and tried to smile, but his lip's didn't move. The light on his face was enough though. And the statement in his frame of: you have to trust me.

"What is going to happen?" Kevin whispered, too quietly for anyone but Nick to hear.

**Peace. **

For once, Kevin did not flinch away at the Four's voice. For the first time since they've met, it was soft and gentle. Almost begging. And very much ready for whatever came next.

"Can you promise that?"

**I cannot see the future. But I can promise that this war will end tonight, if you allow it. **

"How?"

**How every war ends. In death.**

Kevin let out a breath before he asked his last question. "Why Nick?"

For a moment, the Four didn't answer.

"Because I knew it had to be done," Nick filled the silence, voice almost missed by his oldest brother. "Because I saw the truth – Heroes had become the Villains."

**And because he was the only one strong enough to do it. The only one who could be my master, and not me be his. **

"This will end it, Kev," Nick whispered, breaths broken. "I promise."

Kevin could only look into his eyes, search for some lie. He took Nick's shoulder in his hand and gripped it tightly, but the Normal only shook his head.

"You have to."

Kevin's hand began to shake.

**I won't fight you.**

He did nothing at these words, as comforting as they were.

"Please."

"Kev?" Tom called out as he held back Joe and Frankie. "It's your call."

But he only had one call to make. He couldn't let this continue. Couldn't have it on his conscience. His mind flashed back to seeing his brother, hand pressed to his side in pain, as he rested the corner of the shared prison. To him convulsing as he was shocked by a time bomb. A bomb that Nick himself invented to help the illusion of Necrophere. To plant the ideas and hatred in their minds. But the pain had been real. He put himself through it in order to get here. In order to destroy the Bane and have everyone against the Four.

For it to feed off of this mutual hatred of the origin of powers.

The origin.

Kevin looked at his brother, shocked. But Nick could only nod with a microscopic smile on his face.

You finally understand, he seemed to be saying. You finally get it.

And Kevin nodded. He pulled his brother into a hug. And he couldn't even tell Nick that he was sorry for what he was about to do. Because truthfully, he wasn't. This needed to be done. They both knew it. And Nick had gone through enough in one time. He, as he had said before, has had a good run. The best of runs.

So Kevin chose the final words his little would hear, not caring if they were cliché.

"I'm proud to call you my brother."

With that said, Kevin did as he rarely did – delved into the darker side of his powers. The side that took away apart of himself every time he dared to use it. Because murder doesn't come without a cost. The side that sensed the mind of another, and crushed it with a part of his own mind. The part that smothered everything the person was. The part that killed.

But a body can live without a mind. His hand went to his brother's throat as his tears blurred his vision. He tried to shut out the steady beat of a pulse as he slowly closed his hand. Tried to shut out the indescribable agony of hearing a mind scream, hearing five minds scream, as they were being smothered and crushed by another. Tried to ignore the way his own mind threatened to explode as he literally ripped a piece of it from his body.

And then it was over. The pulse under his hand. The loud torrent of screams. The crumbling of his own mind.

Kevin had time to let his knees buckle and to fall, still holding his brother. He had time to let a single tear fall. But that was it.

And the world turned to the hue of hatred: red. And the sun became the eyes of a serpent: crimson. And the light turned to shadow: black.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_Not quite what you were expecting? Good! I still got it. The epilogue is left, guys, and it will answer, hopefully, most of the questions you're left with. Until Next Update!_


	48. Epilogue: Rebirth

**Epilogue: Rebirth**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The ground threatened to crack under the feet of the only two survivors. The dried, barren landscape chilled the soles of their exposed skin and every step kicked up a cloud of dust. Dust that didn't have the wind to swirl in. Dust that puffed up and instantly settled again.

They passed a tree, its bark once lush and rich. but now it stood as a marble sculpture, imperfectly chipped and drooping. It was the only landmark for miles. That and another dried hole that used to be a crater filled with clear water and teaming with life.

Just the thought of the cool rush over their dusty skin and tasting the refreshing drops on their parched lips made the pair want to collapse. But, hand in hand, they continued their long trek away from the carnage. Away from what no one else had been alive to see.

Away from the black mist rising from each of the desecrated corpses. Any from the tiny girl who huddled over each form, shivering and crying for she was alone; she couldn't rise them anymore. It was done. She was just a girl, an orphan girl in a borrowed black sweater.

Away from where the shadowed snake that pulled itself from Nick's body and roared such a roar that shattered every window, crumbled all of the bricks and uprooted the streets. The roar that forced the skin from bones and those who were lucky where flown in the air and slammed against the falling remains of buildings. Only to die on the impact.

Away from it all. From the terrible aura that instantly raced across the earth and killed everything it touched as soon as the souls of the Four were crushed. From the carnage of that they used to hold dear. From the memories filled with pain and things that held them from staying pure.

Away.

And to where, they didn't know. Towards the break in the clouds that was destined to eventually happen. Towards the singing of the Heroes from their past. Towards whatever salvation they were spared to find. The salvation of a powerless world, where everyone would start on even grounds.

Where the world could begin again from the survivors. The others that there had to be. Because the Four wouldn't have left two children to take the place of Adam and Eve. There had to be someone else. Something more. And they would find it. Together.

They may be alone now, scared, tired, and hungry, but they would find it. They may not have known much, but Brianna and Eric did know this: it was up to them to create the new world.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chibiyu: **_SO much different than my original ending. I swear, this ending changed like 50 times throughout the duration of this story. Oh well. At least it's finally over. Hope you enjoyed this story and thank you for reading! Until Next Time!_


End file.
